Living in Shadows
by Scififan33
Summary: Events at the end of the Clone wars went a bit differently but ended the same. Thirteen years later, with the Empire getting close, Obi-Wan takes Luke on the run. But maybe running was the wrong thing to do, or will it end up being the best thing for the Galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own any forms of Star Wars_

 _Sections of this are taken from the movie. I've only seen 1 episode of Clone Wars and can't even find the movie to watch it so pretty much everything I know of those characters comes from others fics and internet info._

 **Chapter 1**

Obi-Wan finished looking around and then returned to her side. "Are you injured M 'Lady?" He asked as he knelt beside the dark haired young woman who sighed and shook her head.

"After all these years I think you can use my name General." She teased and he smiled slightly but nodded

"As you wish Sabè." He loosened his armour a little. "It appears we aren't getting out of here without help."

"Something I gather is rather usual?"

"You enjoy teasing me."

"Maybe a little." She admitted, reaching up to undo the elegant yet elaborate hairstyle she wore. With another attempt on Padme's life she had returned to Coruscant from Naboo to help. None of Padme's current decoys would fool anyone you took more than a glance so she had willingly returned to serve as decoy. Padme had not just been her Queen but also her friend and she would protect her. She hissed as she got a pin caught and then she relaxed as Obi-Wan carefully undid the rest. "Do you think they made it?"

"Do not worry, Anakin is with the Senator and they are almost beyond my range to sense which means they made it off planet. When we miss the rendezvous help will be sent."

Sabè nodded and stood to stretch. An unlucky hit from a droid had caved in the section of building they had been running through, leaving them trapped in what had been a long hallway. If it hadn't been for Obi-Wan's quick actions they would have been crushed. "What if the Separatists find us first?"

"Then I will defend you with my life."

"No Obi-Wan, a General and Jedi Master is far more important than I am. If it is a choice between your life and mine, then you must live." She glared at him. How could he consider that? For Padme yes, but not for a mere ex-handmaiden.

"Perhaps we should agree to disagree for now." He offered with a slight smile and she shook her head, that smile…. he had been the talk of the handmaiden's when they first met and he was the dashing young Padawan. Time had if anything made him more attractive, not that she would ever say anything, she knew the Jedi rules. Maybe some of the girls would be happy with one night with the wonderful man, but she wanted a relationship, marriage, children…. none of which he could give her. "Sabè?" He called in concern and she smiled.

"It's nothing." She moved to sit beside him and he shifted on the makeshift seat provided by a broken windowsill to give her room. "Is it true Anakin had a Padawan?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Her name was Ahsoka Tano, Anakin called her Snips. I'm sure the court case made it to Naboo."

"It did. Especially since Padme was acting as her defence. They were really going to execute her? How could the Order abandon her like that?" It was something none of them had understood.

Obi-Wan sighed and leant back, he should give her the standard answer ordered by the Council…but why be part of the Council and not use that position to explain things to outsiders occasionally? "To the galaxy, especially the Senate the Council must present a united front. And so we agreed to their demands to expel her. That does not mean the decision was unanimous, we argued for three days."

"You argued for her."

"All of us who knew her best did everything we could but public opinion of the order has fallen a lot since the war began and so they caved to external pressure. In the end she left before we had the chance to approach her and tell her we did not abandon her. The Council never expected a push for her execution though, that we would have stepped in to stop, thankfully Anakin made that unnecessary."

"I am glad you fought for her, I did not like thinking I had misjudged your character that badly." She admitted, leaning tiredly against him.

"Get some sleep Sabè, I'll keep watch." He shifted so she was leaning more comfortably against him and began to meditate lightly. He had faith that Cody would find them before trouble did. He trusted his Commander to not give up on them, especially since Anakin would have confirmed he was alive. Sabè slept fitfully for a few hours before waking and they shared the rations he'd had on him as well as water.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever regret being a Jedi?"

He looked down at her, startled by her question. "It is the only life I know." He hesitated. "There were several times before and during my Apprenticeship where I nearly didn't become a Jedi, some due to my choices and others were due to others."

"Oh." Well that was a shock and he saw him shrug slightly, obviously sensing her surprise.

"Why did you ask?"

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't become a handmaiden, and I know my family wishes I hadn't. Even if I am retired now. They would have me married with several children already."

"The Naboo are very family orientated." He agreed.

"Did you ever want a family?"

"There was once when I could see that." He whispered.

"What happened?"

"She died and I returned to my Master."

"I'm so sorry Obi-Wan." She kissed his bearded cheek, seeing him blush slightly and she laughed. "Now I know why you grew a beard, so no one would know when you blush." They both laughed and then tensed as a section nearby shifted dangerously. Obi-Wan raised his hand, concentrating as he worked to shore it up.

"We should move to the middle." He guided her to the safest area of the hall and they sat on the marble floor, Sabè soon shivering as the chill worked through her gown. Obi-Wan's uniform and partial armour protected him so he simply lifted her into his lap. "We will be found." He promised softly and she wrapped her arms around him. Having her in such a position was awkward but he would not let her become ill from the cold, no matter how…uncomfortable it made him. He was a Jedi, not some uncouth youth. No matter how attractive she was, or how warm. Sabè looked up at him and then leaned in, soft lips gently brushing his for a second. Oh, well. "Sabè…."

"Jedi are not celibate Obi-Wan, I know that." They could die here and even if they made it out she may never see him again. Was it worth the heartache? He hesitantly tightened his hold on her waist before kissing her softly. Yes, it was definitely worth it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anakin looked at Rex and he knew it was him he had to give command to…. but he didn't want to. He needed Rex at his side, but Ahsoka needed him too. "Rex you're to take half the battalion to Mandalore, once there find Ahsoka and she will be your Commander again. Keep her safe."

"Of course Sir." Rex agreed, watching his General closely. "Who will relieve me?"

"Who do you think should?"

Rex considered it for a few moments. "Appo, he'll make a good commander."

"Very well. Be careful."

"Always am, it's you Jedi that get into trouble."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sabè?" Breha looked from her friends face to the bump that was no longer hidden by her cloak. "Oh."

"I can't go home Breha, not like this."

"You are always welcome here my friend." The Queen smiled and led her into the family wing of the Palace. Soon Sabè was settled in a suite and Breha sat opposite her. "What happened?"

"I stood in for Padme as a decoy again. We got separated and I was trapped with one of the bodyguards for over a day."

"Did he force himself on you Sabè?" Breha asked in alarm but her friends shook her head.

"No, if anything I forced what happened. I had admired him for years but we have spent so little time together. I knew what I was doing, I just never thought this would happen. We all took precautions as teenagers and I have kept that up."

Someone acting as body guard to Amidala? That left a small group of possible father's…many of which would be very scandalous. "I won't pry any further. Does he know?"

Sabè shook her head. "He can't know Breha."

"Alright. You should rest and then I will have a medic come for a discreet appointment." She smiled and left her friend, feeling melancholy. Why could she not be in a similar state? She and Bail wanted children so badly and yet every attempt had ended in tragedy. Of everyone she knew Sabè had been the last she would have imagined to be in such a situation, she had worked closely with Breha's own security over the years since Padme and Bail had become friends, teaching the Alderaanians the methods Naboo used to protect its Royals. She would ensure Sabè's safety and confidentiality for as long as her friend needed, she would not even tell Bail unless he came home soon.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The end of Count Dooku will surely bring an end to this war, and an end to the Chancellor's draconian security measures." Bail commented as he walked beside Anakin, slightly behind the other Senators who had showed up to welcome the Chancellor back to the safety of the Senate.

"I wish that were so, but the fighting is going to continue until General Grievous is spare parts . . . The Chancellor is very clear about that." Anakin pointed out, distracted. He was still in shock and turmoil over Dooku and now he sensed…he glanced around and caught sight of a shadowing figure hiding behind one of the columns.

"I'll do everything I can with the Senate." Bail promised, yes Grievous was a threat but not as much as the Sith had been.

"Excuse me." Anakin bowed to the man and then slipped away. Bail watched for a second before moving to catch up with the others. He knew exactly who was hiding, he had felt her familiar presence the instant she came into range. Padme…. his wife was a jumble of emotions, fear, relief, love…he had to get to her now. Anakin slipped behind a column and pulled his wife into his arms, kissing her deeply, utterly relieved to have her in his arms again.

"Oh, Anakin! Thank goodness, you're back." She smiled up at him and he tenderly brushed his fingers against her cheek, feeling some of her emotions settle as they held each other.

"I missed you, Padme. I've missed you so." He choked out past his own overwhelming emotions. How many times had he thought he would never see her again?

"There were whispers . . . that you'd been killed. I've been living with unbearable dread." She admitted shakily and he pulled her close again, needing to feel her close to him, even through the ridiculous amounts of layers she was in.

"I'm back, I'm all right. It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been ... If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim sieges." He admitted softly, it felt like a lifetime since they'd been sent to the Outer Rim, every time they thought they had it under control something else happened and they had to keep fighting. It was like something wanted them away from Coruscant, which was ridiculous. He went to kiss her again and she pulled back.

"Wait Anakin, not here."

"Yes here, I don't care who sees us. I'm tired of hiding, of pretending." He argued. "I don't care if they know we're married."

"Anakin, don't say things like that. You're important to the Republic ... to ending this war. I love you more than anything, but I won't let you give up your life as a Jedi for me."

"I've given my life to the Jedi order, but I'd only give up my life, for you." He admitted softly and she smiled playfully.

"I wouldn't like that. I wouldn't like that one bit. Patience, my handsome Jedi . . . Come to me later." It had been too long, her news could wait, she just wanted her husband.

Anakin pulled her close again and then frowned. "Are you all right? You're trembling. What's going on?"

"I'm just excited to see you." She didn't want to tell him hear, where there was always the slim chance of being overheard.

"That's not it. I sense more . . . what is it?" Why did she still feel afraid?

"Nothing . . . nothing . . ." She denied.

"You're frightened." He pulled back a bit, a little angry that she was trying to hide this. "Tell me what's going on!"

"You've been gone five months . . . it's been very hard for me. I've never felt so alone. There's . . ." She didn't know how to say it and she knew she was going about it completely wrong when she saw the pain and dread on his face.

". . . Is there someone else?" He asked shakily, not wanting it to be true. He loved her, she loved him, didn't she?

"No!' She denied it immediately. "Why do you think that? Your jealousy upsets me so much, Anakin. I do nothing to betray you, yet you still don't trust me. Nothing has changed." She stepped back a bit and Anakin felt a flood of guilt.

"I'm afraid of losing you, Padme . . . that's all." He whispered and she moved closer again, her hand resting gently on his cheek.

"I will never stop loving you, Anakin. My only fear is losing you." She promised.

"It's just that I've never seen you like this . . ."

She smiled softly at him. "Something wonderful has happened. I'm . . . Ani, I'm pregnant."

Anakin was completely stunned. How? They had been so careful; a baby now would be dangerous with the war. She would have to leave the Senate when people found out, he'd be dismissed from the Order…not that he really cared about that. But his men needed him, Obi-Wan needed him to keep him out of trouble too. A baby…. He took her in his arms again. "That's . . . that's wonderful."

She leant against him, happy he wasn't angry. "What are we going to do?"

"We're not going to worry about anything right now, all right? This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he felt something from Anakin, a small smile appearing as he realised his old Padawan was completely relaxed and happy. It hurt a little that he couldn't find that peace with them but he had kept his secret for five years now, he would not tell the Council. He didn't know how far their relationship went and he didn't want to know, if he knew specifics than he would be duty bound to tell, but all he had were suspicions, hardly worth his fellow Councillors time.

"Sir."

"Yes Cody?" He opened his eyes and nodded at his Commander before looking back out at the view from the situation room.

"The others want to know when we'll be shipping back out."

"Unless a battle needs us we're here until Grievous is found. They're on leave for now."

"Yes General."

"You too Cody, take the time to relax."

"Of course sir, as long as you do too." Cody smirked slightly and Obi-Wan shook his head in amusement. It had been strange at first, having to rely on a non-Jedi so much but over the years Cody had become more than just his second in command, he had become a friend. He worried for the clones once the war was over and he knew he wasn't alone but the last time he had spoken to Bail the man had admitted he and a few other Senators were working on it. They left the room side by side in silence, parting eventually so that Cody could head for the barracks and Obi-Wan went to meditate in his favourite place in the Temple, the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anakin ran his fingers through Padme's long curls before going to work styling it to match her Senatorial gown. After five years of marriage he had gotten very good at helping her get ready for the Senate. It gave them more time together if he could assist her rather than one of her handmaidens. Today's gown was subdued in colour in mourning for all those who had died during the attempted invasion and kidnapping of the Chancellor.

"The session shouldn't run long today. It's mainly to assure everyone the Chancellor is unharmed." She looked up at him and he leant down to kiss her before she began applying her makeup. There were a lot of steps to getting ready for the Senate in such a way that when a handmaiden took her place no one could tell. The makeup helped blur her own features enough to make it hard to identify who was behind it. "Have you been called in?"

"There's a briefing this afternoon and the Council will want a report on what happened on the Invisible Hand. Obi-Wan left a message that both our battalions are on leave for now." His men needed the break, they were still adjusting to the loss of Ahsoka and Rex and Appo's promotion to Commander. He didn't regret sending Rex to Ahsoka, or giving her command. He trusted them to get the job done and make it out alive. Ahsoka needed Rex, after everything she'd been through she needed someone she trusted at her back. Mandalore needed them there since he and Obi-Wan couldn't be there. But he missed them both, he'd started getting used to not having Ahsoka at his side but now Rex was gone too and it hurt.

"They'll be fine." Padme took his hand and he blinked.

"You sure you're not a Jedi?" He asked and she laughed.

"I could tell by your expression love." She stood up and straightened her skirt. "Well?"

"Beautiful." He smiled and then took her hand to bow over it and kiss the back, making her laugh again. "I'll see you tonight." He watched her go, her guards and handmaidens surrounding her protectively as she left the apartment. He gathered his cloak and then slipped away, unseen, as he returned to the Temple.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You're distracted." Obi-Wan stepped back and lowered his lightsaber while Anakin rubbed his wrist, he should have easily blocked that attack.

"Sorry Obi-Wan." Anakin stepped back and took a few deep breaths to refocus.

"At least it's only a spar." His old master pointed out as they raised their blades again, clashing quickly. "Worried about Ahsoka?" They'd had some news from Mandalore and it hadn't been good. "You taught her well and she has Rex."

"I know Master." Anakin was worried about them but not overly, that hadn't caused his lapse.

"Then what is it my friend?"

"Nothing." How could he ask Obi-Wan? He would want to know why he wanted to know and he could not answer. Besides, it was unlikely Obi-Wan knew any more than he did about pregnancy and birth. He knew things were different here and even Naboo but he still remembered the screams of women in the slave quarters as they struggled and often died giving birth.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sabè smiled as she smoothed out the tiny white gown, one hand on her stomach. She still had several months to go but she wanted to be ready well before her due date. She'd begun buying and even making cloths and blankets for her daughter, at least the medic had been sure she was having a baby girl. This may not be how her parents or even she had envisioned beginning a family but that didn't matter, what did was the tiny life growing within her. No one could ever learn who her father was, it would only harm his standing in the Order and she was not giving her child to the Temple, not after seeing how Anakin had struggled with them. Her daughter would be free to choose her own path.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Padme stood on her balcony, brushing her hair out while Anakin leant against the wall, watching her lovingly. He always looked forward to the nights he could slip away to be at her side.

". . . every second I was thinking of you. Protecting the endless, nameless Outer Rim settlements became a torture . . . the battles were easy, the longing became unbearable . . . I've never been so happy as I am at this moment." He admitted softly.

"Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo. We could go to the lake country where no one would know . . . where we would be safe. I could go early-and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens." She smiled, turning to see him as she put the brush aside.

"You are so beautiful."

"It's only because I'm so in love . . ." She teased as she leant against the railing.

"No, it's because I'm so in love with you."

"So love has blinded you?" she crossed her arms and mock glared.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant . . ." That had not come out right at all, sometimes he was no good with words.

"But it's probably true!" She held the stern look for a second and then they were both laughing.

"I haven't laughed in so long . . ."

"Neither have I." She moved closer and kissed him before moving inside to go to bed, Anakin following. They slipped into bed and he held her close as they went to sleep.

 _Padme lay a table in an alien medical chamber. She was giving birth and screaming. "Anakin, help me! Help, Anakin! Anakin, I love you. I love you." She pleaded before screaming again and going still, dead._

Anakin snapped awake in a panic, covered in sweat. He looked over in the bed and saw Padme sound asleep next to him. he slipped out from under the sheet and sat on the side of the bed, breathing heavily. He put his head in his hands and wept silent for a few minutes. He regained his composure and left the room down a set of stairs, dressed only in sleep pants. Padme awakened, sitting up as she realised she was alone in their room. She got up and grabbed Anakin's robe, slipping it on as she went in search of her husband. If he had been called to the Temple, he would have woken her and told her so where was he?

"Anakin?"

Anakin walked out onto the large veranda, the vast city planet of Coruscant, smouldering from the battle, spread out before him. He was distraught from his nightmare, unsure what to do.

Padme slipped down the stairs and joined Anakin on the veranda, taking his hand. He didn't look at her. "What's bothering you? "

"Nothing . . ." Anakin turned to gently touch the japor snippet around Padme's neck, that Anakin gave her when he was a small boy. "I remember when I gave this to you."

"Anakin, how long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?" She gently clasped his hand, looking up at him in concern.

"It was a dream." He finally admitted, looking away.

"Bad?"

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother just before she died." He moved away and she frowned.

"And?"

"It was about you."

They looked at each other across the balcony and Padme felt as if a far greater distance separated them. "Tell me." She whispered but he heard her.

"It was only a dream." He tried but she gave him a long worried look. Anakin took a deep breath. "You die in childbirth . . ." he choked out and her hand went to where their baby was growing.

"And the baby?"

"I don't know."

"It was only a dream." This time she was the one trying to deny the fear and danger.

Anakin moved to her side, gently embracing her. ". . . I won't let this one become real, Padme."

"Anakin, this baby will change our lives. I doubt the Queen will continue to allow me to serve in the Senate, and if the Council discovers you are the father, you will be expelled from the Jedi Order."

"I know …. "

"Anakin, do you think Obi-Wan might be able to help us?" She asked uncertainly. She trusted the Jedi Master, he was a good friend but sometimes things felt off between the two men.

"Have you told him anything?" Anakin asked suspiciously and she shook her head.

"No, but he's your mentor, your best friend . . . he must suspect something."

"He's been a father to me, but he's still on the Council. Don't tell him anything!"

"I won't, Anakin." She soothed, not liking the way his temper flared.

"I don't need his help . . . Our baby is a blessing, not a problem." He placed his hand over hers and smiled at her. She nodded and led him back to bed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anakin rushed into the Briefing Room but by the time he reached the Chamber, the last of the Jedi were leaving. Only Obi-Wan remained at the front of the lecture hall, shutting off some holograms and electronic charts and maps.

"You missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges." He commented as he sensed and heard Anakin's arrival.

"I'm sorry, I was held up. I have no excuse."

"In short, they are going very well. Saleucami has fallen, and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity." Obi-Wan summarised for his friend, relieved to see it looked like Anakin had finally had a mostly restful night.

"What's wrong then?" Anakin asked, sensing Obi-Wan's worry.

"The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today." He leant against the centre console to look at his onetime apprentice.

"Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad? It will make it easier for us to end this war."

"Anakin, be careful of your friend Palpatine." Obi-Wan was worried, something was coming but he didn't know what, he just knew Anakin was in danger somehow.

"Be careful of what?"

"He has requested your presence." He hadn't seen the Chancellor since they rescued him two months before, too busy training and helping with war strategy not to mention helping Padme prepare for the baby.

"What for?"

"He would not say."

"He didn't inform the Jedi Council? That's unusual, isn't it?" that was wrong, what could his friend want but not tell the Jedi about?

"All of this is unusual, and it's making me feel uneasy. You're probably aware that relations between the Council and the Chancellor are stressed."

"I know the Council has grown wary of the Chancellor's power, mine also for that matter. Aren't we all working together to save the Republic? Why all this distrust?" he didn't understand it at all, then again the Council had never liked him.

"The Force grows dark, Anakin, and we are all affected by it. Be wary of your feelings." Obi-Wan warned and Anakin nodded, feeling the concern in his words.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What's wrong?"

Ahsoka looked over her shoulder to see Rex, sans helmet, approaching and she shrugged. "I don't know; the Force feels restless. Something's coming."

"Here?" he tensed but she shook her head.

"I think Skyguy's in trouble again."

"He's got General Kenobi with him, not to mention Appo and Cody."

"You're right, its' nothing they can't handle." She grinned and Rex nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Padme, Bail, Mon Mothma, Fang Zar, Terr Taneel and Giddean Danu sat at the table in Senator Organa's office. "Now that he has control of the Jedi Council, the Chancellor has appointed Governors to oversee all star systems in the Republic." Bail explained in concern.

"When did this happen?" Zar demanded.

"The decree was posted this morning."

"Do you think he will dismantle the Senate?" Padme asked the man who was both a friend and mentor.

"Why bother? As a practical matter, the Senate no longer exists." Mon Mothma was young and new to the Senate but she was very good at seeing what was going on.

"The constitution is in shreds. Amendment after amendment . . . executive directives, sometimes a dozen in one day." Danu agreed.

"We can't let a thousand years of democracy disappear without a fight." Bail argued and they all looked at each other, a little worried at the implications of what was just said.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I apologize. I didn't mean to sound like a Separatist."

"We are not Separatists trying to leave the Republic. We are loyalists, trying to preserve democracy in the Republic." Mon Mothma assured him.

"It has become increasingly clear to many of us that the Chancellor has become an enemy of democracy.'

"I can't believe it has come to this! Chancellor Palpatine is one of my oldest advisors. He served as my Ambassador when I was Queen." She shook her head in dismay, he was also one of Anakin's closest friends and that scared her. Who would he choose to side with, her or Palpatine?

"Senator, I fear you underestimate the amount of corruption that has taken hold in the Senate."

"The Chancellor has played the Senators well. They know where the power lies, and they will do whatever it takes to share in it. Palpatine has become a dictator and we have helped him to do it."

"We can't sit around debating any longer, we have decided to do what we can to stop it. Senator Mon Mothma and I are putting together an organization . . ."

"Say no more. Senator Organa. I understand. At this point, it's better to leave some things unsaid." Padme interrupted him.

"Yes. I agree and we must not discuss this with anyone, without everyone in this group agreeing."

"That means those closest to you . . . even family ... no one can be told." Mon Mothma added sternly and they nodded, even as Padme's heart sank a little, one more secret in her marriage.

"Agreed." She whispered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan sat on his couch, looking out the window at the bustling city as he sipped his tea, thoughts wandering. He thought of Sabè, wondering where she was now, back on Naboo with a husband? Off giving aide somewhere? He sighed and then let those thoughts drift away, nothing good would come of them. Anakin was with the Senator tonight; he had felt him slip from the Temple. Tomorrow the Council would hold session and he knew what was coming, Anakin wouldn't like the decision so a night of happiness first would hopefully calm his temper. If Ahsoka had still been there perhaps he would receive the title but Mace was right, Anakin was not a Master. Still, it hurt to know his Padawan was going to be hurt.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anakin entered and stood in the middle of the room. He was surrounded by the Jedi Council Mace Windu, Eeth Koth, Obi-Wan and Yoda, with the holograms of Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Anakin Skywalker, we have approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative." Mace explained.

"I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order." Anakin swore.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine."

"I understand."

"You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master." Mace finished and Obi-Wan tensed slightly, seeing the anger in Anakin's stance.

"What? How can you do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair . . . I'm more powerful than any of you. How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?"

"Take a seat, young Skywalker." Mace commanded and Anakin froze before bowing slightly.

"Forgive me, Master."

Anakin moved to sit in one of the empty chairs, near Obi-Wan. Everyone was embarrassed by his words.

"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, and have found no sign of General Grievous." Ki-Adi-Mundi explained

"Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is. The outlying systems, you must sweep."

"It may take some time . . . we do not have many ships too spare." Obi-Wan cautioned.

"We cannot take ships from the front line." Mace agreed.

"And yet, it would be fatal for us to allow the droid armies to regroup." Obi-Wan continued and Mace nearly rolled his eyes at his old friends last Padawan, he loved stirring things by pointing out all sides of the argument, something he had inherited from Qui-Gon.

"Master Kenobi, our spies contact, you must, and then wait.'

"What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?"

"It is critical we send an attack group there, immediately!"

"He's right, that is a system we cannot afford to lose. It's the main navigation route for the southwestern quadrant."

"I know that system well. It would take us little time to drive the droids off that planet." Anakin offered, wanting to get away from politics and back to his men on the front lines.

"Skywalker, your assignment is here with the Chancellor, and Kenobi must find General Grievous.'

"Go, I will. Good relations with the Wookiees, I have."

"It is settled then. Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all." Mace finished and they all nodded, despite Anakin's disappointment. Besides, staying meant more time with Padme.

The Council dispersed and Anakin followed Obi-Wan from the tower and down to wander the halls, fighting to hide his anger and disappointment. "What kind of nonsense is this, put me on the Council and not make me a Master!? That's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting!"

"Calm down, Anakin. You have been given a great honour. To be on the Council at your age . . . It's never happened before." He soothed. "Listen to me, Anakin. The fact of the matter is you're too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs." He admitted softly.

"I swear to you; I didn't ask to be put on the Council . . ."

"But it's what you wanted! Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off." He knew that once Ahsoka had been Knighted Anakin would have been in the running for youngest Council Master but it would be years, decades maybe before he trained another Padawan to Knighthood.

"That has nothing to do with this." He argued.

"Anakin, regardless of how it happened, you find yourself in a delicate situation." Obi-Wan hated to see him so torn.

"You mean divided loyalties." He scoffed.

"I warned you there was tension between the Council and the Chancellor. I was very clear. Why didn't you listen? You walked right into it." He had tried to warn him without breaking his oath as Council member to remain silent on Council matters.

"The Council is upset I'm the youngest to ever serve."

"No, it is not. Anakin, I worry when you speak of jealousy and pride. Those are not Jedi thoughts. They're dangerous, dark thoughts." Obi-Wan whispered, staring into stormy eyes and Anakin looked down.

"Master, you of all people should have confidence in my abilities. I know where my loyalties lie." He pleaded and Obi-Wan sighed.

"I hope so . . ."

"I sense there's more to this talk than you're saying."

'Anakin, the only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you." He didn't want to do this but better him than Mace.

"And?"

"Anakin, look, I am on your side. I didn't want to see you put in this situation."

"What situation?" Anakin was getting very worried at the look on his friends face.

He took a deep breath. "The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to."

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason!" he froze and Obi-Wan pulled him into an alcove.

"We are at war, Anakin. The Jedi Council is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic, even if the Chancellor does not."

"Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?"

"This assignment is not to be on record. The Council asked me to approach you on this personally."

"The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan. He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here." Anakin argued and Obi-Wan nodded, hating to put Anakin in such a position. It wasn't right or fair to Anakin to ask this.

"That is why you must help us, Anakin. Our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

"Master, the Senate demanded that he stay longer."

"Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place."

"You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code. Against the Republic. Against a mentor . . . and a friend. That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?"

"The Council is asking you." He answered softly, he didn't want to ask this. He wanted to grab Anakin and Padme and get them off planet, somewhere safe but he couldn't.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sabè?"

"Senator." She smiled and saw his eyes widen in shock at her state.

"I was going to ask what brings you here but I can see. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Bail. Breha and I have been having wonderful times while you're off saving the Galaxy." She teased and he laughed as she fell into step with him. "Are you home for long?"

"Unfortunately no. even with Dooku dead the war continues."

"I pray it ends soon." She kissed his cheek and went to her rooms to rest.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Padme sat on a bench on the balcony watching the sunset, feeling uneasy.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Padme jumped and turned, hand going for the holdout blaster strapped to her thigh before realising who it was. "You startled me."

Anakin sat next to her and reached out with his organic hand to stroke her rounded abdomen. "How are you feeling?"

"He keeps kicking."

"He?! Why do you think it's a boy?"

"My motherly intuition." She laughed.

"Whoa! With a kick that strong, it's got to be a girl." They both laughed at his words.

"I heard about your appointment. Anakin. I'm so proud of you." She smiled and took his other hand, never turned away by the fact it was metal.

"I may be on the Council, but . . . they refused to accept me as a Jedi Master."

"Patience. In time, they will recognize your skills."

"They still treat me as if I were a Padawan learner. . . they fear my power, that's the problem."

"Anakin . . ." she pleaded.

"Sometimes, I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order . . . I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic."

"Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?" she asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, suspicious.

"What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists, and the Republic has become the very evil we have been fighting to destroy?"

"I don't believe that. And you're sounding like a Separatist!" he pulled away and stood up.

"Anakin, this war represents a failure to listen . . . Now, you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone. Please, please ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume." She begged and he frowned in anger.

"Don't ask me to do that, Padme. Make a motion in the Senate, where that kind of a request belongs. I'm not your errand boy. I'm not anyone's errand boy!" he snapped.

"What is it?" she asked, sensing there was something more.

"Nothing."

'Don't do this . . . don't shut me out. Let me help you." She stood and walked towards him.

"You can't help me . . . I'm trying to help you." They stared at each other and Padme felt the space between them growing even larger again. "I sense . . . there are things you are not telling me."

That startled her but she rallied. "I sense there are things you are not telling me." She smiled and Anakin looked down, a little embarrassed. "Hold me . . . like you did by the lake on Naboo, so long ago . . . when there was nothing but our love ... No politics, no plotting ... no war." She pleaded and he wrapped his arms around her, her head resting against his shoulder. It was easy to forget how small she was till he held her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau. We have had no reports of this from our agents.'

"How could the Chancellor have come by this information and we know nothing about it? We have had contact with Baron Papanoida and he said no one was there."

"A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the Chairman of Utapau." Anakin explained to the rest of the Council.

"Act on this, we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively we should proceed."

"Does everyone agree?" Obi-Wan asked and they all agreed.

"The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign."

"The Council will make up its own mind who is to go, not the Chancellor." Mace stated.

"Yes, this decision is ours to make."

"A Master is needed, with more experience.'

"Given our resources, I recommend we send only one Jedi . . . Master Kenobi." Mace agreed with Yoda.

"He was not so successful the last time he met Grievous." Anakin pointed out sullenly, getting a dirty look from Obi-Wan. "No offense, my Master, but I'm only stating a fact."

"Oh no, you're quite right, but I do have the most experience with his ways of combat."

"Obi-Wan, my choice is."

"I concur. Master Kenobi should go."

"I agree."

"Very well. Council is adjourned. Obi-Wan, prepare two clone brigades as quickly as you can. If this report is true, there's no telling how many battle droids he may have with him."

Obi-Wan nodded and the others left. "Anakin…" but his Padawan stood and left and Obi-Wan sighed, he didn't like the idea of leaving him alone but Grievous had to be stopped.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sabè lay still as she was scanned, hearing her baby's healthy heartbeat.

"Another month and this little one will be here. Are you prepared?"

"As well as I can be." Sabè smiled.

"Very well then, I'll see you next week." With that she was alone in her room. She sat up and went to look out at the magnificent view. This would be a good place to raise her daughter. Even in the middle of a war Alderaan was so peaceful. She smiled as she looked over at the crib standing ready. Soon, she would get to hold her daughter. Leia…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Has Anakin been to see you?" Obi-Wan asked as he watched Padme tidy the room.

"Several times . . . I was so happy to hear he was accepted on the Jedi Council." She smiled at her old friend.

"I know ... he deserves it. He is impatient, strong willed, very opinionated, but truly gifted." They laughed at his description.

"You're not just here to say hello. Something is wrong, isn't it?"

"You should be a Jedi, Padme."

"You're not very good at hiding your feelings."

"It's Anakin . . . He's becoming moody and detached. He's been put in a difficult position as the Chancellor's representative . . . but I think it's more than that. I was hoping he may have talked to you."

"Why would he talk to me about his work?" she asked in mock confusion.

Obi-Wan stared at her for a while. "Neither of you is very good at hiding your feelings either." He admitted and she frowned.

"Don't give me that look."

"I know how he feels about you."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. He didn't have to.'

Padme was flustered by his words, had he known all along? She walked out onto the balcony and he followed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you both too well. I can see you two are in love. Padme, I'm worried about him." Padme looked down but didn't speak and he sighed. "I fear your relationship has confused him. He's changed considerably since we returned . . ." They stood on the balcony and looked off at the early morning city. "Padme, I'm not telling the Council about any of this. I ... I hope I didn't upset you. We're all friends, I care about both of you . . ."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"Please do what you can to help him." he pleaded, Anakin rarely listened to him anymore. He left her alone to think on his words. She sighed and then went to gather her things, she had a meeting to get too. She slipped into Bail's office, the last to arrive to find the discussion already begun.

"We cannot let this turn into another war."

"Absolutely, that is the last thing we want."

"We are hoping to form an alliance in the Senate to stop the Chancellor from further subverting the constitution, that's all."

"I know a Jedi I feel it would be wise to consult." She offered and they all looked at her.

"That would be dangerous."

"We don't know where the Jedi stand in all this."

"I only wish to discuss this with one . . . one I trust." She tried.

"Going against the Chancellor without the support of the Jedi is risky."

"The Jedi aren't any happier with the situation than we are . . . She offered.

"Patience, Senator.'

"We have so many Senators on our side, surely that will persuade the Chancellor."

"When you present the "petition of the two thousand" to the Chancellor, things may change.'

"Let us see what we can accomplish in the Senate, before we include the Jedi." Bail stated, ending the discussion and she took a deep breath in frustration and disappointment.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Padme angrily undid her gown, happily pushing it off and moving to dress in something looser. The baby was moving a lot today, as if it sensed something. She was annoyed at the others, she knew they could trust Obi-Wan with this, the Jedi would stand with them. A united front was the only way, but other than Bail the others didn't know the Jedi like she did and there had been a lot of bad publicity lately, especially after the farce with Ahsoka. Everything was moving too fast and she was so tired. She wanted Anakin here for the baby but she was coming to see that for his own good he needed to be off planet and out there doing something.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You're going to need me on this one, Master." Anakin said as they watched the troops load up.

"Oh, I agree. However, it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase." He answered cheerfully and Anakin sighed even as Obi-Wan turned to leave.

"Master!" that stopped Obi-Wan and he waited as Anakin walked closer. "Master, I've disappointed you. I have not been very appreciative of your training . . . I have been arrogant and I apologize . . . I've just been so frustrated with the Council. Your friendship means everything to me." He stumbled over his words, trying to tell Obi-Wan and the older man smiled softly, clasping his shoulder.

"You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, and you have saved my life more times than I can remember. But be patient, Anakin. It won't be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master." He let his affection for Anakin, and his pride in his accomplishments flow between them, seeing the surprise in Anakin's eyes. He began to walk down the ramp but then turned. "Don't worry. I have enough clones with me to take three systems the size of Utapau. I think I'll be able to handle the situation . . . even without your help."

"Well, there's always a first time." Anakin agreed and Obi-Wan laughed. "Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you."

"Good-bye, old friend. May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan felt a shover of dread at his own words as he boarded the transpoirt….as if they were the last he'd say to Anakin.

In his office Palpatine smirked as he felt Obi-Wan leave the system, everything was going according to plan.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sabè winced as the baby kicked, obviously agitated. "Shh little one, everything's alright." She soothed, even though she didn't believe it, something was wrong. Bail was calling home a lot, discussing things with Breha over secured comm channels. They'd heard of Dooku's death but Grievous was still out there and the war wouldn't end till he was dealt with. What would it be like to have peace? She didn't know anymore. Other than the time in the Palace here the only real peace had been as a child. After the invasion Naboo had rebuilt but the deaths and fighting had left scars. She felt another kick and frowned, no child of Obi-Wan's could escape being Force sensitive but could they sense things from the womb? Was Leia sensing something? Or was she imaging things?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan stood next to his fighter, a hologram of the planet Utapau projected by R4-G9 into the middle of the hangar. Cody and several other clones stood with him as they studied the map.

"Fortunately, most of the cities are concentrated on this small continent here . . . on the far side."

"I'll keep them distracted until you get there. Just don't take too long."

"Come on, boss, when have I ever let you down?" Cody asked and Obi-Wan smiled as they laughed.

"Cato Nemoidia . . . for starters." He answered as he climbed up into his fighter.

"That was Anakin who was late. I believe."

"Very well, the burden is on me not to destroy all the droids before you get there." He smirked and Cody saluted casually.

"I'm counting on you." Cody called and Obi-Wan sealed the cockpit, taking off and heading for the hyperspace ring.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anakin sat on the couch, able to feel the remains of a familiar presence and he couldn't help remembering the Chancellor's words on Obi-Wan and a Senator…. "I sense someone familiar . . . Obi-Wan's been here, hasn't he?" he asked, glancing at her as she moved about the room, apparently walking helped the back pain some.

She smiled at him and put a throw rug across the back of the couch. "He came by this morning."

"What did he want?" he asked, tense and Padme looked at him in confusion for a second.

"He's worried about you."

"You told him about us, didn't you?" he demanded and she walked towards their bedroom so he got up and followed.

"He's your best friend, Anakin. He says you're under a lot of stress." She answered as she sat to take her hair down. Anakin immediately moved to help.

"And he's not?"

"You have been moody lately."

"I'm not moody . . ." his sulky response made her nervous.

"Anakin! Don't do this again."

"I don't know ... I feel . . . lost." He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and she got up from her table to sit beside him, clasping his hand.

"Lost? What do you mean? You're always so sure of yourself. I don't understand."

"Obi-Wan and the Council don't trust me." He whispered and she frowned.

"They trust you with their lives. Obi-Wan loves you as a son." She denied, she knew Obi-Wan loved him or he would have told the Council his suspicions about them.

"Something's happening . . . I'm not the Jedi I should be. I am one of the most powerful Jedi, but I'm not satisfied ... I want more, and I know I shouldn't."

"You expect too much of yourself." She gently stroked his cheek before he got up and moved to the window, staring out blindly. She got up and followed him, smiling when he placed a hand over their baby.

"I have found a way to save you."

"Save me?"

"From my nightmares."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"I won't lose you, Padme." He almost snarled and she felt a flash of alarm.

"I'm not going to die in childbirth, Ani. I promise you." She tried to calm him, she had access to excellent doctors if needed.

"No, I promise you! I am becoming so powerful with my new knowledge of the Force; I will be able to keep you from dying."

Padme stared straight at him, utterly serious. "You don't need more power, Anakin. I believe you can protect me against anything, just as you are." She stated firmly and he pulled her closer to kiss softly. His mood swings were getting worse… and starting to scare her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I understand your reservations completely, Senator, and I assure you the appointment of Governors will in no way compete with the duties of the Senate." Palpatine explained to the Senate delegation gathered in his office.

"May I take it then, that there will be no further amendments to the Constitution?" Padme asked warily.

"I want this terrible conflict to end as much as you do, My Lady, and when it does I guarantee an immediate return to democracy . . ."

"You are pursuing a diplomatic solution to the war, then." She was relieved by that.

"You must trust me to do the right things, Senator. That is why I am here."

"But surely . . ." Fang Zar begun but the Chancellor turned.

"I have said I will do what is right, that should be enough for your . . . committee."

"On behalf of the "delegation of two thousand," I thank you, Chancellor." Padme answered.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention, Senator."

Padme glanced at her husband, frustrated but she left with the others. Yes, he had alluded to diplomacy but she couldn't stop the feeling they were being placated.

"Their sincerity is to be admired, although I sense there is more to their request than they are telling us." Palpatine commented once they were gone.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"They are not to be trusted."

"Surely Senator Amidala can be trusted . . ." Of course his Angel was trustworthy. How could Palpatine, her own mentor, not see that?

"These are unstable times for the Republic, Anakin. Some see instability as an opportunity. Senator Amidala is hiding something. I can see it in her eyes."

"I'm sure you're mistaken." He denied, but….no, not Padme.

"I'm surprised your Jedi insights are not more sensitive to such things."

"I simply don't sense betrayal in Senator Amidala."

Palpatine gave him a sceptical look. "Yes, you do, but you don't seem to want to admit it. There is much conflict in you, Anakin."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sabè sat in the garden, tea long forgotten on the table as she breathed through the pain. Apparently Leia was going to be impatient. She reached for her commlink and made the call, focusing on her breathing even as two security guards rushed to her aide. It was time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aakin bolted into the office, over the three fallen Masters, to find Mace and Palpatine on the windows edge, the wind whipping around them. "You are under arrest, My Lord." Mace snarled.

"Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over."

"You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over . . . you have lost . . . "

"No! No! You will die!" Palpatine raised his hands, and lightning bolts shot out but Mace blocked with his lightsabre. "He is a traitor, Anakin."

"He's the traitor. Stop him!"

"Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me."

"Aarrrrggghhhhh . . ."

"You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me. I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him."

"Don't listen to him, Anakin." Mace called, sparing a glance for the young Knight, seeing the confusion and conflict clear on his face.

"Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer. Ahhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhhh . . ." Mace pushed Palpatine out to the edge of the ledge. As the Jedi moved closer, the bolts from Palpatine's hands began to arch back on him, the Chancellor's face began to twist and distort. His eyes became yellow as he struggles to intensify his powers. "I can't ... I give up. Help me. I am weak ... I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer."

"You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all.'

"You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial." Anakin finally spoke, still shocked by the two.

"He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive."

"I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please."

"It is not the Jedi way . . . " he pleaded as Mace raised his blade for the killing blow. "He must live . . ."

"Please don't, please don't . . ."

"I need him . . ."

"Please don't . . ."

"NO!" Anakin screamed, igniting his own blade as Mace moved to make the blow, his blue blade severing Mace's hand at the wrist and sending it and his lightsaber tumbling into traffic. Mace stared at Anakin in shock even as Palpatine lept up and attacked with lighning again, Mace tried to block with his remaining hand but was engulfed and flung out the window.

Palpatine lowered his arms and laughed. "Power! Unlimited power!" he cackled as Anakin looked on in horror.

"What have I done?" he half collapsed onto a stool.

"You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force."

"I will do whatever you ask."

"Good."

"Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her. I won't let her die. I want the power to stop death." He slipped from the stool to kneel before the Sith, mind spinning with too many thoughts, unable to really focus.

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret."

"I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith." There was no other choice.

"Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth . . . Vader."

"Thank you. my Master."

"Rise, Darth Vader." Anakin obediently stood as Palpatine moved to his desk which was miraculously unscathed from the fight. He pulled on a black cloak, raising the hood to conceal his disfigured face. "Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators."

"I agree. The Jedi's next move will be against the Senate." Anakin parroted.

"Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic. You understand that, don't you?"

"I understand, Master."

"We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless; if they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Padme."

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?"

"Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As soon as he'd seen the smoke Bail had run for his speeder, leaving his guards behind as he raced to the Temple, he landed on the usual pad to find four clone waiting, they lowered their guns as he got out of his speeder and walked toward them. "What's going on here?!"

"There's been a rebellion. Don't worry, sir, the situation is under control." They sifted to bar his entry. "I'm sorry, sir. No one is allowed entry." They aimed at him and Bail stood tall, surely they would not fire on a Senator. "It's time for you to leave, sir."

Bail glanced around and then nodded. "And so it is." Whatever was happening the Jedi had not revolted, he knew that. He began to move back to his speeder only to turn at the sound of a lightsabre. He stared as a young man, Padawan since he wore a braid, moved through the clones, killing several. He stared in horror as the Clones fired on the boy, shifting back to where he'd left his blaster, he could join the fight but they'd have to kill every clone there or else there'd be trouble. He'd just touched the weapon when the boy cried out, several blaster bolts from newly arrived clones slamming into his chest, killing him.

Appo pointed at Bail. "Get him! Shoot him!" the clones opened fire and Bail dove into his speeder, taking off. He had failed to save even a boy right in front of him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sabè screamed in agony, almost breaking Breha's hand as she held on. Her labour was not easy or quick. And she knew, she just knew something out there was horribly wrong. Breha mopped at her forehead as the medics whispered and moved around, giving her more pain medication.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan struggled to the surface, gasping for air, his clothes singed from the near miss that had sent him hurtling into the water. He pressed against the rocks as search lights skimmed by. What was happening? He'd felt pain, so much pain, the Force crying out. He struggled to focus past it and then saw several clones along the bank.

"Keep searching, find the body." A familiar, and yet different, voice ordered. He stretched out, it was Cody but he felt…odd, almost blank. He pulled back before his Commander, his friend, could feel his presence, knowing he could not allow that to happen. Whatever was going on it involved them. He dug through his pouch and pulled out the device, slipping it between his lips before diving. After what felt like forever he pulled himself from the water and made his way up to where his fighter was waiting for him, jumping in and moving away from the planet.

"Emergency Code Nine Thirteen ... I have no contact on any frequency. Are there any Jedi out there? . . . anywhere . . ." He sent the message, fighting to release his fear and despair into the Force. To his relief there was a burst of static and a fuzzy hologram began to form.

". . . Kenobi . . . "

"I've locked on. Repeat." Obi-Wan replied and the hologram came into focus, revealing Bail but how had he gotten the frequency?

"Master Kenobi?"

"Senator Organa! My Clone Troops turned on me ... I need help."

"We have just rescued Master Yoda. It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you our coordinates." Everywhere…. Anakin...Ahsoka…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ahsoka frowned and then slammed into Rex, taking them both to the ground as several blaster bolts flew by. They rolled to their feet to find their own men aiming at them.

"Stand down!" Rex barked, what was happening? Could it be…. he was the only clone not aiming…. the only one without a chip. "Ahsoka run." He snapped, realising what was happening, the trap had been sprung, he was too late to stop it. If only he'd been sure before leaving, he could have told Anakin and they could have acted.

"Rex?" Ahsoka stared in disbelief but he grabbed her arm and yanked her along. She gasped as the Force screamed of death, stumbling as she tried to run. Blaster fire followed them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Threepio walked out to where Anakin had landed on the apartments platform and Artoo beeped loudly. "Hush! Not so loud!"

Padme rushed onto the balcony and Anakin caught her in his arms. "Are you all right? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple . . . you can see the smoke from here." She practically babbled.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I came to see if you and the baby are safe."

"Captain Typho's here, we're safe. What's happening?"

"The situation is not good. The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic . . ."

"I can't believe that!" she gasped, no, it couldn't be true.

"I couldn't either at first, but it's true. I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself."

"Anakin, what are you going to do?"

Anakin looked down and then walked away to look out at the smoking Temple. "I will not betray the Republic . . . my loyalties lie with the Chancellor and with the Senate . . . and with you." He walked back to her.

"What about Obi-Wan?"

"I don't know . . . Many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that he's remained loyal to the Chancellor."

"How could this have happened?"

"The Republic is unstable, Padme. The Jedi aren't the only ones trying to take advantage of the situation. There are also traitors in the Senate."

Padme frowned in confusion and worry. "What are you saying?"

"You need to distance yourself from your friends in the Senate. The Chancellor said they will be dealt with when this conflict is over."

"What if they start an inquisition? I've opposed this war. What will you do if I become a suspect?" she demanded, all those signatures…. had they signed their own death warrants?

"That won't happen. I won't let it." He promised as he pulled her into his arms.

"Oh, Anakin, I'm afraid."

"Have faith, my love. Everything will soon be set right. The Chancellor has given me a very important mission. The Separatists have gathered in the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return . . . things will be different, I promise." He whispered before kissing her. "Please, wait for me."

"I will." She promised and then watched as he got back in his ship and took off, before letting her legs buckle, dropping onto the bench.

"My Lady, is there anything I might do?"

"No thank you, Threepio." She whispered, what had they done in signing? Palpatine had been a friend and now…. had it all been an act?

"A snack, perhaps?"

"No."

"I feel so helpless." The droid muttered as he left and she nodded, so did she.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hold on Sabè, soon your daughter will be here." Breha soothed her friend. Two days of labour, how much more could her body take?

"L…Leia, her name is Leia." Sabè panted and Breha smiled.

"A beautiful name."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bail slipped into the Naboo pod and moved to sit with Padme, noting that Captain Typhoo and two hooded handmaidens accompanied her, a rare thing.

". . . and the Jedi Rebellion has been foiled."

"I was held up. What's happening?" Bail whispered, worried by that one half sentence.

"The Chancellor has been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi, to overthrow the Senate." She answered, resting her chin on her hand. She was dressed again in mourning black and grey, her hair in a very sedate style. One of the robes women was dressed identically under the robe, just in case.

"That's not true!"

"He's been presenting evidence all afternoon."

"And the Senate will go along with it, just like they always do." Bail hissed in disgust, how had they fallen so far?

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated." Palpatine stated to applause. "Any collaborators will suffer the same fate. These have been trying times, but we have passed the test. The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger." The applause sounded again, louder. "The war is over. The Separatists have been defeated, and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning."

"Well, this is the moment we discover if he intends to return the Republic to a democracy." Padme whispered, but she already knew he wouldn't. She had a pretty good idea who the Sith Lord was.

"In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society which I assure you will last for ten thousand years." He called out and the Senate went mad with joy. "An empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body, and a sovereign ruler chosen for life . . ."

The Senate cheered but their pod remained silent even as tears smudged Padme's makeup.

"An empire ruled by the majority . . . Ruled by a new constitution . . . "

"So this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause . . ." She choked out in horror and grief. Everything they had fought for, gone with a few words.

"We cannot let this happen." He began to stand but she grabbed his arm.

"Not now! There will be a time." She hissed. "Clap Bail, we must hide amongst them for now." She brought her hands together, feigning joy and he eventually joined her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The cockpit of the sleek yellow Galactic Speeder opened, and a hooded figure emerged and walked onto the veranda. Deep in the apartment an alarm began to sound. The figure stopped before a security curtain that protected the veranda. C-3PO entered the veranda and approached the figure. "Hello, might I help you . . . Oh, it's you, Master Kenobi. Come in, quickly." The security curtain disappeared, and he lowered his hood as the alarm stopped.

"Has Anakin been here?"

"Yes . . . right after the attack on the Jedi Temple." Threepio answered even as Padme appeared on the stairs dressed in a flowing blue robe. The droid bowed and left the two.

"Master Kenobi . . ." She pulled Obi-Wan into a hug, not caring about propriety after her fear for his life. "Oh, Obi-Wan, thank goodness . . . you're alive." She breathed and he slowly hugged her back.

"The Republic has fallen. Padme . . . The Jedi Order is no more . . ."

"I know, it's hard to believe everything to which we've dedicated our lives is gone."

"I believe we have been part of a plot hundreds of years in the making." He admitted as she moved away to sit.

"The Senate is still intact, there is some hope."

"No. Padme . . . It's over . . . The Sith now rule the galaxy as they did before the Republic."

"The Sith?" So her fears were true.

"I'm here looking for Anakin . . . When was the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday."

"And do you know where he is now?"

She looked down, unable to lie to his face. "No."

"Padme, I need your help. He's in grave danger." Obi-Wan pleaded, moving to sit opposite her.

"From the Sith?"

"From himself . . . Padme, Anakin has turned to the dark side."

"You're wrong! How could you even say that?" She denied, getting up to pace away from him. Not Anakin, her sweet husband.

"I have seen a security hologram of him killing younglings."

"Not Anakin! He couldn't!"

"He was deceived by a lie. We all were. It appears that the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice."

"I don't believe you ... I can't." She shook her head even as she knew it was true, feeling her baby kick in distress.

"Padme, I must find him."

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" She whispered, staring out at the still smouldering Temple.

"He has become a very great threat."

She moved to sit again, the robe shifting and Obi-Wan closed his eyes in grief as he realised just how involved the two were. "I can't . . ."

"Anakin is the father, isn't he?" He asked gently and she looked away. "I'm so sorry." He whispered before leaving. Padme stared after him before gently lifting the japor snippet she always wore to stare at it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anakin looked out the window and saw a very familiar ship landing, why was she there? It wasn't safe for the baby! He ran to the landing pad, catching her as she ran down the ramp as fast as she could in her condition. "Padme, I saw your ship . . ." they embraced tightly.

"Oh, Anakin!"

"It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?"

"I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things."

"What things?" he demanded, what had his old Master said to upset her?

"He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings." She could barely say the words.

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."

"He cares about us."

"Us?" he snarled, not seeing the glimmer of fear in her eyes at his tone.

"He knows . . . He wants to help you."

"Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't ... he can't help you. He's not strong enough."

"Anakin, all I want is your love." She tried.

"Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that." He sneered and she backed up a step.

"At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this." She pleaded, it couldn't be too late, her Ani was still in there somewhere.

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you."

"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can."

"Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed." She shook her head, backing towards the ship, why hadn't she come armed?

"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me."

"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow." She stated firmly, no she would not cower, she never had when threatened.

"Because of Obi-Wan?"

"Because of what you've done . . . what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you." She yelled.

"Liar!" he screamed, seeing Obi-Wan on the ramp and she turned to see him.

"No!" why hadn't he left this to her? She could get through to Anakin, she just needed time.

"You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin snarled and she looked into her husband's eyes and saw the truth, her Ani was gone.

"NO! Anakin. I swear ... I …" She gasped as he reached out, clutching her throat, trying to breath, the baby!

"Let her go, Anakin." Obi-Wan ordered firmly.

"What have you and she been up to?"

"Let her go!" he yelled and Anakin released her to slump to the platform, hopefully only unconscious.

"You turned her against me."

"You have done that yourself." Obi-Wan let his robe slip to the ground as they circled.

"You will not take her from me." He threw off his own cloak.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that. You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." Obi-Wan knelt to check her pulse and then sent a burst of healing energy into her, what little power he could spare from the coming fight.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire."

"Your new Empire?" he asked in disbelief. What had happened? They had parted on such good terms and now this?

"Don't make me kill you."

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic ... to democracy." He yelled, pleading with his brother to hear and understand.

"If you're not with me, you're my enemy."

"Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." He ignited his blade and faced Anakin's back.

"You will try." Anakin ignited his lightsaber, lashing out at Obi-Wan and he blocked. As they fought further from the ship Artoo rolled up and over to her side, beeping in alarm.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sabè gasped for air, barely conscious and yet still the babe would not come. Breha was terrified for her friend and could tell that the medics and droids were beginning to worry as well. What was going so wrong? Soon they would have to surgically remove the child in an effort to save both. Where was Bail when she needed his strength?

 _TBC….._

 _Don't expect epic chapters like this all the time._

 _My mum has been diagnosed with cancer so no idea on updates for anything._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _Part of this chapter comes from my one shot, I Hate You_

 **Chapter 2**

He lay on the embankment, stunned by his former Master's action. He hadn't thought the man had it in him. How had he lost? He was the Chosen One, Obi-Wan was no match for him. He groaned in pain and used his prosthetic hand to try and pull himself up, further from the lava. He couldn't do it though and felt himself slipping closer to the burning river. He looked up and glared at the Jedi above him, disgusted by the look in his eyes.

"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness." Obi-Wan yelled at him even as he called Anakin's lightsaber to his hand.

"I hate you!" Vader snarled in return, eyes Sith yellow.

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly, a single tear falling. "You were my brother, my son, Anakin. I loved you. I would have helped you if you had come to me."

Vader saw the tear and sneered at the weakness but a small part of him felt shocked by the show of emotion and vulnerability. He grasped at the sand and tried to pull himself up again. That small part wanted to call out to Obi-Wan, plead for help but he pushed it down. The Jedi were evil, the enemy. But Obi-Wan….

"Anakin." Obi-Wan whispered, watching his Padawan, his brother, fight not to fall into the river. He hesitated, torn on walking away, pulling him up or killing him.

"Why?" Vader snarled and Obi-Wan frowned but slowly moved down the slope.

"Why what Anakin?"

"You turned her against me, betrayed the Chancellor." He snarled, trying to hide the fact he was barely holding on.

Obi-Wan couldn't watch anymore and moved to his side, putting his hands under Anakin's armpits he lifted, pulling him further up the embankment despite the way Anakin tensed. "I did nothing but tell Padme what I saw in the Temple security feeds. How could you think she would ever accept the killing of Younglings Anakin? Please, think. Come back to us Anakin. Padme and your child need you. Let go of your hate." He pleaded, was there still a chance?

Padme…. Vader's eyes closed as he pictured his beautiful wife, her stomach rounded with their child. Why had she turned against him? Didn't she understand it was all for her and the baby? "Padme." He gasped.

"Yes Anakin, Padme needs you. Please." Was it working, could Anakin come back?

Vader opened his eyes and stared up at the man holding him. He stared into blue-grey eyes and saw a myriad of emotions in them. Obi-Wan had always been the perfect Jedi, never going against the Code or making attachments and yet looking at him now it was different. He groaned in pain and then Obi-Wan's hand was on his head and the pain faded some and he knew the Jedi had dulled the pain. But why? He had caused it in the first place. He was so confused, nothing made sense. "W…. why?" He demanded.

"Because no matter what you will always be my family Anakin. I didn't want any of this. I never wanted to fight you but the Sith cannot gain control. How can any Order based on anger and killing bring peace Anakin? It can't. Sidious will kill anyone who stands in his way. Come with me and we can stop him."

Kill Sidious? But he was his friend, his Master…but Obi-Wan…. they both looked skyward as they felt the approach of a dark presence.

"I have to go, make your choice Anakin. Come with me, be with your wife and child. Or stay and serve evil, be a killer."

Vader looked from the descending shuttle back to Obi-Wan, torn and then Obi-Wan was on his feet, deflecting blaster fire and he knew, Obi-Wan would never make it out if he tried to take him with him. Obi-Wan was Padme and their baby's only hope. He cried out in pain even as he rolled over and got to his knees. 'Forgive me Master'. He gathered the Force and then sent it out at Obi-Wan, shoving him backwards even as he snarled at him. He saw the look of pain on his old Master's face and then Obi-Wan dashed away, heading for Padme's ship and Vader collapsed. He had no choice now. He was rolled over gently and found himself looking up at two clones even as he struggled to remain conscious.

"He's still alive. Get a medical capsule, immediately." One of the troopers yelled and he finally let go even as he saw Sidious approaching just before the world went black.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan stood, watching through the clear wall as the droids worked on Padme. He prayed he had gotten her to help in time. He felt Yoda and Bail join him but they remained silent even as one of the droids approached.

"Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her." It explained and Obi-Wan froze, no.

"She's dying?"

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the baby."

"Save it, we must, our last hope." Yoda ordered and the droid moved to the others.

Obi-Wan followed it inside and moved to stand beside the bed, taking her hand. "Don't give up, Padme."

Padme squeezed his hand weakly before gasping and whimpering in pain.

"It's a boy."

"Luke . . ." She breathed as the child was wrapped and then handed him to Obi-Wan who leant down to show her the tiny face with wispy blonde hair. She struggled to touch the baby on the forehead, needing to touch him just once.

"Padme he needs you . . . hang on." Obi-Wan begged as he rocked the silent baby, didn't babies usually cry? Unfocused blue eyes stared at Padme and she gasped.

"I can't . . ."

"Save your energy."

"Obi-Wan . . . there . . . is good in him. I know there is ... still . . ." She clutched her japor snippet, gasping and then she went still, hand slipping from the necklace as he eyes closed and little Luke began to cry.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"It's a girl." The medic called, quickly wrapping the baby and handing her to the Queen who showed her to Sabè.

"Le…ia…" she gasped, a hand reaching weakly to her baby and Breha helped her touch the baby's face.

"Sabè please, who is her Father?"

"Secret…. never tell…." Sabè was fighting to remain conscious as the medics worked to stabilise her. "Obi…." Her hand dropped and she went still.

Breha stepped back in shock, cradling the baby. Obi…. Wan? General Kenobi? She looked down at the baby who already had her mother's dark hair. "You are to never speak of any of this." She commanded before leaving, the child needed to be looked after and she could not bear to see her friend like that any longer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He woke with a scream of agony, lashing out with his prosthetic hand as he struggled against restraints.

"Calm Lord Vader, allow the medical droids to work." Sidious called and Vader blinked, everything was blurry. He cried out in pain again, struggling to lift his head and see what was happening. He knew he'd lost his legs but having his arm replaced hadn't hurt like this. He smelt burning flesh, heard the crackle of electricity but he couldn't concentrate. He thrashed against the restraints, unable to help it as the pain increased. He stared up in a daze as a mask lowered over his face and air hissed, what was happening? But he gasped in the clean air and finally he could see even if everything was tinted red by the mask. Then the table he was on began to tilt upright. "Lord Vader, can you hear me?"

"Yes, My Master." He answered slowly, hearing how deep and mechanical the mask made him sound. Why was he wearing it? What had happened? He looked around the room but he didn't recognise it. "Where is Padme? Is she safe, is she all right?" he asked, there was something he should remember. Sidious moved closer to him and he focused on the Chancellor, no Emperor.

"I'm afraid she died... it seems in your anger, you killed her."

He groaned in pained disbelief even as everything in the room began to rattle. "I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt her! She was alive! It's impossible! No!" He screamed and the droids were slowly crushed. He didn't see the satisfied smirk on Sidious' face.

"Pregnant, she must still appear. Hidden, safe, the child must be kept."

"We must take him somewhere the Sith will not sense his presence."

"To Tatooine. To his family, send him." Yoda commanded.

"I will take the child and watch over him. Master Yoda, do you think Anakin's son will be able to defeat Darth Sidious?"

"Strong the Force runs, in the Skywalker line. Hope, we can . . . Done, it is. Until the time is right, disappear we will." Yoda ordered and Bail left the room to begin preparing for the two Jedi to leave, Obi-Wan would need extra supplies. "Master Kenobi, wait a moment. In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you."

"Training?"

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality."

"Who?"

"One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me . . . your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Qui-Gon? But, how could he accomplish this?"

"The secret of the Ancient Order of the Whills, he studied. How to commune with him. I will teach you."

"I will be able to talk with him?"

"How to join the Force, he will train you. Your consciousness you will retain, when one with the Force. Even your physical self, perhaps."

"Captain Antilles." Bail called, Padme's droids behind him.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"I'm placing these droids in your care. Treat them well. Clean them up. Have the Protocol Droid's mind wiped."

"Oh, no."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader looked around the room that was temporarily his before moving to the window to look out over the city. The Jedi Temple still burned in the distance. He moved to a chair and sat awkwardly. Something was wrong, it didn't make sense. He closed his eyes and focused on remembering the duel…. he'd fallen and then…. Obi-Wan had pulled him up from the edge, had spared his life. He'd begged him to come back, to go with him and …. he'd almost done it. If Sidious hadn't arrived, if the troopers hadn't begun firing he would have done it, he would have been weak and betrayed his new Master. He would also most likely be dead, his injuries from the battle had been worse than he'd thought, his lungs scared form breathing in the super-hot toxic air. Padme…. Obi-Wan had made it sound like she and the baby still lived and maybe they had then. Had she survived only to die alone later? His wife, his beautiful Padme was gone and there was nothing he could do to bring her back. "Forgive me." He whispered and then stood and went to see what had happened while he was indisposed.

Darth Vader stood in the shadows, watching the procession as it made its way towards the tomb. Padme….it was true, she was dead, her body still swollen with child. Even in death she was beautiful. His hands balled into fists, it was Obi-Wan's fault for turning her against him. Yes…. the next time they met Kenobi would die for this. He had let him escape so the man could protect her and the baby and he had failed. For that he would die.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan rode towards the moisture farm on an Eopie, dismounting carefully so as not to wake Luke. He carefully removed the child from the sling and walked towards the curious young woman. He smiled sadly at her and held out the child. "Anakin's son, you're the only family he has left."

Beru carefully took the baby and smiled down at him. "What is his name?"

"Luke Skywalker."

She nodded and went to join her husband, showing him their nephew. Obi-Wan slipped away silently, already missing the baby. He would find a place close by to watch over them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bail walked towards his wife and paused as he saw the bundle in her arms.

"Come husband, meet our daughter." She smiled sadly and he joined her on the bench, pulling back the blanket to reveal a dark haired baby. "Leia Organa, this is your Father."

"Sabè?" He asked and she shook her head. Bail sighed, two children orphaned and how many others dead? They would raise Leia as their own, they'd always wanted a little girl.

 _TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 _There's a poll up for this as I am stuck on whether Obi-Wan lives or dies. It could work either way and I am trying to decide so am asking for opinions._

 _I've gotten reviews for this and the one shot Heir to the Empire on the Luke/Leia pairing saying that Leia is a Skywalker so this is incest. This is AU which means I can mess around with parentage. As they aren't related in this it isn't incest._

 **Chapter 3**

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched young Luke toddle after his Uncle. The three-year-old was growing fast and looked so much like his father it hurt. It was obvious the child looked up to his Uncle and wanted to be just like him but how long until the Skywalker longing to fly appeared? Simply watching hurt, he wanted so much to be a part of Luke's life, like he should have if he had saved Anakin, but Owen had forbidden contact. He wanted Luke to follow in his footsteps as an honest farmer and not train as a Jedi. For now, he would abide by his wishes but one day Luke would have to begin training, he was their only hope.

He returned to the hovel he called home and made sure the small vaporators were working before heading in out of the sun, lowering his hood. Every little bit of money he made from selling the little spare water he had to working to salvage anything he found in the sands went to the Lars family to help them. He lived solely to see Luke grown and safe, there was nothing else left for him anymore. An akin had relied on him to save Padme and he had failed, Qui-Gon had entrusted the boy to him and he had failed, he always failed those he loved. Even friends were not safe, who knew what Cody, Rex…all the clones he had known, what had happened to them now? He knew they were being controlled somehow, there was no way his men, especially Cody, would fire on him and not give him the chance to hear charges. And the way they'd spoken… how many clones were still alive anyway? He knew the Empire was recruiting for the Stormtroopers and not just the Navy, even here on Tatooine the notices went up. So in penance for all those he had failed he stayed on Tatooine, cut off completely from his old life, except for weekly visits to the Lars farm.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader strode down the massive hallway, once decorated with murals and statues of the Jedi, now bare and cold. Even after several years the Imperial Palace still echoed with the Force presences of those slaughtered within. He turned from the hallway, taking a smaller side one and entered his wing of the complex. He relaxed a little at being in his 'home'. Not that he ever truly relaxed anymore. He moved to seal the room and then allowed the machines to work, removing what armour that could be removed, letting him see the world with his own eyes. He flicked on the computer and brought up the few holos he had of better days. The emperor had wiped so much history but he had been quicker, saving everything to do with his Angel, Ahsoka and even Him, unable to fully let them go even now. Without them his life was empty. He had begun gathering the clones who remained in service, bringing them into the 501st, Vader's Fist as he'd heard them called by others. Appo still served him well and the others were accepted in as they were found. There had been so many suicides once the clones had realised what they had done to those that had trusted them. His own men had suffered heavily due to the Younglings. And now, with the clarity of time those deaths sickened him too.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Breha smiled as she leaned over Leia's shoulder, helping her with her lessons. She was such a smart child, kind and gentle but with a fierce temper, a good mix of her parents. The temper had startled her but Bail had laughed, he'd known Kenobi well and had admitted that under that Jedi calm exterior he had a fierce temper. So had Sabè to a point, much like the Queen she had served. Thankfully Leia had shown only one instance of using her Father's powers and it had happened in private. Dodging the Inquisitor sent to investigate had not been easy but he had left eventually, empty handed. After that Breha and her ladies had begun teaching her like Sabè had taught them to always be calm and in control. Apparently it helped shield from Force users, something Sabè and the other handmaidens had found helpful when taking Amidala's place.

She was so proud of Leia, only five years old and already she wanted to follow in Bail's footsteps. She always insisted on visiting the refugees Alderaan took in, wanting to help and cheering up the children. Soon they would have to tell her that she was adopted and it worried her a little, how would she take it? But Leia had begun to question why she didn't look like her parents and they had to explain before she jumped to conclusions.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke scrambled back, blue eyes wide in terror. He shouldn't have wandered off! But Biggs and the others came out here all the time and he wanted to prove he was just as brave but maybe it hadn't been a good idea to come out alone and unarmed, not that he was allowed near a weapon without Uncle Owen there. It may only be a canyon krayt dragon and not the larger breed but it was still going to kill him. His hand found a rock and he gripped it tight, not that it would do much to the animal. It snarled at him and Luke swallowed hard, meeting yellow eyes, trying to show his fear. Never let an animal know you were afraid, but it could probably smell him. lunged an, silently apologising to his Aunt and Uncle for disobeying. But nothing happened except a strange sound and he opened his eyes to see a hooded figure with a blade made of blue light forcing the dragon back until finally it left. The man turned and Luke stared at him in awe, it was the crazy hermit Ben!

"A long way from home aren't you young Luke?" Obi-Wan asked as he slipped his lightsabre away.

"How do you know my name?"

He just smiled and moved to kneel beside the boy, checking him for injuries. "Come, I'll see you home safely." He lifted the eight-year-old into his arms, carrying him easily. Luke held on tightly, drifting to sleep thanks to a subtle Force suggestion. He was almost the same age that Anakin had been when they met and he looked so much like him, but a bit shorter. It looked like the boy may take more after his mother for height. It would be nice having a Skywalker he didn't have to look up to talk to. He made it back to the farm without the child waking and slipped inside to place him in his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Beru asked, standing in the doorway. "Luke!"

"He's unharmed, had a good scare though with a krayt."

"Thank you for bringing him home." She placed a hand on his shoulder and Obi-Wan nodded before slipping away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia smiled and laughed as she danced with her Father. It didn't matter to her that they didn't share blood, they had raised her and were the only family she knew. She'd asked about her birth parents but had simply been told they had fought in the Clone Wars and had been heroes and friends of Bail of Breha. The song ended and she curtsied as Bail bowed.

"Very good Leia." He praised as an aide entered the ballroom and moved to whisper to Bail. "Send her in. Leia, this is of utmost secrecy."

"Yes Father." She watched as a hooded figure entered.

"It is good to see you Fulcrum; we were beginning to worry." Bail smiled at her and she lowered her hood.

"It is good to see you again old friend." Ahsoka smiled and then looked at the young girl dressed in a light blue gown. "This must be your daughter."

Bail drew her forward with a hand on her back. "Leia this is Fulcrum."

"Pleased to meet you." She dipped her head in greeting to the alien woman, she thought she was a Togruta but she'd never seen her species before.

"She's definitely your daughter."

"And following in my footsteps in all areas."

So she could speak freely which was good. It was amazing how much the girl looked like another old friend.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader knelt before his Master who sat high on his throne staring down at him. "Rise my friend." He commanded and Vader stood, helmet tilting back to stare up at his Master.

"What is your bidding My Master?"

"There are rumours of a Jedi Master on Felucia, you will take part of the fleet to determine if the rumours are true. Find this Jedi and kill them."

"Yes My Master." He bowed and turned, walking from the throne room to head for the nearest landing pad. He transferred up to his flagship, the Devastator, where Appo was waiting for him.

"Orders Sir?"

"Prepare the men for battle, we leave for Felucia immediately."

"Yes Sir." He left to prepare the men and Vader continued on to the bridge. The crew immediately came to attention at his arrival and his Captain made his way over.

"My Lord?"

"Set course for Felucia, there are rumours of a Jedi Master hiding there Captain."

"At once My Lord."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke laughed as they raced down the canyon, he loved this. His Uncle didn't approve but it was the one fun thing he had outside of farm work and the limited schooling available on such a backwards planet. Biggs was just behind him but trying to overtake him but Luke wasn't going to let him. Biggs was already talking about joining the Academy once he was old enough and Luke was beginning to think he should follow once he could. Biggs was a few years older than him so he'd make it out first but Luke was the better pilot, if they accepted Biggs they'd accept him too and he could get off this planet. But that was a long way in the future.

 _TBC…._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 4**

Breha smiled as Leia was fitted for her new gown even as the eleven-year-old tried to stay totally still while the seamstress worked. It was time for her to be presented to the people as her heir. The white gown flowed from a modest neckline down to a silver belt and then on to stop just before the flowing material reached the floor. She looked so much like her mother but with her hands half hidden in too long sleeves she also reminded her of the General and the way he folded his hands in his robe sleeves. "You look beautiful." Breha told her and Leia blushed slightly.

"Thank you Mother. I won't disappoint you."

"You never could Leia." She went to the side table and opened a box, gently removing the ropes of silver, moving to braid them into Leia's hair so that when the light caught her hair it would shine. Alderaan had no crown but this piece had been handed down for generations.

"A true Princess." Bail grinned as he joined them, so proud of both his girls.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ahsoka?"

"We were too late." She admitted as she joined him at the table and Rex held out his arm in offer so she curled into his side.

"What happened?"

"Master Ti was on Felucia along with a Padawan. But we were too late, Vader got there first. There was nothing we could do."

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, I know you were close once." Rex tightened his grip on her. How much more heartbreak could she take? Why was Vader so unstoppable? And where he went so did the 501st and that hurt even more, to know his brothers were there, fighting for something they never would have agreed to. They'd freed some over the years but it was never enough.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan crept into the homestead silently, utilising skills he hadn't needed since the end of the war, since Cody…. he shook those thoughts off fast. He had spent years going over what had happened that day, how his men could have turned on him like that after everything they had been through and the only result of such thoughts was depression. He slipped into the small bedroom and looked down at the boy sleeping on the bed, hands shaking slightly at the sight, he looked so much like his Father. He sent a Force suggestion to sleep at him, not wanting him to wake, and then moved silently around the room, gathering the boys' clothes and a few personal belongings before lifting the child from the bed and leaving the farm. He was lighter than his Father had been at this age, shorter too, which made carrying the child a lot easier. He was not as young as he once was after all. He felt sorry for Beru and Owen but he had tried to reason with them for two weeks. The Empires presence on Tatooine was increasing and the likelihood of discovery had become too great. They had begun taking census data of everyone on the planet and it was only a matter of time until they reached the more remote farms. Maybe if Luke had been given their name but Owen had refused and Obi-Wan knew as soon as the name Skywalker was sent out that either the Emperor or Vader would come to claim or kill the boy. He drove the speeder back to his hut where he'd hidden a ship, loading the child and their possessions on-board before taking off. Once safely in hyperspace he removed the Force suggestion and waited for the twelve-year-old to wake, doubting their first conversation would go well since they'd only met once and now he had basically kidnapped him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia stood beside her Mother as the Queen held the monthly audiences. Honestly they were a bit boring but it gave the people access to the Royal Family and let them know their concerns were listened to, even if a solution couldn't always be worked out. In a few more years she would take her Father's place as Senator, in preparation for one day taking the Crown. She needed to Galactic politics but she was honestly dreading it, she'd heard her Father's complaints on the Senate and the Emperor many times. It was her secret role she longed to take up the most, that of loyal Rebel spy. She wanted so much to help bring down the Emperor and bring back democracy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke sat huddled on his bunk, arms around his legs as he stared out at hyperspace. Space was so cold compared to home. But it wasn't home anymore, he could never go back and that scared him. he wanted Aunt Beru and even stern Uncle Owen. He'd dreamed of leaving the farm but not like this, he wanted to go on adventures with Biggs not be running for his life because of his name. But he had no way back, even if he could get away from Ben. The new clothes felt strange and it was weird not wearing worn whites. He didn't mind the haircut so much; he'd been overdue for one anyway even if it was shorter than he'd ever worn it before. Ben had said a braid was traditional but that it was too dangerous for him to wear one and he was glad. He didn't understand the Force and wasn't sure he wanted to learn, even if his Father had been some great Jedi hero. He just wanted to go home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke stuck close to Ben as they walked through the spaceport, he'd never seen so many beings before! Anchorhead had been so small compared to this, the few times his Uncle had allowed him to go with him or friends. This was the first time Ben had taken him somewhere so populace, usually he only left the ship when they stopped at small ports on out of the way planets. Corellia was something very different and he wanted to see it all. But they were only here for fuel and supplies while Ben talked to someone. Luke took the money and managed a shaky smile when Ben nodded to him. He moved away and began browsing, thankful for Aunt Beru's lessons in market haggling as he bought the supplies they needed, happy when he managed to finish and have change left over. He made his way back to the ship which he'd named Whitsun after Aunt Beru's family since it hadn't had a name when Ben acquired it.

He stowed the supplies and then went to his tiny cabin to study. He had a lot to catch up on when it came to school and he'd been embarrassed but Ben never got mad when he didn't know something he should have. But it wasn't just normal school classes he was taking, he was also studying to be a Jedi, like his Father. Those lessons were odd since Ben didn't have everything recorded so a lot of the lessons had to be taught from memory. He missed his family but he was beginning to really enjoy learning new things. Ben even let him pilot occasionally which was great! At least one easy thing to learn was calling him Ben, it was the name Uncle Owen had used when muttering about him, it wasn't safe using the name Obi-Wan or Kenobi, he'd been too famous apparently. Luke thought he just didn't like how long his name was.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader stood on the bridge, staring out at his Fleet as they gathered. Rebel activity had been increasing lately and they needed to show them how futile their actions were. "Admiral." He looked to the man who had served as his admiral since the Republic, not that the man knew that. He had tried to transfer to ISB shortly after the Empires formation but Vader would have no other as his Admiral.

"Lord Vader, all ships have reported in and are awaiting you orders." Yularen informed him.

"Very good. Set course for Dantooine."

"At once My Lord."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The ship shook as a shot brushed the shields and Luke threw himself into the co-pilot seat, glancing over the readouts before beginning to flip a few switches. "Shields down to ninety percent." He called out in warning before glancing up. "Two minutes till hyperspace."

"I hate flying." Ben muttered and Luke laughed. "Take over." That made Luke look at him in shock. "You are a better pilot then me in only eight months Padawan. Switching…now." He switched control to the co-pilots station and then tightened his harness as the ship went into a spin, dodging between two fighters. And what was an Imperial patrol doing out here? They were way out on the rim, there was nothing of interest out here. "Careful, don't get close enough for tractor beams to be used." He warned as Luke drifted close to the Star Destroyer but then they dived between it and the fighters, breaking away. "Nav comp is done." He called and Luke pulled back on the level, escaping to hyperspace. "Good work Luke." He praised and the boy blushed, ducking his head shyly. He may have his Father's piloting skills but he didn't have his ego. In many ways he was more his Mother's son, which could only be good considering Anakin's fate.

"What were they doing here?" Luke asked as he finished setting the controls.

"I do not know, there is nothing out this way of any importance. A question for another day, time to get back to lessons."

"Yes Ben." Luke got up and headed back to the dining nook where he spread out his work on the table. When Ben joined him he was buried in his galactic history homework. He could at least ensure one child of the new generation knew the truth of the war and the last days of the Republic. Three hours later he finished and Ben held out Anakin's old lightsaber, getting a nervous smile. "Really?"

"Really, now come." He motioned to the hold and they both entered. Ben took his stance and ignited his own blade, after a second Luke copied him and he began moving very slowly through the beginning stances. Watching as Luke did his best to copy, gently adjusting his stance or grip when needed. Luke still had much to learn but he also needed to be able to defend himself if things went wrong. And Younglings usually began learning the forms young, it would be harder for Luke as he was having to gain the flexibility and strength at a much later age. And maybe he needed more work but it wouldn't hurt to get him started with the blade. Eventually they would need to find a way to get a crystal that was attuned to him but all the normal places were watched closely by Inquisitors so it could be years. Until then his Father's would have to do.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia smiled and accepted the congratulations and well wishes, ignoring her aching feet and mild headache. Having such long hair did have its downsides but at least her shoes were mostly sensible with only slightly raised heels.

Breha and Bail smiled in pride as the now thirteen-year-old princess handled her official birthday party like an old hand. Her gown had caused a few reactions, ones they watched carefully, as it made her look a lot like her mother… and the woman she had once played deco for. But the style was all the rage on Coruscant once again and they hadn't even thought about how it would make Leia look.

"Congratulations on your heir majesties."

"Grand Moff Tarkin, what an unexpected pleasure." Bail smiled and shook the man's hand while Breha inclined her head in greeting. "And yes, Leia is doing very well in her studies."

"She reminds me very much of a one-time mutual acquaintance."

"We do not know the exact identities of her birth parents but we believe one was from Naboo, though I doubt any direct relation. After all there were many handmaidens who could pass for any Royal or Senator." Breha pointed out and he nodded.

"Indeed. Let us hope she proves to be an excellent Queen when her time comes." He left them to greet Leia who handled it exactly how she'd been trained to.

"Are we putting her in more danger by keeping her mother a secret?" Breha whispered.

"Perhaps, but a definite link to even a handmaiden could be very dangerous given how loyal they all were."

"True."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Stop, take a breath. There's no rush Luke, try again." Ben coached gently to the frustrated teen. Telekinesis was not coming easily to the boy, unlike flying and fighting. Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then another, letting go of his frustration before he tried again. The rock shakily rose a few centimetres before dropping down and Luke grinned.

"I did it!"

"Yes, you did. Very good." He ruffled the short blonde hair and Luke laughed, ducking away. "Again." They kept at it for another half hour and then moved on to lightsaber forms to let him burn off some energy. They were flying close to the core worlds, something he didn't like doing due to the risk but he wanted to get news on the state of things and the closer to Imperial Centre the more accurate news was.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Darth Vader read the report again, his anger rising as he read the man's description. It was Him… how dare he emerge from whatever hole he had hidden in for the last thirteen years. He read through all of the reports, searching for any information on where his ship berthed, noting mentions of a child. As much as killing children disgusted him now Kenobi had signed the child's death warrant by taking him on. Without Kenobi the boy may never have been recognised as Force sensitive and could have lived a long life, instead Kenobi had ensured the boy would be killed alongside him once caught. He sent the data to the bridge, they would find the ship no matter what it took.

 _TBC…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 _The voters have spoken and I had an idea to use for that option. I'm not sure how old Obi-Wan is meant to be so I'm making a guess at him being around 21 in Phantom Menace, then 13yrs for Revenge of the Sith and another 13 to here._

 **Chapter 5**

Ben watched as Luke slowly levitated a block. He was a fast learner, soaking up anything Obi-Wan taught him and it was uplifting to be teaching again, especially such an eager student. He hadn't been at first but as he explored his connection to the Force he began loving the lessons. He may look like his Father but his personality was a lot like Padme, stubborn yes, but also an excellent listener and patient. How much more would Luke have flourished within the Temple? But that could never be. He still wondered if he'd done the right thing, basically kidnapping the boy but Owen would have never agreed and the Empire had been getting too close, too many people still knew the name Skywalker and would love to get their hands on his son.

Luke let go of the blocks and went to sit beside the man he had once thought of as a mad hermit, finding out he was a Jedi and had been a General in the Clone War alongside his Father had been a shock. He could understand why Uncle Owen had told him his Father was a freighter pilot, being related to a Jedi would be dangerous. He loved his lessons and getting to fly but he missed them as well. It was too dangerous to even let them know he was alright, what must they think after just over a year? They had to think he'd run away and that hurt. He leant into Ben who smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Well done Luke." He praised and received a shy smile in return. "Now we" He fell silent even as they both grabbed on to stay in their seats. As soon as the ship stabilised Luke was up and running for the cockpit, Ben on his heels, a growing feeling of dread in his heart.

Luke gasped as he saw the two ships before them, a massive Star Destroyer was directly ahead, off to the side was an Interdictor, explaining how they had been pulled from hyperspace. He took a deep breath and threw their much smaller ship into a spin to throw off anyone targeting them, he had to get them out of range of the interdictor fast.

"Tie fighters." Obi-Wan warned.

"See them." Luke answered even as his teacher moved to handle the limited weapons. They were too outmatched and they both knew it but that didn't stop them trying. "Tractor beam, I can't break it." The teen finally said before powering down the engines and looking at Obi-Wan.

"I am sorry Luke." He pulled the boy close and Luke hugged him back tightly. As the ship was pulled into the docking bay they stood and went to the main area, Luke obediently crawling into the small smugglers hole to hide while Obi-Wan removed drew his lightsaber and prepared to fight. At forty-seven and after thirteen years living in exile he knew his skills had diminished but he would defend Luke to the death. Of all things he missed his Jedi garb right now, instead he would face his onetime student in the simply clothes of a trader. As the ramp was forced open he heard the dreaded sound of mechanical breathing before he even glimpsed the monstrosity his former apprentice had become.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Darth Vader." He held his lightsaber in one hand, unlit for now.

"It has been a long time, my old Master, you should have stayed hidden in your shame. Now with your death the end of the Jedi will be complete. And I will have my revenge."

"And what have I done to deserve personal revenge." He asked calmly, staring into the mask. He didn't even flinch as the red blade appeared, blocking the blow instinctively with his own blue blade. The ship had a hold big enough for duelling, it was where he'd been teaching Luke after all, and neither of them was young enough for the more acrobatic forms of battle. As they fought he ever so gently began closing off the bond to Luke, not wanting the child to feel the agony of his death as he had his own Masters. "Well?"

"You were supposed to protect her!" Vader snarled and Obi-Wan dodged back, frowning.

"Padme? You think…. oh Anakin." He whispered before being forced to block a flurry of powerful blows. "I did everything I could to save her, she was conscious and lucid when we arrived at medical aide." Here he hesitated, he knew they would find Luke eventually. But could he actually tell him?

"You lie!"

"No. She was awake and the medical droids could find no reason for her to be dying. So they operated to save the life they could."

Those words made Vader freeze. Save the life…their child? "The baby."

"Lived. Padme lived long enough to name him and claim there was still good within you."

Vader stumbled back in shock, the child lived. And there was no medical reason for his Angel to die…. Sidious. He must have had a hand in it. "Where is he?"

"I took him into hiding where no one would ever think to look, but even in the outer rim the Empire is tightening its grip. To avoid census, we left. What would you do with the boy? The Emperor will never allow him to live, not with the Rule of Two."

"He is my son. Tell me his name." he demanded and Obi-Wan turned his lightsaber off.

"His name is Luke Skywalker and he is thirteen years old. He knows his father was Anakin Skywalker, he does not know of this."

"He thinks I am dead?" Vader demanded, anger rising.

"Would you prefer he know what you have done? What you did to his mother?" Obi-Wan demanded and that made Vader pause briefly.

"You raised him."

"No, I thought family should do that."

That confused him until he remembered. "Lars…you took him to Tatooine? How dare you!"

"He was safe! For twelve years he got to be a child, with friends and family. I kept watch from a distance as they raised him with love. Isn't that what she would have wanted? I knew you would never step foot on the planet again and the Emperor had no reason to look there."

"Where is he Obi-Wan?"

"Calm your anger first, frightening him will do you no good." He stared into the mask, refusing to move and thankful he'd shielded the compartment. He'd never wanted Luke to know the truth, even as he had struggled to find a way to tell him, and now there was no choice. Vader would not let him go. As he felt the rage come under control and the crimson blade vanished, he moved away, opening the smugglers hold and reaching in for Luke who scrambled into his arms, accepting the help down. He froze and pressed into Ben as he saw the imposing black figure. Obi-Wan gently grasped his shoulders in support. "It's alright Luke, he won't hurt you."

"But he's Darth Vader right? The Holonet…." The boy stared at Vader with wide blue eyes and Vader stared back, shocked by his appearance. It was like looking in a mirror so long ago, although he was fairly certain he had been taller at that age. His hair was cut short but he lacked a Padawan braid, then again such a marker was too dangerous now.

"It is good to meet you Luke." He softened his voice as much as the vocoder allowed.

"Hello." The boy greeted warily, still pressed against Obi-Wan, something Vader didn't like. No matter what his issues with the man were he had kept his unspoken promise to protect his family. For that he would live.

"There is something you need to know Luke, something I have been trying to find a way to tell you this last year." Obi-Wan began and Luke looked up at him. "Your Father…. was not killed in the Purge."

"He's alive?" the hope in his voice called out to Vader but he remained still, not wanting to scare him again.

Obi-Wan nodded and then looked at Vader, Luke following his eyes. "He was injured in a duel…at my hand. It was stay and try and save him, or get you and your mother to safety, I made the choice I knew he wanted and ran to save you. Your mother I could do nothing for, but I could keep you safe."

"You're my Father." Luke whispered in shock, staring at the man many called a monster.

"Yes Luke." Vader answered.

"Why didn't you come for me?"

"I did not know you lived son, I was told you and your mother were dead." He kept his anger at Kenobi buried deep behind his shields, not wanting to frighten his son. The Emperor would demand he turn or die but he did not want to make his son fear him. "Your life has spared Kenobi's."

"What?" Luke looked between them in confusion.

"I cannot remain with Vader, Luke. I will return to exile."

"But… can't we go with you?" Luke turned pleading eyes on his newly found father, he would deal with the fact he was Darth Vader later.

"The Emperor would tear the Galaxy apart to find us. Alone he will be safe."

"And me?"

"You are my son and heir, third in line to the throne young one. You will have the best education available, anything you could want or need."

"What if I don't want that?" Luke demanded and Vader moved, approaching him slowly even as he lowered his shields, finding the thread he had never noticed before, gently reaching across it to his son. Luke gasped as their minds touched softly.

" _You are my son Luke and one day, together, we shall be powerful enough to destroy the Emperor. Take your place at my side and we can make a better Galaxy for all."_ He called across the bond and Luke stared at him with wide eyes. He reached out to lay his hand on the boy's shoulder gently.

" _I don't want to turn."_

" _The Dark Side is powerful but for now your studies can progress without such things."_

" _I…."_ Luke's confusion was broadcast wildly as his shields shattered, he felt so lost and alone. Obi-Wan could only watch, hoping he hadn't damned the universe by letting this happen. "What was her name?" he finally whispered and Vader's hand tightened slightly on his shoulder.

"Her name was Padmé Naberrie, she took the name Amidala as Queen of the Naboo and then later Senator." Vader looked at Obi-Wan who looked down at the boy, not meeting his gaze. "Gather your things and say goodbye Luke." Vader moved away and left the ship.

"Ben…"

He pulled the teen into his arms, reaching for the bond to begin gently closing, but not severing, it. "I will miss you very much Luke."

"I don't want you to go."

"For now there is no choice but you know where to find me." He answered and Luke's eyes widened before he nodded. "Padme believed there was still good in him, if anyone can bring that out it is you little one. Be brave and May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you too, Ben." Luke gathered his things and then hugged him again before walking down the ramp. It closed behind him and Obi-Wan reluctantly took off. There was nothing else he could do that wouldn't end in his own death and that was the last thing he wanted Luke exposed to. Nothing he could do would make Vader give the boy u, he only hoped Luke would be able to bring something of Anakin back.

Luke watched the ship leave, fighting the urge to defend himself from the bay full of stormtroopers even as he turned to look at Darth Vader…. his Father. The Dark Side was strong around him and Luke had to fight to keep from recoiling from it and him.

"Commander."

"Yes Sir?" Appo stepped forward, wondering why there was a child on board now.

"Have the rooms next to mine prepared and take his belongings to them."

"At one My Lord." obviously the boy was important in some way, he'd pass the word along to the rest of the 501st to ensure they watched out for him, just like they had once for a young Commander.

Vader looked to the boy, seeing how pale he was, eyes large with curiosity and fear. "Come Luke." He called and the boy handed over his bag to Appo before walking towards him. He moved Luke in front of him as they walked, using an occasional hand on his shoulder to guide him.

"Where are we going?" he asked after a while in silence.

"Medical."

"Why?" Luke asked, not liking the idea of seeing a doctor and Vader was amused, he had never liked such things either.

"Have you ever had a physical exam? Or full inoculations?"

"Oh." Luke swallowed nervously as they entered the stark white room.

"How may I be of service My Lord?" a man dressed in crisp white approached.

"He needs a full examination, inoculations and a DNA comparison to the file I will supply. You will take very good care of him." He gently gripped Luke's shoulder again and was surprised when the boy leant into him slightly.

"Of course My Lord. Please come this way young man, you'll need to change and then we can begin." Despite the boys worn clothes it was obvious he had to be important for Lord Vader to bring him in.

Luke took a deep breath and moved away from his Father to follow the doctor to the changing room. He changed into the oversized medical gown and then hopped up onto the bed to lay down while various machines were turned on. He instinctively reached for his Father and felt the weak link between them strengthen further, Vader sending reassurance through it. To Luke it felt like it took years to run all the tests but finally he was released and allowed to dress in his own clothes.

"Good news Lord Vader, the boy is healthy and his inoculations are now fully up to date for his age. There are signs of the occasional lack of certain vitamins and minerals but this has caused no damage. Scans reveal a previous broken arm but the fracture is several years old and healed well. The DNA testing will be available tomorrow."

"Very well, I will return then. Come Luke, you must be hungry." The two left and Luke was much more relaxed now as he peered around curiously.

"Why is everything white?" he asked and Vader was surprised by the question.

"It is the colour the ships are provided to the Navy in."

"How big is the ship, what's it name?" Luke asked when Vader answered his first question.

"This is the Devastator, my flagship. It is 1,600 metres long and has a crew of over 30,000, not including the stormtroopers." He explained and once again Luke was utterly stunned by the information.

"I never dreamed of being on such a big ship."

"Do you like flying?"

"Love it. Biggs and I used to race in Beggars Canyon and Ben let me fly as well, said I was a better pilot with no lessons than he was."

"He always said he hated flying." He agreed and Luke grinned. They came to a hallway with two stormtroopers waiting and they came to attention as they approached.

"Sir! The quarters have been prepared as ordered."

"Very well. Luke if I am unavailable then you will have at least one of my men with you when you leave your quarters. This is for your safety; Star Destroyers were not designed for teenagers."

"Yes Sir." Luke wasn't sure what to call him out loud yet. Did he want people to know Luke was his son?

"Where is the Commander?"

"Waiting inside Sir."

"Very good." He opened the door and let Luke proceed him inside to find Appo waiting. "Remove your helmet Commander Appo." He ordered much to Appo's surprise but he obeyed and he saw the boy immediately focus on him. "This is Commander Appo, leader of the 501st. Commander, this is Luke Skywalker."

"Pleased to meet you Commander Appo."

"I am pleased to meet you Sir." He managed to get past his shock. Skywalker! Was it possible? He thought the boy was the right age but he always had trouble guessing the age of non-clones. But was this his General's son? He glanced at his Lord who nodded.

He knew Appo suspected but now he was going to confirm it. "I am entrusting my son's safety to you and your men Commander."

It was true…. his General was Lord Vader. It wasn't a massive surprise, he had led them against the Temple and then vanished only for the armoured Lord Vader to appear a week or so later. But it had never been confirmed and the 501st had been the only ones to suspect the link. Others believed General Skywalker had fallen to his men like the rest, especially after the many men who had suicided. But it had not been his death to cause that, it had been the realisation of the children they had killed, all the unarmed innocents. They had been unable to disobey the Emperor's command but many had been unable to live with it once they had control back. "Yes Sir!" The men would be very happy to protect the child…. but by the look of the lightsaber on his belt he may not need much protecting, depending on how much of his Father's talent with the weapon he had inherited.

"Very good. He is to have an escort when not in quarters, only your men. Also send the quartermaster up to measure him for new clothes and shoes."

"At once My Lord." He put his helmet back on and went to spread the word among the men as well as send the quartermaster up.

"I assume you received the normal lacklustre Tatooine education?"

"Yes, Ben gave me better lessons though."

"Good. I will set up lessons for you. Can you use that?" He indicated the lightsaber, he had instantly recognised it as his old one and it was a fitting weapon for the boy, for now. He would have to make his own eventually but that could wait.

"I've been training against remotes mostly but Ben has taught me katas and minimal sparing."

"What form do you use?"

"Mostly Form V but he was teaching me Form III as well."

Vader approved of the mix, yes it's was mostly defensive but on the run that was what Luke had needed, especially if he'd ended up facing Stormtroopers. "I will continue your education in those Forms and eventually you will find one that you are most comfortable with." He stayed still as Luke moved to investigate his new home until the quartermaster arrived and went to work measuring him for clothes. Vader was impressed by the boys' patience; he didn't remember being able to stand that still for so long at the same age.

"A full wardrobe My Lord?"

"As full as possible with the stores on board, what can't be made here will be acquired on our return to Imperial Centre. He will need clothes to fit his station as my Heir."

"Of course, I will see to the work personally." He bowed and left and Vader found Luke had moved to the viewport, watching space streak by as they were once again in hyperspace. He moved to the door joining their quarters and summoned a holo before joining Luke and holding it out.

Luke took it and looked down at his Mother's image for the first time in awe. "She's beautiful."

"She was."

"I don't look anything like her."

"You look like me, but you appear to have her height and there are traces in your facial features." He assured his son who smiled happily at the news.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader took the results from the doctor and read them, not that he had really had any doubt. But now it was confirmed, Luke Skywalker was his son. "Destroy the data." He commanded and then left to return to the bridge. Luke was safely with Appo and his men, touring the ship. It was a good way to keep him occupied while he was busy and it would keep the child from worrying over his upcoming meeting with the Emperor.

 _TBC…_

 _Wow this chapter sort of got away from me. Enjoy. Hope the sparing of Obi-Wan was believable._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 6**

Vader silently opened the door and glanced inside to see Luke's sleeping face, lit by a soft light in the corner. He looked even younger in sleep if that was possible. The lights slickered on and Luke stirred before sitting up, looking around in confusion before he spotted Vader.

"Father?" the question was tentative, unsure.

"The Quartermaster sent you some packages in the night." He waved his hand and they floated in. I will see you for breakfast."

"Yes Father." The title was stronger this time and Vader nodded, leaving the room. Luke opened the packages and picked a shirt and pants before heading into the fresher to wash up. He left his room and went through the connecting door to Vader's.

Vader turned to see his son approach, the Quartermaster had done a good job with what was available, he would be commended for his work. The black pants fit well and the crisp white shirt had obviously been meant to be a medical tunic but had been altered well to fit him. He inclined his head in silent greeting and motioned to the table. Luke sat and ate the food, showing good manners much to his pleasure. Soon the boy was done and Vader lead him to a couch.

"What happens now?" Luke asked.

"We are returning to Imperial Centre, once there you will be presented to the Emperor." Vader explained, noting the boy pale some.

"Ben said he would kill me."

"There is risk but keeping you secret is impossible. While my troops are loyal I cannot speak for every member of the crew."

"Better to present me then try and hide." Luke bit his lip and then forced himself to stop.

"Indeed. We shall also do so during the Court and I shall present you as my heir. Many people we see and so it will be harder for anything to be done to you. There is still risk, for both of us."

"Both?"

"You are powerful Luke and not only younger than me but you are also uninjured."

"So I'd make a better apprentice? Oh."

"We must convince him that he has use of both of us."

"He'll want me to turn." Luke whispered, eyes wide and his Father nodded. "I won't...I can't…"

"There are many lessons and skills to learn young one, lessons that do not require you to choose either side. These can take many years." He offered, he did not want his son to know the pain he had… and that was not a Sith attitude at all but this was his child, Padme's child. Luke just nodded. "I am the Commander of the Imperial Navy, we will need to find a position for you to fill as my heir and second in line to the Throne, the more visible you are the safer you are. You said Kenobi allowed you to fly?" hopefully that was something he had inherited as it would be a good way to keep him occupied and sure enough his face lit up.

"I was the one flying when you caught us."

"You did extremely well."

"Thank you. I love flying, it feels so right."

"What did you learn to fly with?"

"T-16 Skyhopper. I used to work on it whenever I was done with my chores."

"I believe you should ask your escort to show you the Tie fighter hangers and the flight simulators. The controls are very different but I have no doubt you will learn them quickly." He praised and Luke smiled. "Your education will also need expanding, I doubt Tatooine's standards have changed for the better."

"Ben was teaching me, I packed my school work."

"We can go through it later." Vader agreed. "I have meetings today. Remember to stay close to the troopers." He warned and Luke nodded. "Very well, I shall see you later."

"Yes Father." Luke watched him go and then went back to his quarters to pull on his shoes, unfortunately the ones on board were far too big for him, leaving him his old boots. He frowned as he dug through the clothes, no jackets but some sort of half cape thing. It took him a bit to figure out how to wear it but he eventually got it and then went to his door, opening it to find two stormtroopers there. "Hello." They both snapped to attention at his words. "Father suggested I go see the Tie fighters and flight simulators?"

"Of course sir, please follow us." They moved so Luke was safely between them as they moved through the Star Destroyer.

"What are your names?" The teen asked and the troopers exchanged a glance over his head. According to the Commander this was their General's son so surely he would be much like their General had been when it came to them being individuals?

"Boomer sir, this is Hawk."

"Hello, I'm Luke Skywalker." He greeted them with a smile as they walked. They felt…odd, to him, almost the same…. "Are you clones?"

"Yes sir." Hawk answered crisply.

"I've never met a clone before; you feel different to other people. Most people feel really different to each other but you don't." he struggled to explain what he felt from them even as they entered a lift and headed down, when the doors opened he stepped out and froze, staring around in awe. The troopers were amused by his reaction before they led him over to the ships and then were left behind as Luke scrambled up one, wishing he could strip it down. Oh he was definitely the General, Lord Vader's, son. Soon some of the ground crew approached, not sure what to make of the trooper escorted teen but he soon had them chatting away and showing him the inner workings.

"He's so much like him." Hawk whispered in awe.

"Yeah, but also the Commander. She was always more open with new people." Boomer agreed.

"She would have loved him." There was grief in his voice and Boomer turned his head to glance at him. It was very rare anyone talked of her anymore, or talked of anything from before.

"She would have." He agreed very quietly. They stepped up when Luke and the crew moving towards where the simulators where and then watched as Luke was passed a helmet and then dropped into the round cockpit as the machine was fired up. The two pushed into the front to watch him run the combat sim. Soon several pilots had joined the crowd, all watching as he ran through the first go slowly, obviously unfamiliar with the controls. But by the second go they were all watching in shocked awe as his scores began to climb incredibly fast. They were so focused that only the two stormtroopers noticed Lord Vader join them, also watching the screens. They kept one eye on him and one on the boy and so saw the proud nod when the simulation ended. Luke hadn't set any records but for a beginner he had done beyond anything they had expected. Then again what else could be expected from a Skywalker. The looks of shock on the pilots faces when they saw who had been flying was amusing. Vader left before anyone else saw him.

"Who are you?" A lieutenant dressed in bridge officers uniform asked.

"Luke Skywalker." He answered as he handed the helmet back. Boomer and Hawk moved back in to flank him protectively.

"Lieutenant Firmus Piett. Why is a civilian aboard?"

"I'm with my Father sir."

"And your Father is?" Last he checked it was against regulations to bring your children on board.

"Darth Vader." That answer had the room falling silent until one brave pilot spoke up.

"Guess that's where you get your talent from, he's the best pilot in the Fleet. You could be his equal or better with more experience. How many hours have you logged in a Tie?"

"Just that simulation. I've flown a T-16 and a small personal craft but that's it."

"Incredible." Soon their nervousness over his Father wore off and they were talking shop, gravitating to the mess hall as they got hungry. Boomer and Hawk were content to follow along, glad the boy was fitting in so well with the crew.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke walked to stand beside his Father on the bridge, able to hear the quiet of the crew as he walked past them, todays guards at his back, Draa and Lack, made sure no one approached as the teen walked across the bridge for his first look at Imperial Centre. Luke stared down at the planet in awe and some fear, despite trying to release it into the Force. He relaxed a little as his Father's hand came to rest on his shoulder in support. Soon they would take a shuttle down and his fate would be decided.

 _TBC…._

 _where possible I am looking up known clones on sites and using ones they say survived the war or whose fate was unsure. otherwise I am using a clone name generator. So feel free to offer up names/info_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

 _Got a new SW fic up, time travel, hope you enjoy_

 **Chapter 7**

Luke sat in the co-pilots seat, half watching the screens but unable to stop staring at the planet wide city below. He'd never imagined he would come to Imperial Centre and now he didn't know where to look first.

"That is the Senate." His screen changed at his Father's words, bringing up the massive building and he looked over at it once he knew what he was looking at. "That is the Imperial Palace where the Emperor lives and holds Court. Our home is there, the tower to the left."

Luke stared in shock at the massive tower his Father had pointed out, he was going to live there? He'd never seen a building so big before and now it was going to be home. The Palace was even larger, a massive complex. The buildings got closer and closer as the shuttle flew down to one of the Palace landing pads. As soon as the engines were off Luke stood and adjusted his half cape so it hung correctly and made sure his clothes weren't wrinkled, earning a nod of approval.

"Take this." Vader summoned a blaster and holster over and gave it to his son. "Carrying the lightsabre is too provocative for now but it would look odd for you to be totally unarmed. And remember, do not fall back on Jedi training in his presence, let him feel any negative emotion that may rise up."

Luke strapped the blaster on, glad Commander Appo had dragged him to the range earlier to test his shooting. He'd learnt on the farms rifle, nothing like the blasters carried by Imperial personnel but he had done pretty good anyway. Vader motioned to the ramp and it lowered so they left the shuttle, Luke at his Father's right side as the Sith guided him into the Palace. Luke couldn't help wondering if he'd ever leave it again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan sat on his small bed, still wondering if he had done the right thing in giving Luke up without a fight. He'd seen Holo's of his brother in the suit but seeing him like that in person…. Why did he wear it? To hide the prosthetic limbs? But that didn't feel right. Anakin had been exhausted yes but his only real injuries had been the missing limbs. And it couldn't have been more than a handful of minutes once he'd retreated until he was given some sort of medical aide…so much didn't make sense anymore. But if there was any chance in bringing forth what little was left of his Padawan the boy was their only hope. He could only hope he had taught Luke well enough in their short time together that he would not fall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sidious stared down at the approaching figures and for the first time in a long time he wasn't entirely sure what to do, he had not foreseen this at all. He had always believed the child died with dear Padme. And yet his spies aboard the ship had confirmed the child's identity, this small teenager was Skywalker's son. The Rule of Two demanded one of them die and it made sense to kill the boy, despite how many people had seen him and would wonder. And yet something stayed his hand as Vader knelt and the boy quickly copied, Vader had been nothing but a disappointment since her death and perhaps it had been rash to ensure he was confined to the suite, limiting his power and fighting ability. The boy was not so limited, he burned bright in the Force, if mostly untrained, and it was possible that when grown he would be more powerful than both of him. Was it Vader he should kill to take the boy as his new Apprentice? It was a dilemma, especially at his advanced age, did he have the time and patience needed to train another, especially a barely trained teenager? But perhaps…. yes, for now both would live and he would allow Vader to train the boy. When the time came, he would have them fight for who would be his successor and final Apprentice. Yes, one day he would have the stronger Skywalker at his side to ensure his Empire could never be destroyed. He smirked as he felt the boy's fear the longer he remained silent, it appeared Kenobi was slipping in his old age when it came to training. "Rise my friend, bring the child closer." He commander and the two stood, Vader pushing the boy closer. "Welcome home young Skywalker, son of Darth Vader." He called and the hall instantly broke into hurried whispers as the Court realised the Throne now had a young, healthy heir.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bail closed his eyes in grief, blocking out the sight on the Holonet. The only way this could happen was for Obi-Wan to be dead. He would have defended the boy with his life. Now Luke stood dressed in Imperial finery with Darth Vader behind him, a hand on his shoulder, the new Imperial family reunited after the dastardly Jedi had torn them apart. Now Leia was their only hope but what could she do against them with no training? Where was Master Yoda when they so desperately needed him? This was the downside to no one else knowing her heritage, no one knew to come and help. He could contact Fulcrum but would she abandon the fight to train his daughter? And could they do so secretly or would that bring Vader to their door? Either way he had to send out the word to all Rebel cells that General Kenobi was dead.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke tossed his half cape aside and collapsed on the bed, his bed now, and stared up at the black ceiling many feet above. He'd never seen so many people before as had been in the plaza where he had been presented as Prince Skywalker to the Universe. It was a good thing his clothes had been provided on the ship, he would have looked even more out of place in his old ones. The Emperor was…. overwhelming, he'd never felt such Darkness before and it was almost suffocating, even now he still felt sick from it. He hated the lie they had told over where he had been all his life. He'd dreamed as a kid of his Father coming for him, so far it was nothing like he'd imagined. He wriggled enough to unstrap the blaster holster and put it aside. Vader had sent word ahead of Luke's presence but it still amazed him that quarters had been ready for him when they had arrived in the tower. His were several levels lower than his Father's, close to the easily defended emergency bunker in case of emergence and he had the sense his Father would have preferred it if he would actually live in the bunker.

He glanced over at the comm station and bit his lip absently, he wanted to call his Aunt and Uncle, to explain but they were safer out of contact with him. He knew it would take months for today's announcement to reach Tatooine, what would everyone think? What would Biggs think? They'd been best friends for so long…. then again if Biggs went through with it and signed up for the Academy maybe he would see him again. Biggs was fifteen now, in three years he'd be eligible for the Academy and the closest to Tatooine was the Prefsbelt Naval Academy. He would find some way to keep an eye out for his name. For now, he needed to focus on his studies and learning everything he could to stay alive.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ahsoka leant into Rex's steadying hand as they watched the announcement in shock. Vader had a son? How? Who? She thought back over that time, she'd always suspected him and Padme…. was it possible she had a baby? And the story about the Jedi….it had to have been Obi-Wan who had taken him, did that mean he was dead? She hadn't felt his Death during the Purge and had always been hopeful her other Master had survived but for Vader to have the boy there was no way he would have left Obi-Wan alive. "He looks so much like him."

"Yeah, definitely the General's ad." Rex agreed, it was like looking at a child version of their General and it hurt.

"And they'll twist him into just another Sith." He hands balled into fists and Rex tried to sooth her. He had ways to do that now that he hadn't when they'd been Commander and Captain in the war.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke watched as his Father 'disciplined' one of his men, fighting the urge to be sick or run for it or even try and intervene. He struggled to keep his emotions hidden, locked behind his shields, not wanting his Father to know how he felt about this. Finally, there was a thud as the body hit the floor, empty eyes staring right through Luke and he couldn't help the half step back. Two troopers came forward to drag the unfortunate Captain away and Luke couldn't take anymore, slipping away from the meeting room only to break into a run back to his room where he locked the door and curled up on the bed, tears flowing freely. Why had he ever dreamed of a life beyond the farm? This wasn't what he'd wanted. He ignored the knock on the door some time later, and then the door opened as the lock was overridden.

Appo stepped into the room and then spotted the boy curled up on the bed, looking utterly miserable. Why had he even come? What did he know about children, even teenagers? He'd never even dealt with new clones. He removed his helmet and then sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey kid." He called softly. He waited and finally Luke uncurled enough to look at him.

"Did Father send you?" He mumbled, wiping at his eyes.

"No sir. He is attending to other matters at the moment." Luke looked away and Appo sighed. "Luke." It was hard to call him by his first name, the familiarity it suggested not allowed, but the poor boy needed it. "what you saw is hard to accept, I know that. But incompetent officers like that get men killed. Fear of death is a great motivator for them to work harder."

"That's no reason to kill someone, not like that." He whispered.

"Maybe, maybe not. And in the old army it would never have happened, but in the Empire failure most often means death. It may look horrible but the Death Lord Vader gave him was quicker than many Moff's would have allowed."

"I can't do that, I could never do that!"

"No one is asking you to kid. By the time, you're ready to lead maybe all the incompetents will be gone." He offered and Luke rolled his eyes but at least he wasn't crying anymore.

"is he mad I left?"

"You'd know better than me sir." Appo answered and Luke reached tentatively for his Father's presence, relieved to find no anger directed at him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader watched as his son silently piloted the shuttle back up to the Devastator, he knew his killing of the Captain had frightened the boy and he wished Luke hadn't been with him when the man had reported. But once the man was there he had to act, not even he could afford to appear weak, there were far too many who would love to take his place and now he also had Luke to protect. He had done well in hiding his reaction from everyone present until the body was removed and he hadn't run until he was out of sight. Part of him wanted to spare the child from such things but that was Skywalker, he had to make the boy strong, strong enough to survive his Master.

Luke easily landed the shuttle in the bay and glanced up, seeing a familiar figure waiting for them, now dressed in a Captain's uniform. He followed his Father off the shuttle and the man snapped to attention as the troopers followed them off.

"Set course for Naboo Captain Piett."

"At once My Lord." He pulled out his comm and sent the order to the Bridge.

Luke followed his Father to their State Rooms, curious but not sure if he could ask.

Vader sensed his curiosity and led the boy into his own rooms. Once inside he turned to the boy. "Naboo is part of your heritage Luke, you deserve to see." He took a slightly deeper breath. "To see her grave."

"Her… Mother?" he asked and Vader nodded. "Oh." His Mother was from Naboo and now he was going there and he didn't know what to feel.

"Commander Appo will accompany you planetside."

"You're not coming?"

"I cannot. We will be there tomorrow."

Yes Father." Luke moved to the connecting door and went to settle in. He ate alone in his rooms for dinner and then went to bed. When he woke in the morning he could see a lush planet through the viewport. He went through his wardrobe, unsure what he was meant to wear. He finally settled on black pants and a dark blue tunic and black boots. His wardrobe had grown by a ridiculous amount since they'd arrived on Imperial Centre, to suite his new station by having a different outfit for every occasion. But he had also spent time learning about Naboo and had found that blue was one of their favoured colours, so in honour of his mother he had insisted on blue and not just black as the tailor had thought appropriate. Now it made sense to wear the colour to see her. He ate breakfast and then headed for the hanger where he found Appo and three of his men waiting.

"We have the coordinates sir."

"Then let's go." It still felt weird being called sir by people far older than him. He slipped into the pilot's seat and they said nothing, too used to his Father always flying. He followed the coordinates to the landing pad at the Palace and landed them perfectly. They were escorted to the throne room and Luke studied the heavily made up woman and her cloaked handmaidens, knowing his mother had once sat on that very Throne.

"Welcome to Naboo Prince Skywalker, we are honoured by your visit." Queen Soruna greeted and he gave her a small bow as instructed by his Father.

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"May we ask the purpose of your visit?"

"It is personal your Majesty."

"Of course, we are pleased to help you in any manner you require."

"All that is needed is a speeder for my men and I."

"One shall be made available immediately."

Luke bowed again as his men saluted and they left the Palace, this time one of his guards piloting.

"What personal matter could he have here?" her chief of security asked and she closed her eyes. That name…. all knew of the young Knight who had been such a fierce protector of one of her predecessors. And then she had died pregnant and yet with no known husband….

"I believe I know and he is right, it is personal." She whispered.

Luke stood in front of the elaborate mausoleum, half of him wanting to turn and run back to the shuttle and re-join his Father in orbit. Vader had refused to step foot on the planet and Luke didn't blame him. He hadn't known her and was finding this hard enough. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his tunic before finally forcing himself forward and up the stairs, into the cool dim light of his Mother's tomb. He looked around, taking in the fresh flowers and beautiful stained glass windows before eventually making himself look down at the sarcophagus. He reached out a trembling hand to touch the cold stone. "Mother." He whispered, feeling tears wet his face. He placed the bouquet he had brought before walking away. The planet was beautiful, peaceful, even with the massive garrison. He could feel it, most of the people had simply given up hope of ever being free of their one-time Senator turned Emperor.

He glanced around and saw an elderly woman standing nearby, staring at him in confusion and wariness. He bowed slightly in her direction. "Ma'am." He greeted, waving Appo to stand down when they had stiffened. The woman stared at him with wide eyes, one hand on her chest and Luke frowned. "Ma'am? Are you alright?" he reached out with the Force, feeling shock and realisation from her. "Appo help her." He ordered, knowing they would freak out if he tried to help her himself. Appo moved over, gently taking the woman's arm and leading her to sit in the speeder.

"You look so much like him." She whispered.

"You…. you knew Anakin Skywalker?" he was surprised by that but she managed a shaky smile and nodded.

"He came home with her once, protecting her. She said they were just old friends from the Trade crisis but she never married and the baby…. You're her baby, aren't you?"

"Padme Naberrie was my mother." He answered her and she reached out to grab his hand.

"I can see her in you, not just him."

Luke's heart was pounding, an elderly woman who knew his parents…. "Grandmother?" he asked and Appo pulled his men back a little, family reunions should be private, right?

Jobal smiled shakily at her grandson. She had always suspected the child had survived, there had been too much secrecy over her bodies return to them for burial. He looked a lot like the Holo's she'd seen of Skywalker, although his hair was several shades lighter, perhaps due to sun exposure. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. "I always believed her baby lived."

"I'm sorry but it wasn't safe." He whispered.

"Palpatine." She spat and he nodded. "But now he has you."

"He's not interested in me, not yet. I'm too young." He admitted. "I can't stay, but if I had your comm frequency?"

Jobal smiled sadly. "Of course. You have a Grandfather, Aunt, Uncle and cousins who would love to meet you one day."

"One day." He agreed. He took her frequency and then they got back in the speeder and left, Jobal watching them go before going into her daughter's tomb, smiling when she saw the flowers there. His existence raised questions over just who Darth Vader was but she didn't want to think about that, for now she just wanted to be happy her Grandson lived.

 _TBC…._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 **Chapter 8**

Vader read the report and put it aside, the first group had been a success so now a second group could be sent through. He had to work slowly so as not to alert the Emperor or anyone who would tell him but he would not allow his own men to be a possible danger to his son. The chip that ensured their obedience had to be dealt with in case anything from Order 66 came back on line, Luke had Jedi training after all. And he didn't want to run the risk of there being Orders in there that the Emperor could use to turn his 501st against him either. And Luke would eventually be in a command himself, one he would ensure had clones so really every remaining clone had to have the chip removed. At least the Kaminoans had halted the aging issue even if they no longer made clone soldiers for the Empire. It didn't help things that he was having to ship the men so far out in the Outer Rim to have the procedure done, it made coming up with reasons for them to be out there harder but he was used to hard work. It was past time he should have done this but he had been too…. lost himself when he had come back to the Fleet after the Empire formed and then there had seemed no point. His men had been stripped of everything that made them individuals while he was recovering and so he had spent a lot of time repairing that damage that he had never thought to deal with the chips.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke hesitated and the opened the adjoining door, letting himself into his Father's rooms. "Father?" Captain Piett had said he was here when Luke had landed back on-board.

"Yes Luke?" he emerged from his office into the main room to see his son fidgeting in the doorway.

"I'm sorry for running off and ignoring you." The teen whispered and Vader moved slowly towards his son, laying a hand on his shoulder as gently as he could.

"I should have sent you from the room when I realised what would be necessary, you were not ready for that. You have adapted to the changes in your life so well that I forgot son." He felt Luke relax and drew him into the room to where food awaited on the table for the boy. "How was it?"

"Peaceful." Luke smiled sadly. "There…. was an old lady there, Grandmother."

"Jobal Naberrie?" That was a shock, he hadn't realised her parents still lived, then again he hadn't felt the urge to keep track of the family. Luke nodded and Vader wasn't sure what to do with that knowledge or if he needed to do anything. This was a way for Luke to know more of his Mother…to ensure his Angel's memory lived on. "There is no time for a lengthy visit."

"She gave me her comm frequency."

"You may contact her as you wish then."

"Thank you."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia stared at the holo and the boy standing in front of Vader intently. He looked the same age as her and he seemed…. nervous to be where he was. She figured most of the information given was a lie though it was interesting to try and figure out what truth there was.

"Leia? What are you doing?" Bail asked as he found her staring at the holo.

"He looks…innocent."

"And maybe he is. But the Empire will soon ensure any good in that boy is twisted and destroyed until he is just another pawn of the Emperor." He gently clasped her shoulder before turning it off. "Come, there is a meeting and it is time you attended."

"Yes Father." She stood and followed him from the room, this would be her first time attending a meeting of the Alliance.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader stood on the bridge, observing the goings on of the bridge crew as the ship moved through hyperspace on its way to join the rest of the Fleet. He barely had to reach out with the Force to sense Luke in his quarters, diligently working on his studies. The boy was proving to be a very quick study as he soaked up the advanced work many levels above what was available on Tatooine. He hated to admit it but Obi-Wan had done a good job with him in their year together on the run, even without access to many lessons. In a way it was tempting to send the boy to an Academy for full military training and to allow him to be among other young people but his position made that difficult and it could put him in danger from the Rebels if they learned of his presence. Without that he would have to ensure the boy spent time with as many officers as possible to learn from them, competent officers anyway. Captain Piett would be a good idea, Appo had already taken him under his wing and then rest of the 501st was following his lead. The question was who to train him in politics? He himself had no patience for such things and he would not trust the Emperor to do so even if the man did offer. Maybe Luke would have his Mother's natural talent in such things much as he had her temperament.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader stood, watching, while Luke fought off a practice droid, easily blocking its attacks. He was doing well for so little time with a lightsaber. For now, he was using a practice blade, Skywalker's old blade locked away safely. Soon though he would have to take the teenager to Ilum to find a crystal for his first Lightsaber. He did wonder what colour the blade would end up being and only hoped the Emperor didn't take it too badly when it was undoubtedly not red. Luke stepped back, breathing heavily and Vader deactivated the droid. "Well done Luke."

Luke grinned and bowed slightly to his Father, putting the training saber aside. "I think I should clean up." He wrinkled his nose at his sweaty clothes and Vader nodded so he ran off to do that.

Vader watched him go and then activated the comm. "Set course for Mustafar at once Captain." He ordered before he could reconsider.

"Yes My Lord." Piett's voice answered and he felt the ship enter hyperspace minutes later.

Luke re-entered the room, still towel drying his hair which over the last three months had grown out and darkened further as he spent his time on board. It was now almost as dark as Vader remembered his being at the end though without the slight curl his had. He wore loose exercise pants and was bare foot as he glanced out to see they were in hyperspace. It was good to see the boy was gaining lithe muscle, not sacrificing speed for power but it looked like he'd inherited his Mother's height. "Where are we going now?"

"My retreat away from Coruscant. We will be there in three days. There will be more aides there to continue your training and there is something I need to show you."

"Alright."

"Have you called your…. Grandmother?"

"Last night." He collapsed on the couch, body aching from the workout but it was the good sort of ache. Vader made no comment on the move, he himself wished he could still do that sometimes.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"A planet called Mustafar."

"I don't remember seeing that on any of the charts I've studied."

"It was removed." He answered as he sat on one of the specially altered chairs designed for the weight and rigidness of his suit. "It is a volcanic planet which is why we will remain within the building, I will not risk your exposure to the atmosphere."

That made Luke sit up in surprise. "It's that dangerous?" One of his first lessons had been on using the Force to filter toxins, from the air, water or food.

"It is the reason I rely on this suit." He admitted stiffly and Luke gasped before reaching out to take a gloved hand, pressing hard so that the prosthetic would register the touch even through the armoured glove.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke stared down at the planet as his Father piloted the shuttle down, feeling unease as he took in the seas of lava and massive volcanoes. Why did his Father have a residence here? Especially when he had been injured so badly there? It didn't make sense to him at all. Soon they landed on the pad and Luke took some deep breaths of clean air before the ramp lowered and they walked quickly into the residence where he took some deep, clean breathes again. He felt his Father's concern and flashed a smile, he was fine and what little he had breathed in he could handle. The building was all smooth black stone and eerily empty except for a few maintenance droids scattered around. They moved deeper inside and then into a large room with a powered down medical droid and bacta tank. The doors sealed with a hiss behind them and Luke popped his ears at the change in pressure. "Pressurised." He wrinkled his nose. "Antiseptic air?"

"It is necessary here." Vader answered moving over to one of the stations. "You should see this." He admitted and Luke was surprised to feel fear coming from his Father, not for Luke like when they met the Emperor…. but of his reaction?

And then the machines whirled into motion and Luke froze as they began removing the suit he'd never seen his Father out of before the helmet seal was cracked and Luke stared as a face similar to his was revealed, the hair shorn short but he could see it was maybe a little darker than his own. He was younger than Ben put pale from years without sun light and there was a scar down one eye as well as some smaller scars that looked like they came from bad burns. Luke was surprised to find he had blue eyes as well even as they blinked in the light. More and more of the suit was removed until his Father was bare and Luke felt sick as he took in the scars and four prosthetic limbs. "Father." He whispered before moving closer to reach out and shakily touch Vader's upper arm where it was still flesh and blood, reaching for him in the Force and Vader reached back to his son, Padme's child who hadn't shied from him. His son wrapped him close in the Force and Vader inhaled deeply in shock as the Light wrapped protectively around him and it didn't hurt. It was…. his son was trying to heal him.

"Luke." Without the mask his voice was weak and breathy but still loud enough for the boy to hear. "Stop…nothing can be done." He shifted, pressing into the warmth of his son's hand, it had been so long since he had felt another humans touch and despite the pain he didn't want it to stop.

Luke buried his horror deep down, not wanting his Father to feel it and misinterpret the emotion. He knew Obi-Wan had faced Vader before going into hiding with him which meant this damage was from that battle but he knew Ben, there was no way he would have left anyone to suffer like this. The now activated med droid approached and Luke stepped back to let it do its work and then his Father was placed in the tank and Luke closed his eyes, pushing past the Dark that shrouded the older man to nudge him into a healing trance, something Vader had admitted was not at all easy between the suit and the Dark Side. Once sure his Father was out Luke turned to the droid. "Training room?" He demanded and then followed the directions to take out his turbulent emotions on training droids. He really wanted to talk to Ben about this but there was no way to contact him.

 _TBC…._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

 _I'm trying to find a Star Wars timeline, listing events, character birth, death, etc. all I can find is timelines listing where the movies and books fit, but I want the detail of events in what year. Know of any?_

 **Chapter 9**

By the time Luke stumbled from the duelling room his clothes were soaked through with sweat and he was feeling very bruised but his emotions were back under control. He leant against the wall, breathing heavily only to straighten up as he sensed an approaching presence, not his Father. An older, cloaked male walked towards him and then bowed.

"Welcome young Prince, your Quarters have been prepared for you at Lord Vader's order."

"Show me please." He waved the man on and fell into step behind him. "What is your name?"

"Vaneé, My Lord." they entered a new corridor and he opened a door. "These are your quarters, please inform me if anything needs changing."

Luke stepped past him and into the main room, smiling when he saw walls of dark blue and white with comfortable yet elegant furniture. "Thank you, this is perfect." He smiled and Vaneé bowed again before leaving. Luke locked the door and forced himself past the couch and into the bedroom where he stripped and moved into the fresher. Once done he dressed in training clothes, figuring he would be needing them later. He eyed the comm, hesitating. Could he risk it? Would he even answer? After several minutes he finally got up and knelt down, looking over the comm unit and going to work to ensure nothing could intercept his calls. The he entered the code and waited.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan slipped back into his hut and lowered his hood, before removing his cloak and going to make tea. his routine check showed the Lars' living peacefully although they had dimmed with the loss of Luke. Even after eight months no word had reached the planet about the boy and he wasn't sure what to think of that, he knew Luke still lived, their bond was stretched by distance but had not snapped. He nearly jumped as the ships comm unit which he had managed to set up in the hut began to beep. He frowned but then went over and looked at the incoming code, not recognising it but then he felt the Force nudge and so he answered the call, nearly falling back as the small holo formed and then cleared up to reveal a familiar form. "Luke?"

"Ben… I shouldn't have called; I know but I scrambled this so much I didn't know if it'd even go through." He babbled.

"Breath Padawan. It's alright." He soothed even as his heart raced, Luke didn't babble unless severely stressed. He studied the small holo, wishing the colour was better. Luke was dressed casually, training clothes most likely, and his hair was still cropped short. But his face was still open, showing nervousness and emotional pain. "What has happened Luke?" He had called! He had never thought to hear from him again, had prayed Luke would remain the same child and yet despaired over the odds when Faced with Vader and Sidious. Even after only months he had dreaded that the bright boy he knew would have changed, darkened.

"We're at Father's residence…. I saw him out of the suit…I don't understand Ben."

Out of the suite? The poor boy, seeing his father without limbs. "Understand what Luke?"

"How could you do that to him? How…" Luke shook his head ducking it down and Ben flinched slightly before shifting to kneel more comfortably in front of the unit.

"I should have told you all of this before but even thinking of that time is still so painful. I had been sent to Utapau to confront General Grievous so the events on Coruscant I only learned of later, through security recording and through allies. The Chancellor revealed himself as a Sith to your Father who went to the Jedi Council. Mace had always been wary of Anakin and ordered him to remain behind but he disobeyed. Exactly what happened then no one but the Emperor and your Father knows as they were the only survivors. It was then that Order 66 went out and I went on the run. Eventually Master Yoda and I returned to the Temple to find the scene of a massacre. Clone troopers, led by Darth Vader had killed everyone within, even the Younglings." He paused to breath and saw Luke shift, sitting as well, obviously uncomfortable with learning of so many deaths. "Yoda went to confront Sidious, sending me after your Father, my old Padawan. But I did not know where he was so I went to your mother. I hid aboard her ship when she went after him. we landed on Mustafar and I heard them arguing. Padme…she begged him to leave with her, to go far away and be a family but he was lost in madness. I admit, I made a mistake in revealing myself then, unstable your Father…he Force choked Padme. I tried to talk him down but we ended up fighting all over the installation." He had to stop again as he remembered watching his brother choke the woman he had admired a lot for her bravery and willingness to stand up for what she believed in. Luke was utterly silent, hands clenched on his crossed knees. "In the end I had the high ground on a bank and I begged him not to try it, to surrender but he was too lost to madness. He leapt and I struck but somehow, despite how exhausted we both were, he had more height to his jump than I had anticipated. What should have been a killing blow…"

"Removed his limbs." Luke choked out and Obi-Wan nodded sadly.

"He had lost one arm years before, in a duel against Dooku to protect me and stop the man leaving. I took the other three and it broke my heart. I couldn't leave him to burn so I pulled him up the shore and I was getting through to him, I know I was but then soldier showed up and I had a choice, fight them or run and save your Mother and you. I knew Anakin would want you both protected."

"What happened to her?"

"She died after you were born. The medics could find no medical reason. She lived long enough to name you. After that I took you to your Aunt and Uncle." He fell silent, waiting for Luke to absorb it all, unsure how he would react.

Luke frowned as he went over what he had sensed and seen and what Ben had told him and it didn't add up. "Something doesn't add up." He whispered after several minutes of silence.

"Luke?" he was cautiously optimistic at the lack of anger in the boys' voice.

"He was okay when you left? Other than the obvious?"

"He was exhausted but yes."

"Then why are his lung so scarred? He has trouble with trances so I helped ease him into a healing trance and I felt how damaged his body is. So where did that damage come from?"

"He's reliant on the suite then? I admit, it did puzzle me and you are right, the damage had to come from somewhere." He sat back, considering the options and what he knew of the timeline and only one option fit.

"Ben?"

"I believe there is an answer." He admitted and Luke frowned before blue eyes went wide.

"The Emperor…" He whispered and Obi-Wan nodded. "That's…." he turned, glancing at his door as the chime rang. "I've got to go. You're okay though, right?"

Obi-Wan smiled softly. "I am well, as is your family. Be safe my Padawan." The call was cut off and he got to his feet, moving to drink his now cold tea, feeling utter relief to know that so far Luke's light remained undiminished.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jyn clutched the knife and blaster tightly as she stared out at the setting sun, she didn't like being the only one left behind, she wanted to be out there with Saw, killing Imperials. But he had ordered her to stay and hold the bunker for their return. That had been almost six hours ago and she hadn't seen or heard a sign of them since. No calls on the comm, no flashes of blaster fire, nothing. Had they all been captured or killed? She pulled her coat closer around her as the temperature began to drop before finally moving away from the makeshift window to turn on the heater and prepare something to eat. She would wait until dawn, like Saw had told her too, and pray they came back. What would she do on her own?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia smiled as Winter easily outmanoeuvred the young man she'd been talking to until he bowed slightly and moved away. She moved to her friend and foster sisters side and they clasped hands briefly, smiling at each other. It had been a while since they had seen each other since Winter was taking a more active role in the Rebellion while Leia had to remain visible on Alderaan or travelling around with various relief projects. In a way she envied Winter her freedom to act so soon, there wasn't a lot she could do until she took her Father's place in the Senate. And then there would be even more eyes on her. If only the party would end and they could slip away to catch up! She knew the Anniversary of Alderaan's joining the Republic, now Empire, was important but she was growing tired of it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader watched his son as he trained, nodding at his improvement. This was what he had needed to push his skills to the next level. A trip to Ilum would be needed soon. But before then they were being recalled to Coruscant by the Emperor. He was actually surprised they'd been given three months of peace on Mustafar. With his sons help he'd managed a healing trance every time he entered the tank or even slept in his pressurised room and he was feeling stronger than he had since being confined to the suite. He just wasn't sure of that was something his Master should know, what would he do if he knew Luke was able to guide him and aide his healing like that?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke ignored his audience, focusing fully on the four droids surrounding him, his training lightsabre held defensively before him as they circled. He knew a lot was riding on this fight. He'd never faced four before, and at such a high level, but the Emperor had commanded it. He opened himself fully to the Force and moved, blocking a blow.

Sidious watched as the boy fought, moving with the same grace he remembered Amidala having. His was too small to have his father's pure power but he may be faster than Skywalker had been even at his peak. His training appeared to be coming along nicely, the closeness he could sense between the two was not as good though. The closer they became the harder it would be to turn them on each other later. Finally, after over an hour of fighting the boy stumbled and fell with a gasp of shock and the droids pounced.

Luke cured defensively, protecting himself as the blows rained down on him. he would not scream; he wouldn't give that fossil the pleasure!

Vader's hand clenched into a fist as his son was beaten by the training droids. He was proud he could take it without crying out but he did not like being helpless to stop the assault.

"Enough." The Emperor deactivated the droids. "A passable attempt boy. You're training is progressing. Lord Vader."

"Yes Master."

"Take him to Ilum, perhaps he will do better with a blade attuned to him."

"As you command." He bowed and moved to Luke's side, pulling him to his feet. Luke stumbled but managed to limp out of the room at his side. They would leave for Ilum immediately, he wanted Luke looked over by medics he trusted.

 _TBC…._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 10**

When Lord Vader appeared, his unconscious son in his arms the 501st instantly closed ranks around them, sending word to the ship and their own medics to be ready. They said nothing to their Lord, not needing to be Force sensitive to sense his mood. Luke made a small, pained noise and they all tensed but the child didn't wake. "Set course for Ilum immediately." Vader ordered as they docked and Appo stepped aside to relay the order as the others escorted Vader and his precious cargo to the medbay. Three medics were waiting, a bed and bacta tank prepped in case it was needed. Unable to look at his injured son any longer Vader left the room, going to his training room where he could unleash his rage without harming any of the crew.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke blinked up at the white ceiling and then groaned as he remembered the training droids.

"Are you in pain my Prince?" a familiar voice asked and Luke turned his head to see a clone medic beside him.

"Little achy. Father?"

"Lord Vader is currently on the bridge Sir."

Luke closed his eyes and reached for his Father's presence, feeling it instantly wrap protectively around him even as he sensed deep rage at something, not him though. Luke felt the press against his skin and then the aches faded away as the medication did its job.

"Sir?" The medic called and Luke opened his eyes. "I'm going to release you on strict orders to rest, no training for two days, understood?"

"Thanks." Luke sat up and accepted the clean clothes, moving to the Fresher to change. He emerged dressed in his usual blue and black and stretched, feeling the pull of freshly healed muscles and various bruises. He must have passed out on the way back to the ship since he didn't remember boarding, where were they headed now. "Do you know our destination?"

"No sir. Remember, rest."

"I will, thank you." Luke left the medbay and returned to his quarters, able to sense the relief of his escort…Boomer and Hawk again. He'd gotten a lot better at telling the clone troopers apart since when he'd first come aboard. "I'm okay." He assured them before going inside to obey the medics orders.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke stepped out of the shuttle onto the frozen surface of Ilum. He hugged himself for extra warmth, able to feel the biting cold even through the winter gear. It was strange, being totally alone for once, he hadn't been since leaving Tatooine. The only other living soul on the planet was the pilot of the shuttle and he wouldn't leave the craft unless Luke was really in distress. This was something he had to face himself, like all other Force users before him. He triple checked his supplies as he walked, needing something to occupy himself other than his nerves. Ben had always made Jedi calm look so easy but it wasn't as easy as it had seemed. And it was dangerous for him to try and attain that, the Emperor wouldn't like it at all. It was hard, finding a middle path between Jedi and Sith that would keep him alive but not corrupt him, and the crystal that chose him now would say a lot about which path he was on. He reached the entrance to the crystal caves, surrounded by the rubble of an ancient Jedi Temple, and took one last deep breath before stepping inside.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Lord Vader!"

"What is it Captain?" he tore his gaze from the planet below to look at the man, so far Piett was proving to be one of the more competent men in his command. Why had the Emperor not simply given Luke a crystal as he had for him when he turned? This had to be another test, he only hoped his son passed.

"A small ship has landed on the planet M 'Lord. They seem to have arrived before we did, with the storms sensors have only just detected it." He answered firmly, waiting to feel the choking sensation that ended so many lives who brought bad news. He would not cower, if he was to die then so be it. But to his relief nothing happened as Vader stalked to a sensor station to look over the readings himself.

"Contact the shuttle."

"The pilot reports that the Prince is already inside the caves and he has not been able to raise him on the comm."

Vader wanted to go after his son, the only reason for someone to have risked such a trip was because they needed a new crystal. Luke was doing well but not well enough to defend himself from a Jedi and yet…. the Force gave no hint of danger. Was it someone the boy was safe from, like Kenobi?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Just a quick trip, nothing will go wrong." He muttered, repeating her words even as he stared at the screen showing the Star Destroyer in orbit. He called that something going very wrong! They should have known better than to come here, but the usual Star Destroyers had been gone and it was a one in a million chance for her to find two new gems since she'd managed to lose her lightsabers. Ahsoka preferred natural crystals to synthetic which made that more problematic these days. And of course he hadn't been able to raise her since she went in. He grabbed his cold weather gear and then his weapons, he was pretty sure he'd picked up another ship on the. Surface before the wind had kicked up again and he wasn't going to get caught out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ahsoka rounded a corner and froze, staring in shock. Standing in front of her was a human boy, wrapped up in white cold weather gear. For a second she was sure he was nothing but a vision of the past and then he backed away, blue eyes wide in alarm before he frowned, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

"Ahsoka Tano." He whispered in surprise and…. awe?

This was Luke Skywalker, Skyguy's son. He looked so much like her old Master, though the height, or lack thereof, was all the Senator's. But what was he doing here? "Are you real or a vision?" She asked and he smiled shyly.

"Real. Then again maybe you're my vision." He shrugged, keeping to a safe distance.

"Then I'm sorry." She whispered and he frowned.

"For what?"

"For not being there when he needed me, for not knowing about you to keep you safe."

"None of it'd your fault. Is…is Rex with you? The last sighting was of him saving you from the other troops. Or can you get a message to him?"

"Maybe."

"Tell him Appo is sorry he never got to give him command back but he's glad he wasn't at the Temple." Appo had told him that, one night when they'd sat in a quiet hallway watching the stars go by because Luke hadn't been able to sleep.

"Appo's alive?"

"The 501st is basically all clone, Father's made sure of it. There are others still out there but he's done his best to keep them together and safe. A lot of them now have scars." He touched his own Temple, where the chips had been located. "You better go; they've probably detected your ship by now."

"Not going to stop me?"

"We're both unarmed and you know a lot more about the Force than I do."

"Then come with us Luke, before it's too late for you."

"He would tear the Galaxy apart to find me, you know that. Go and good luck." He ducked around the corner and sprinted off. Ahsoka had a choice, try and find him or leave and saver herself and Rex, she hesitated before leaving the caves. She had what she'd come for and who knew, maybe the boy hadn't really been there. He wasn't at all what she'd expected so maybe he really had been a vision of what could have been. She ran for the ship only to be greeted by a worried Rex but then they were taking off and she felt it, the whisper of a once familiar presence, now darkened and twisted.

Luke made his way deeper into the caves, shocked by their meeting but he was there for a reason. He opened himself fully to the Force, trusting it to lead him where he had to go. He saw nothing but softly glowing crystals in various hues as he walked and he was less sure now that he had really met Ahsoka, maybe she had been nothing more than a vision, he'd caught many just out of the corner of his eyes but none had come fully into view. Finally, he wriggled into a side cavern and his hand closed around a warm crystal, eyes fluttering shut as it sang to him. It came free into his hand and he began the trek back to the surface.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What happened down there?" Rex asked as Ahsoka finally ignited her new blades.

"I don't know. Maybe it was a vision, maybe he was really there…"

"Vader?" He asked in alarm but she shook her head, clipping the hilts to her belt.

"Luke Skywalker." She whispered and Rex sat down in shock.

"Are you alright?"

"We didn't fight; he was there for a crystal too. He…. he was so calm, old for his age, I think." She hadn't spent any real time among human children and clones had accelerated ageing so neither of them was good with children and ages. "He looks so much like Skyguy but a lot shorter."

"The Senator?" Rex asked as he wrapped an arm around her and she nodded.

"I think so. He would have been too loyal to her and she looked pregnant in the holo's of the funeral." They had always seemed close, too close, but nothing had been said with the war raging around them. "Appo's alive according to him, leading the 501st still. He said Vader took as many of the clones into it as he could."

"Sith lie." He repeated something she had told him many times.

"I know but… I don't think he is. A Sith that is. They use synthetic crystals so why send him to Ilum? And he didn't react in anger or fear, he was wary of me, even admitted that I would beat him in a fight. But he was also awed when he recognised me, guess the boys have told him some stories. I asked him to come with us and I think he would have but he was right, Vader will never let him go." She cuddled closer to Rex and he tightened his hold, offering comfort. What they had didn't need a label but they were all the other had in this crazy galaxy. He loved her and she loved him, that was all that mattered. She had saved him too, when they'd realised he was ageing too quickly she'd done something, poured the Force through him unlike anything he had ever felt the few times one of the Jedi had used the Force to heal his wounds. Whatever she'd done had worked though and that was all that mattered. Not like he could have gone to Kamino like those still in service had to stop the accelerated ageing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader watched as his sons' lightsaber came together, floating in the air before the boy. He was doing very well for his first time, much better than he had. They both wanted to see the colour of the blade, to know how much to work with they would have when the Emperor demanded to see the weapon. The last pieces shifted into place and Luke wrapped his hand around the hilt, taking a deep breath before thumbing the switch. The blade sprung to life instantly, thrumming softly and they both stared at the colour. "Have you seen this colour before Father?"

"No my son, let us hope it is more acceptable than blue or green." It was after all close too red, far closer than any Jedi lightsaber he had seen. The burnt orange blade hummed as Luke ran through a few short moves, flickers of gold appearing now and then, obviously veins of colour in the crystal. "You have done very well; I could not have done better at your age." The praise got a small smile and then Luke deactivated the weapon and attached it to his belt in front of the blaster he usually wore. It felt good to have a lightsaber again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

' _Ever seen a burnt orange lightsaber before?'_

Ben blinked at the message, it wasn't the first that had appeared in the time since he had spoken to Luke and he was glad the boy was trying to keep in contact even as he worried over his safety for doing so. And now it seemed the hold had built his own lightsaber but that was not a colour he was familiar with. _'Synthetic?'_

" _No.'_

The reply was quick so he wasn't on the other side of the galaxy. A natural crystal that colour and why had he been allowed that? The Sith used synthetic after all. It was rather puzzling. _'Unknown, will meditate on it.'_ He sent back after some thought and he could almost hear Luke's laughter at his answer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Appo stared into the bacta tank where the teenager floated, still unconscious. Kix had personally treated him and had admitted quietly that some of the wounds on his back would scar, they had simply been too severe for even bacta to deal with. None of the crew knew what had happened but anyone who had seen the Prince could tell he had been whipped badly. He knew Lord Vader was punished by the Emperor when he failed or was covering for a failure his men had made but he was an adult, able to cope with such things. He did not doubt for a second the Emperor was behind this punishment. Without the chip it was easier to think ill of the man for his actions. Luke treated them all as individuals and was always eager to listen to their stories or learn from them. Rex would never have stood for this and it stung that there was nothing he and the men could do to protect the boy. Not even his Father could and Vader's anger at that had been scary even to them who had been with him from the start. The doors opened and he heard the familiar sound of mechanically aided breathing, snapping to attention immediately. Vader didn't speak, just stared at the tank. "Kix said he should wake later today and will be taken out then." He spoke softly and saw the black helmet tip slightly in acknowledgment before the man left and Appo relaxed. I seemed some of his rage had cooled since they had left orbit which was good.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke stood resolutely before the door to his Father's quarters. He had finally been released from the medbay and was glad to be up and about, even if he was feeling sore still. He was just glad they'd left orbit while he was out even if he didn't know their current course. He touched the saber on his belt, the reason he had ended up needing time in the bacta tank. The door before him was locked, even to his personal code and it looked like he'd need the weapon to cut through it. He let that intention seep out into the Force and eventually the door slid open to admit him. He stepped into near pitch darkness and stopped to let his eyes adjust as the door slid shut behind him. The only light came from the view of hyperspace, a familiar and loved view but that wasn't why he was there. He removed his lightsaber and set it down before moving further into the room, towards the corner where he could just pick out the deeper black of armour. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Vader started at the soft words. Sorry? "What do you have to be sorry for?" He would not turn and look at him, fearing what he would see now.

"I don't know but I woke up and you weren't there and I couldn't feel you." Luke mumbled, feeling uncertain.

"Surely you did not wish my presence, not after…"

"NO!" Luke fisted trembling hands. "It wasn't your fault! He made you do it."

"I could have refused."

"And that would have made it worse." If Vader had refused the whip, then who knew how much more damage would have been inflicted. "He's the monster for doing this, not you. Please." Luke reached for his Father through the Force and with his hand and the man finally turned to look at his son. There was no fear or disgust in his son's eyes or through the Force and a black gloved hand lifted to meet the much smaller one. Luke stepped in, tucking himself against the hard armour and Vader's arm wrapped around his shoulders. "So where are we going?" He asked, completely changing the subject and Vader let him.

"We will arrive at the Imperial Academy on Arkanisby ships morning. The Emperor has decided your military education is lacking and you would benefit from time spent amongst other young officer hopefuls."

"And if I get killed along the way….." Luke swallowed nervously, he was good with a blaster and his lightsaber skills weren't exactly shabby but alone amongst thousands of others? He did not like his odds.

"Two members of the 501st shall accompany you for security."

Luke nodded, hoping they would be enough.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 **Chapter 11**

Luke stared at his reflection and bit back a sigh as he took in the grey cadets uniform instead of his normal clothes. He did not want to do this but there was no other choice, the Emperor had commanded and so they had to obey. He adjusted his jacket and then hooked his lightsaber to his belt, it may not be regulation but he was not taking it off. His luggage would be taken care of by others so he left his quarters and headed for the Bridge briefing room where he could sense his Father, Piett, Boomer, Hawk and two strangers. He stopped at the door and took a deep breath before the doors slid open and he stepped inside, instantly the centre of attention.

"Commandant Hux, this is my son, Luke Skywalker." Vader introduced them and Hux bowed stiffly to the young Prince.

"It is an honour to meet you Prince Luke. My Lord you are aware…he is rather young for our Academy."

"I am aware, it was the Emperor's command, I trust that will not be a problem Commandant."

"Of course, not Sir."

"Good. These two Stormtrooper shall accompany him for security and he will retain his lightsaber."

"Very well Lord Vader." Any Force sensitive could tell Hux did not like these arrangements at all but no one on board would risk the Prince. "My Prince." Hux indicated the doors and Luke sent a last look at his Father before leaving for the landing bay. The shuttle trip to the surface was silent and Luke and his guards followed Hux to the Commandants office. "While you are here Cadet Skywalker you will be treated as any other Cadet, understood?" He barked once they were inside and Luke snapped off a crisp salute.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Your room assignment and class schedules." Hux passed over the data pad and access key. "Due to security concerns, you will have a room to yourself. There is an extra bunk so the troopers can sort things out between them. Curfew is strictly enforced. Questions?"

"No sir."

"Dismissed." He snapped and the three quickly left the room.

"I get the feeling he doesn't like us." Boomer muttered just loud enough for his helmet to transmit out loud and Luke bit back a smile.

"He doesn't, I can feel it. I don't think he cares for Father either." They found the room and went inside to find two single beds against the walls along with two wardrobes and two desks. "I know, I get the one against the far wall with no window." He tossed his jacket down on it and went to see his few bags had been delivered so he swiftly unpacked even as the two stormtroopers checked the room was secure before hiding weapons throughout. "Guess it's time to meet everyone." Luke checked the schedules and found he had a galactic history class in fifteen minutes. He picked his jacket up and sighed, Happy Fourteenth Birthday to him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke groaned as he collapsed on his bed, tossing his datapad aside. He hated it here! The workload wasn't the problem, he could do most of the work in his sleep. He was bored out of his mind and lonely. He'd gotten used to having the 501st and most of the pilots on board to chat with or train against. Here he had Hawk and Boomer only. Students who approached tended to want one of two things, either to cosy up to the Prince or to make sure he understood he'd never belong here. The teachers too seemed to have it out for him, his work was never graded fairly. His only hope was the computer given tests that were auto graded every six months. They would prove he was a good student.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"General!" The young communications officer panted as he caught up.

"What is it?"

"Intercepted Imperial communication sir, Prince Skywalker has been sent to the Arkanis Academy with only two stormtrooper guards."

General Draven stopped walking, mind racing. Getting an assassin near Vader or Palpatine was impossible, not only were they too well guarded but they themselves were far too able to deal with such things. But a fourteen-year-old boy? Anyone they sent could deal with two stormtroopers although the latest image showed the boy carrying a lightsaber, there was no way he had a lot of training with the weapon and there were ways to short them out. Whoever they sent had to be expendable, just in case it was a trap. Cadets died at Arkanis quite frequently so there wouldn't be too many questions raised. Yes, this was a chance to strike at the very heart of Imperial Power, they could remove the healthiest heir to the Throne. As much as he knew Andor would be the best at such a job he did not wish to lose the young man on such a job. But there were others…. He turned and headed back into the base, he had messages to send.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ahsoka froze as she saw the latest coded message. "Oh no."

"Ahsoka?" Rex leaned over to read it. "It has to be a trap."

"I don't think so. It would explain Vader's actions five months ago. He would not be happy with this."

"Then they kill the boy. I'm sorry Ahsoka but removing one of the heirs is a tactically sound move."

"He's just a boy! If they fail…this could be just the thing needed to push him right to the Dark Side. And if they succeed Vader will never stop until every rebel is dead."

"There's nothing we can do."

"I can." She kissed him and then went back to the bunk, sitting relaxed and closing her eyes. She reached into the Force, searching for the boy she had only met once. _'They're coming, danger.'_ It was all she could send over such distance and she only hoped he heard her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke gasped awake, glancing around but other than the sleeping Hawk the room was empty. _'They're coming, danger.'_ He recognised the voice, Ahsoka. But who was coming? And why would she warn him? That was when the Force blared in warning and Luke threw himself from the bed, rolling to his feet even as his lightsaber flew to his hand. And he realised, Hawk wasn't sleeping. He felt a flash of grief and shoved it aside as his blade ignited and he moved, parrying blaster bolts until a quick slash unarmed his attacker, literally, making the man scream. He flicked the lights on and saw a young man, maybe nineteen years old, dressed in an Academy uniform that didn't quite fit. The door opened and Boomer ran in, blaster raised and aimed at the intruder.

"Sir?"

"Call security and the medics." Luke ordered, fighting the urge to be sick at the sight of the missing limb. Boomer nodded and then glanced at the other bed and Luke looked too, paling as he saw the blood-soaked sheets, Hawk's throat had been slashed as he lay sleeping. Luke's fisted hands trembled with rage, Hawk was his friend and now he was dead. He turned to the moaning assassin and the man was flung back into the wall, held there by the Force. "Who sent you?" He snarled and Boomer backed away to make the calls.

"Die imp." The man managed to get out and then he was tossed aside.

Luke pulled on his uniform, stomping his feet into his boots even as Academy security arrived and took him into custody. Luke stormed from his room, Boomer quickly falling into step as he stalked through the corridors, his anger clear. Now he knew why Ahsoka had called out to him, the Rebels had tried to kill him, had killed one of his Father's men, his friend. He'd always hoped that one day he could approach the Rebels, get their aide in taking down the Emperor but now he saw that wouldn't work, they wanted all three of them dead. He looked like an easy target but he wasn't and now they would learn that. He stalked into the communications room and saw those on duty freeze in fear even as he struggled to control his anger. He entered a private room, Boomer checking it first before standing guard outside the door. He punched in his Father's personal code and then stepped onto the platform to wait.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader froze as he stared out at the stars, feeling an echo of terror and then rage from his son. They were too far away for him to get more than that but it was enough to know something had gone very wrong.

"My Lord?"

"Captain." He glanced at Piett.

"There is a communication for you on the private channel."

"I will take it in my quarters." He stalked from the bridge, almost wishing he could still run. It could only be two people on that channel, the Emperor or Luke. He locked the door and activated the communications station, relieved when his son appeared in academy uniform and unharmed. "What has happened?"

"Hawk's dead." Luke whispered, hands clenched into trembling fists.

"Boomer?"

"Guarding the door." Luke closed his eyes and forced himself to take slow, deep breaths. "An assassin." He stopped and looked at the console to ensure the channel was encrypted to the point even the Emperor couldn't crack it. "I was warned through the Force…your old apprentice. He slit Hawk's throat, he never stood a chance."

"Another student?" Vader didn't think so, it didn't sound right a student would never get past his men to his son.

"Rebellion. That's how she knew to warn me."

Vader felt the anger and hate swell, they dared to threaten his son! They would pay for this. And yet…he felt a brief flare of gratitude and maybe even affection, she had warned his son. "We will come. Is the assassin alive?"

"I disarmed him." Luke admitted with a slight wince that let his Father know that was literal. The trembling was calming as the anger came under control. Ahsoka had warned him so the assassin wasn't approved by all the Alliance.

"We will be there soon, keep Boomer close."

"I will."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bail shook his head as he read the intelligence report. It had been a foolish move, one that never should have been attempted. They had lost a young spy and for what? One dead stormtrooper and a seriously angered Prince and Lord Vader. Vader had gone on the first rampage since the boy had been found and the results hadn't been pretty. There went his and Mon Mothma's plans of sounding the boy out in the Senate whenever he was introduced. The Prince could have been an ally if he hadn't turned and all evidence until now supported that. Now? He doubted the boy would want anything other than their destruction.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader stood, watching as the shuttle approached the landing bay. After what felt like a century it landed and the lamp lowered, Boomer exiting first before an exhausted looking Luke stepped out, still in Academy uniform. His son saw him and immediately walked towards him, Commandant Hux hurrying to catch up. Vader reached out to his son and felt Luke lower his shields, allowing his check. "Return to your quarters son. I will speak with the Commandant."

"Yes Father." Luke managed a small smile before moving off, one of the men falling in with Boomer.

Vader glanced at Hux and then began walking, forcing him to walk with him until they reached his office. "The prisoner?"

"Died in custody Lord Vader."

"How?" he growled and Hux swallowed nervously.

"Suicide pill while in medical. I take full responsibility." He knew what the cost may be for that answer.

"As you should. I trust you have Luke's records with you."

"Of course, My Lord." he handed them over and watched Vader read them over. "It appears to be as a I feared, he is not challenged by your curriculum. Therefore, you will give him the graduation exam."

"That has never been done before." He argued.

"There is a first time for everything Commandant."

"Of course, My Lord."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke could feel his Father's pride as he was handed the certification, he had officially graduated thanks to taking the exam. Hux saluted and Luke returned the move before grinning as the 501st saluted and then applauded him. he'd made a record too, graduating in just six months. He tossed his Academy cap in the air and watched it fall among the men, glad he would never have to wear it again. The Emperor may not like his fast graduation but he was willing to suffer punishment if he was away from that place. He glanced back and saw Hux slip out, presumably returning planet side. Soon a party began as food and alcohol was passed around, Luke careful to stick to the non-alcoholic stuff. Today they partied, tomorrow they would grieve.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke stood with Appo, dressed in his smart new Colonel's uniform as Hawk's body burned. The clones had picked up some of their funerary ceremonies from the Jedi who always burnt the body, freeing the soul to the Force. It hurt, he had been the target, not the trooper. He'd never even had a chance to defend himself. A single tear slipped free and he felt his Father's hand come to rest on his shoulder in comfort. Finally, it was over and Luke slipped away to one of the observation decks, staring out into space. He'd never had someone die because of him before and he didn't like it. But he knew it would happen again, he was being trained as an Army General, one day he would be expected to lead men into battle or there could be another assassination attempt that killed one of the men assigned to him.

"It is not an easy thing my son. But if you could ask Hawk he would tell you not to blame yourself. He knew the danger when he volunteered to accompany you." His Father spoke from the doorway.

"If I'd woken sooner…why didn't I sense the danger?"

"Your training is still incomplete son and even fully trained Jedi and Sith still miss danger at times." He explained to the traumatised teen. "We have set course for Alderaan. The Queen's Birthday is soon and I am the Emperor's representative. You may accompany me or remain on board, it is your choice."

 _TBC…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: not mine._

 _So, I got a disgusting review from some coward who didn't even sign in. Here is a sample of what they said. "I have literally never wanted to slaughter someone as much as you. There is nothing cruel and inhuman enough that could be done to you that would be adequate to punish you for this abomination. If I had the chance to do anything with my life, save the world, cure cancer, or exterminate all life in this universe and the next, I would without hesitation cleanse the universe of life so another vile abomination like you would never have the chance at life. There is nothing in all of existence that would make me happier then to watch you be atomized atom by atom. There is no end to my hatred for. your horrid existence. Die."_

 _I like hearing people's opinions on my work. This is not an opinion, it is disgusting. Don't like a pairing, don't read. And that isn't all they wrote, I left out the worst stuff sand deleted the review from the story. Anyone else wanting to remark like this, know it will be deleted. You are sick for wanting someone to die all over a story._

 _Sorry about that to all the sensible people on here._

 **Chapter 12**

Luke was glad to strip off his uniform and pull on his preferred clothes of blue and black. In deference to the occasion though these were more formal. Black trousers and well-polished boots with a midnight blue mid-thigh length tunic, with long bloused sleeves, embroidered in the traditional Naboo manor in a lighter blue thread. He clipped on his black half cape and attached his lightsaber to his belt before leaving his rooms, Trapper and Vil, falling in at his back. He made it to the launch bay to find his father's shuttle waiting so he boarded and sat in his normal place, the co-pilots seat. Soon he felt his Father approaching and then he could hear him as he entered the shuttle and made his way to the cockpit. "I am glad you are coming my Son."

"Yes Father." Luke smiled slightly when his station lit up, giving him control of the shuttle. He took off smoothly and headed for the beautiful planet below. He soon landed at the Palace and they moved to disembark, seeing the gathered crowd to greet them and he froze.

Vader glanced at his son, feeling the flash of terror even as the teen stopped moving. The troopers halted and he could feel their concern for the boy. "Luke?"

"I…" he stared at the crowd. Everyone knew the Organa's were at least Alliance sympathetic….

"Commander Appo."

"Yes, My Lord." Appo stepped up.

"The Isatabith rain forest is said to be a true wonder. It would be a pity for the Prince to not see it."

"Of course, my Lord."

"Return for me in four hours." He gripped Luke's shoulder briefly before leaving with one of the Stormtroopers.

Luke hesitated but retreated to the cockpit, Appo following to fly them to the correct area. Luke gasped in wonder as they flew over the lush and mountainous landscape. He had the feeling this was going to become his favourite planet.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Greeting Lord Vader." Senator Organa greeted the Sith and bowed slightly to him. "thank you for gracing us with your presence."

"Viceroy." Vader greeted as they walked towards the Palace. "The Emperor sends his regards to the Queen on such an auspicious day."

"Our thanks to him. There are rumours My Lord…of an attempt on your son's life."

"A rebel assassin attempted to kill him and failed, one of his guard was killed." What was Organa up to mentioning this? Surely, he knew his sympathies were suspect?

"You have my condolences. I have a daughter myself…I cannot imagine an assassin targeting her. Children should be safe, no matter their parentage or politics." He spoke softly and felt Vader's stare. He just hoped he got across that he would never condone what had been attempted.

So, the Alliance was not as harmonious as they would like to be seen. If Organa was a Rebel, he had not been involved in the attempt on Luke, he could sense the man was genuine in his disgust for such an act.

"A pity the Prince is not with you, he is off an age with Leia."

"He could use more acquaintances his own age." Vader agreed. "But with the attempt he is stepping back form public appearances, until his safety can be assured." They entered the ballroom and the Queen rose to greet them both. Vader's attention flickered to the young woman beside her. Dressed in a flowing gown of soft green and with her hair held in elaborate braids he was hit by the utter resemblance. She looked so much like Padme…although her eyes were darker and shaped differently, and yet familiarly. He knew the girl was adopted, the Queen's many troubles had been something Padme had known of due to her friendship with Bail. He forced his attention from her and moved to a corner of the room to observe. No, she was not his and Padme's child, Luke was their only child. But she had many handmaidens throughout her many years of service and many of them could pass as Padme when needed. Had one had a child and then died?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke nearly bit through his lip as he fought not to scream, tears slipping free. He curled into a ball on the floor, body spasming as lightning tore through it. There was no defence and even if there was to use on would just make the punishment worse. He knew his Father was nearby, being made to watch, but he couldn't sense him, not in the Force inhibiting collar. He was all alone and unable to give the pain to the Force. Finally, he couldn't hold it back anymore and began to scream. This was for leaving the Academy before the Emperor wanted him to. He may have smiled and congratulated him in public but in private he had berated them both for letting an assassin get so close and then for graduating early. Not that the monster actually cared about Hawk, just one more dead solider.

The torture finally ended when Luke went limp and Palpatine left the room. Vader waited an extra minute and then moved to the boys' side, gently lifting him into his arms and carrying him to their tower and the medical room within. The monitors were swiftly attached and showed the stress his body had endured. The med-droid moved in and began tending to the boy. Vader released the collar and then left to take his rage out in the training room before going to his office.

Luke was to be assigned his own legion and flagship to go along with his new rank and Vader was going to ensure he got the best. He would fill the legion with as many clones as he could, thankful all were now 'safe', their chips removed. He'd managed to scrape together some of the survivors from the 212th which had been surprising but then came the biggest shock of all. CC-2224, currently assigned to the garrison on Tatooine, and had been for several years. Cody was still alive, he hadn't expected that at all, he knew the suicide rate amongst the command level troops in the months after Order 66. They had no choice but to obey it when it had been given but obviously no thought had been given to how it would affect them over time. Had Cody known he was on the same planet as his one-time General? Did Kenobi know? No, Cody had still had the chip so even if Kenobi had felt his presence he never would have approached and risked Cody trying to kill him again. But now the chip was gone, still Cody would never approach Kenobi even if he recognised him, it was too risky. And besides that, how had a fully-fledged Commander ended up stuck in a tiny garrison on Tatooine? It didn't make sense. But it didn't matter, he quickly cut orders to transfer CC-2224 into command of the 212th, giving the legion the same name as Cody's old one. Now he needed to choose a flagship, one with a competent Captain.

Luke was young to be given command like this, he was not quite fifteen. Ahsoka had been younger when she joined them but she had served under him, Luke would not have that. It was why he needed a strong second in command like Cody had been, if anything of that man still existed within the Stormtrooper the clone had been made into. It felt wrong giving his son an infantry battalion rather than a naval one, Luke's skills as a pilot rivalled his own already, but it had been the Emperors command and it would be good experience for the boy to spend time away from the cockpit. So much had come up lately to remind him of the past he had buried and it hurt but he used that pain to fuel his rage. He would not let pain control his actions. All of this was necessary to prepare for killing his Master one day. With his son and loyal troops at his side it could be done, once the boy had grown.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke looked around his rooms, making sure everything he would need or want was packed. The Avenger was waiting for him to transfer over, taking command of the infantry aboard. She was an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, nicknamed "Impstar-Deuce" by most in the Navy, the next evolution in Star Destroyers from the Devastator although the same length. And rumour had it there was a new, larger, Star Destroyer in the planning stages, the Executor class. He'd love to get his hands on the plans soon.

The Avengers' Captain, Lorth Needa, had been with the Navy since the time of the Republic and was seen as a competent, level officer. He'd been part of Death Squadron since almost the start so was used to working with his Father. He was nervous but also excited, his second in command had once served under Ben. But all clones had undergone reconditioning after Order 66. Those in the 501st had at least been under his Father's command and given more freedom. Who knew what condition Cody would me in mentally after so long.

Luke left his rooms and headed for the launch bay, Boomer and Jesse in the normal positions. His Father and Captain Piett were there, along with a good portion of the 501st. his belongings were loaded on a shuttle and several clones also boarded after being dismissed, Boomer among them. Luke said his goodbyes and then hopped into the cockpit of his personal fighter, the same TIE Advanced x1 as his Father flew, though each of them had personalised their ship to suit their needs. It wasn't a long flight over to the Avenger and then there was the ceremony of being greeted and taking command. Once that was done Luke retreated to his rooms where his things had already been unpacked. He messaged Vader to let him know it had gone smoothly and then the two ships entered hyperspace, heading for different locations.

Luke fell asleep quickly, worn out by all the rig moral of changing ships but the next morning he was up bright and early and in his new office. He had a very important meeting after all and soon enough the door chimed. "Enter."

"CC-2224 reporting as ordered Sir." He saluted crisply, standing at attention in the office doorway.

"At ease trooper, close the door and then sit." Luke answered, staring at the white armour. So, this was the man that had stood at Obi-Wan's side for years during the Clone War. He waited until he was seated rather stiffly in front of the desk. " Remove your buy'ce." The 501st clones had been helping him learn their language when there was time around other training.

He obeyed, placing the helmet beside his feet before looking up to meet the Colonel's eyes. Skywalker, he knew that name, it made him think of things best forgotten. And how did he know Mando'a? They weren't allowed to speak it anymore.

"Commander Cody of the 212th under General Obi-Wan Kenobi." Luke stated, keeping eye contact and he saw the glimmer of surprise and sadness in dark eyes. He still looked much like the picture of him from the wars, older yes, but still fit, with only a scar on his face marring what Luke could see. "After the Empire formed re-assigned to Kamino and troop training before being stationed at the Tatooine garrison." He leant back in his seat and smiled slightly. "The 501st speak highly of you Commander, although most believe you to be dead since they haven't heard anything of you."

His brothers spoke of him? And to their General's ad? He'd been taken from his men after the Order, sent back to Kamino to train the last batches of brothers. From there he'd been sent to Tatooine, a planet he knew from General Skywalker, not that he'd ever willingly talked of it. "sir." What else was he meant to say?

"When Order 66 went live you fired on General Kenobi but no body was every found." Luke met his eyes seriously. "What would you say if I told you Kenobi survived?"

"Sir, I apologise for failing orders." He'd lived? There'd been a voice screaming in his head that the Jedi were traitors and so he had ordered the men to fire. Obi-Wan had never even realised what was happening, had never expected danger from them. He knew many others had killed themselves for obeying that voice, the only reason he hadn't was because there had been no body. He wanted to argue that he had done his duty, he had fired on the General with the others and then sent out search parties for his body, what more could he have done? He was a good soldier; he had obeyed his Emperor's every command. And yet hearing Obi-Wan had lived brought relief.

"Did you know he lived on Tatooine?" Luke asked softly and saw the brief look of shock, so Cody hadn't known. "If you had succeeded that day Commander I might not be here. Obi-Wan took me to Tatooine to be raised by relatives, he lived in the Wastelands as a crazy old hermit to watch over me, until the Empire got too close. Do you want to know what happened?"

"Sir, a soldier has no wants."

"You did once Cody. You've been transferred to be my Commander, like you were to him. Your name is yours again." Luke answered and was met by a lost look in the other man's eyes. He stood and moved around the desk to crouch in front of his Commander, taking his hands. "Obi-Wan still lives, in exile. He told me about you once, how you always had his back and I'm asking you to do that for me." He reached out with the Force, soothing the clone and Cody swallowed hard at that once familiar sensation.

"Yes sir." How could he say no? For his General he would take over watching over this boy. It was hard thinking of the Clone Wars and everything they'd gone through, he knew it was the extra conditioning, but he had a reason to fight it now. His General had survived and now he had a new jetii to serve.

 _TBC…._


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

 **Chapter 13**

"What is it Captain?" Luke asked as he walked onto the bridge, Cody at his side, Boomer and Spark at their backs.

"Apologies for interrupting My Lord, but we've picked up a distress call." Needa handed over the details and Luke scanned them.

"Set course to intercept, prepare a shuttle and fighter escort to look for survivors. It could be genuine or it could be a trap so be careful." He reached out into the Force but sensed nothing. "It doesn't feel like a trap."

"At once." Needa turned to give the order to change course for the origin of the signal. They remained on the bridge and Luke's hands balled into fists as they reverted from hyperspace and got a look at the derelict ship, a slaving craft. "Launch search party." Needa ordered and they watched the shuttle and its escort fly the distance between the two ships.

Luke frowned as he sensed a spike of horrified anger and worry. "Medical team to landing bay 2." He called into his commlink before leaving the bridge, wanting to meet the shuttle. It eventually landed and a rather angry looking Captain stalked off with a more subdued lieutenant following but Luke could feel he was angry too. "Captain?"

"Nothing but slaves' sir." He sneered and Luke stiffened, he was the freeborn son of an ex-slave after all.

"Children sir." The lieutenant added stiffly and Luke waved the medical team forward.

"Vermin." The Captain retorted and Luke shot him a warning look.

"Please explain Lieutenant…"

"Solo, sir. The children are Wookie's, as is the barely alive pilot. They escaped form illegal slavers but barely made it this far." He explained, standing at attention before the Prince…er…Colonel? He may be coming to dislike the Imperial Navy but he knew Lord Vader's reputation and didn't want to see if his son had his temper.

Luke glanced at Boomer. "Ensure the medics treat them all and then have them quartered in the empty barracks room near the 212th."

"Yes sir." Boomer moved to find the medics, leaving only Spark to guard their Prince.

"A notation shall be marked in your file Captain, I suggest you pack as your transfer orders will come through shortly. Come with me Solo." He left the hanger as the first child was brought out of the slaver ship and he felt a flash of anger at his or her condition. No one should be treated like that, he had no problems with non-humans, another area where he disagreed with their vaunted leader but it was hard to do anything about it. He was too new still and wasn't around the Court enough to attempt political manoeuvring and he was far too new to the rank of Colonel for other military leaders to really listen to him. He led Solo into his office, Spark remaining outside at the door. "You're not in trouble Lieutenant, sit down."

"Yes sir." Han sat down, still wary. It felt odd being in front of a Colonel that had to be at least ten years his junior.

"I take it you do not agree with the official stance on slavery?" He asked and felt the older man's fear and worry. "Neither do I." Luke felt the Force nudge him, this man would make a loyal ally. "It would be hypocritical if I did, I am the freeborn son of an ex-slave after all." He admitted softly.

Han froze, he was what? Why would he tell him this? Was he to die?

Luke looked down at his terminal, seeing the personal file displayed there. "You are an excellent pilot Lieutenant and I find myself in need of a new squadron commander." He had also noticed the first class Corellian Blood stripes, the red piping obvious against his uniform.

Han hesitated but then forged ahead. "What happened to the last one?"

"Transferred for a similar reason the Captain will be. It is taking time but I hope to have the Avenger crewed by those who truly wish to make the galaxy a safer place. Everything the Emperor promised and yet has failed to provide. So, this is your choice Lieutenant Solo, take the position and promotion or leave the Navy because other commanders will not allow this type of behaviour." He sat back and allowed the man to think.

Han didn't know what to think. He couldn't go back to Corellia, there was nothing there for him, never had been really. Shrike still wanted him dead after all. Go back to Imperial Centre with no Bria waiting for him was just as unappealing, especially after all her Father had done to get him into the Navy. He could turn his hand to racing or smuggling but neither of those tended to lead to a long life. "Sir? What will happen to the Wookie's?"

"They will be healed and then dropped off on Lothal, where the slaver ship will be sold and replaced with another for their use." Luke explained.

"It would be my honour to serve Sir."

"Then welcome to Blade Squadron, Captain Solo." Luke offered his hand and they shook.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader studied the data he had finally gained access to and felt disgusted. So, this was Krennic's pet project, begun during the madness of the Clone Wars. It had stalled for several years but then nine years ago Galen Erso had reappeared and the project was back on track, though still plagues by problems. He would have to insinuate himself into this, such things were an offence to the Force and yet the Emperor encouraged such research. He'd been wary of the Tarkin Initiative since its inception, partially due to what the man had done to his one-time Commander. She had left him but he had never blamed her for that, he had blamed the Council and Tarkin. And with this project his suspicions were confirmed, Tarkin was mad. Such a weapon…it would do nothing to bring peace, planets would rebel as soon as it was used, even if it may mean death.

There was one bright point, it appeared Erso was not as enamoured with the project as Krennic. It was almost impossible to spot but he was positive the man was sabotaging his own work while making himself appear indispensable to Krennic. For now, it appeared things could be left, but the project would eventually need dealing with, along with Tarkin and Krennic.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke studied the layout, Captain's Needa and Solo across the table from him and Cody at his side as they planned the attack. Solo would lead the pilots in giving them air cover and engaging the rebel pilots. While they were doing that the 212th would engage the ground troops and attempt to take the base intact. This would be his first big engagement as General and like his Father he planned to lead his men from the front. It wasn't the Rebellions main base, that remained well hidden, but it was still larger than normal. Intel said it was a staging ground for something so they needed to deal with it swiftly.

"Sir, are you sure,"

"I am going in with my men, Captain Needa," Luke cut him off calmly, "there is something…. I need to be there."

"Very well sir." The older man backed down and glanced at his fellow Captain who nodded, his squadron would ensure the enemy forces were thinned via aerial bombardment as much as possible before the Prince even landed.

"Everyone knows their role, get some rest gentlemen." Luke dismissed them. "That includes you Cody." He pointed out when he sensed his Commander had remained.

"Is what you've sensed dangerous Sir?" Cody moved up, removing his helmet, knowing his General wouldn't discipline him for it. The Prince actually preferred them to remove their helmets unlike others.

"Familiar but not dangerous, not now anyway." He shrugged. He had his suspicions but wouldn't voice them. Ahsoka and her Captain were the only two Rebels he would allow to walk away. His Father's message from Senator Organa had cooled some of his anger towards parts of the Rebellion but not all. He may not like the Emperor any more than they did but they had shown there was no option to ally. So they would have to be destroyed or brought to heel somehow.

 _TBC…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

 **Chapter 14**

Han grinned as his weapons tore through the shields of the X-Wing in front of him, dodging around the fireball as he checked for his next target and how the rest of his squadron was doing. He lived for flying and while personally he held nothing against the Rebellion, his loyalty lay with his General and Prince, the person they had tried to kill. Outright war would never bring Galactic peace and stability, he'd seen that growing up during the Clone Wars. No, either Lord Vader or Prince Luke would have to stage a coupe and ensure an as bloodless as possible take-over. "Seven watch eight, he's got one on his tail."

"I see him." Blade seven, Lieutenant Treviles answered, going to his wing mates' aide.

With his section of sky empty for the moment Han turned his weapons on the trenches, thinning the ground forces to help ensure the General's safety. "Skies are safe." He sent to the Avenger and then saw the landing craft launch on his scope. He looped around and re-engaged the remaining rebel pilots.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke ran from the Sentinel-class shuttle as soon as it touched down, leading his men into the ground battle, lightsaber practically spinning as he deflected enemy fire. The 212th flooded out after him and blaster bolts began flying. Luke was open to the Force to a depth he only ever experienced in combat, moving to defend his men and take down the enemy. Thanks to Solo the ground forces were disorganised and depleted and soon Luke was leading a smaller team into the base itself, splitting up by pairs as they searched for intel.

They entered a corridor and Luke froze as he felt a presence he had felt twice before. He stepped back, making Cody move back with him as Ahsoka Tano and a clone stepped into the hall, it had to be Rex from the reaction he felt from Cody. Luke attached his lightsaber to his belt and inclined his head. "Lady Tano." He greeted.

Ahsoka stared at the teenager before her. He'd added an inch or two in height since the first time they'd met and now wore the uniform of an Imperial General but other than that there wasn't much change. "Your Highness." She gave the same head movement, hands near the hilts of her 'sabers. But as long as he was content to keep this from a fight she would go along with it.

"Thank you for the warning, you saved my life." Luke told her, seeing she was ready to fight if necessary. He glanced at the man at her shoulder and smiled at him. "It is an honour to meet you Captain." He tapped Cody's arm in signal, giving him permission and Cody removed his helmet.

"Cody…Vod?" Rex breathed in shock as he took in the familiar figure. He'd been there when Cody had gained that scar, he'd never forget it. He had always hoped his brother had been spared Order 66, he had looked for him whenever he had the chance amongst the freed men but there had never been any sign of him. He looked older, not as old as he would have if the aging hadn't been stopped. But was he Cody? And then his brother smiled at him and lifted his hand to touch his skull, right where the chip should be.

"It's good to see you Vod." Cody said and that erased all doubt for Rex, Cody was free. But then why stay? He glanced at the young General beside his brother and realised he was looking at the reason, he protected the General's son.

Luke and Ahsoka stayed quiet, letting the brothers speak for the first time in just over fifteen years. She studied the boys Force signature, surprised to find very little sign of the Dark Side at all and she had a feeling she knew exactly what had caused that.

"Why did you warn me?"

Ahsoka stepped closer and he didn't move to attack so she walked close enough to reach out and ruffle the short hair. "Because it was the right thing to do. I know why it was ordered, to destabilise the line of succession and therefore the Empire. Force training or not you are still a youngling and I think we could have worked together against that…."

"Old Fossil?" he offered and she chuckled.

"That works." And was politer than what she had been thinking.

"I could work with you against him, the rest of the rebellion? I don't think I could trust them." He admitted and then they all automatically ducked as the hall shook. His comm beeped and he activated it. "Skywalker."

" _General we've taken the Command Centre and are beginning the download."_

"Understood." He terminated the call and looked at her. "Guess that intel will be useless."

"Oh?"

"Well won't you tell Command we have it?" He asked curiously.

"Not going to take us in?"

"I don't want to know which of us would win that fight, you have a lot more training than I do."

"We could take you and Cody in."

"But you won't." Luke hesitated, should he say something? But if he came out of exile then the Emperor and even is Father would want him dead. "If you ever want someone to talk about the good old days with you should try the twin suns. Might find an old friend there though he can't leave without being hunted down."

Ahsoka frowned, twin suns…Tatooine. But an old friend? That was too vague to guess from but maybe it would become clear if she went. "Alright."

"Cody." Luke called and his commander nodded.

Cody moved to pull Rex into a brief hug. "Stay safe Vod."

"You could…" Rex sighed. "But you won't. Stay safe Vod." He moved back and saluted, grinning when Cody returned the move before securing his helmet and the two Imperials left.

"Let's get out of here." Ahsoka grabbed her pack and they headed out to get to their ship. She wasn't surprised when the fighters completely ignored them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke grimaced, curling in on himself slightly as the lightning lashed through his body. He would not let the Emperor know just how much it hurt, he refused to give him the satisfaction. He had decided that despite the fact the mission had incurred few fatalities or injuries in exchange for an entire X-Wing squadron and many ground losses on the Rebels side, not to mention getting all the intel…. because the intel was almost useless the mission was a failure. So, Luke had to pay for that failure as the General in command. He didn't regret it, it was worth it to have Ahsoka as any type of ally.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia and Winter sat on her bed, looking at the various bits of intelligence that were coming in. Winter's incredible memory was being put to use while for Leia it was a lesson on how the Alliance was run. They brought up the battle data and watched as their air forces were wiped out. "Whoever is in charge of Blade Squadron now is good." Winter commented.

"Blade Squadron?"

"General Skywalker's personal squadron. They provide air support whenever he is involved, they are based on the Avenger with him." Winter explained as they watched the sensor data.

"You're right, he's the best pilot I've seen." She admitted softly. "The ground forces never stood a chance." She bit her lip as she watched the brave men and women be bombed with no chance of fighting back. And then the Empires ground forces arrived and they watched as Skywalker himself appeared. "Incredible." She'd never seen just how much damage a lightsaber could cause on the battlefield.

"Interesting…."

"Winter?"

"Look how he moves…. he's protecting his men." She pointed to where the General had just moved, far too fast to be possible, and blocked several shots that would have hit some of his men who were dealing with a threat elsewhere. "He's a good commander, leads from the front, protects his men…...likely they are fanatically loyal to him, despite his young age."

"If only he was on our side." Leia murmured, watching him fight and unable to help feeling admiration for his skills.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan opened the door to his hut and froze in shock, it wasn't possible… "Ahsoka?"

"It's good to see you too." She offered, shocked by how much her second Master had aged. She hadn't expected him when she'd followed Luke's directions to the planet. But as soon as she'd hit atmo she had felt him, despite his shields.

Obi-Wan looked her over, taking in how much she had grown since he'd last seen her during the mass of a trial and then he looked beyond her and stumbled back in alarm, eyes wide.

Rex saw his reaction and felt a surge of grief. What had his brothers done that day to make him react like that? He quickly un-holstered his blasters and put them on the sand, stepping away from them even though he didn't like doing it. He raised his hands in surrender. "I won't hurt you sir, I'm not a threat."

"Rex?" Obi-Wan asked as he focused past the fact he was a clone, but that name brought back so many memories, memories that hurt so much now.

"Yes Sir. I'm free sir, I don't have a chip."

"Rex is right, he's safe. Saved me when the Order went live and the others turned on me." Ahsoka broke in.

Obi-Wan looked between them and then stepped back into the hut and they followed him. Rex brought his blasters inside but left them by the door. "Water?" The old Jedi asked.

"Thank you." She flashed him a smile and he handed out the mugs and sat down, knowing he was staring at them but unable to help it.

"How did you find me?"

"Luke Skywalker." She answered and Obi-Wan leant forward.

"You've seen Luke? Is he alright?"

"Physically healthy." She assured him. "And not a Sith."

Obi-Wan relaxed back into his chair, relieved to hear it from someone else, it wasn't just him deluding himself that he hadn't lost his last Padawan. But then something Rex had said…. "What did you mean by chip?"

"It's a long story Sir." Rex admitted, sipping the water. "What happened to you when the Order went live?"

"I'd just finished off Grievous on Utapau. Cody gave me my dropped lightsaber and I took off to get to the upper levels. I was half way up the cliff when the Force screamed, then I was in free fall. Thankfully there was water beneath me. When I came up Cody was there with several other clones but…. he didn't sound or feel like Cody, he felt blank." He finished softly, it still hurt to know his trusted Commander had tried to kill him. He had trusted Cody more than any other non-Jedi he knew. How many times had Cody carried him to his bunk when he fell asleep at his desk, without him waking because he instinctively knew and trusted the man?

"Cody had no choice Obi-Wan, he literally couldn't even think of disobeying the Order. As soon as he received it he stopped being Cody and became a living droid. All clones had chips in them that were hard wired with certain orders. Thankfully Rex followed up on Fives' information and had his removed or I'd be dead." Ahsoka explained.

"I know my brother Sir, knowing what he tried to do to you...I think Skywalker told him you're still alive."

Told him… "Cody is alive?" Obi-Wan hardly dared to believe it.

"He leads the 212th under General Skywalker." Rex answered immediately. "He's free Sir, his chip was removed. I spoke with him and he is Cody. He stays to protect the boy."

"He would…." Obi-Wan closed his eyes, hiding his relief. Cody hadn't willingly turned on him, none of their men had. How many Jedi had died thinking their men had betrayed them? And to know he was with Luke was a great relief, other than the man in his hut he could think of no one better to protect the boy.

"Obi-Wan, how did he know to send me here to find you?" Ahsoka leant forward and Obi-Wan looked at her.

"Because his Aunt and Uncle live not far from here. Vader made it clear that I should return to exile here if I wished to keep living. His gratitude for my keeping Luke alive and safe for thirteen years only went that far."

"You taught Luke."

"I did, although not for very long before Vader caught us. His Uncle would not allow me to teach him while we lived here. Luke sends me messages when he can, we've only spoken once via hologram though, too much encryption is needed." He smiled slightly.

Ahsoka watched him and felt so sorry for him. He had lost both of his Padawan to the Emperor, even if the boy had yet to turn. He had lost his brother, his commander, everyone he knew… he clung to Luke's messages in a way he once would have spoken against. It was quite possible he wasn't entirely sane anymore, not that she'd blame him. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes Ahsoka?"

"What happened? How…how did my Skyguy become that thing?"

"I don't know it all, I was off planet after all." He stood and went to make some food. "I think it started with Dooku's death. A fight I missed due to being unconscious and I never saw the body since it was destroyed in the crash. We were recalled to rescue the Chancellor and then kept on planet, I believe to keep Anakin close. Anakin… something unsettled him but he would not tell me. I even went to Padme and asked her to help him, I didn't realise she was pregnant then although I knew they were together. Everything just…. the Council was scrambling to keep things together but nothing had been right since your trial. I know a group of Masters went to confront Palpatine and that was the night the Temple was attacked…by Vader and the 501st. I used Padme to find him later, we found him on Mustafar. He attacked her Ahsoka, Anakin would never have Force choked Padme." He pleaded and Ahsoka fought down her own disgust, Skyguy would have died for her. "We fought, I don't know how long but in the end, I had the high ground but he wouldn't listen."

"You aimed to bisect?"

He nodded. "But he managed more height than I'd imagined. All of his limbs are now prosthetic. I tried to walk away, he was yelling…I couldn't do it, I pulled him away from the edge and I begged." He swallowed, looking away. "I begged him to come back for Padme and the baby and I was getting through to him but then I had to deflect blaster fire and he… he pushed me back towards Padme. I thought…. but he was making me leave him to save her…" Why hadn't he realised that at the time? "I got Padme on board her ship and left. She died in childbirth but lived long enough to name her son. To keep him safe I brought him here to his Aunt and Uncle."

Ahsoka and Rex listened carefully as he practically rambled, obviously still pained by what had happened. "He would have always chosen her safety over his own. He knew Sidious wanted him so the troopers wouldn't hurt him." Who knows what their orders for her would have been? "You did what you had to Obi-Wan." She assured him. What had happened to her always sure and confident second master to have him second guessing so much. Even if he would leave Tatooine and his exile, risk his life in the fight… how much help would he be now?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke fought the urge to fidget as he stood just below his Father on the stairs leading to the Throne. Why had they had to be back on planet just in time for the start of the Senate? He knew he needed to be see more, get involved in politics but he was fifteen! He felt the slight chiding come from his Father and forced himself to pay attention as any new Senators were introduced before finally the formality ended and the mingling began. Of course, he had to find himself facing Bail Organa but he gave a slight bow to the Viceroy of Alderaan and the man bowed in return.

"It is an honour to finally meet you Highness. I hope you enjoyed your time on our planet?"

"It was very peaceful and beautiful Senator."

"I hope you know you are welcome any time you wish to enjoy the peace. I know I often need it after a gruelling Senate session." He smiled and moved on and Luke found himself pulled into a conversation on ship design with two other Senators.

Bail watched the boy and bit back an amused grin. It appeared he detested politics as much as his Father did. Though it would be interesting to see if he had inherited any of his Mother's skills in that area. How much good could he have done for the Alliance if Vader hadn't found him?

 _TBC…._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 **Chapter 15**

Luke sat at the table, listening to the other Admirals and Generals as they discussed strategy and he felt sick, though he hid it firmly behind his shields. Most of them were interested in only one thing, gaining power. Very few had any interest in truly defending the people they were meant to. Several were straight cowards and bootlickers. Why had his Father been sent to find the Rebels while he was stuck on Coruscant listening to this drivel? He didn't like the planet, or maybe it was the people he was exposed to while on it. The 212th was in barracks and he knew they deserved the down time, so did the various fighter squadrons and navy men. He wanted to leave to stay away from Sidious, who knew when he'd next be summoned to be punished for some small failing? Or to be pushed into using the Dark Side?

After what felt like hours but was actually only another half an hour the meeting finally broke up and Luke retreated to his quarters. He was just glad they didn't live in the Palace, he didn't think he could deal with living so close to Sidious. It was bad enough his Darkness cloaked the galaxy, the Palace was a million times worse.

He flopped on his bed, not in the mood to do anything. Sometimes he really missed life on the farm, it was hard work yes, but it was honest work. He loved his men, he had to protect them, he just hated what they were being used to do. He didn't want to subjugate the galaxy, he wanted to live with his family in peace, maybe get married and have his own family one day. A girl who would see past his titles, wealth and power… but what were the chances of that happening?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bail smiled as two hoods were lowered to reveal his best agents. "It is good to see you both, I had worried when word of the base reached us." He ushered them into the shielded room.

"We got away. I am sorry we didn't contact you sooner but I received some intelligence on an old friend I needed to follow up." Ahsoka explained as she took a seat, Rex at her side.

"Oh?" An old friend… had another Jedi survived? Or had she come across Yoda somehow?

"Master Kenobi." Rex stated and Bail paled, clutching the table.

"He lives? When we first saw the news of Luke Skywalker we all assumed Kenobi was killed to get to him." Leia's Father still lived? Of Force… what should they do? The had always planned to contact him and tell him about her if it was safe to do so.

"For keeping Luke safe, Vader allowed him to live. I think also he didn't want Luke to feel the death of his teacher. He has been living in exile since then." Ahsoka explained softly. Obi-Wan had shared Padme's last words and she didn't want to believe it and yet… in sparing Obi-Wan for Luke perhaps there was still some small sliver of Light within that suite.

"Then how did you find him?" Bail leant forward.

"During the base attack, we came across General Skywalker. He isn't a Sith, Bail, somehow, despite exposure to both his Father and the Emperor he is still light. If Draven hadn't sent an assassin after him… he killed one of Luke's bodyguards, a friend. For that I doubt he will work with the Alliance as a whole now. But he did not raise a hand against us when he found us. In fact, we had a civil conversation while Rex got to welcome one of his brothers back." She smiled softly and Rex nodded.

"His Commander is Cody. He is chip free but won't leave his General."

Bail sat back, this was a lot to take in. he would have to carefully attempt to work on at least a working relationship with the young Prince. If it was true that he had not Fallen then perhaps it would be safe to introduce Leia to him, give him someone his own age to relate to and a perhaps in time a way for him to aid the Alliance through Leia.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke had fallen to his knees, fighting to breath, it was too much! Sweat soaked his shirt, plastering his hair down as he gasped for air. He was in a locked room, one that could only be opened from the outside, giving him no way out. Normally that would be no issue, he'd use the Force to open the lock, but in this room, that was impossible. The room was flooded by the Dark Side at Sidious' command and it was more than he had ever been exposed to in such a concentrated manner. He finally crumpled to the ground, curling into a ball as he trembled. He felt sick, like he was choking, he wanted his Father, he wanted Obi-Wan…he wanted Aunt Beru. But he refused to scream and he kept his shields locked tight.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"General!" Cody rushed forward and wrapped an arm around the teenager, holding him up. "Sir, can you hear me?" he helped him over to a bench and then knelt, ripping his helmet off to look up into glassy blue eyes even as he hit his comm. "Kix, get back to barracks now." He ordered, glad Lord Vader had assigned the medic to his son. Hearing footsteps he looked over to see two stunned troopers. "Keep everyone out except Kix."

"Sir!" They left the room and moved into guard position.

Cody hesitated and then put a call through to the Avenger for them to forward his call. "My Lord."

"Commander?" Vader's voice came through as a small holo of the Dark Lord appeared.

"Forgive my interruption sir, but it's the General."

"What has happened?" he demanded and even half way across the Galaxy Cody was sure he could feel his anger.

"I am unsure Sir." He turned awkwardly so that Luke would appear in the holo.

On the bridge of the Devastator, Vader stared at the small holo of his son, concerned. He reached for him through their bond and found the normally orderly signature to be utterly chaotic and pained. "Where was he?"

"The Palace, he was summoned by the Emperor."

Vader closed his eyes, Sidious. What had he done to the boy. "Do you have orders Commander?"

"No Sir."

"Then I am ordering the 212th and its General to Alderaan. I shall inform the Palace of your coming myself."

"We shall leave immediately." Before anyone could think to countermand his orders. They cut the connection as Kix ran in with a medical kit, kneeling beside Luke to look him over. "Get him stable enough to move, we're shipping out now."

"What?" Kix demanded.

"Lord Vader commands us to Alderaan." He looked down at Luke and Kix understood. He went to work and soon they were on a shuttle, heading for the Avenger.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke stepped into the Throne room, hiding the trembling of his hands beneath his cape as he walked across the beautiful floor, at least he no longer felt like being sick or passing out but he really needed a lot more time to meditate. Cody was at his back with Spark and Boomer a step behind him.

"Welcome to Alderaan Prince Skywalker." Queen Breha greeted calmly and he bowed to her.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Breha studied the young man before her, she had never met the young Prince unlike her husband. He looked so much like the holo's of a young Anakin Skywalker but there was something, other than his height, that reminded her of her dear friend Padme. She glanced at her husband who smiled at her. she stood up and stepped down, walking towards him and reaching for his hands. She saw his eyes widen slightly but he slowly lifted trembling hands and she clasped them gently. "I see much of my dear friend in you young Prince."

"You knew my Mother?" He whispered and she nodded.

"She was one of Bail's staunchest allies in the Senate. Now come, you need rest and then tonight you will dine with us." She tucked his arm into hers and led the confused young man from the throne room, not worried about having three Stormtroopers, who she expected were all surviving clones, at her back. She led them into the family room and into one of the luxurious guest suites within before leaving him to settle in and rest before the evening meal. She knew Bail could handle the afternoon's business, she needed to speak with their daughter before she ran into the Prince without warning.

 _TBC…_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _Had to write up a timeline to keep events clear in my head, let me know if you guys want it posted._

 **Chapter 16**

Luke woke slowly, automatically reaching out with the Force, feeling Cody's presence hovering nearby, obviously concerned. He opened his eyes and blinked up at an unfamiliar ceiling. He sat up and looked around the well-appointed bedroom before remembering where he was, the Palace on Alderaan. He felt a lot better now, his hands no longer shaking. He threw back the covers and stood, walking towards the refresher to clean up and he stared in awe, there was a bath! An actual water bath…even his rooms on Coruscant he only had the sonic version. He stripped off and sank into the warm water, letting it soak away the remaining aches and pains. After a while a knock sounded.

"Sir?" Cody's voice called and Luke smiled.

"Soaking Cody." He called and heard Cody chuckle.

"Dinner is soon."

"Alright." Luke got out of the tub and dried off before going back into the bedroom, not caring that he was naked and neither did Cody. Life in the military tended to do that. He looked through the clothes that had been sent down from the ship, what did you wear when dining with Royalty?

"Comfortable but classy." Cody offered and Luke nodded, pulling on black pants and a formal blue tunic with subtle silver highlights in thread. The great thing with short hair was he didn't have to do anything with it. He hesitated but then attached his lightsaber to his belt, just in case. He didn't believe the Royal Family would attempt anything, but assassins could strike at any time. He then slipped on his cape and turned for inspection. "Looking good." Cody smiled and Luke smiled shakily back. This was his first 'diplomatic' dinner alone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia sat still as Winter pilled her hair up in intricate braids. "I can't believe he's here."

"Nervous?" Winter asked as she fastened the last braid and then lifted a silver necklace to hold up for inspection. Leia nodded so Winter clasped it around her neck.

"I don't know…he's the enemy but he's my age too." And she had very few friends other than Winter. If only he wasn't the Imperial Prince.

"Be the pleasant and caring Princess but be wary." Winter counselled as Leia stood, white A-line gown flowing to the floor. It had a low scoop neck and no sleeves. Winter slipped the outer layer of sheet fabric over her head and settled the two wing-like sleeves into place before slipping a silver belt around Leia's waist to hold the two layers together. Leia picked up a bracelet and slipped it onto her right wrist. She slipped into her silvery shoes with low heels, giving her a little extra, needed, height. She was still holding out hope for another growth spurt. Winter's own ensemble was less elaborate than Leia's but also similar in design, showing her allegiance to House Organa. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Her head went up, shoulders back. They walked through the halls to the Family dining room, finding two Stormtroopers on guard outside the door who saluted her, opening the doors. Their presence meant the Prince was already within. She took a steadying breath and then walked inside, finding her parents standing with a young man who was considerably taller than her but still shorter than her Father. At his side was an older man… a clone! She'd never met one before. The group turned to face her and Leia dropped into a curtsey, feeling Winter do the same.

"Your Highness, may I present my daughter, Leia Organa." Bail offered and Luke bowed to her before taking her hand and kissing the back.

"A pleasure your Highness." He smiled at her and Leia swallowed but smiled back.

"Thank you." She took his offered arm and allowed him to escort her to her seat at the table. She sat at her Mother's right and he took the seat at the foot of the table, as visiting Royalty and outranking her Father who sat to the Prince's right. Winter sat opposite her and the clone sat opposite her Father.

"I hope your rooms are to your liking Prince Luke?" Breha asked and he nodded.

"They are wonderful, thank you."

The meal was spent in polite talk but eventually it was over and she could retreat to her chambers. She changed out of her formal dress and into a far simpler white gown before going out into the gardens to think. He had been nothing like she'd expected. There was something…sad about him. She sat on a bench and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool night air. Hearing a sound, she opened her eyes to find the Prince at the entrance to the courtyard she was sitting in.

"My apologies." He bowed and turned to leave.

"It's alright." She called and he turned back.

"I didn't mean to intrude." He moved into the courtyard and she realised she wasn't the only one who had changed into less formal wear. "The gardens are beautiful."

"Every Queen adds a section after her coronation. Every King adds a wing to the library." She smiled slightly and he nodded, gently touching a flower.

Luke wished they had sprawling gardens like this on Coruscant, there was a small garden attached to their living tour, one his Father made in memory of his Mother but that was it. He glanced at the Princess, sitting on a stone bench, still dressed in white. It had been a shock, seeing her at the dinner, though he had hidden it well. She looked so much like his Mother…or her handmaidens who he had seen images of. Leia Organa was adopted, that had been impossible to hide as she looked nothing like either parent, was it possible one of the handmaiden's had a child around the same time he had been born? "Is it true you plan to take your Father's place as Senator one day?" He asked.

"Yes. I've been preparing for years now." She watched him inspect the flowers. He wasn't overly tall and he was slenderer than she'd thought. He wasn't at all imposing or scary. "Do you enjoy politics?"

Luke chuckled and shook his head. "I prefer the military, much simpler."

"When you can shoot something?"

"Don't tell me you don't get a thrill out of shooting targets?"

"Princess' don't shoot." She answered.

"You're lying." He smiled softly. "Your parents would be foolish not to teach you to defend yourself and they do not strike me as fools." He sat on the bench opposite her.

"Thank you, I think."

That made him laugh and smile at her. "Your Father is the only politician I like." He admitted and she smiled at that. They both hesitated at the sound of footsteps and Cody stepped into view.

"Sir!"

"At ease Commander. Princess Leia, this is Commander Cody of the 212th."

"Your Highness." He saluted.

"Commander." She greeted.

"Sir, Medics orders." Cody warned and Luke sighed.

"Alright." He stood and bowed to Leia.

"Good evening Princess." Then he followed Cody away and she watched them go. Medics orders…. had he been injured? His trip here seemed to have been rather abrupt. But why would her parents be trusted with an injured Prince?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke dove into the crystal-clear water, swimming across the lake, Spark and Boomer keeping watch from the beach. He'd been on Alderaan for three days and felt a thousand times better than he had when he'd arrived. It was so peaceful here, he'd spent his time in meditation and exercise, undoing the damage done by the Emperor as best as he could. He would not give in to him, he would not become a Sith. He wasn't a Jedi, he knew that, but he would not Fall as Sidious had. He would die first.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia watched as Luke moved through some sort of kata, stripped to the waist and wielding a lightsaber. He was impressive to watch, so graceful and powerful. He turned and she smothered a gasp as she saw his back, he'd been whipped, that was the only thing she could think of that would cause such marks.

Luke spun, hearing a gasp and there she was, dressed this time in palest green, hidden in an alcove. She had seen…his hand balled into a fist. "Have a good look?" He demanded.

Leia could almost feel his anger, his shame and she stepped into sight. She knew this was dangerous, right now he was dangerous, she'd seen something she shouldn't have. She walked towards him calmly, she would not show fear. She stopped in front of him and stared him in the eye. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you…I've never seen someone fight like that."

"Liked what you saw did you?" He asked, forcing his emotions under control.

She took a deep breath, knowing this could still turn deadly. She reached out to touch his hand, near the hilt of his weapon. "You're incredible." She whispered, keeping eye contact, seeing something flicker deep within brilliant blue.

Luke's hand tingled where she was touching him. So, few ever touched him, his Father had gloved prosthetics so even when he touched it wasn't flesh to flesh. Cody would touch him but he was usually in gear which also meant gloves. Really, Kix was the most frequent touch he felt, whenever he was injured or ill. Why was she touching him? She'd seen… her hand moved up around to touch his back and he stiffened.

Leia felt the danger surge as she touched his back, slickened by sweat from his workout. His skin was warm and soft, except for the scar tissue. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "No one should ever be hurt like that." She felt his hand grip her waist, tight in warning. "No matter what, you didn't deserve it." She felt his hand flex, the grip becoming gentler even as he shuddered slightly. She didn't even hesitate as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him and offering comfort.

Luke slumped against her, her words echoing in his mind, he hadn't deserved it. For just a moment he let himself accept comfort. But she didn't know him and he didn't know her. He pushed back and pulled his tunic to his hand, pulling it on. "You should keep your distance Princess." He warned. "My family isn't safe." Especially for the daughter of a rebel.

"Everyone needs a hug sometimes Your Highness." She knew that whatever that moment had been was gone now. "Even Imperial Princes'." She drew back and curtseyed before leaving, heart pounding. She made her way back to her chambers and collapsed on the bed. She'd hugged him! What had she been thinking? It as crazy! But she hadn't been seeing an imperial Prince or General…in that moment he'd been a teenager, just like her, who had needed comfort. He was dangerous…for more than one reason.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke sat at his desk on the Avenger and smiled as he read the list of names from the Prefsbelt Naval Academy, Biggs Darklighter appeared as he had hoped it would. He'd been accepted as a cadet due to his excellent piloting skills. The door chimed and he opened it with the Force, admitting Commander Solo who saluted and then took a seat. Luke passed over Biggs' scores.

"He's good, rough round the edges but that can be handled. Who is he?" Han asked as he read the file. The kid was good, but there had to be another reason for his General to single him out. Blade squadron were the elite after all.

"He was my best friend as a child. I haven't seen him since I was twelve, I wasn't even sure he would still sign up." Luke admitted softly. Han was the closest to a friend he had outside of Cody. Cody though always maintained some formality while Han had tossed that aside once he realised Luke was fine with it, at least in private. They were friends, brothers almost and yet no one outside the 212th or Blade Squadron would ever guess it.

"I'll keep an eye on him and put in orders as soon as he graduates." They both knew it was safer for Biggs if Han did it, Squadron leaders were always stealing the top pilots before they could be assigned.

"Thanks." Luke smiled and got up to pour out some water, floating a glass over to Han who took it, not affected by the display of power.

"So, what was she like?" Han asked with a sly grin.

"Who?"

"The Princess. You know the tabloids are already hinting at a wedding."

Luke promptly choked on his water, cheeks flushing. "Wow, I have never seen you this affected by a female."

"I'm not! She…there's nothing there Han, there can't be."

"Why? Because Alderaan is suspected of Rebel sympathies? You could play that easily to anyone who asked." Something must have really happened to have the kid so ruffled.

"It's too dangerous, she wouldn't be safe with me." Luke denied and Han sensed the topic was closed, for now at least. He wanted to see his General happy and if she did it…. he'd have to enlist Cody's help.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader as relieved to see his son step onto the bridge, they had been parted too long by their duties. He reached out to him and felt Luke immediately reach back but was surprised by how unsettled he felt. He would have to speak with Cody and see if the Commander had noticed anything different since their trip to Alderaan, he knew the Emperor was capable of the subtlest mental manipulations and he would not allow Padmé's son to fall to such things.

Luke stopped beside his Father, letting the view of Hyperspace calm him. He had been…unsettled, ever since leaving Alderaan and he didn't like it. How had she gotten under his skin like that? He had to put her out of his mind, he had a job to do. In a few hours, they would reach Dantooine, chasing rumours of a building Rebel fleet. Luke doubted the rumours, as did Vader, but the Emperor commanded them to investigate.

 _TBC…._


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 17**

Luke activated the simulator and settled himself further in the cockpit as the screens came alive, simulating space. More tie fighters appeared around him and he grinned, he may be a General in the army but he, like his Father, was born to fly. Seconds later enemy ships appeared and the battle began, Blade squadron spilt up into twos but Luke remained solo in his TIE Advanced x1, he had the advantage of shields and the Force after all. If he had his way, all pilots would fly shielded fighters, like the rebels in their X-Wings, but it wasn't up to him or even his Father. At least he'd managed to push through armour upgrades for Stormtroopers, with Vader backing him, it cost less than building a new fleet of tie fighters, they would be introduced far more slowly as ships needed replacing and at first only to the elite squadrons.

After the empty leads to Dantooine he figured his men needed the stress relief of time in the simulators getting to blow rebels up. He knew the 212th were doing the same by using various training situations and plain old games. At least they were staying away from Coruscant, he had no desire at all to return, who knew what the Emperor would subject him to next.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia lowered her blaster and smiled at Winter even as their instructor looked over the targets. Prince Luke had been right, her parents had seen to her education in everything, including weapons. She could also pilot several classes of ships and had been trained to survive in a variety of landscapes if necessary. She wasn't just a Princess and hopefully one day Senator, she was being trained to take a place in the leadership of the Alliance one day. They would be leaving for Yavin IV in a few days for her to begin getting to know the other leaders, and then after that it was Coruscant where she would spend the next months as her Father aide until he stepped down and she took his place.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Academy wasn't quite what Biggs had expected and he was really not liking what he'd seen of the Empire. Though, there had been one massive shock, seeing a holo of the Prince, even without hearing the name he knew, it was Luke! He'd vanished years ago; the Lars had been obviously panicked and everyone had pitched in trying to find him. In the end, they assumed he had met the same fate as his Grandmother, the desert was unforgiving to all. To find out he was the son of Darth Vader…in line for the Imperial Throne…. but he'd kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to draw attention to himself and possibly trouble. He'd been planning to run once he graduated, try and meet up with the Alliance but that would mean being Luke's enemy. Would his friend even think of them as friends after so many years?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Avenger settled into orbit and Luke stared down at the planet, watching as a shuttle headed for the service, he wanted to be on board but it was a bad idea. It was a long-time practice for the elite squadrons to steal graduates before they could be assigned elsewhere, no one would question Han looking them over. If Luke went himself too many questions would be asked and it could mean danger for Biggs and any others they took on. So, he was forced to wait on board while Han went to inspect the pilots. Han had a list of five pilots he wanted to evaluate in person and Biggs was top of the list. eventually he left the bridge and headed for his quarters, stripping down and then activating his lightsaber as he activated a training droid, lightsaber's clashing as he worked off his anxiety.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Ahsoka smiled as she woke in her favourite place, Rex's arms. If the Jedi order could see how they clung to each other…it was a good thing she had left when she had. She had been folded into the fold by the clones so quickly, they'd become family and it had hurt a lot when she'd left but then Rex and the others had joined her on Mandalore and she'd had her family back for a few short months before the Galaxy fell apart. If it hadn't been for Rex…but then they'd separated as he tried to find other brothers who were free and she'd been yanked into helping set up the Alliance. When they'd met up again, that was when she'd realised he was getting too old too fast, had nearly killed herself making sure he wouldn't die too soon. They'd never needed words to describe what they were, now they weren't Captain and Commander. It had taken a lot of time for Rex to really get comfortable with that, he'd called her Commander for a long time after she wasn't one. What mattered was what they felt and that was easy to name, she loved him and she knew he loved her, she could feel it.

She dreaded missions that parted them, like the one she had to leave on soon. They worked best as partners after all. But there were rumours of an imperial training ground…. for Force sensitives. Shielding herself was no problem and normally she was fine shielding Rex, it had become second nature, but Command had deemed it too risky.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia stared out at the Imperial City from her room in the Alderaanian embassy. The city never slept, unlike so many planets that had curfews. It was definitely an impressive sight but it made her feel cold and she adjusted her dressing gown for warmth. She had been so excited to join her Father in his work here and yet now…all she wanted was to be back home. As a mere aide, at least she wasn't expected to meet the Emperor, that would wait until she was named as Senator.

She had been surprised to realise part of her disappointment with the planet came from someone not being there. The Prince, General, whichever title she was meant to use, was apparently rarely on the planet, and even when he was few ever saw him. It was ridiculous! He was second in line to the Imperial Throne and she was a Rebel. They'd only met on his trip to Alderaan, they didn't know each other but…. she wanted to know him. She sighed and moved to begin working out her braids. She was also disappointed in her first meeting with the Alliance Command. General Draven…he was not a god choice as intelligence chief, and not just because he had authorised the attack on the Prince. He was too willing to go behind everyone else's back to do what he thought was right. She'd met Mon Mothma before when her parents held important diplomatic parties and she still considered the woman a role model, along with the deceased Senator Amidala. She'd liked Admiral Raddus, he was a solid military figure devoted to the ideals of the Republic.

Nothing was how she had expected and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Biggs glanced around as he was lead deeper into the ship, he'd never been on a star destroyer before and was shocked to find he'd been scouted for a squadron, not assigned to one. His new Commander hadn't given his name, or the name of the squad which was more than a little concerning. Had someone realised his less than loyal thoughts and he was actually being led to a trial…. or worse? They had to have walked almost to the bridge before stopping before a door and the Commander hit the chime.

"Enter." A male voice called and the door opened. Biggs glanced at the Commander and was waved inside. He took a deep breath and stepped inside, stopping in front of the desk to salute. He was surprised by a laugh and blinked as he took in just who he was saluting. "Hello Biggs." Luke stood and moved from behind the desk to approach his old friend…. when had he gotten so tall?

"Luke?" Biggs whispered and then gulped. "Sir!"

Luke just shook his head and then moved in to hug him. Biggs stiffened but then hugged him back, mind reeling. Luke didn't need the Force to sense his shock and confusion. "I've missed you." He admitted softly.

Biggs was in shock. The Prince really was Luke…. he'd missed him. "I…Luke? This is…." What was he meant to say?

Luke stepped back and used the Force to nudge a chair up to Biggs who sat, eyes wide. "I've been watching recruitment lists, waiting for you to join up like we always talked about."

"We thought you were dead." Biggs admitted softly. "The Lars called out search parties, we looked for weeks, but there was nothing. It was assumed you died in the desert. Wasn't till I reached the Academy and saw a holo, heard your name…" Biggs shook his head.

"I…I didn't know. Ben took me in the night, because of the imperial census. He was afraid of what would happen when my name was entered. We spent the time flying from port to port while he tried to fix my education. Eventually the Empire caught up and now here we are." He was shocked to hear they thought he was dead, he knew Tatooine was slow to get news but surely this had made it there by now? "Sorry if Han's silence had you worried, I wanted to see you in private first."

Han… "Commander Han Solo?" no wonder he'd kept quiet, as soon as he'd given his name they would have known exactly which ship this was, and who was on board.

"You've been assigned to Blade Squadron, they lost a man last month in a rebel ambush." Kier had been a good man and an excellent pilot.

Right into Blade Squadron, that was an honour. He looked at his friend and saw he really was happy to have him there. Could he really follow Imperial orders when so many were wrong? How did Luke do it? Had he changed that much? He didn't believe that…which meant something else was going on, he hoped so. Biggs grinned and Luke relaxed before tossing him his new squadron patch.

"Han will escort you to pilot territory, welcome aboard the Avenger." Luke stood and clasped his arm before seeing him out. Once alone he slumped into his seat again. He would never tell a soul what he had sensed from Biggs, a few more days and they would have missed him…and they would have been fighting each other instead of together. He didn't care if Biggs had rebel leanings, neither would most of his squad mates thankfully. None of them were happy with how the Emperor ruled, neither were the 212th, but they had to have patience. Even with his Father, Luke knew he wasn't ready to face the old fossil in a fight. And he wouldn't trust the Rebels to help take him down. Ahsoka, Rex, Bail…. he'd trust them and maybe with Ahsoka's help they could take the Emperor.

Luke left his office and headed for his quarters and the meditation room within. He knelt and closed his eyes, letting go of everything to let the Force fill him. He felt the link to his Father but it was quiet now, and just like he'd suspected, there were two other bonds, weaker but there. He gently tapped the one going to Obi-Wan, letting the man know he was alright and he felt the distant brush back against the bond from his first Master. He then turned his attention to the third and focused solely on it only to gasp in reflected pain. Ahsoka…. He focused past the pain, reaching for her, trying to work out where she was and what was wrong. "Spark, prepare my ship and ensure Kix is aboard, civilian clothing only." He ordered his bodyguard even as he went to change from his uniform into non-descript clothing, he messed up his hair and hid his lightsaber, strapping on a blaster as his visible weapon. In the end, he looked less like a General and more like a smuggler, which was the point. "Captain Needa."

"Yes, My Lord?" The Captain answered the call immediately.

"Set course for Naboo as soon as my ship leaves. You are to tell no one I have left, as far as the rest of the Empire is concerned I am aboard."

"Y…yes My Lord."

"If my Father or the Emperor asks, you may tell them the truth, that you do not know where I am.

"Yes sir." His relief at not having to try to lie to either man was obvious.

"That is all." He ended the call and left his quarters, a small bag slung over his shoulder. Luke used the Force to keep anyone from paying attention to him as he made his way to his ship. He boarded and sighed as he found not only Kix but Cody and Spark.

"Sir." Cody looked uncomfortable in civilian gear.

"I suppose I can't order you to stay?"

"I would respectfully have to disobey sir." Cody answered with the ghost of a smile.

"Very well, strap in." he went to the cockpit and the ship quickly started up before leaving the hanger bay. He entered the coordinates and they were quickly underway.

"Where are we going?" Cody asked once they were safely in hyperspace.

"Ord Mantell." Luke answered as he dropped into the seat opposite his commander. "And committing treason in doing so."

"Sir?" Kix asked in concern.

"Ahsoka Tano is there and in trouble. She warned me about the assassination attempt at the Academy, I owe her." and he couldn't sit back and let his Father's Padawan die. The three clones looked at each other and nodded.

"There's not a lot I can do without a proper medbay."

"That's why I sent the Avenger on to Naboo, we'll rendezvous there and can ensure she receives care. If anyone asks, I went to visit family." Luke explained. "We'll be there in two hours, get some rest."

"Only if you do." Cody demanded and Luke smiled but went to lie down in one of the bunk room so the modified VCX-100 light freighter. The Amidala had been something of a pet project, not that he often got to work on her or even fly her. A gift from his Father, who understood his wish to fly when stuck in an Army position, working on the ship was a great way to keep his mind off things.

Two hours later they dropped out of hyperspace and headed for the surface, the guns manned and shields up. Luke stretched out and grimaced.

"Sir?"

"The Grand Inquisitor is here." He admitted. He'd met him only once and had not enjoyed the experience at all. They answered to the Emperor and combed the Empire for Force sensitives, either to kill or kidnap for training. It had made him realise just how lucky he had been to remain hidden so long. He brought them in for a smooth landing and they quickly grabbed weapons before leaving the ship. Luke kept them cloaked with the Force, wanting the element of surprise. They came to a building and Luke nodded, Ahsoka and the Inquisitor were within.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ahsoka was exhausted, how long had she been here? She'd gotten the intel easily enough but that was when the Inquisitor and four squads of Stormtroopers had shown up. She was just glad Rex wasn't with her. she honestly didn't know how much longer she could hold out against the interrogation. And that was when she heard it…blaster fire. Had Rex come for her? She struggled against her bonds but then stared as a lightsaber cut through the door and it fell, revealing a vaguely familiar form just before she passed out.

Luke cut through the door and stared at Ahsoka as she slumped. He quickly moved to her side, removing the restraints and checking that she was definitely alive. "Kix." He called and the medic rushed over to get to work stabilising her. Luke turned, blocking a blow with his lightsaber. His opponent's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed.

"How dare you interfere in my work Skywalker. The Emperor will hear of this!" The Grand Inquisitor snarled and Luke continued to parry his blows before going on the attack.

"No, he won't." Luke whispered as his blade sank into the Inquisitors chest, killing him. "Spark, Cody, the charges set?"

"Yes sir." Cody answered.

"Get back to the ship, we're on our way." He went into the cell and at Kix's nod, carefully lifted Ahsoka, the two rushing to meet up with the others to leave the planet. As they left the atmosphere the building they had been in blew up. Luke set the course and then went to watch over Ahsoka until they reached Naboo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rex frowned, Ahsoka should have at least contacted him by now, if not returned so where was she? He didn't like it at all.

 _TBC…_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 18**

Ahsoka slowly blinked, she honestly hadn't been sure she'd wake up again but…she frowned as she felt the cool breeze on her skin and realised she was in a large, open room and lying on a bed. She let out a shrill noise, beyond normal hearing, using it to help her montrals take in more detail.

"Take it easy." The voice of a clone, not her Rex, came from her left. "You're lucky we found you when we did." There was something nagging at her memory and she turned her head to see the man beside her bed. His hair was no longer shaved with lightning bolts…but the tattoo was still visible.

"Kix?" she asked in disbelief, he was older, like Cody but when she reached out with the Force she felt his presence.

He grinned. "Good to see you again Commander." But then the grin faded. "You were wounded badly so you won't be getting out of that bed any time soon."

"Where are we?"

"Naboo." A new voice answered but it, and the Force presence, were also familiar. She looked over as Luke stepped into the room and she blinked at the lack of uniform or formal clothes she had seen him wear in holo's. With his hair messed up and in normal clothes he looked like any young spacer. "Varykino to be exact, holiday residence of the Naberrie family." He moved to take a seat near the bed. "Only myself, Kix, Cody and Spark know you're here. My grandparents think I just needed a break while the crew of the Avenger believe I am visiting family."

At least it seemed she was no longer a prisoner. "How did you find me?" she moved to sit up and Kix grumbled but helped her.

"I felt your pain." Luke admitted even as he pulled out her lightsabers. "Figured you'd want these back." He passed them over and Ahsoka was relieved to have them back, it was a pain to make new ones. "The Grand Inquisitor is dead."

"Are you sure?"

"He had a lightsaber hole through his chest and then the building blew up." Luke shrugged and she relaxed, relieved he was dead.

"The Emperor won't be happy."

"There's nothing to connect either of us to it." He assured her.

"So, what happens next?"

"You rest, heal. There's a secure comm if you want to reassure anyone you're alive. Kix will stay, I'll be heading to Theed in case anyone thinks to check if I'm there or not. The Avenger will leave orbit tomorrow evening. I purchased a ship for you, it's on the landing pad so you can leave once healed."

"Thank you." She reached out and clasped his hand and Luke smiled at her. For the millionth time, she wished Obi-Wan had brought Luke to the rebellion instead of running alone. How much could they have helped the cause? Instead Luke's many talents were used by that monster to supress the Galaxy…so how was it he was still so Light, friendly...a lot like Skyguy but without his explosive temper.

Luke stood and straightened his jacket automatically. "May the Force be with you." And then he was gone. Ahsoka lay back, thinking over what he had said.

Kix watched his General leave and then went back to his patient. "Any pain?"

"No." She looked at him and smiled. "It's good to see you Kix, could have used your services over the last few years."

"Don't doubt it. How…how is the Captain?" Knowing Rex had escaped Order 66, that he had kept Ahsoka safe all these years, it had been good for all of them to hear.

She chuckled. "Rex is Rex, even if he is older. He's got to be going mad with me out of contact so long."

"I'll get the comm and you can reassure him, without getting up." He grabbed it from the table and handed it over. Ahsoka hid the code she input and then waited until a small holo appeared.

Kix stared at the small image of his old Captain, he looked older than they did, but not as old as he would if the aging hadn't been stopped, so he'd managed to get that fixed at some point which was good.

"Hey Rexter." She smiled at the image and saw him immediately relax at the greeting. "I'm okay."

That made Kix snort and he saw Rex's image startle at the sound. "She'll be alright Captain, if she keeps to bed rest for a while longer." He shifted into view and saw Rex stare with wide eyes.

Rex stared, wishing the holo showed more detail, but that tone…medical… "Kix?"

"Sir."

"Ahsoka where are you?" he asked, tense. They had never found Kix among the free Vod which meant she was very likely in Imperial hands…but she would never contact him if it could be a trap.

"Naboo. Thanks to a certain youngling realising I was in trouble. He got me out and to medical help. I'm going to be here for a while until Kix decides I can be allowed up."

"At least another four days, unless trouble comes and you have to leave." Kix stated firmly.

"Hear that?"

"Yeah, I heard. are you sure you're safe?"

"I'm hidden and well cared for. If he wanted me dead he would have just left me where I was." She smiled sadly. "Stay there, I'll come to you." She didn't want him risking the trip when he didn't have to and Naboo was an Imperial controlled planet. Once she would have trusted Panaka with their lives, but Moff Panaka? Never. He had betrayed everything his people stood for in remaining loyal to Palpatine.

"Alright. But if I don't hear from you…"

"I know." She rolled her eyes and then ended the connection, feeling exhausted.

"Get some sleep Commander."

"Not your Commander anymore Kix, call me Ahsoka."

"Alright Ahsoka, now get some sleep. I'll make sure a meal's waiting when you wake."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke smiled as he watched his younger cousins play, envying them their carefree games. Technically second cousins, the children of his cousin Ryoo. The only person close to his age was Ryoo's younger brother, who was actually a year younger than Luke himself, named after their grandfather, Ruwee. He glanced over at his grandparents and felt a surge of grief, they were getting so old, even since the first time he had met them, how much longer would they be with them? He hoped long enough to see the Galaxy freed from Sidious. He didn't want to leave but the Avenger needed to meet up with the rest of Death Squadron and he didn't dare make them late and risk the Emperor's displeasure.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ahsoka looked up at the sky, feeling Luke's Force signature vanish as the Avenger went into hyperspace. Kix had left two hours earlier to return to the ship and now she had a decision to make, obey medics orders or leave now and lessen the risk of discovery? In the end, she forced herself from the bed and into the fresher to clean up, enjoying the water. Her clothes had been replaced with a clean outfit and she dressed, settling her lightsabers on her belt. She opened one of the belt pouches and smiled, Luke had left her some extra currency which was kind. She slowly made her way to the ship and then went to work, lifting off and inputting a complicated course back to Rex to ensure no one could follow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader was faced with a dilemma. The Emperor was giving Luke his own fleet of ships, separating the Avenger from Vader's own fleet. Needa was a good Captain for his son, but was nowhere near ready for the promotion to Admiral. He would need to assign one and he had two options, his own Admiral Yularen, or the newly promoted Admiral Ozzel. He trusted Yularen, he had served him well since the Clone Wars. Ozzel…there was something about the man he did not trust. He was arrogant, not uncommon in the Imperial Fleet, but also smug and too eager to seek out glory for himself. No, he would not make a good Admiral for his son. He would keep Ozzel and work around him all the while watching the young Captain Piett, that man was a good officer and would make an excellent Admiral with some more experience.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia sat behind her Father in the Senate pod for Alderaan, watching everything going on around her and wishing Winter was there for her better memory. It was her first time allowed to sit in the pod and it was exciting…but also disappointing as she listened to what the Senators debated and even argued over. This was the Senate? She knew the Emperor had taken a lot of the power from them but this was such a waste. As soon as the session was done she returned to the Embassy, leaving her Father to talk to his allies, unable to stand the hypocrisy any longer. It made her rethink her desire to be Alderaan's next Senator but she would be needed and so she would serve.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"My Lord." Wullf Yularen saluted smartly, ignoring the newly promoted Kendal Ozzel who stood beside him.

"A new Squadron is being formed with the Avenger as its flagship." Vader announced, watching them both closely. He saw the flash of greedy anticipation from Ozzel and knew he had made the right decision, despite how much he would miss Yularen's competency and calm. "Admiral Yularen, you are being transferred to the Avenger to serve as Admiral to Vengeance Squadron. Ozzel, you will take his place with Death Squadron, dismissed." Ozzel quickly left while Yularen remained. "You have served me well for many years, I trust you shall do the same for my son."

Wullf nodded, understanding what Vader was saying. He wasn't being demoted in anyway, Vader trusted him to keep his son safe. Vader could deal with any trouble Ozzel gave him. "I will not fail you." He swore and Vader nodded.

"Dismissed."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rex watched the ship land, blasters at the ready just in case, but only Ahsoka left the ship so he stepped into view and saw her relieved smile. He moved quickly to her and she threw herself into his arms, holding on tightly.

"Thought I'd never see you again." She whispered and he held her close.

"What happened?" He asked as he led her inside their current hideout.

"Whole thing was a trap by the Grand Inquisitor," she answered and his grip tightened a little. "If Luke hadn't sensed I was in trouble and risked coming after me…well you talked to Kix. At least we don't have to worry about him anymore, Luke killed him and then they blew the building up on the way out."

"Good, I knew there was something off with that mission."

"Next time I'm listening to you." She teased.

,,,,,,,,,,

Luke laughed at the story Han was telling, the other pilots of Blade Squadron teasing their Commander. They'd been working through simulations all day, with Luke flying with them for some and against them in others. They all preferred the ones where he was on their side because only Han and Boggs could come close to taking him on, Biggs because they had learnt to fly together and Han because he was just that crazy. If Luke wasn't with members of the 212th then he could be found with the Blades. The Avenger's naval crew were always more formal so he could never really relax with them, not like this.

He needed relaxation right then, they were on their way back to Imperial Centre, ensuring his men were being very protective of him. They all remembered the condition he'd been in when Cody had brought him back to the ship last time and feared what the Emperor would do to him this time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke approached the dais and dropped to one knee, head bent. "You summoned me Master."

Sidious stared at the head of short dark blonde hair, letting the boy remain kneeling. It was a pity the boy took so much after the Senator, it made teaching him much harder than twisting his Father had been. No matter what he tried the boy stubbornly remained Light. It seemed he would need some sort of leverage, the deaths of his Mother and Wife had helped greatly in turning Anakin. Perhaps something similar was needed with this boy. He would not kill Vader, he was still needed, no Luke's final test would be killing his own Father. So, who else could be used? The boy was close to his men but not the right kind of closeness. For this, women worked best, bring out the protective instincts. But the boy was not close to any females so he would have to arrange something.

Sidious stared down at the boy before smirking…. yes, that could work. He knew the child had been to Alderaan several times, a planet he knew was with the Alliance, even if there was no proof. But that could be used, he knew of the young Princess, the same age as the young Prince. Yes, he would ensure they met if they hadn't already. An Imperial marriage was just what they needed to keep people happy and looking on them well. The children of Skywalker would be powerful and when the time was right their mother would die, shown to be a rebel, pushing Luke over the edge and into the grip of the Dark Side. Then he would have the Apprentice he would have, if not for Kenobi. One day he would die, not even he could prevent that, and when that day came young Luke would be his successor, with his children to keep the line going.

Luke focused on remaining still, knowing this was a game the Emperor enjoyed and he could be left kneeling for hours at the man's whim. He just wished he knew why he had been recalled. He was careful to hide his discomfort and disdain for the man deep inside, behind layers of shields. He kept many secrets the Emperor must never learn of, from Obi-Wan's survival to Ahsoka and Rex.

"Rise my young friend." Sidious finally commanded and smirked at the flash of discomfort he sensed as the boy stood, standing at attention. "You will be seventeen soon, as such it is time to begin thinking of dynastic concerns." He stated, feeling his Apprentices shock. "I will not live forever, one day the Throne will be yours and you too shall need heirs."

"Yes Master. Who shall their Mother be?" He asked, he really did not want a political marriage, he wanted what his parents had had, love.

Sidious stood and left his throne. "Walk with me." He commanded and Luke fell into step as they moved away from the public audience chamber. "What do you know of the Organa's?"

"Alderaanian Royalty with suspected Rebel ties. The Viceroy was close to Amidala and one of those behind the 'petition of the two thousand'. He is said to have been a staunch ally of the Jedi. He has done a lot of work over the years with various charities. The Queen was badly injured when she was sixteen and nearly died, her heart and lungs were replaced, an obvious weakness. She has been very involved in work with refugees and education. The Princess is her heir and expected to take her Father's place as Senator eventually."

"Did you meet the Royal Family on any of your visits?"

"Yes Master, they were very welcoming."

"Hmmm. Did you sense deception?" Sidious glanced at the boy and saw him considering.

"There are secrets, we did not discuss imperial policy which is where deception would most likely be needed if they do support the Rebels."

"You will begin to Court the Princess, she could be a useful tool against her Father if necessary. And turning her to a loyal wife would be rather depressing to the rebels."

Luke was shocked. Leia? He was to court her? it would be no hardship, she was beautiful and easy to speak with. "As you Command." He answered automatically. "If she proves resistant?"

"Employ whatever means you deem necessary." Sidious answered coldly. He didn't care if Luke ravaged her mind and will with the Force, that would help turn the child just as well. "You have three years to get her agreement to marriage. We do not wish to rush this and anger anyone."

"I look forward to presenting my wife to you Master."

"Good." He smirked and then sent a flash of lightning, dropping the boy to his knees in pain. "Do not fail me young Prince."

Luke remained on his knees, breathing deeply as the Emperor walked away. He steadied himself and then left the Palace for their Residence, retreating to his room to meditate. He would have to work carefully but he found he wanted this, he wanted Leia at his side, not as his enemy. But how exactly did you go about courting a girl?

 _TBC…_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 19**

Luke pulled on a clean, formal tunic over his trousers and then put his belt on, making sure his lightsaber was comfortably attached. He pulled his boots on and then his half cape and took a deep breath. One more load for the tightrope walk that was his life but he did not dare disobey. The Emperor would be watching too closely for him to pretend to obey. He then took his personal speeder and set course for the Alderaanian Embassy. His Father had told him how once the important Senators had lived at 500 Republica but now it was the residence of the Emperors boot lickers and assassins. He landed at the Embassy and took a deep breath before entering.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bail looked up as the door to his office opened, managing a tired smile for his aide, Sheltay, as she peered inside. "More paperwork?"

"Sorry for the interruption Senator. You have a guest."

"Oh? No one's scheduled."

"No sir, it's Prince Skywalker." She answered and Bail straightened up.

Skywalker… what could bring him to the Embassy when he had never visited before? He was the only one outside of her partner who knew just how Fulcrum had survived her last mission, was this visit related? "Send him in." there was no other option. He stood and straightened his clothes. It had been a long session and he'd been looking forward to finally finishing for the day, but he knew better than to say no, the Prince may favour visiting their planet but that did not mean much in the grand scheme of things. Bail watched as the young Prince entered, taking in the very formal clothing and realised this was an official visit so he bowed to the younger male. "Prince Luke, you honour me with your presence."

"Senator Organa, it is a pleasure to see you again," Luke returned. Bail offered a chair but Luke walked over to lean against the window and Bail watched as he closed his eyes, focusing and then he flicked his fingers. "Did you know your office is bugged by no less than six different devices?" he asked when he opened his eyes and Bail frowned.

"No, I did not."

"They are temporarily disabled. The Emperor summoned me to discuss…. dynastic issues today." Luke fought the urge to fidget.

Dynastic...oh no. "He wants to arrange a marriage for you, with Leia?" Why else would he come to him?

Luke nodded. "He wants to be informed of an engagement within the next three years. I can see several reasons for his choosing her. We're the same age, she's attractive, and the daughter of a known rebel sympathiser. How would the Alliance take our engagement?"

"He wants to drive a wedge between Alderaan and the Alliance, if there was a link."

Luke laughed. "I know you're involved and frankly I don't care. This will place your whole family in additional danger. There will be many who are unhappy with our…closeness, wanting to see me married off to a member of their own family. I came immediately so you can find a way to spin it to the Alliance that won't end in assassins coming for you."

"Some will accept my allowing it in order to try and bring you into the Alliance, to undo the damage done by Draven's reckless actions." There was no point denying it, he'd been around enough Force users over the years to know when they were definite on knowing something. I assume the Emperor is using it as the opposite? Wanting to ensure our loyalty?"

"By any means necessary, even using the Force to ensure your, and her, compliance."

Hearing it said… "Could you do that?"

"Theoretically." Luke admitted softly. "I can't keep the recorders off much longer. You have my word, I will not harm your daughter or take any liberties. I will definitely not influence her with the Force and will do my best to protect her. but to disobey this order…" Luke shook his head and Bail nodded.

"Very well." He nodded and Luke released his hold on the bugs. "How can I help you my Lord?" he quickly switched back to more formal language.

"I wish to court you daughter Viceroy." Luke stated plainly, let those listening take what they would from the way he phrased it.

Bail nodded. "I will not give permission as that is not my right. You have my permission to ask Leia herself if she is willing. In fact, I suggest you spend as much time as you can on Alderaan once the Senate has ended for the year so that you may get to know each other more before asking her."

"I thank you for your permission Sir and I will endeavour to do so. Thank you for seeing me at such short notice."

Bail saw him out and slumped against his desk before leaving his office. He would have to have his security do a far more detailed sweep if they had missed those bugs. Thankfully he was far too cautious to ever say anything risky while on the planet, let alone inside his office. The risk of further bugs meant he could not warn Leia until they returned home. He didn't like adding to her stress levels, the timing was just unfortunate, and he had the feeling if Luke was not seen to be acting on the Emperor's orders immediately life would become very dangerous for them all. At the start of the next Senate session he would no longer be Senator, instead Leia would be taking his place as the youngest ever Senator, taking Padme's place.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Returning to the Avenger was a relief, even if word had come down that he would receive a replacement flagship in the next year or so. A new class of Star Destroyer, the Executor class. His Father would receive the first and he would have the second. He really didn't understand the fascination with building bigger and bigger ships. And he had a new Admiral to greet, not that they didn't know each other, but Yularen had always been his Father's admiral.

Falling into the easy routine of life aboard was a relief, giving him the chance to really think about what he was doing. Leia…he knew he'd scared her at least a little towards the end of their last meeting but he'd dangerous, too on edge, and he hadn't wanted to accidentally hurt her. He had tried to forget about her over the last year and then the Emperor had to go and force him to become engaged other! Had he picked up some stray thought or emotion? Or was this simply one of his games?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke looked up as his door chimed, sensing two familiar signatures and he sighed but waved the door open, allowing Han and Cody inside. They sat on the couch opposite him and Luke bit back a groan. "I know, I'm distracted," he muttered.

"Yes, you are." Han shot back bluntly. You have been on and off ever since that last trip to Alderaan. Is it the Princess still?"

"It's…yes but not entirely?"

"Care to make sense sir?" Cody asked, glancing at Han. The pilot was the one to deal with girl problems. Relationships had never exactly been high on a clones list. He knew many of his brothers had paired, or more, off during the war but then there had been the chips… a few had had sought out female company when on leave but he had always focused on duty, on keeping his General safe.

"Our beloved Emperor has decided I am old enough for dynastic concerns to become valid." He stated and Han couldn't help but chuckle.

He looked at Cody with a grin. "In other words, our General has been ordered to marry. Do you at least get to pick your bride?"

"No, he chose Princess Leia due to the families suspected rebel ties. "

"A marriage link to the Imperial family could see the Alliance turn on them." Cody agreed.

"hmm. Or they play it as trying to turn you from them." Han argued and Luke nodded.

"We can both use those arguments." Luke agreed with them both. "I am to be engaged to her by the time I am twenty, no mention of how quickly after that we are to be married."

"Have you ever even flirted?" Han asked and Luke groaned, burring his face in his hands, even Cody laughing at his reaction.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia smiled as she hugged her Mother, happy to be home if only for a while.

"I missed you little Princess." Breha whispered.

"I missed you too Mother. It's so good to be home."

"Now, I want to hear all about your time on Imperial Centre, perhaps there were some cute aides?"

"Mother!" Leia blushed and Breha laughed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bail kissed Breha gently, holding her close. "I missed you," he murmured.

"I missed you too my love." She walked him over to the bed and helped him strip out of his more formal clothing. "Leia seems relieved to be home."

"Even with her training and our warning she was disappointed in the Senate."

"Was it that bad?"

"I think it gets worse every year." He lay down on the bed and she curled into his side. He knew their suite was free of surveillance, he had called ahead to ensure it was thoroughly searched. "I had a visit from the Prince before session ended."

Breha shifted to look at him. "He's never approached you before."

"This was…. official."

"Bail?" She sat up in alarm.

"It appears we have not been as careful as we thought," he admitted and she clung to him. "The Emperor has commanded him to court Leia, that they are to be engaged within three years, no matter what methods Luke must employ to get her compliance."

"No." Breha shook her head.

He sat up and held her close. "He did something with the Force to disable all listening devices and we spoke candidly. He knows we work with the Alliance and doesn't care. I really believe we can work together to bring down the Emperor. He swore to me that he will not harm her and will do everything he can to protect her. if we do not allow this, I fear it will not only be the Prince who is punished. An engagement does not necessarily mean a marriage if they do not wish it."

"As long as the Emperor is dealt with before then." She spat and then sighed, understanding there was really nothing they could do. "Have you told her?"

"No. I invited the Prince to spend time here while the Senate is on break…and I am stepping down. Leia is ready and the work will keep her busy enough that a slow courtship is obvious."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke smiled as he saw Leia and her friend, Winter, laughing together in the garden. He'd been on the planet for two days, relaxing and spending time with the Royal Family, getting to know them and trying to let them get to know him, it was hard to open up to anyone but his men or Father. He needed to speak with Leia, alone, explain things and hope she would say yes. The Emperor may ask for an update any day. He took a deep breath and then stepped into the garden, approaching the two young women.

Winter saw him first and curtseyed, prompting Leia to turn and copy her foster sister. "Your Highness." They both murmured even as he bowed in return.

"May I speak with you privately Princess?"

Leia glanced at Winter who nodded and left the garden, finding Commander Cody guarding the entrance.

Luke offered his arm and Leia took it, letting him lead her deeper into the garden until they sat upon a bench. "I wish to ask you something."

Leia could practically feel his hesitancy, nervousness? "What is it." She gently put her hand over his.

"Will you allow me to court you?" he asked and she froze in shock.

"Me?" her voice was barely a whisper but he heard and nodded. She'd heard all the rumours over the last year about the Prince, how he was cold, unfeeling, and yet… he wasn't that way when he was here. Yes, he had scared her but she hadn't felt truly in danger of her life. "I don't understand, why me?"

He turned and gently clasped her hands. She was small, delicate, but with a core of durasteel. "Two reasons." He took a deep breath. "The first is personal. I…outside of a very few people no one has treated me like you do, as a normal person, not since my Father found me. I think that we could be happy in time, once we know each other better."

"And the second reason?" she asked and he grimaced.

"The Emperor commands it." He admitted. "I would have kept my distance, to keep you safe but I dare not disobey. I spoke with your Father on Imperial Centre, he said the decision is yours."

The Emperor commanded? Why? Why her and why now? "He wants the line of succession even more secure?"

"Among other reasons I am sure, but that is the public one."

"I don't know how to do this, I have never courted anyone, never wanted to. Then again, I do spend most of my time shipboard or with my men." he admitted and she chuckled.

"I guess that would limit options." She looked down at their hands. "It would be dangerous for us both, wouldn't it?"

"Yes. The Alliance may see it as you betraying them. There will be many courtiers who will be unhappy, wanting me to marry their daughters. And I don't know the Emperors full reasons, nor do I trust them."

Leia listened and thought carefully about what he was saying….and what he wasn't. but this could be just what the Alliance needed, she would be closer than anyone else to the heart of Imperial power. And maybe…maybe there was a chance they could make it work. Did she want that? She looked at Luke, seeing the cool calm he showed the world, but she could see past it, he was nervous too. "I accept you offer." She leant in and kissed his cheek and his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

Luke was shocked to hear her agree so quickly and then she kissed his cheek! He smiled and raised her hand to kiss the back. "Thank you." He whispered, relieved. He reached into one of his belt pouches and pulled out a bracelet made of gold lattice with a few white gems set into it. She held her hand out and he fastened it around her wrist. Leia looked up at him and smiled and Luke slowly smiled back. "You can call me Luke now, after all we are courting."

"Leia." She took his hand and tugged him up. "We should tell my parents."

"Of course." He took her arm and led her into the Palace.

 _TBC…_


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _Happy New Years!_

 **Chapter 20**

Luke didn't like spending time in the Mustafar Residence without his Father, he found the place creepy to say the least. But he needed the privacy and secure encryption equipment. He waited patiently for the call to connect and then smiled and bowed to the flickering blue figure that appeared.

"Luke." Obi-Wan smiled at the teenager as the connection stabilised, it had been too long since he had seen the boy. He occasionally sent messages and Ahsoka had spoken of him but it did not match seeing him for himself. "How are you?"

"Tired," he admitted. "Farming may be hard work but at least there's no paperwork."

Obi-Wan chuckled, he was happy he had not had to deal with that since the war. "It is good to see you looking well." It was always hard to tell in holograms but he appeared a healthy weight and other than being tired nothing seemed wrong.

"I have some news…by the Emperor's decree," and here he grimaced, "I am now courting Princess Leia of Alderaan."

Obi-Wan blinked, he had not seen that coming at all. Why would a Sith Emperor care about Dynastic succession when they aimed for some form of immortality. "It is most likely a trap or test of some kind."

"I know. Not to mention danger from the Alliance and courtiers who want me to marry someone of their choosing... life just keeps getting more complicated."

"Do you like her?" Obi-Wan would ignore the Code for Luke, there was no way for Luke to say no to a direct order. Anakin's fall had been helped by his secret marriage to Padme, would it have gone differently if he had felt secure in telling Obi-Wan about it? Was that Sidious' plan? Use Leia to make Luke Fall like his Father?

"I think so? Maybe?" He ran a hand through his hair, he'd started letting it get a bit longer now, no longer keeping the extremely short military style. "I asked and she said yes so…we have three years before we have to announce our engagement at least." He then changed the subject and they spent some time talking.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke leant back in his chair, deep in thought. With a definite timeline in mind they really needed to plan ahead. They could kill Sidious but then what? He knew his Father had no wish for the Throne which would make him Emperor. However, he knew there were a lot of people at Court and in the Military who would not agree. And did he want to be Emperor? He would not want to be an Emperor like Sidious, he knew that much without even thinking about it. He had looked over every record on the Republic he could find, thankfully his Father had scrambled to save everything with his Mother's name in the early days of the Empire so he had far more complete records than anyone except maybe the Emperor. The Republic, while a noble ideal…it just hadn't worked. But in a way, neither did the Empire. All forms of government had problems, ones that were multiplied if those in power were corrupt. So, the Empire would stay but it would be altered to keep people like Tarkin from power. Planets would be given back the ability to self-govern without fear as long as they obeyed the rules. Good thing he was courting a Princess, she'd had a lot more training in this sort of thing…but would she agree to marriage if she knew she would be Empress one day?

Those things could wait, it all depended on Sidious dying and them surviving the attack. His Father was stronger thanks to his healing efforts but still nowhere near the levels he had been during the war and Luke had still to reach his full potential. They needed time and that was the one thing that was running out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bail stepped up to the command table inside the main Temple on Yavin IV and nodded at Mon Mothma in greeting. For once it appeared everyone was present from Admirals Ackbar and Raddus, Generals Merrick and Draven to several of his fellow Senators such as Vaspar and Pamlo. It wasn't often so many of them gathered together at the same time, it was too dangerous.

"Now that everyone is here, General Draven you wished to address the Council?" Mon Mothma looked to the head of Alliance Intelligence at the base.

"I have two issues to address. The first is Prince Skywalker and his frequent visits to Alderaan, specifically the palace." Draven looked to Bail who stared back calmly.

"You suggest I say no when he decides to visit?" he asked calmly, his opinion of the man had dropped a lot over the years, not just because he had attempted to assassinate a child. "The Prince finds Alderaan peaceful. He is however, now courting Leia." That got a reaction as everyone began talking and Bail held his hands up. "It is a command from the Emperor himself. I have no doubt Palpatine plans to use it to harm all parties involve but to disobey would bring immediate trouble. The Prince outright admitted he knows Alderaan stands with the Alliance and that he does not care. If not for certain hasty actions I believe we could have brought him into the Alliance, as it is he will work with certain members to bring down the Emperor."

"And put his own Father on the Throne!" Someone called from the back.

"As much as I hate putting my daughter in danger, she has agreed, we have never had an agent so close to the Throne before. The boy is not his Father."

"Bail is right!" A new voice called and the crowd broke to allow Ahsoka and Rex to approach, murmurs breaking out as they saw her lightsabers. "Luke Skywalker saved my life and killed the Grand Inquisitor. He is not a Jedi but he is also not a Sith. He wants the Emperor dead as much as we do."

"You expect us to work with someone who has done such a good job attacking our bases?" Merrick demanded.

"He never acted against us until we attempted to kill him, killing his bodyguard in the process. There have been several times where he has kept back intelligence and ignored suspicious activity and I know he has been punished for those 'mistakes'. Any Force user can feel those sessions. He is our best bet at defeating the Emperor. I have no problem working with him." She stated firmly. Rex was less sure, they'd only met once, but the boy had saved Ahsoka and Cody stayed with him, despite being free of the chip. "Senator Organa is right; the Emperor would not be marrying Skywalker off without a lot of plans. Most likely he plans to use the Princess to turn him to the Dark Side since nothing else has worked yet. This gives us a timetable to be ready to move in."

The group muttered among themselves, unsure and losing hope the longer Sidious was on the throne. Many glanced at Bail, not knowing what to think at hearing his daughter was being courted by the Prince, that he spent time on Alderaan. But Bail had been one of the founders of the Alliance, had worked to curtail the then Chancellors powers through the war…

Rex glared at Draven, did the man want to rip the Alliance apart? "What does it matter?" he demanded, looking between them and seeing them realise who…or what he was. "To take out the Emperor we need Force Users. Ahsoka is good, one of the best, but she can't take the man alone. Skywalker's plans for this won't matter until Palpatine is dead. Maybe his helping us will pull Vader in too, maybe not. Right now, what matters is removing Palpatine from the Throne. So, what was your other issue, General."

Ahsoka hid a smirk at her husband's words, he usually didn't speak at meetings, preferring to remain in the background, not wanting to remind people of the painful past. Rex stepped back to be just behind her shoulder and she brushed his fingers with hers.

"Commander Rex is correct, we do not need this infighting." Mon Mothma spoke and everyone listened. She'd been a very young Senator when the war ended but she was one of the original rebels. "There is nothing we can do about Prince Skywalker courting Princess Leia except hope it leads to Palpatine's downfall. General, your other issue?" She stared coldly at Draven and he knew he'd overstepped but he didn't really care, he would do anything necessary to defeat the Empire.

"Operation Fracture." He stated firmly and once again everyone began speaking at once. There had been rumours for years and few believed them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke smiled and bowed before offering his arm. Leia curtseyed and took the offered arm, letting him lead her onto the dance floor. It was their first official outing since Luke had offered to court her and they could hear the whispers starting already. He'd been busy for the last month, dealing with a small outbreak of violence on the Rim that the Emperor wanted put down but he had returned in time for Empire Day and the celebrations. The Senate would be back in session soon which meant Leia would return to Coruscant but for now she remained on Alderaan. The party tonight was for the formation of the Empire and Luke's own birthday, tomorrow there would be a party for Leia's birthday. He hadn't had a party like this since he'd first been brought into the Empire, because he tried to avoid Coruscant at this time of year. The fawning and parties made him sick and he didn't want to have to pretend to enjoy it or praise the Emperor.

"Is it good to be back?" Leia asked as he spun her.

"Very." He agreed. "The outer rim is not my idea of a pleasant place."

"I'm glad you're back. Happy Birthday." She kissed his cheek and the whispers went silent for a second in shock. Maybe it was bold of her but if this courting thing was going to look real enough to fool the Emperor than she would have to do more than just kiss his cheek in the future. Maybe…this would be more than pretend one day? He intrigued her, something about him drew her in but it also scared her, even if only a little. She didn't think he would ever hurt her though and that gave her the courage to act.

Luke stopped dancing and gently took her hand, kissing the back of it. "Happy Birthday to you Princess." It was a little odd how close their birthdays were when he thought about it.

 _TBC…_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

 **Chapter 21**

Vader read the latest report on Krennic's project and had to squash his anger. Kyber Crystals were being mined and taken from Jedha, from the Temple itself even. They had been taking crystals for years, but the rate had increased very significantly. He may no longer be a weak Jedi but even he still respected the ancient Temple there, to take from it… he put the report aside and opened one from his son, pleased to see him doing very well with his command, less pleased he was back on Coruscant, without him. The Emperor was ensuring their separation more and more as Luke grew and he didn't like it.

He also didn't like his Master forcing Luke to court the Alderaanian Princess. He had never met the girl himself but if she was anything like her Father than she would be an excellent diplomat and most likely a good match for his son. Dynastically it was a good choice as well, but when had his Master become interested in establishing a proper dynasty, against the Rule of Two? No, this had to be part of a deeper plan to Turn his son. And the longer he knew his son…. the less he wanted to see that happen. The time was coming that he would have to face his Master once and for all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke smiled as he watched Han happily claim the pot. If he ever left the Navy, Han would make an excellent gambler. He'd just cleaned out half of the 12th Squadron who were on planet for training exercises. Thankfully they would be shipping back out soon, it would give tempers time to cool over Han taking all their money. Not that they would try anything, Han was known to be favoured by him after all. Thankfully Biggs was still safely anonymous among the squadron, his oldest friend would be seen as a rather large weakness by many. He took a sip of Caf and felt Boomer's amusement at the reactions to Han's win.

It was rare for him to be seen in the barracks, the Emperor preferred he keep his distance from the men, but after a grueling day in the man's presence he had needed to unwind amongst other pilots, even if he rarely flew combat missions. The new Senate session would begin in a few days and while Luke wasn't looking forward to attending, he was looking forward to seeing his Father again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke marched through the halls of the Palace, using all his training to hide his annoyance and boredom. He detested politics, give him a ship or even a training day with his battalion any day, but the Emperor had commanded his presence. He had hoped to sneak his men out for a mission but unfortunately nothing had come up that could need their attention, he knew they were getting restless and that was never good. Today was the day new Senators were sworn in and there were quite a few this year.

He tugged at his short cape as he walked, making sure it was in the right position. Dressed black and dark blue, his lightsaber at his belt and with brilliant blue eyes and dark blonde hair that curled ever so slightly where it met his collar he had been named the Galaxy's most eligible bachelor as soon as he'd come of marriageable age, something he detested. Talk over the nature of his and Leia's relationship had exploded after the dance and chaste kiss they had exchanged on Empire Day at his Birthday Party. There had been no official announcement of their courtship, yet, but it was in the works.

Luke strode into the Throne Room and took his place on the lowest stair, cool blue eyes roaming over the crowd of senators, aides, droids and guards. For a second, he felt a familiar presence but why would she be there? Seconds later he felt his Father's presence as Darth Vader strode into the room, standing just above his son. The room fell silent until the only noise was that of Vader's breathing and it was then that the Emperor entered the room, everyone instantly dropping to one knee before him. He bid them all rise as he took his seat and Luke prepared himself for hours of boredom, falling into a light meditation until he received a mental nudge from his Father to pay attention. At least the crowd had thinned some, he forced himself to pay attention and memorise names and faces.

Two figures approached the Throne and Luke was surprised to find Bail organa and his daughter, dressed in a modest white gown, her hair coiled up in twin braided buns. She curtsied as her Father bowed to the 'Royal Family' of the Empire. Leia straightened, and blue met brown, he could see the shakiness in her gaze due to the Emperor's presence and gently reached out towards her, soothing her, and she relaxed before her eyes widened as she realized what he had done.

Vader glanced at his son, feeling the way he comforted the Princess and he would have chuckled if he could. He felt the reaction between them as their eyes met and was forced to push back at the memories it evoked of happier times. Looking at her was like looking back twenty years into the past, to a time when he had been happy. How could she look so much like Her? He knew the girl was adopted, was it possible her mother had been a Handmaiden? Sabé was the most likely candidate, she had looked the most like his angel and had gone missing around that time. He had never met the Princess before, only seen her picture in her Imperial file but in person the resemblance was much more striking. He could understand Luke's confused reactions to her.

The Emperor noticed all three reactions and was pleased. Perhaps the girl could drive a wedge between Father and Son where all else had failed, even having Vader beat the boy with a whip in punishment hadn't broken their bond. If only his own men had found the boy first, he could have ensured they hated each other. He had considered killing the boy many times over the years, but he was too useful for that. The way things were, he would soon be elevated to head of the Army, as Vader was head of the Navy. He was powerful, potentially more powerful than himself or Vader at his prime. He would make a good replacement for the cyborg when he outlived his usefulness or failed to kill Sidious. The only problem was his reluctance to use the Dark Side and Fall. But seeing his reaction to the Princess in person he was sure the girl would be the key to his finally having the apprentice he should have, if not for Kenobi's actions on Mustafar. Yes, young Princess Leia could prove very useful if things were handled carefully. Her physical similarities to another Senator could also be used and such a young girl, only barely seventeen, would be easy enough to manipulate, even with her Rebel Sympathies. As long as the children behaved the girl would live long enough to bear an heir and then her death would be used to ensure young Luke's loyalty.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia sat at her dressing table, slowly taking her hair down with still shaking fingers. Her Father had warned her what it was like to be in the Emperors presence, but she still hadn't realised just how bad it was. It was like a heavy weight pressing against her mind, her very being, and commanding her to submit. It had scared her but….it had lifted when she had looked at Luke and she knew he had helped her, protected her, even as her Father had introduced her as the new Senator. She ran her brush through her hair and then braided it simply before going to lay in bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to dream of warm blue eyes and a soft smile.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Before the entire Senate and much of the Imperial Court, Moffs, and other military personnel, Luke was officially promoted to the rank of Grand General of the Imperial Army, the highest Army rank there was below the Emperor. Luke knelt before the Emperor, in full dress uniform, as he was given the new rank insignia and the man waxed lyrical over Luke's many military achievements, leaving out any 'failures'. He could feel the pride coming from his Father, even though they both knew the promotion was politically motivated, he was far too young to actually earn the rank.

As the clapping began he stood and saluted the Emperor before taking his normal position on the stairs where he glanced around for a familiar young woman. He saw Leia standing amongst the Senators in a beautiful gown of light blue with silver jewellery, his colours. She was breathtaking and as their eyes met she smiled softly, shyly. As soon as he was able he made his way to her and she curtseyed as he bowed. "You look incredible Senator."

"Thank you Grand General, congratulations on your promotion," she smiled and accepted his hand out onto the dance floor.

"Are you nervous?"

"About the announcement?" She asked, and he nodded.

"No. We've known it would have to happen since the start and most already suspect."

"True…" Luke tensed, and Leia frowned. And then he was moving, shoving her down as his lightsaber ignited, parrying the shot as the guests screamed. Red robed imperial guards and Imperial Intelligence flooded the Throne Room, searching for the shooter and getting the Emperor to safety. Luke bent, scooped the startled Leia up, and then ran with Force aided speed until they were safely in the security hall behind the Throne. He set her on her feet and she held onto his shoulders to steady herself. "Are you hurt?" he cupped her face and she shook her head.

"I wasn't hit," she assured him before stiffening as the sound of mechanised breathing reached them. Luke turned to face his Father even as he hooked his saber back onto his belt.

"You are both unharmed?" Vader asked, and Luke nodded.

"We're fine Father. The shooter?"

"Found dead wearing a stolen caterers uniform. I apologise for the interruption of your dance Princess." He bowed slightly to her and she quickly curtseyed.

"It is an honour to meet you Lord Vader, I regret the circumstances," she was thankful her voice remained steady. Honestly, Vader scared her, though nowhere near as much as the Emperor did.

"Take the Princess to our tower and keep the 212th close son."

"Yes Father," Luke commed Cody and Han as he led her through the Palace to the connection to their home. He led her through the tower until he reached a door that needed a code before opening.

As they stepped through Leia gasped in awe. It was a garden! "It's beautiful." He walked beside her as she looked around before guiding her to a bench. "I never imagined…."

"Father had it commissioned shortly after he found me. He thought I should be exposed to greenery after growing up in a desert or on a ship. It's modelled on the gardens of the Palace of Theed on Naboo."

"Why those ones?" Naboo fascinated her, always had.

Luke smiled sadly. "Because of my mother, she was Queen of Naboo when they met, and she loved the Palace gardens."

"Your Mother?" There had never been so much as a rumour as to his mother, not to mention his name didn't even match his Father's. She'd heard of the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, a hero of the Republic so why did his son call Darth Vader Father?

"You have a lot of questions," he commented, and she frowned, she was too well trained for her expression to betrayed her. "The Force is powerful and can show many things." He lifted his hand and two apples drifted over from a tree. He took one and gave the other to her. She took a bite after he did and smiled at the flavour. "My mother was Queen Amidala," he answered her question and her eyes went wide.

"Senator Amidala? She's my inspiration. If I could be half the Senator she was…."

"I'm sure you will be."

"What happened to her? She vanished from the record when the Empire formed," Leia asked gently, in case he didn't want to speak of it.

"She died in childbirth," Luke answered softly. "Obi-Wan Kenobi took me to my Father's stepbrother on Tatooine to hide me from the Emperor and it worked for over ten years. I still have family on Naboo who I visit, you should come soon to meet them. You can listen to stories of her there," he promised.

"I'm so sorry Luke," she squeezed his hand in support and he smiled.

"Thank you." He reached up to brush a stray strand of hair from her face and then chuckled. "Weapons in your hair?"

"The life of a Senator isn't always safe."

"Very true," he agreed before hesitantly leaning in and Leia's eyes widened but she didn't pull back. Instead she shifted closer and their lips met for the first time. The kiss was soft and chaste, neither wanting to rush into anything. There were still a lot of secrets between them, torn loyalties… but for right now they could just be Luke and Leia.

 _TBC…_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 22**

Leia stood still as her hair was arranged in elaborate braids, wishing Winter was with her for this. She closed her eyes and took slow, deep breaths, just like she'd been taught as a child, seeking her calm. This was a big step and she was scared, not of Luke, but of the consequences of being further attached to him. She knew he would never let her come to harm, but he was not always in the same system as her, let alone close enough to protect her. She was well trained to fight, politically and physically, but she knew she had few allies here. She doubted very much that the Emperor would do much to protect her, although from their first meeting she thought she may have an ally in Lord Vader.

Her gown was a silvery white with a fitted bodice but long flowing skirts and sleeves, a delicate belt of silver was placed around her hips as a matching necklace was settled around her neck. The neckline was a little more daring than normal, coming down into a v rather than the normal scooped curve. A dark blue cloak was settled over her shoulders, Luke's chosen colour.

"You look beautiful," Bail whispered, and she turned to see him standing in the doorway. "Are you sure about this?" he walked over, and her handmaidens left the room to give them privacy. He gently adjusted the cloak and gently touched a braid. "It is not too late to turn back."

"It is for our people. If I pull out I fear what form the Emperor's wrath would take against Alderaan. Luke has told both of us we were expected of being part of the Rebellion. Luke will not harm me, I know that. You and Mother have taught me well and I will not forget that training," she swore.

"I could not be prouder of you my daughter." He kissed her forehead and then offered his arm. They went to the landing pad and got in the speeder which headed not for the Senate but the Palace. Warning of an important Imperial announcement had gone out several days ago and the gossip columns had been running wild, especially after her dance with Luke. They arrived at a back entrance and were met by Luke and Commander Cody. Luke helped her from the speeder as Bail also got out.

"Ready?" the Prince asked, and she nodded. "Remember, this is just an announcement of our Courtship, we still have just over two years before the Emperor commands we must be married. I will not force you into marriage."

"I know," she kissed his cheek, making him smile shyly which made Cody smile behind his helmet. It was rare to see his General so open anymore, only when he was with them or his Father.

"We will see you up there," Luke promised, waiving forward two troopers before leaving with Cody.

"Ready Princess?" One of the troopers asked as they fell in around them.

"Yes trooper," she took a deep breath and straightened, taking her Father's offered arm. They made their way through the Palace and into the Throne Room. The Emperor sat upon his Throne, Vader at his side. Standing on the bottom step was Luke, dressed in formal blue and black, appearing utterly calm. Bail guided her down the hall towards the Throne and the room stirred slightly at the sight. He bowed, and she curtseyed before he offered her to Luke who took offered his arm to her. Bail bowed again and stepped back into the front row of the audience.

"It is my pleasure to announce the Courtship of Prince Luke and Princess Leia Organa, Senator of Alderaan. Let this union bring us all closer together in celebration. Darth Vader has made the choice to step aside, as such Prince Luke Skywalker is now the Imperial heir." Palpatine announced to the shock of the audience before polite applause broke out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ahsoka watched the announcement as it went out live over the Holonet, honestly shocked that Vader had stepped aside. Then again, the man she had once known had never been interested in ruling. The two young ones looked utterly stunning in complimentary outfits and Ahsoka couldn't help staring at Leia…she really hoped she was wrong.

"What is it?" Rex asked as he joined her, and she indicated the holo of the two, now standing on one of the Palace's balconies for the public to see.

"Tell me who she reminds you of?"

"Senator…oh. Is that even possible?" he'd learnt a lot since the Republic's fall, but human reproduction wasn't really high on the list.

"It's called twins if a human woman has two children at the same time and there are rules against siblings marrying on most planets, especially among humans," Ahsoka had looked into these things when she'd been a Padawan because no matter how Anakin and Padme had thought they had hidden things she'd picked up pretty fast that they were more than friends. She'd made sure she learnt all about human customs and reproduction just in case, because there was no way Padme could have gone to the Healers if she'd fallen pregnant. She must have fallen pregnant after Ahsoka's sham trial but Ahsoka had but the knowledge to use over the years when hiding on various planets, Healers were always in demand, especially those who could ease a birth on rim planets.

"Back to Tatooine?"

"No, Alderaan. We can ask her Majesty about the Princess' parents, leave Obi-Wan as a backup if she doesn't know."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He tended the cooking fire and then hobbled across his small hut to sit and meditate while the meal cooked. Something had changed recently, a lightening in the Force he hadn't felt in decades. He had felt it when Vader had found and claimed the boy, had assumed he would feel Obi-Wan's death as well but his Great-GrandPadawan still lived, of that he was sure. Obi-Wan had always held a close place in his heart and for many years he had regrated pushing him towards Qui-Gon when the man had stubbornly refused to take another Padawan. Their relationship had been rocky for years, but they had finally settled and come to rely on each other. He knew Qui-Gon's death had come close to shattering the boy but for Skywalker he had pulled himself together. He had become one of the youngest to take a Padawan and had thrived in the role, if only Skywalker had given as much back. The boy should never have been trained, then again, he may still have fallen into Sith hands.

The son of Skywalker had been their last hope. How had Obi-Wan lost the boy and yet lived? He knew the other Master was getting old, for a human, but his own Master had been older when facing Maul and Dooku had lived even longer. He had failed to defeat Sidious in their confrontation…perhaps he could face the boy though. He would have to wait and see.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Got the list?" Luke asked as Cody joined him.

"Ah, well there's an issue with that."

"Oh?"

"Yes sir, once the men realised who they would be protecting and why it turned into something of a competition for the right to protect her," Cody answered, and Luke groaned.

"Of course they did," he shook his head in amusement. "Winners?"

"They're in the final round now Sir for her single bodyguard for situations where only one may accompany her. The men take your health and happiness very seriously and as she makes you happy that makes her safety top priority," Cody smirked, and Luke smiled.

"Alright, let's go see this competition," he grabbed his jacket and lightsaber and they left his quarters for the 212th's barracks. The men cheered as they realised he was watching and doubled their efforts. In the end, Jesse won. "I'll be sad to lose you my friend, but I know Leia will be in good hands," Luke congratulated him, shaking his hand and Jesse stood taller at the praise.

"Thank you, Sir!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jesse led his small squad into the Alderaanian Embassy and hated how instantly everyone turned slightly fearful. Once the presence of clone troops would have given the people a feeling of security and he had been proud of that. He had been an ARC Trooper, trusted by his General…and then Order 66 had been given. He was just glad that he didn't have to remember turning on his General but that was outweighed by memories of attacking the Jedi temple and those within, killing any they came across…including Younglings and Babies. When the chip had been removed he'd hated himself for it, been tempted to eat his blaster over that and all the horrors he had helped in as a 'Stormtrooper'. And then Lord Vader had stood before them and revealed what was happening, giving them the chance to protect young Luke Skywalker, to serve under his command. Appo had stood beside Vader, looking proud of them and after that he had decided to live and serve.

He walked up to the main desk and saluted before standing at parade rest. "Please inform Senator Organa that her protection detail has arrived."

The young man on the desk blinked and stared ta them in confusion before quickly grabbing the commlink. The unit turned as one as soft footfalls reached them through their helmets. The Princess…or was it Senator? he found civilian rankings confusing still, walked towards them calmly, head high and he was suddenly reminded of another Senator the 501st had often worked with.

"Protection Squad reporting for duty Senator," they saluted her, and she studied them

"212th?" she asked.

"Yes si…ma'am." He quickly corrected himself. "General Skywalker has signed us over as your protection."

"Very well, come with me," she turned and walked deeper into the Embassy. She entered a conference room and sealed it. "I would prefer to see your faces gentlemen."

They looked to Jesse who hesitated only briefly before removing his helmet and the men followed his example. "Sergeant Jesse of the 212th, ma'am. This is Longshot, Lack, Havoc, Soot, Buzz, Sev, Hound and Stak. General Skywalker has ordered our squad to be your bodyguards."

"I see sergeant. Will you be reporting to him?"

"We will inform him when you leave the planet ma'am. He explained that as a Senator and Princess there are a lot of meetings that must remain secret. We will keep your secrets." He hesitated and then spoke again. "The General hinted that you know people we all looked up to during the clone wars."

"Oh?"

"Commander's Tano and Rex, ma'am."

"And if I do?"

"Please let them know we are all glad they survived."

"You don't want to arrest them?"

"No!" Soot blurted out and then straightened even further if that was possible.

Leia studied them, they were clones, that much was very obvious. She knew how they had turned on the Jedi at the end of the war, but maybe now they saw the Emperor for what he was.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Breha smiled as the two hooded figures were admitted. "Fulcrum."

"Your Majesty." They both bowed.

"What brings you both here?" Bail is still with Leia on Coruscant I'm afraid."

"She's why we're here. We saw the courtship announcement….and it raised questions over her parentage."

Breha sighed and nodded. "You fear she is Padme's daughter, that she bore twins who were separated?"

"Yes, your Majesty." They took the seats she offered.

"Leia is not a Skywalker or Naberrie. Her mother was Sabé, one of Padme's longest serving handmaidens and the one who took her place as decoy Queen due to how similar they truly appeared. Leia favours her mother in looks. Sabé came her when she found she was with child and we sheltered her until she died giving birth, she lived only long enough to name her daughter. She was a good friend and so we agreed to raise the baby as our own."

Ahsoka relaxed at that, she doubted Vader would have taken news of a hidden daughter well. "Her Father?"

"We do not know, only that they were not married and that is why she came to us. She did not wish to risk a scandal on Naboo."

Ahsoka frowned slightly, there was something off about that…The Queen suspected who the Father was, but she must not have any proof. She would not push, if it was important surely Breha would tell.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia accepted the message and smiled, it was an invitation to the Imperial Opera as Prince Skywalker's guest in the Imperial box itself. She would need a special gown for such an appearance, at least the tailors were getting a lot of work. She got up from her dressing table and left her bedroom, Jesse falling into step just behind her. "I have been invited to the Imperial Opera in four nights as Prince Skywalker's guest," she told him, and Jesse nodded.

"I will arrange security with Commander Cody. The Senate today?"

"As always," she smiled, and he grinned a little. She was getting used to their presence, learning to tell them apart even in full armour. Their presence made a lot of the other Senators nervous and she understood. If they weren't Luke's men and if she didn't trust Luke, then they would make her very nervous too. After the session broke for the day Leia settled into her office to work but smiled as Mon Mothma entered. "I am so glad to see you." She came out from around her desk and hugged the older woman.

Mon Mothma returned the hug, glancing at the Stormtroopers posted in the room. "I am sorry I haven't had the chance to congratulate you yet."

"Thank you, Mon," she led her over to the couches. "Sergeant?"

"Yes ma'am." He pulled out a scanner. "Room is clean," he announced after a few minutes before removing his helmet and attaching it to his belt, saluting Mon Mothma. "Sergeant Jesse of the 212th, the 501st during the Clone Wars, Senator."

Mon Mothma blinked and then looked at Leia. She knew the Empire had stopped cloning troops and he looked the right age to have served under General Skywalker. But the clones remaining in the Empire where controlled, Fulcrum and her partner had worked in the early years to rescue those they could, and the Alliance accepted them so how was this clone showing such personality?

"No clone left in the Imperial Army has the chip still Senator, Lord Vader saw to that. We were a threat to General Skywalker as long as we had them, so they were quietly removed," Jesse knew she had to be confused by his behaviour. "We serve Lord Vader and General Skywalker."

There was no mistaking that statement, the remaining clones were loyal to the Skywalker family, not the Emperor. Then why did Father and Son still bow to the tyrant? She believed Bail, that the Emperor had made veiled threats towards Alderaan which meant the Courtship had to have other reasons, but she couldn't see them, other than attempting to tear Alliance leadership apart. "Leia…"

"It's alright Mon. General Skywalker assigned the men as my protection and they have sworn to keep my secrets."

"Even from the General. Not that he doesn't already know you're a rebel," Jesse shrugged.

"Leia what is going on. Your Father said you had no choice in this."

"General…Luke made it clear to both my Father and I that our courtship is the Emperor's command and that the Emperor himself suspects our ties to the Alliance. He also swore to keep me safe and he is doing his best to do so," she indicated Jesse. "I really think that if there had never been an attempt to kill him which killed one of his men instead, that Luke would have joined up. As it is, he is willing to work with My Father, Fulcrum and myself."

"Does he know about me?"

"He probably at least suspects since you work with Father, and with his own Mother in the last days of the Republic. We have the time until the Emperor had commanded we announce our engagement to come up with a workable plan to remove him from power. Luke did confirm the Emperor is a Sith, he said the Sith lord the Jedi were hunting during the war?"

"We all suspected as much," Mon admitted. "I know Bail brought Master Yoda, the head of the Jedi Order, to confront the new Emperor and that Master Yoda was defeated and went into exile."

"If he could be brought back from exile, as well as Master Kenobi, and then they worked with Luke and even Vader…surely four Force users could take out the Emperor," Leia asked.

"I will ask your Father. Although I doubt they will be eager to work with Vader," she warned, and Leia nodded. But surely, they would see it was better to all fight together at least in that?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia walked up the grand entry stairs of the Imperial Opera House, her squad of troopers around her. She could feel people staring at her, she had received a lot of stares since becoming Senator, the youngest on record. Were the stares now because of the Courtship…or because of her gown? She had chosen something far more daring than she had ever worn before and if Jesse's double take was anything to go off, Luke was in for a surprise. It was floor length but off-the-shoulder, baring a lot of skin compared to normal. The bodice was fitted, with a V-neck and then flared out at the waist into a fuller, layered skirt. The dress was a dark navy colour, but the sleeves were white and covered in tiny white and blue gemstones. She wore only the golden bracelet he had gifted her when she agreed to the Courtship for jewellery and her hair was partially up in a few fancy braids, the rest allowed to tumble freely in waves down her back.

Jesse and Longshot grinned behind their helmets as Luke's jaw dropped when he saw her in the lobby, they had won the bet! None of them had ever seen the young general so off balance.

Luke was stunned by Leia's appearance, she was breathtaking! He took her hand and bowed over it, kissing the back, before taking her arm and leading her to the Imperial box.

 _TBC…_

 _Leia's dress is here, just take out the spaces. www . jjshouse. / Ball-Gown-Off-The- Shoulder-Floor-Length-Tulle-Evening-Dress-With-Ruffle-Beading-017 056135-g5613_

 _It is in the colour shown._


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 23**

Leia sat beside Luke on the shuttle, gently holding his hand for support and comfort as Buzz piloted them down to the planet. Two days after their official outing to the Opera Luke had received devastating news, his Grandparents were dead, killed in a Speeder crash. Leia hadn't even hesitated to take a leave of absence from the Senate in order to accompany him to Naboo for the funerals.

It had been amazing to see how his men rallied around their General once they knew, the Admiral had set course as soon as they had docked, without having to be asked. She had been given quarters on the same deck as Luke and her guard had remained with her, obviously happy to be back with their comrades. The ship had felt quiet and she knew it was for Luke. It was incredible the loyalty they showed towards him and it was encouraging as well, it helped prove that Luke was a good commander, one his people trusted. Few Imperial commanders were loved and respected, most were hated and feared or at least treated warily. It helped reinforce her hope for their working together to free the galaxy from the Emperor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke held Leia's hand as he watched the two sarcophagi being placed in the tomb next to his Mother's. At his right was the rest of the Naberrie family, his various Aunts, Uncles and cousins. They were all dressed in stiff, formal black and for one Luke too was all in black. Even Leia wore a gown of deep black velvet, her hair in two braids that coiled around her head simply. Their guards were scattered around, keeping out of sight so as not to interrupt the proceedings.

Finally, the tomb was sealed, and the crowds began dispersing. Luke had been a bit shocked at the numbers that had attended, not realising his Grandparents had been so well known after so many years of being retired from public life. their last public outing had been his Mother's funeral, eighteen years ago. They returned to Varykino to mourn in private with only family. He was happy that they made Leia welcome, he just wished his Grandparents could have met her. unfortunately, they had to leave the next day as they both had duties to attend to, but the family understood.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke stood with Admiral Yularen, Captain Needa and Commander Cody on each side, able to feel their surprise as they flew into the Kuat Drive Yards and got their first look at their new flagship. Vader had collected his new flagship, the Executor, a few days ago and now it was their turn.

"How big is she?" Cody asked, unable to believe his eyes.

"19,000 meters," Luke answered absently as their shuttle approached. "Any issues with the new crew members Captain?"

"None so far, I doubt we have weeded out all of the spies on board," the older man warned, and Luke nodded. It was quite the promotion for him, from a member of Death Squad to becoming the Captain of a Squadron flagship and now he would Captain one of only two of the new Executor-class Star Dreadnought.

Yularen agreed with the younger man, the Emperor and perhaps even the Rebels likely had one or two loyal men aboard, especially amongst the new crew. He had remained with the Republic as it had become the Empire, he was career military. There had been actions he didn't agree with, but the Republic too had done things he found disagreeable. You didn't just resign over those things. He had been concerned when he had been pulled back into the Fleet to serve under Lord Vader and he hadn't understood why, until young Luke Skywalker had been brought on board and revealed as his son. He had worked well with General Skywalker during the war, so it had made his reassignment much more understandable. And now he served another General Skywalker, one who was calmer than his Father had ever been and yet in some ways still a child, much like Commander Tano had been at first. He was growing into an excellent General, willing to listen to his people and yet decisive when it was needed. He would prefer if he didn't throw himself into battle with the 212th though, it was always rather nerve wracking.

Their shuttle landed, and they stepped out into the massive main docking bay, practically able to smell the new paint. They were meant by company representatives who handed over new code cylinders which they slipped into the proper places on their jackets.

"Where would you like to see first Sir?"

Luke looked to his Captain and smiled, "The bridge please."

"Of course, this way please."

Emerging onto the bridge they took in the deep crew pits and massive windows out into space. "Think it'll do Admiral, Captain?" Luke asked, and Yularen smirked.

"It will definitely due General," he answered and Needa nodded, eyes a little wide.

At Cody's urging they went to the deck where Luke's quarters were, shocking him with their size. He had a whole deck to himself on the topside of the ship, although there was space for his personal guard and VIP guest rooms that had obviously been fitted out with Leia in mind. Yularen's quarters were the deck above his, a little closer to the bridge and also more exposed while Needa's were even closer to the bridge. He knew his Father had to be behind that, always wanting him more protected, but at least his Admiral didn't mind.

Getting the full crew compliment of over 280,000, not including Tie pilots, the 212th and the ships own compliment of Stormtroopers, aboard was a lot of complicated work but eventually they were ready to leave Yards.

"Course Sir?" Needa asked as they stood taking in the unimpeded view.

"Chandrila, Captain. Inform me when we are approaching. There is no rush so don't break our new engines, the rest of the Squadron needs time to catch up as well."

"Of course, Sir," Needa smirked slightly. This was their shakedown flight after all, he would not push the engines except in an emergency.

Luke left the bridge, mentally torn over the latest set of orders. He knew it was a test, why else send him to arrest one of Leia's mentors for suspected Rebel ties? If he returned empty handed there would be a price, but if he succeeded…Mon Mothma was a well-respected Senator, this was a bold move. Why now? She had been suspected since the Empire had formed, just like Bail and many others. There needed to be a way to warn her that could not be traced back to him. His Father had agents throughout the Galaxy that were loyal to him, he needed to start doing the same for situations like this. He had one contact no one knew of, but what could he do? By the time he could convince people he was alive it would be too late. And he didn't want to risk his first Master like that. He could try Ahsoka but unless she was nearby would he be able to get the point across enough? And would the Emperor sense his actions?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rex snapped awake as Ahsoka sat up, glad he could still snap awake like a soldier should. "What is it?"

"I…I'm not entirely sure. It was Luke, it's something important but we're too far."

"I'll get some food together, you warm the ships engines up," Rex told her as he got out of bed, pulling on a shirt and getting into his boots, never doubting she would want to get close enough to communicate clearer. He quickly put together the food that would perish and saw she'd grabbed their packs, so he joined her on the ship and they took off, Ahsoka using the Force to choose their course.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke was meditating when he felt Ahsoka, much closer than when he had tried to contact her. he reached out to her and felt her reach back. She trusted him enough to do this, that he would not try to use their bond to trap her. then again, he had trusted her in the same way when he had followed her pain, it could have been faked and a trap. _"Get Mon Mothma to the Rebellion. Orders to arrest her."_ he focused on the message until he felt her understanding.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Set course for Chandrila, maximum speed," Ahsoka ordered as she opened her eyes and moved to the comm.

"What is it?"

"Luke has orders to arrest Mon Mothma, we have to beat him there," she answered as she went to work trying to contact Bail to pass the warning along since he was her main contact with the others. She didn't have a direct method of contact Mon Mothma.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bail quickly checked the message on his encrypted comm and paled in alarm. He typed in a code and waited to be connected.

"Bail?"

"Get out, General Skywalker has orders to arrest you."

"You're sure?"

"Fulcrum is, she is on the way to rendezvous with you. Get to base, I don't know how close he is. She didn't know."

"I will leave immediately. Do you think this is a trap?"

"If it is it has eluded her senses and while I believe the Emperor could, I do not believe the General is that skilled yet."

"Very well."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sir, we are approaching Chandrila," Needa stated as Luke joined him on the bridge.

"Very good, launch tie fighters to enact a loose blockade around the planet," he ordered calmly, hiding the internal turmoil. He had no idea if the Senator had received the warning in time. "Admiral, inform the others to do the same.

"Sir?"

"By order of the Emperor, Senator Mon Mothma is to be arrested. We do not want her escaping."

"Of course," Yularen went to rely the orders. Then all they could do was watch as the fighters streamed from the bays, Blade Squadron among them. The other ships of Vengeance Squadron came out of hyperspace and launched their fighters as well. "Do you wish to contact the government or shall I?"

Luke smiled grimly, "It's my responsibility Admiral but thank you for offering." Luke made his way to the communications section and contacted the planet, asking to speak with the Senator. He felt a flash of concern when told they would patch him through to her home but then her staff answered and after a lot of hedging finally admitted she was gone and they didn't know when or where. He made the expected threats before cutting the transmission. "I want destination data for every ship that has left in the last two days," he ordered and the ensign on duty nodded, quickly contacting the various spaceports while Luke went back to the front of the bridge.

"Sir?" Yularen asked, seeing his expression while Needa looked over. Even after several years serving under the young General it was hard to kick the habit of fearing for his life when something went wrong. Luke Skywalker did not Force choke his subordinates or anyone, for mistakes or even incompetence. He reassigned you elsewhere or put you on a punishment crew for a set time.

"The Senator is missing."

"I see," and he did, somehow, she had been warned and now his commanding officer would pay the price. He may be Navy, not Army but they both knew who held ultimate command of their Squadron and even the ship. He and Captain Needa both knew and accepted that they did not hold final power. They had both seen him helped aboard by his men after punishment by the Emperor, most often because he took the blame for someone else's error. Word of his actions had of course spread through the Squadron and it pushed them all to do better, no one wanting to be the reason their General was harmed, it made him the most loved commander in the Navy or Army.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mon Mothma moved from the small ship she had escaped in, into the larger ship piloted by Fulcrum and her Captain.

"Senator," the older clone greeted, offering her a hand in.

"Please, I am no longer a Senator."

"Very well ma'am. Quarters will be a little cramped, but the journey won't be long," he showed her the spare crew room and she put her bag down.

"It will be fine Captain."

"Just Rex these days ma'am."

"Then thank you Rex," they looked as footsteps were heard in the corridor and then Mon Mothma smiled at Ahsoka. "Thank you too, Ahsoka. Bail said you warned him."

"Your welcome."

"How did you know? Just as I jumped to hyperspace sensors picked up a massive ship arriving."

"Luke warned me, sorry it took so long but we were too far away for him to get the message through at first."

"Prince Skywalker told you he was ordered to arrest me?" Bail had mentioned the Prince, but she hadn't realised he had actually offered the information. "Surely he didn't trust a message to a comm unit?"

"No, he contacted me with the Force. We have had a weak bond since we first met, every time one of us has used it, it has strengthened. Maybe it is the Force telling us I would have been his Master had the Republic not fallen, maybe it is because we have both had bonds with his Father…who knows why the Force does what it does."

"Is it dangerous?"

"We can both block it so no. It is how I was saved from the Grand Inquisitor, he sensed my pain and came for me. He said he owed me after I warned him of Draven's assassin," Ahsoka explained.

"Can you track him?"

"To a point. Before is Fall I would have said Anakin and Luke together could easily take Sidious…the Emperor. With him in the suit…they're going to need help and I'm the only one available."

"What then? Young Skywalker takes the Throne?"

"Better him than Sidious. We could work with Luke to change things."

"Draven doesn't think so."

"Draven's a mad dog," Rex muttered.

"Rex is right, the man needs to be reeled in. if he hadn't gone rogue and tried to kill Luke he would be working with all of the Alliance. Instead of occasionally helping certain people or letting Princess Leia overhear things." Since they had begun Courting the Princess had funnelled back some interesting information, some they had acted on while other bits they had forced themselves to hold off on, to protect Leia from the Emperor's wrath.

"He is paranoid and justifiably so, but he also needs to follow the Council's wishes," Mon agreed, she did not like speaking ill of what equated to a department head, but this was Fulcrum.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Groggy with sleep every sense still screamed danger and Leia was rolling out of bed without a thought. She shook of sleep and looked around to see a black clad figure with a vibroblade buried in her mattress. "Security!" she shouted even as she lunged for the hidden compartment, pulling the holdout blaster from within. She was tackled before she could take a shot, but she had trained since she was small in close quarters combat.

Soot and Longshot burst through the door the moment they managed to get it open, weapons drawn, only to see the two rolling on the floor, fighting. They waded in and grabbed the assassin, pulling him or her off with all their strength as Havoc and Jesse rushed in. Seeing they had the assassin the two moved quickly to help the Princess.

Leia accepted the help to her feet from Jesse and Havoc quickly handed her robe over to her. Leia slipped it on and tied the belt as the other two troopers finally got the assassin down.

"Are you alright Princess?" Jesse asked, and she nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you Sergeant. I want to know how they got this far into the Embassy without raising alarms."

"Of course, we will work with the Embassy security," Jesse moved in and yanked the hood form the assassin, revealing a man of perhaps thirty with rather forgettable features. "Take him away, keep him separate from any other prisoners and have him scanned, don't want him escaping or suiciding."

"Yes Sir!"

"Ma'am, I have to suggest moving you to the Tower," Jesse offered, and Leia hesitated. "General Skywalker has prepared in advance for this possibility," he quickly assured her.

"Very well Sergeant, for now." She was soon packed up and settled into a suite one floor below Luke's and therefore even closer to the emergency bunker.

 _TBC…_


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 24**

Jyn swore as she hit her head on the edge of the pit but quickly crawled out and sealed the crawlspace, running up to the bridge to join the rest of the crew. They had just entered the Five Points System…. right on top of an Imperial patrol. She'd been caught before, had a nice long record of crimes against the Empire and was using an alias she'd used before. If they were boarded it was over for her. thankfully no smuggler would go quietly when it came to being boarded and the ship was thrown into evasive manoeuvres even as a new course was being calculated by the navcomputer.

"They've got us! Tractor beam," the co-pilot groaned and Jyn slipped away to her bunk, going through her things to make sure there was nothing too incriminating within. Soon the troopers were aboard, and the crew was lined up, their identities being checked before they were carted off to the detention level to await sentencing.

"Liana Hallik, wanted for forgery of Imperial documents, resisting arrest and possession of unsanctioned weapons. Take her away."

No matter how much she wanted to, she didn't resist, there was no point yet, no avenue of escape. But it would come.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia stood at the window, looking out at the impressive view of Coruscant's skyline. Luke had spared no expense when it came to her rooms while also keeping them to her liking. She hated the fact that a threat to her life had necessitated the move and that Luke was not here. The tower was lonely with only the staff and her guards for company. The investigation had stalled but Jesse had admitted they thought someone close to the Emperor had hired the assassin, someone with an eligible daughter whom they wanted to see as Empress one day. Unfortunately, one could not accuse the Emperor's Court without strong evidence, evidence they lacked. So, she remained safe behind the walls of the tower when not in the Senate.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke sighed and leant back in his chair, looking out at the nearest ship, the Accuser. He was surprised he had yet to be recalled to Imperial Centre over his failure to capture Mon Mothma, he feared for Leia as she would be a candidate for the person to have warned her mentor, despite the fact she hadn't known about the warrant. Then there was the attempt on her life that Jesse had sent a report on. He was happy she was safe in the tower although he knew she had to be frustrated over the investigation stalling and lonely. He would love to join her, or even move her on board but the Emperor had Vengeance patrolling the outer rim, looking for rebels or sympathisers while taking care of a group of smugglers that were annoying several Moff's.

He kept up his training as much as he could without someone to watch over him and teach him, but it wasn't easy. Was that why Sidious kept his Father away? But if the man planned for Luke to take his Father's place one day or fight him to the death then why lessen his chances to train? It had to be to keep them from growing too close, to try and ensure they would not join forces to overthrow him…too late. He knew why Sidious had made his Father punish him many times over the years and he always blamed the one truly responsible. One day the Emperor would fall.

He forced himself back to the paperwork, looking for a new pilot for Blade Squadron. Bigg's wingmate had died in the latest engagement, taken out by debris from a destroyed B-wing. This was why he was working to bring in shields for the Tie fighters, many in the navy supported the move but it wasn't getting through due to the expense, it would take credits from the corrupt Moff's and politicians and they didn't like that. He looked over the records form the other ships in his Squadron and came across one Lieutenant Tycho Celchu, a classmate of Bigg's from the Academy and an ace pilot. He forwarded his recommendation to Han and left his desk to join his men in the mess for dinner.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jyn stepped into the cell, her new home for the next twenty years, not that she expected to live that long. She knew the expected lifespan of those sentenced to labour on Wobani, it was five years at the most. She had no friends to rescue her and no way to bribe the guards, she hadn't managed to smuggle any sort of weapon in either, all she had was her kyber crystal necklace and that was only because they had mistaken it for glass. At least they only thought she was Liana Hallik and not Jyn Erso or things would be a lot worse. Then she glanced at her cellmate and hid a grimace, could they get any worse?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Draven accepted the report from his best operative, Cassian Andor. He was glad he hadn't wasted him on the assassination attempt on Skywalker, the newly promoted Captain had proven far too valuable to the cause. He had recruited the young man himself into the Alliance and then the Intelligence branch under his command. It hadn't been easy to recruit him, Andor had fought for the Confederacy as a child during the Clone Wars so why would he want to restore the Republic? Turned out he hated the Empire more for their atrocities. Operation fracture was finally gaining support and information. Galen Erso was a traitor to what the Republic and Alliance stood for and was working under Krennic on the project, what it was he still wasn't sure, but it was big. Rumour was, Erso had a daughter who had once been one of Gerrera's for several years before vanishing. The name Jyn Erso had popped up once or twice in Imperial warrants, perhaps it was time to look into her and see if she could be used to get to her Father for intelligence.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader entered the tower, cloak billowing behind him as he walked towards his quarters only to find Princess Leia at a junction. She froze for a second before curtsying deeply and he inclined his head.

"Welcome home Lord Vader."

"Thank you, Princess, I trust your accommodations are to your liking?" She was so much like his Padme and a good much for Luke.

"Very much so, I wish the extra security had not been necessary though."

"Indeed. It was a cowardly act. I am glad they were unsuccessful."

"Agreed. Do you have any idea when Prince Luke might return?"

He smiled beneath his mask at the question, it seemed the infatuation ran both ways. Good. He did not want to see his son's heart broken. "I believe it will be soon, but I do not know what the Emperor has his squadron doing."

"Thank you," she curtsied again and then continued on her way to the waiting Speeder, mentally going over todays schedule for the Senate. It was nothing exciting, it never was. The Senate was just for show, all the power lay with the Emperor and the Moff's.

 _TBC…_


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 _Approaching the time of Rogue One and a New Hope now, do not expect what happened in them._

 **Chapter 25**

Luke walked into the tower, Cody at his side, even as he stretched out with the Force before smiling as he sensed both his Father and Leia. He gently nudged his Father's presence to let him know he was home before heading down to his rooms to change out of his uniform into something more casual. Very few people ever saw him in anything but the uniform or his Princely clothes, but he definitely preferred them to Imperial finery, no matter how much he had it drilled into him that certain standards had to be maintained. He grinned as he walked into the garden, seeing Leia on a bench with a datapad, her long hair loose down her back and dressed in loose pants and shirt. "So, did they change dress regulations in the Senate or do you actually have a day off?" he asked teasingly, and her head shot up, eyes wide, before she realised it was him and smiled happily.

"Luke," she quickly stood and moved to his side and then hesitated before deciding to throw decorum to the winds and moved in to hug him, feeling his arms wrap around her in return. "I missed you," she whispered, and he dropped his head down to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"I missed you too, it was torture being out there for so long. Especially when I received Jesse's report," he admitted softly. The tower was regularly swept by their men for surveillance, but it still paid to be careful.

"I'm alright," she assured him, wishing she could have contacted him herself but even Senators weren't allowed to use military channels. "Are you back for long?"

"I don't know," he moved them back to the bench to sit together, dropping his voice even lower. "Have you heard from Mon Mothma?"

"No, why? I saw Senate security outside her offices last week, but I thought she had returned home."

"A warrant for her arrest was issued, somehow she managed to escape before we reached the planet."

Leia blinked, Luke had been sent to arrest one of her mentors? How had she escaped? Then she looked closely and saw the amusement in his eyes and she knew, not how, but she knew Luke had been the one to send the warning. She leant in closer, kissing his cheek. "Thank you," she breathed against his skin, just to be safe.

Only Luke's training kept him from actually shivering at the warmth of her breath on his face. He turned his head and their lips met in a soft kiss. "Tano got her out," he promised before pulling back some. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and it hit him suddenly. He more than merely cared for his betrothed, but this was not the time to say it. Not with so many secrets between them still. "If we are planetside long enough, would you like a tour of my new flagship?" he offered at a normal volume and Leia smiled.

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia jolted awake, unsure what had woken her. She lay still and silent but nothing in her bedroom was out of place, so she threw back the covers and got up, pulling on a robe and shoes before grabbing her holdout blaster and slipping it in her pocket. She slipped into the main room of her quarters and a figure in armour rose.

"Princess?" Havoc asked, grabbing his helmet and settling it into place.

"I don't know...something woke me," she admitted, and he quickly initiated a sensor sweep before doing a physical one himself.

"All clear. A dream maybe?" he offered, not really sure what to do.

"No…" She moved for the door and he hurried after her, calling Jesse to alert the rest of their squad. She got in the turbolift and he got in with her. Leia studied the options and then chose a floor Jesse knew well, it was the General's…was it appropriate for the Princess to show up in the middle of the night in her sleep clothes? He hoped someone higher ranked was there to sort it out because he didn't know. The doors opened, and she walked right up to the General's quarters and hit the door chime. It took a few minutes before the door slid open and Jesse was relieved at the presence of his Commander.

"Princess? The General is indisposed…" to their shock she pushed past him and into the room where she saw Luke on his stomach on a couch, bare to the waist….and covered in blood.

"Luke!" she ran to his side and he turned his head slowly to look at her through pained blue eyes, trying to smile for her. "Shh…lie still," she soothed, gently running her fingers through his hair before looking up and pinning Cody with a glare that almost had him back-stepping. "Why isn't he in medical?" she demanded.

"Orders from the Emperor, Princess," he answered after a second's hesitation.

"What about your own medics?" she asked, and Cody shook his head.

"Jesse call the Embassy and send for my physician please, I think I ate something at dinner that didn't agree with me," she stated firmly, and Jesse quickly made the call, before looking to Cody who nodded so he left to meet them in the hanger.

"Thank you," Cody told her as he went back to gently cleaning the wounds.

"I saw the scars once on Alderaan. Who does this to him?" she asked shakily, adrenaline fading.

"It is better you not ask those questions," he warned, and she nodded, that answered her question fairly well. Soon enough, Cody answered the door again and admitted Winter and Dr. Thendell.

Winter drew her aside as the Doctor went to work, gently wiping the blood form Leia's hands. Once down she went to work on Leia's hair to keep them both occupied. Leia wanted to strangle the Emperor with her bare hands for this, but she knew better than to act on that impulse.

Eventually the doctor stood, pushing back short grey hair as she did. "I've given him a mild sedative, so he will sleep for the rest of the night. The wounds thankfully weren't deep enough to damage muscle, so they should heal without issues. The bacta bandages will need to be changed regularly until the wounds are fully sealed. If he has a fever or begins to bleed heavily again, then call me."

"Thank you," Cody told her in relief and she nodded. Jesse escorted her back to the speeder, but Winter remained with Leia. Cody looked to the Princess, puzzled. "If I may ask, what brought you to see the General this late and attired that way?" he didn't think the Princess was the sort to sleep with anyone, even her Betrothed, before the wedding but he might have been wrong.

"I…don't know. Something woke me, and I just knew I had to come."

Cody frowned, that sounded an awful lot like the Force…had the General reached out for comfort subconsciously and called her? She couldn't be Force sensitive, core worlds had mandatory testing of all children after all. He did not want to imagine what the Emperor would have done to the daughter of the Organa's had she been sensitive. "I suggest not telling anyone else that," he warned, and she nodded. "You should return, I will comm you if there is any change."

She hesitated but then let Winter and Jesse take her back to her own rooms. Cody made himself comfortable on a chair beside his General to keep watch. He liked the Princess, liked the effect she had on his General too. He just prayed to whatever powers were out there that they did not end like another Senator and General he had once known.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Wedge threw his X-Wing into a spin, dodging a Tie fighter as Red Squadron fought to keep the Imps of the backs of the transport they were escorting. Just their luck to run into Vengeance Squadron which meant facing the Blades, the best pilots outside the 501st. his ship was rocked by a near miss, the shields taking it, and he glanced around, they were badly outnumbered and had already lost Red Three and Eight, but it could be worse…why hadn't they launched more Tie squadrons? It should have been a slaughter. He shook those thoughts off as a Tie slipped behind him and he began evasive manoeuvres. The other pilot was good though, staying with him. In fact, those moves…he had a sudden sinking feeling he knew the pilot on his tail form his days at the Academy. He knew Biggs had been whisked away days before they were going to defect, why would he know be a member of Blade Squadron? He threw his ship into a move they had once practiced together, and the Tie fighter pulled back. He was shocked when his comm let out a staticky squeal and then flicked it over to the frequency.

"Wedge?" Biggs asked as he pulled back from his current opponent, what were the odds? He didn't want to fight his Academy friend, they had planned to join the Rebellion together once.

"Biggs?" Wedge answered cautiously, Biggs' voice wasn't clear since Tie pilots wore full life support gear.

"It's me. Sorry for shooting at you. Pull back to your transport and get out of here." Biggs answered, he knew Luke wouldn't punish him for this. It wasn't like they were truly trying to take the transport out, not when it was full of the injured and refugees.

"Why are you doing this? What happened?"

"Long story and not over an unsecured frequency. Maybe one day we can exchange war stories over some Corellian Brandy. Stay safe." With that he shut the transmission off and peeled off to re-join his wing mate.

Two hours later Biggs was in Luke's office, telling him of Wedge and how close he and Tycho had been with him and another defector, Hobbs. There was no punishment for contacting the enemy in the middle of a battle or anything. Afterwards he returned to the pilots' levels and told Tycho who was relieved their friends had made it and were as safe as possible.

TBC…

Sorry it's so short, swamped by papers and the new job.


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 26**

Wedge stretched out on his bunk in the Temple on Yavin IV, this was a nicer base than the last few. There was no sand, swamps or mould, though the jungle did have some predators big enough to cause issues, but they tended to stay away from the lights and activity of the base. Thankfully no one else had noticed his brief communication with the enemy or there'd be some hard questions to answer. He couldn't believe he and Biggs had tried to kill each other, then again, he couldn't believe his friend had remained with the Empire…and then he remembered Bigg's reaction to the propaganda shots of the Prince and his admitting he had been best friends with a kid called Luke Skywalker on Tatooine. Was it possible the Prince was his old friend? Was that why Biggs had stayed? He looked up as the door opened and Wes walked in to sit on his own bunk.

"So, what's going on? You've been off since the fight."

"It's nothing," Wedge denied.

"Wedge…" Wes glared, and Wedge groaned.

"Swear you won't tell anyone?" he asked, knowing he had to tell him something.

"Unless you're a spy or planning to defect," Wes agreed, getting really worried. He wasn't defecting…was he?

"Remember Biggs Darklighter?"

"Yeah, he vanished right before defecting with us."

"In that fight, I recognised the moves of the pilot on my tail so I pulled off a move from the academy, next thing I know my comm has a call coming through…it was Biggs, Wes. He's in Blade Squadron."

"I figured he was dead or in a cell somewhere," Wes admitted in shock. "You talked to him?"

"Briefly. He said it was a long story and maybe we could exchange war stories over some Corellian Brandy. Even told me to stay safe before breaking off. It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe…they had something, like a threat to his family? To make him stay?"

"Maybe…or maybe his childhood friend Luke really is the Prince and he stayed out of loyalty for him," Wedge admitted softly.

Wes shook his head, "look, he was a friend once but now he's the enemy. You can't let it distract you. Next time you meet you'll be shooting at each other again."

"You're right." Wedge ran a hand over his face, tired.

"I'd also suggest not letting anyone else know about the chat."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I…I don't know if I can do this," he whispered, looking around nervously.

"You wanted to make up for Imperial atrocities, this is a good first step. You are stronger than you think Bodhi," Galen assured him just as quietly. They were well hidden, in an unused corridor part way to the shuttle landing pad. "Once you're on Jedha, find Saw and give him the message," he handed over the datacard. "This has to make it to the Rebellion, for the sake of the Galaxy."

Bodhi hesitated but then took it and nodded. He took a deep breath and went to his shuttle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What is it Bail?" Breha watched her husband pace, she hadn't seen him like this since young Luke had been taken by the Empire which they assumed meant Obi-Wan was dead.

"We have to tell her the truth Breha. Before they do something, they cannot undo."

"Do you really think she will just fall into his bed? She knows better. They aren't related Bail, not matter how alike Padme and Sabé appeared. Not even we know who her Father is and she hasn't had an incident since she was three," she soothed.

"You've seen the pictures of her on his arm. Yes, we have gotten some intel from this but it's not worth the risk," Bail argued.

"Leia would never agree to marry an Imperial, let alone Vader's son. Come Bail, calm yourself," she took his hands in her and smiled at him. What would they do if they learnt who Leia's birth parents were? But the likelihood of that ever happening was very slim, Sabé's dying words had been faint and incomplete, she could be wrong in her assumption of Leia's Father.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I was about to leave," Tivik hisses as Cassian slipped into the corridor on the Ring of Kafrene.

"I came as fast as I could."

"I have to get back on board," Tivik went to push past him. "Walk with me."

"Back to Jedha?" Cassian kept him in the corridor.

"They'll leave without me!"

"Easy. You have news from Jedha? Come on," Cassian snapped.

Tivik hesitated but then nodded. "An Imperial pilot, one of the cargo drivers. He defected yesterday. He's telling people they're making a weapon. The kyber crystals, that's what they're for."

"What kind of weapon?"

"Look, I have to go."

"What kind of weapon?" Cassian demanded, pushing him against the wall and Tivik swallowed heavily.

"A planet killer," he answered shakily. "That's what he called it."

"A planet killer?" Cassian let him go in shock, he had seen weapons that could make planets uninhabitable during the Clone Wars, but this sounded different.

"Someone named Erso sent him. Some old friend of Saw's."

"Galen Erso? Was it?"

"I don't know! They were looking for Saw when we left."

"Who else knows this?" Cassian demanded.

"I have no idea! It's all falling apart. Saw's right, there're spies everywhere," he yelled and then Cassian yanked him back into the shadows as two stormtroopers approached.

"What's all this?" One demanded while his partner studied them.

"Come on, let's see some scandocs." He ordered.

"Yeah, of course. Just let me take my gloves off," he went as if to pull them off but pulled his blaster and shot the stormtroopers.

"No. What've you done?" Tivik moaned.

"Troopers down, section 9." A stormtrooper further away announced.

"Are you crazy? I'll never climb out of here. My arm..." Tivik snapped as Cassian began looking up the walls to climb out.

Cassian threw an arm around Tivik and began moving him toward the entrance of the corridor. "Calm down. Calm down. We'll be all right," he soothed before shooting once, watching Tivik's body fall. He felt bad about shooting the other man but there could be no chance of the Empire finding out what little they knew.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Father?" Luke called as he walked up to him, falling into step with him on the way to the landing pad.

"I have been given access to Krennic's program, the files are waiting at my other residence." Vader answered as they walked towards his shuttle.

"That bad?" Luke managed an impish smile and felt a burst of affectionate annoyance.

" _It appears so."_ Vader answered through their bond.

" _Then we need to move soon."_

" _Agreed. I believe it is time you settled down with a wife."_ The announcement of their Engagement would hopefully satisfy the Emperor.

" _Understood._ Be careful," Luke finished out loud, briefly touching his Father's arm.

"You are at greater risk here with the Emperor my son. Stay safe." He nodded to his son before boarding his shuttle and heading to his residence on Mustafar, he needed to spend time there where he had access to more medical aide. Luke's help had down marvels for him, but he was still reliant on the suit and he still needed to soak in bacta.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hello cousin," Luke called and Ryoo turned to smile at him. He hadn't been back since the funeral and she was happy to see him, even if only for a quick visit. She moved closer, offering and Luke stepped into the hug.

"It is good to see you Luke, you look well." She led him into the house. "The children are out with their Father, they will be disappointed to have missed you."

"So am I but I don't have much time."

She went to the draw and pulled out a jewellery case. "Here it is," she handed it over and Luke accepted it, opening it to look inside. "Most of the jewellery your Mother wore belonged to the State when she was Queen and even Senator. But this piece was one of the few that wasn't. she never spoke of where it came from."

"Father, he saved and scraped every credit he could get his hands on for years to buy it for her as a late wedding present," Luke answered, running his fingers over the cool metal. "Thank you."

"It should have been given to you years ago," she kissed his cheek. "Is this maybe…a marriage present again?"

"More of an engagement, I hope."

"You're asking Princess Leia."

"Well we are betrothed," he grinned but then sobered and stepped closer. "Keep the children close, maybe go into the lake country for a while. Things may soon be…. unsettled," he warned, and her eyes widened but she nodded.

"Be safe," she whispered, hugging him again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What now?" One of the guards asked as the transport slowed to a stop.

"I don't know. Must be another pick up."

"I thought we had everybody." He stood as the doors opened and then soldiers flooded on board, taking out the guards while the prisoners watched.

"All clear, sir."

"Hallik! Liana Hallik!" One of the newcomers called.

Several of them walked among the prisoners and one stopped in front of Jyn. "Her."

"You want to get out of here?" the man in charge asked and Jyn nodded warily as they moved to unchain her.

"Hey! What about me?" one of the other prisoners yelled.

As soon as she as free Jyn attacked, fighting free and running down the ramp only to be grabbed by an Imperial droid and then slammed down on her back on the ramp.

"Congratulations you are being rescued. Please do not resist," the droid told her pleasantly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia had to admit the Senate was nothing like she had hoped. Yes, her Father had warned her, but this was an utter disappointment, not to mention boring. They had no power to actually do anything. She felt someone move into her pod and sit beside her, she glanced over expecting Winter or one of her aides, instead she was surprise to see Luke, dressed once again in black. "What are you doing here?" She whispered, well away from the pickups, not wanting her question broadcast.

"I could feel your boredom from the Residence. Not what you were expecting is it?" he asked just as softly, and she gave in, shaking her head. "The Emperor hoards power, holding it close and tight. The senate is nothing more than a figurehead now."

"And I suppose you believe that to be good?" She asked warily, and he shook his head, smiling softly at her. They had occasionally spoken more frankly on the Empire but never so publicly.

"Hardly. I have no more love for the fossil than you." He had made sure to smother all listening devices using the Force before admitting that and he felt her start in surprise. He reached over and clasped her hand gently. "Not all serve because they want to." He lifted her hand to gently kiss the back and she swallowed nervously.

"You shouldn't say things like that." She hissed, and he smiled.

"No one can hear us, I made sure of it."

"If that's so then why do you serve? Why has no one arrested or disposed of him?"

"He is a Dark Lord of the Sith Leia, he is not so easily killed. The Jedi tried and failed." She had been told that by her Father in secret, hearing it from an heir to the empire, hearing the slight fear in his voice, made it all the more real.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked. Almost two years of spending time together when able, courting, and she still didn't know what he wanted from her, other than company willing to talk back to him. Their courtship had been arranged by the Emperor, would Luke have asked her without that? Did he plan to one day go through with a wedding?

"Not here Princess. While you do me the honour of joining me aboard the Eclipse tonight for dinner?" he smiled at her and she nodded regally, she was finally getting the tour he had offered four months ago.

"Agreed."

"I will send a shuttle for you." He stood, bowed and slipped away as silently as he had appeared. She felt…unsettled, there was something more to tonight than Luke had said. She turned her attention back to the session, but it was hard to concentrate, thankfully nothing was being voted on. Once it was over she returned to the Embassy to get ready for dinner. It was safer in the tower, but she needed to be accessible to her people and other Senators, so she had moved back last month, after Luke had the security overhauled and increased.

She went into her room and was helped out of her senatorial gown while several others were brought out for her to choose from. She chose a dark blue gown, Luke's colours, and was helped into it. The skirt was long and flowing, in layers, while the bodice had delicate silver beading over it and short sleeves that sat just off the shoulder. She wished Winter was there, but her friend was off on a mission.

Leia stood in front of the mirror as her aides finished her hair. Her jewellery was silver to compliment the beading, tasteful and elegant. Her hair was also styled differently, much of it left loose to fall about her like a cloak. Another aide stepped in and curtseyed. "The shuttle has arrived Princess."

Leia nodded and stepped away from the window to wrap her cloak around her shoulders before walking from her dressing room, through the halls to the landing pad where an Imperial shuttle awaited, her guard forming up around her. There she found a single Stormtrooper waiting but his helmet had been removed and he bowed to her.

"Good evening Your Highness, General Skywalker sent me to escort you," Cody told her, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Commander."

He took her arm and led her to the shuttle, ensuring she was safely seated and secure before he moved to pilot the ship into orbit. Leia's eyes widened in shock and awe as she got her first close up look at the new class of star destroyer, it was massive! The Alliance had nothing to match such a ship. They soon docked, and he led her through the ship only to stop at a set of doors and bowed again.

"Have a good evening, I will escort you home once you are done."

She nodded and walked up to the doors, they opened at her approach and she walked inside to find a large room with rather comfortable furnishing considering they were on a military vessel. There was a table for two set and decorated near the windows, and it was there she spotted him as he watched her from the shadows. He moved forward, and she smiled. She curtseyed even as he took her hand and bowed over it, kissing the back. "Welcome aboard Your Highness." The formal greeting startled her a little as they usually left titles aside.

"Thank you for the invitation Prince Luke." She allowed him to guide her to a seat. "This looks wonderful."

"The benefits of being in orbit of Imperial Centre, better food then when with the fleet." He chuckled, and she smiled as he sat opposite her. He served the food and some light wine, and they began to eat. "You asked me earlier what I want from you, I think it is time to answer your questions. These quarters have been scanned many times by people I trust as well as myself, they are clean, so we may speak plainly."

"Then what do you want Luke?"

"Many things." He admitted before taking a sip. "Father and I am agreed that the time to act is coming, we have men loyal to us who will act as well. Will the Alliance help in dealing with those like Tarkin?"

Leia fought the urge to tense at that announcement, she had known he planned to take on the Emperor, but so soon? "My Father will, I do not know how many will follow his lead." He nodded and then stood and went to retrieve a datapad from another table and carried it over, handing it to her. Leia took it and scanned over the contents, eyes going wide as she scanned through the documents. "What?"

"A copy of every piece of legislation my mother was a signatory to. I doubt it's a complete list, much was erased after the Emperors' rise to power. It is a gift."

"Thank you. I've never been able to find much."

"The beauty of a very high security clearance as well as Father's habit of collecting anything with her name." He retook his seat and met her eyes. "I have…. come to care a great deal for you Leia, more than I ever believed possible. I fear what the Emperor has planned for you, for us, but I will do everything I can to keep you safe. Killing the Emperor will not fix thing over night." He gently took her hand and she squeezed his, nodding, she knew she was nothing but a pawn to the Emperor, they all were.

"Maybe killing him won't fix things but it would be a start."

"And a necessary step. The Court… most of them haven't had an independent thought in years."

"He controls them?" She gasped in shock, pulling back.

"Through the Dark Side of the Force, yes."

"And you use it too?" she knew what the lightsaber meant, had seen him use the Force before. She had also learnt about the Jedi form her parents and Fulcrum. She knew there were two sides to the Force and how dangerous the Dark Side was.

Luke looked down at the table. "I spent a year with Master Kenobi, beginning to learn to be a Jedi, Father continued that training as neutrally as possible. I... I have touched the Dark," he admitted shakily, and she got out of her chair moving to kneel beside him, clasping his hands in hers. He looked at her and managed a small smile. "The Emperor is very…strict in training."

"Training…or torture?" she asked softly, and he shrugged slightly.

"Oh Luke," she reached up to gently stroke his cheek and he leant into her touch. She smiled and then went to move back to her chair but instead Luke got up and moved them to the couch.

"You want the Rebellion to support your Father's claim to the Throne? It won't happen, too many see him as the face of the atrocities they have suffered." She warned him, and Luke sighed, running a hand through his hair, why did it have to be him?

"And me?"

"You've had a hand in a few defeats, but you aren't known for cruelty or excessive use of force. You would be more acceptable but only in the understanding of not starting up your own dynasty to inherit."

"Leia, I don't want the throne, neither does Father. We're military men, not politicians. I'd need someone at my side to help ensure I didn't make a mess of things."

"I'm sure the Alliance would be willing to help there."

"I'm not looking for their help." He closed his eyes and then looked her right in the eye. "The Republic didn't work Leia, neither does the Empire. Ideas from both do work, I want to give power back to the planets and systems but leave the throne intact. I can't do that alone."

"Then who?"

"You. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. You are beautiful, highly intelligent and you are obviously well trained in politics. And you see me, not my titles. I know you agreed to the Courtship to keep your people safe, but I hope it has become more?"

"Most Imperial men want pretty wives on their arm but not brains," she was still in a little shock.

"I'm not most Imperials."

"You want to marry me." Were her hands shaking?

Luke stood and retrieved a box, a jewellery box. He placed it in her hand and then lifted the lid to reveal a stunning necklace of gold and silver. "It was my Mother's; I think she'd like you to have it," he smiled almost shyly.

Leia was stunned into silence. Of all the reasons he had called her to his ship, a marriage proposal was not one she had imagined. He was handsome, no denying it. Smart and knew how to fight, all things that she had looked for in a future husband. But she had never imagined marrying into the Imperial Family! Even when she had agreed to the Courtship she had never really believed it would lead to marriage. They had grown close and she knew he had let her see parts of him no one except maybe his Father and Cody had ever seen. She had some idea of what the Emperor did to him, she had seen him that night in the tower. There was no question of an attraction between them. He shifted to gently hold one of her hands and she stared into warm blue eyes, feeling something from him…. sincerity, hope, attraction…. She took a deep breath and then twisted around, giving him access so that he could place the necklace around her neck. She shivered as his hands lifted the mass of her hair aside and then gently brushed her skin as he slipped the necklace on and did up the clasp. He offered her a hand and she stood, looking up at him and he smiled at her.

"It looks perfect," he whispered, and she smiled back. She would marry him, for the Alliance, the Empire and for herself. He leant down slightly, they were close in height thankfully, and his lips brushed hers softly. "It's getting late, Cody will escort you home," he whispered.

"What happens now?"

"We speak to our parents. We will not be able to warn you in advance of when we plan to attack so you should be ready to move quickly once we do. The Emperor leaves tomorrow for a tour of several important bases, it will have to wait until he returns. We can announce our engagement while he is gone though, say in five days? My Father will have returned by then and it will be better to have him make the announcement."

"Five days then. I hope I can find an appropriate dress in time." She teased, and he laughed.

"Try to wear something in blue." He led her to the door and Cody snapped to attention even as Luke bowed and kissed her hand. "Look after her Cody, she is the future Lady Skywalker."

"Of course, Sir." Cody hid a smile, happy for his General at the news. He escorted the Princess back to the hanger.

"General."

"Yes Captain?" Luke turned to see Captain Needa approaching.

"Forgive the late hour sir but we have had word from the Imperial Palace, the Emperor commands your presence."

This was not good timing. "Very well. Inform him I will come at once." He returned to his quarters to change into his uniform, lightsaber at his side before he went to his personal fighter and used it to return planet side, rather than a shuttle. He walked into the Palace, head held high. He entered the Throne Room and knelt before the Emperor. "You summoned me Master." There was no warning, just a wave of agony.

 _TBC…_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Edited!**_

 _Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _Someone commented on Biggs being Luke's childhood friend, not Wedge, I know that, Wedge even mentioned it. Wedge and Biggs became friends at the Academy and were going to defect together._

 **Chapter 27**

Obi-Wan smiled as he found the short message from Luke, reading it quickly. He was going to ask Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan to marry him. What was it with Skywalker men and royalty? He just prayed this story had a happier ending.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Palpatine stared down at the boy writhing at his feet. He was such a disappointment. "You were to be my heir, instead you will be nothing," he let up a little and Luke groaned, uncurling slightly to look up at him.

"Mas…"

"Dispense with the pleasantries young Skywalker. We both know you do not see me as your Master, despite all I have given you. This is your last chance, give yourself over to my teachings, to the Dark Side… or die."

Luke slowly pushed up to his hands and knees panting for air. He had suffered Force lighting before, but never like this. What had he done?

"Did you think I knew nothing of your plans? Of your betrayal?" he always expected betrayal form the Skywalker's, it was the way of the Sith for the Apprentice to kill the Master one day, but Luke was no Sith. He would barely even touch the Dark Side under the most extreme circumstances let alone give himself to it. He would have been the perfect heir, instead he was a massive disappointment. Perhaps it was time to call on the skills of Kamino once again, with genetic material from both Skywalker's maybe they could create a perfect Apprentice for him, aged to adulthood and flash trained like the clone troops had once been.

Luke struggled to his knees, looking up at the Emperor, seeing his death in his eyes. He had nothing to lose so he pulled his lightsabre to him from where it had come free during his torture, igniting the blade. Palpatine laughed even as Luke rushed the stairs. Crimson blade met burnt orange as they began fighting, any other day and Luke would be sure of his sabre skills even against the Emperor, but not after that lightning attack. They traded several blows and then Luke screamed in agony and then stagged back, falling down the stairs.

"Foolish boy," Sidious shook his head but then raised his hands and the lightning began again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cody grabbed her arm as Leia swayed dangerously, pushing her down onto the seat. "My Lady?" He called in alarm even as she clung to his arm.

"Luke." She whispered, eyes wide.

"Princess?" Cody called, gently shaking her slightly to try and get her attention. He'd seen that look before, on the Generals he had served but not on a Senator. she'd come when Luke was hurt before…was it possible she had some sort of Force sensitivity?

"Luke's in trouble….so much pain," she bit her lip, fighting back tears even as Cody activated his commlink to try and raise his General before contacting the ship to find out where he was. What he learnt was not good.

"The General was summoned by the Emperor, Princess. There is nothing we can do."

Leia hesitated but then her chin went up, brown eyes pinning him. "Then take me to the Palace, Commander. I won't leave him."

"General Skywalker ordered me to protect you, taking you to the Emperor would be disobeying that order."

"If we don't go Luke may die."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

On Mustafar, Vader was jerked out of his medicated rest within the bacta tank as another's agony slammed into him. Luke…his son was in pain unlike anything he had ever felt from the boy. There was fear too…and a growing weakness. No! He would not lose his son too, not her child! He gathered his strength and threw everything he could down their link. He reached for more and found a bond that had never fully severed, and he reached for her strength too.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ahsoka snapped awake, hands reaching for her sabres in reaction to the emotions slamming into her from two directions.

"Ahsoka?" Rex sat up in alarm, the fog of sleep fading quickly as he yanked on his shirt, eyes scanning for danger but there current safehouse was silent.

She closed her eyes and reached, shocked to find Vader desperately reaching to her for aide…. not for him. She felt Luke's pain and waning strength and didn't hesitate to lend her strength to the boy. "We need to go, Coruscant. The Emperor is killing him," she whispered before scrambling up.

"Who?"

"Luke."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan clutched his chest, swaying on his feet, he grabbed the counter, forcing himself to breathe deeply. He closed his eyes and focused… Luke…no not the bright boy he had watched over. No! not this time, he gathered his strength and sent it to Luke, their bond was not strong, especially over such a distance, but he would help.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The Emperor is awaiting my report," Tarkin looked out at Jedha, seeing the last shuttle clear the atmosphere.

"One had hoped that he and Lord Vader might have been here for such an occasion," Krennic, balled his gloved hand into a fist.

"And I thought it prudent to save you from any potential embarrassment."

"Your concern is hardly warranted."

"If saying it would only make it so," Tarkin taunted.

"All Imperial forces, have been evacuated, and I stand ready to destroy the entire moon."

"That won't be necessary. We need a statement, not a manifesto. The Holy City will be enough for the day."

"Target Jedha City, prepare single reactor ignition," Krennic ordered and the men moved to obey.

"Sir, we're in position, ready to..." Pterro said only to be cut off.

"Fire!" Krennic yelled and Pterro swallowed nervously.

"Commence primary ignition."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cody was torn, he had to protect her, but he couldn't lose another General. He still dreamt of seeing Obi-Wan fall from the cliffs, the dreams were better since learning the fall hadn't killed him, but he still hated them. The thought of abandoning this General, the one who had done so much for them… He called out to the pilot to change course for the Palace. "I hope you know what you're doing," he muttered and then watched as she got up and went to the weapons locker, despite the rocking of the shuttle, grabbing a blaster, shaking his head. She checked it over expertly and then looked at him, one eyebrow arching, and he sighed, "General's going to kill me." Soon they landed, and Cody made sure she stayed behind him as there moved inside. "Any idea where?"

"Throne room," she answered tightly, and he led the way up through quiet halls, thankful it was night. Another advantage was that the Palace had once been the Jedi Temple, a place he had known well, some of the back routes still existed. They heard the screams before they reached the room and broke into a run, Cody happy to find she could keep up with him.

Cody shoved the massive door open and then froze at the sight of Luke writhing on the black floor, screaming in agony as lightning flew from the Emperor's raised hands and into Luke. Leia didn't hesitate, didn't think, she brought the blaster up and fired. They watched in shock as the Emperor was hit, sending him flying off the stairs to land with a very loud thud. Leia ran to Luke while Cody covered her before moving to check the Emperor, finding the man still breathing, blood on his lips, as he gasped and chocked.

"Or….d…" he gasped out, he could order the clone to kill Skywalker…he turned the Force to trying to stem the bleeding and heal his lungs, until help arrived.

Cody stared down into yellow eyes before raising his own weapon and firing, ending the reign of Emperor Palpatine. "For my General and brothers," he whispered before returning to where Leia knelt beside Luke, his head cradled in her lap, tears falling down her cheeks. "Princess?" He called in alarm, had they been too late? Leia slowly gripped Luke's arm and raised it into view and Cody felt like throwing up for the first time at the sight of an injury. His General's hand was gone, severed just above the wrist by what he knew was a lightsaber blow.

"The Emperor?" She asked, forcing her voice to remain steady.

"Dead, Princess," he answered as he pulled the small emergency medkit from his armour, injecting Luke with the pain medication before splinting the limb.

"Is the crew of the Eclipse trustworthy?"

"Fully loyal to the General," he answered as he finished what he could do.

"Then tell them to have a medic standing by and get the shuttle closer. Can we keep this death quiet for a while?" She ordered, using all her training to keep from throwing up or collapsing.

"No one comes to the Palace unless summoned, but his guards can't be far," Cody answered as he took up guard position, where were the guards?

She hesitated and then pulled out her second com and activated it, speaking quietly and quickly. While she did that Cody called her guards at the Embassy, telling them to get back to the ship. "The Palace will soon be under Alliance control; they'll keep the guards quiet until either Vader returns, or Luke is on his feet," She informed Cody once she was done.

Cody nodded and then holstered his blaster, moving to lift his General, he was lighter than he looked. Leia stood and took a deep breath, picking her blaster up to cover Cody, their roles swapped for now. They quickly returned to the shuttle and got Luke strapped down on the single emergency bunk, Leia got him hooked up to the medical monitors there, knowing it would alert the medics on the ship, while Cody got the pilot to launch.

"Eadu…Krennic…" Luke groaned, and Leia tried to sooth him.

"It's alright Luke, you're safe."

"Stop…. go…Eadu." His head thrashed weakly and she looked to Cody who frowned but then pulled his commlink to contact Yularen.

"Admiral, prepare to leave for Eadu once we are aboard, General's orders."

"Understood Commander."

They soon docked with the Eclipse to find the medics waiting for them. Leia followed them to the medical bay while Cody went to speak with Captain Needa and Admiral Yularen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"A coded message from Captain Andor, sir. Weapon confirmed. Jedha destroyed. Mission target located on Eadu. Please advise," communications officer Lewin panted as he caught up to the General in the Temple halls.

"Destroyed?" Draven was shocked but then he nodded. "Proceed. Tell him my orders still stand. Tell him to proceed with haste and keep to the plan. We have no idea what he is building for the Empire. We have to kill Galen Erso while we have the chance," Draven ordered, despite people like Mon Mothma and Viceroy Organa wanting the man brought in alive. They were too soft, the Senate held no power, even if they did they would never go against the Emperor or the Skywalker's.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan sat down, breathing deeply, feeling more drained than since the end of the war. But Luke was alive and…the shroud of the Dark Side had lifted. Was it possible? After all these years…the Emperor was dead? Had Luke done it even suffering under an attack?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ahsoka suddenly relaxed in the co-pilots chair, eyes wide. "Oh,"

"What is it? Luke?"

"He's alive. But…it's gone."

"What is?" Rex took her hand and she squeezed his.

"The Emperor…I think," she admitted softly. "It was like an explosion and then the Dark Side Shroud is just…gone."

"So, change course?" he asked, bringing them out of Hyperspace. She closed her eyes, focusing on Luke and then rattled off a location which Rex quickly entered, going to lightspeed as soon as the course was spat out by the navicomp.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader collapsed as something snapped within him, panicking as he reached out only to relax as he felt Luke, still alive but deeply unconscious. The weak bond to Ahsoka was still there so… he was stunned, shocked. The Emperor was gone. That changed everything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yoda frowned and looked out at his swamp. Something had changed in the Force. There had been a massive surge in the Force, like a battle, and then utter stillness. For the first time in decades the Shroud of the Dark Side was gone. What had happened? Was it time to leave his exile?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia sat by his side as Luke floated unconscious within the bacta tank. She glanced over as the door opened and admitted Cody who moved to watch his general. "The medics say he'll heal. They've begun work on a prosthetic for once he's out of the tank," she told him before he could ask and saw his shoulders relax.

"Did they say how long he'll be submerged? Our ETA is two days and we have no idea why we're going to Eadu."

"He should be out by then. They said there was a lot of nerve damage."

"Force lightning isn't pretty, I've never seen an attack so violent before. I honestly don't know how he survived," he placed a gloved hand against the tank, hating to see the boy he had watched grow up floating so lifeless.

"You've seen it before." She tucked a leg under her, glad for the white medic tunic and pants she'd been given in place of her gown.

"During the war, it was a favourite attack of Count Dooku. Never saw it kill anyone but his was never as strong and if that attack was what you sensed then it was far more sustained than any I have heard of," He attempted to reassure her, and she smiled at him. The doors opened, and Jesse walked in with the rest of her guard, making her smile shakily at them. Jesse saluted her and his Commander before they took up guard posts around the room but out of the way. When Leia began to sway in fatigue Cody had them escort her to her quarters, despite her protests. "The General would not be happy if we allowed you to become ill, Princess." That had her following them out. Cody arranged a roster of men to guard the General while he was vulnerable, knowing he too needed rest.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Viceroy Organa!" Bail turned from his conversation with Mon Mothma to see a private running over.

"What is it?" They were all on edge over the mission to Jedha.

"Word from Imperial Centre sir. The Emperor is dead, and the Palace is under our control."

"What? How?" He asked in shock and fear for his daughter.

"Princess Organa called our people in to take control of the Palace, the Emperor was already dead, and she was seen leaving with an injured General Skywalker as well as a single Stormtrooper."

"Most likely his Commander," Mon Mothma commented.

"She ordered them to allow no word of the Emperor's death to reach the rest of the Empire."

"It makes sense, as soon as word breaks there will be chaos," Bail agreed but what had she been doing there? Had Skywalker killed the Emperor? He knew young Skywalker held no love for the Emperor so that would not be a shock but for him to confront him alone was not at all the plan, had something forces his hand without help close by? Leia had believed Luke would help them and it appeared he had, but what would his Father do now? Did this make the current mission worthless? Should they call Captain Andor back?

"According to intelligence reports the Eclipse has left orbit of Imperial Centre, possibly to seek outside medical aid for the General."

"Speak of this to no one until we know more," Mon Mothma ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

Bail turned to Mon Mothma. "I will return to Alderaan in case Leia needs me publicly."

"Of course, be careful my friend."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia and Cody sat in silence as the medics removed Luke from the tank and then took him to surgery. Finally, after twenty-two hours Luke was awake and with a temporary prosthetic attached.

Leia moved quickly to his side and kissed him gently, something that surprised but pleased the still groggy Luke. "I'll be alright," he promised, taking her hand in his. "How did you find me?"

"I don't know…. I just knew you needed us." She smiled softly at him. "The Emperor is dead, I shot him," she whispered, shooting a look at Cody, if it got out that he had done it then he could be in trouble. But a distraught fiancé killing the man to protect her intended would be looked on with sympathy. "I had some Alliance people take control of the Palace to keep it quiet until you recovered, or your Father returned."

"Good. Though I'm not sure what to get you as a wedding gift to compare to the one you have given me," he smiled, even as he ran through some simple Force exercises to help flush the anaesthetics faster, wanting to be alert.

"Sir, we're two hours out from Eadu, what are your orders?" Cody knew why the Princess was taking responsibility and was amazed she'd do that for him.

"Eadu…." Luke frowned, trying to remember why he had set course for the planet. All it held was a research station. He reached into the Force slowly, exposure to Force Lightning always affected his abilities but he felt it, a chance to change the future for the better. "Imperial and Rebel forces are converging there; we need to calm it down. Leia, can you contact whatever ships are here and get them to stand down?"

"I can try, it depends who gave the orders." Her Father was the real power in the Alliance, not her.

"Alright, I will deal with the Imperial Forces….and Director Krennic." He shifted on the bed and Leia leant in to kiss his cheek.

"Rest Luke, there's nothing we can do till we arrive."

Luke nodded and settled down on the bed, closing his eyes. He reached for his Father and was hit by a wave of relief and protective rage. He let him see what had happened and felt his shock over who had killed the Emperor. He gave him their destination and Vader agreed with his actions while letting him know he would return to Imperial Centre to begin paving the way for his son to take the Throne.

"General?"

Luke opened his eyes to find Admiral Yularen standing in the doorway, Cody stiff and radiating disapproval of the interruption while Leia stood at the side of his bed. "Admiral?" he pushed up with his flesh hand and Leia helped him sit up.

"A ship dropped out of hyperspace and is requesting permission to dock, they said you could confirm?"

Luke closed his eyes and reached out before smiling. "Let them dock, arrange rooms near mine."

"Luke?" Leia asked curiously.

"Ahsoka and Rex," he answered softly before looking to Cody. "Meet them?"

"Yes Sir." Cody left to head for the landing bay, watching the ship as it came to settle on the deck. The engines shut down and then the ramp lowered, and Cody grinned at the two walking down, shaking his head. "Should I list this as bravery or rashness?" he asked, and Rex laughed although he was obviously tense and on edge.

"Both?" Ahsoka asked rhetorically. She offered her arm and Cody accepted, clasping arms with her before moving to his brother who embraced him.

"Do you want to see the General? He's still in sickbay,"

"What happened Cody? All I felt was pain and…he was fading," she spoke quietly as they walked, feeling the eyes on them. She was non-human, female and was carrying lightsabres, there was no way for her to be discreet on a Star Destroyer. Give Rex some armour and he could easily blend in.

"The Emperor summoned him, not entirely unusual. I received intel there was trouble, the Princess insisted on coming along so we went to the Palace. We…" he took a deep breath. "We found him being tortured by the Emperor. To defend her fiancé, Princess Leia shot and killed the Emperor."

Ahsoka frowned, there was something not quite right about that story, but she wouldn't ask, not in as public an area as the hallways. They followed him into a turbolift and then came out on a residential level where Cody led them to one of only four doors.

"Those are the Generals quarters, the Princess' are next to his," Cody explained.

"And you?" Rex asked.

"Two levels down, officers level."

"I need to see Luke," Ahsoka told Cody who hesitated but nodded. "Get some rest Rex."

"You sure?" He asked, looking to Cody who nodded, she would be safe with him. Ahsoka smiled and kissed his cheek. "Alright." He went into their room and put their bags down before deciding to clean up.

Cody led the way back into Luke's room in medbay, Ahsoka on his heels. They found him dozing with Leia at his side, holding his remaining hand.

Leia gasped in shock at seeing a figure she hadn't seen in years. "Fulcrum?"

"Princess," Ahsoka smiled at the girl before moving to stand on Luke's other side. "You look horrible."

Luke laughed and then coughed, groaning, "thanks."

Ahsoka lay her hand over his chest, closing her eyes. She'd never trained as a healer, but she had picked a lot of tricks up over the years. She gently reached out with the Force to Luke who lowered. His shredded shields without her even having to ask. She winced in sympathy and gently went to work helping him heal from the damage done by the Emperor. Luke sighed, eyes slipping shut as he fell into a healing trance. Ahsoka opened her eyes and smiled at Leia, "he'll be fine," she promised.

"Thank you," Leia whispered, nodding to her and Ahsoka spotted the necklace she was wearing.

"I recognise that, Senator Amidala used to wear that exact necklace."

Leia blushed slightly, "it was an engagement present from Luke. Apparently, his Father bought it for his Mother."

So that was where all of the credits her old Master had managed to scrounge had ended up. "It looks god on you. Now, he'll sleep at least ten hours, so you are going to go have a shower, a meal and some sleep." Leia went to argue but Ahsoka glared and Jesse moved to escort her, leaving the rest of his men behind to keep guard over their sleeping General.

 _TBC…_


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 28**

Ozzel's body dropped lifeless to the deck and two men quickly moved in to remove the corpse, the bridge utterly silent. Vader breathed carefully, reigning in his rage at the self-serving fool who had decided to contact Tarkin and spread the news of the Emperor's death. Tarkin was the Emperor's man, always had been when he looked back, and he was with the Death Star, something that could ruin their plans.

Firmus stood at attention, never wavering even as his superior officer died in front of him. He had never respected the man, had wished Yularen had still been their Admiral although he had understood why the man had been moved to Vengeance Squadron.

"Admiral Piett," Vader called and Firmus looked at him.

"Yes, My Lord?" he was not afraid of Lord Vader, the man did not kill indiscriminately or suffer fools.

"Have my shuttle prepared, you shall accompany me to the Palace."

"Yes, My Lord," Firmus waited for Lord Vader to dismiss him and then went to arrange it, they would be at Coruscant soon. He did not know what had happened to cause Vader's rage and the rush back to Imperial Centre, but it could not be good…and the Eclipse was meant to be there. Had something happened to the young Prince? He was well loved by the Navy and Army, if something had happened to him…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia squeezed Luke's hand gently. "Luke, we're at Eadu," she called, and Luke stirred, coming out of the trance to smile at her and she smiled back. "Are you up to this?"

"Yes," he went to sit up and let her help him. "Ahsoka?"

"Resting with her companion," Leia answered as he turned to sit with his legs over the edge of the bed.

He stood carefully and wobbled but Cody was there, steadying him on one side, Leia on the other. He reached for the Force, taking deep breaths as he straightened up. "I better get dressed then, have my shuttle prepared and put the Blades on alert," he ordered, and Cody nodded as Luke went into the fresher to dress in the clothes that had been delivered while he slept. He ignored the uniform and instead pulled on the black and blue of his Imperial Heir 'uniform'. He settled the half cape in place and then pulled on gloves to hide the prosthetic for now. He wasn't ashamed of it but he wasn't ready to face it every time he saw his hand. It would be better once the permanent one was attached since it would look like his hand thanks to synthskin. He left the fresher to find them waiting for him. He offered Leia his arm and they left, heading for the bridge, only pausing to collect Ahsoka and Rex.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Excellent news, Galen. The battle station is complete. You must be very proud," Director Orson Krennic called as the other man approached his shuttle on the landing pad attached directly to the facility, both men ignoring the torrential rain.

"Proud as I can be, Krennic," Galen answered his one-time friend.

"Gather your engineers, I have an announcement."

Galen nodded and moved back to call his men forward where they lined up in front of the director, all hoping for a reward for their hard work.

"Is that all of them?"

"Yes." Galen moved to stand at his side.

"Gentlemen. One of you betrayed the Empire. One of you has conspired with a pilot to send messages to the Rebellion. And I urge that traitor step forward," Krennic commanded and the engineers shivered in the rain, exchanging glances. Who was the traitor? "Very well, I'll consider it a group effort, then." He motioned his men forward. "Ready!"

"No. No, please." Galen looked to Krennic.

"Aim...and..."

"No, no." Galen moved to stand between them.

"Fire!"

"Stop! Stop! Krennic, stop. It was me. It was me. They have nothing to do with it. Spare them," he begged and Krennic moved to strike him, sending Galen to his knees.

"Fire!" he snarled, and his men opened fire, killing the engineers. He knelt in front of his one-time friend.

"How do I know the weapon is complete? Let me share with you some details..."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Admiral Yularen and Captain Needa looked over as they walked onto the bridge and the Admiral was shocked by the sight of the one-time Commander, she had changed a lot since they had served together. But she still shot him a cheeky grin, showing she hadn't changed too much. They were both relieved to see the Prince on his feet and no longer pale, moving easily.

Everyone on the bridge stood and saluted and Luke returned the gesture, touched by their actions. He moved to stand with his Admiral and Captain who both bowed to Leia in greeting and then Ahsoka and Rex were greeting Yularen warily, but he was happy to see them. Luke looked down at the planet and closed his eyes, reaching with the Force. "Report?"

"We have detected a downed UT-60D U-wing starfighter/support craft not far from the base. On the landing platform there is a Delta-class T-3c Shuttle that is assigned to Director Krennic," Needa answered crisply.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Cassian. Cassian, can you hear me?" K-2SO called over the comm.

"I'm here. You got it working," Cassian answered from his position in the rocks, watching the landing platform through his scope. He could have taken the shot, should have taken it, Draven had given him clear orders but…he was losing his trust in his commander, he had made some bad decisions over the years. Maybe the Senators were right to bring Erso in front of the Senate? He then spotted Jyn climbing up under the platform to reach her Father. Or was it her keeping him from following orders?

"Affirmative yes, although we have a problem! There's an Alliance squadron approaching. Clear the area!" K-2 sounded very distressed for a droid, reprogramming had really given him a personality.

"No. No, no, no! Tell them to hold up! Jyn's on that platform!" Cassian yelled even as he got up and began running.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Jedha. Saw Gerrera. His band of fanatics. Their Holy City. The last reminder of the Jedi. Gone," Krennic counted off and Galen glared at him from his knees.

"You'll never win."

"Now where have I heard that before?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Relay from Captain Andor," K-2's voice came over the communications channel.

A communications Private looked up at that and called out, "General." Draven moved over to hear.

"Captain Andor requesting a delay on squadron support. Alliance forces onsite. Please confirm."

Draven stiffened, "Get the squadron leader on, get him on now!"

"They're already engaged, sir." He answered in dread.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sir! A squadron of X-Wings just left hyperspace," a lieutenant called.

"Leia, Ahsoka, you're turn," Luke indicated the communications and the two women went to try and call the attack off. They began trading codes as the X-Wing's flew towards the planet, having changed course as soon as they saw the super star destroyer, trying to get onto the planet without getting in range.

"Launch Blade Squadron but tell them to just block the fighters from getting into the atmosphere," Luke ordered. He then lifted his comm and called a single pilot. "Biggs?"

"Yes sir?" Biggs answered as he scrambled into his fighter.

"If your friend is out there try and raise him, we don't need bloodshed now."

"Understood," he answered as his ship launched.

Luke then switched frequencies, "Han?"

"Yes sir?"

"Just block them, Bigg's friend might be there."

"Understood." He led his squadron into the space between the X-Wings and the planet.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Wedge checked his comm as it started hissing, cycling through frequencies until a voice came through.

"Wedge? This is Biggs, come in. Come on, answer!" Bigg's distorted voice came through and Wedge hesitated before flicking the switch.

"If you're asking for a surrender…" Wedge answered.

"No, just to stand down. War's over, time to share drinks."

Wedge blinked and stared out at the squadron of Tie Advanced blocking their way to the base they had been sent to destroy. "What?" the war was over?

"Red Squadron stand down," Garven Dreis' voice came over Red Squadron's channel. He sounded wary but also defeated, they were no match for that ship.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Open a landing bay for them Captain and prepare my shuttle," Luke ordered and Needa nodded.

"At once My Lord."

Luke and the rest of his party left the bridge, making their way to the landing bay. They waited with bated breath, but the two squadrons approached, the Blades flying escort, shields up but no one fired on them. The X-Wing's settled and then cockpits opened, and the pilots climbed down, moving into a group even as Blade Squadron landed and also left their ships.

"Princess?" Dreis questioned when he saw her, and she smiled.

"It is alright Commander, no one is in any danger," she assured him.

"Get your men comfortable Commander. Rooms are being prepared for them in pilot territory," Luke added. "No harm will come to any of you."

"I don't understand."

"The war is over; the Emperor is dead," Luke answered even as Han and Biggs approached, their life support and helmets gone.

"We'll show them the way sir," Han offered, nodding to his counterpart even as Biggs grinned at Wedge and Wes, glad his Academy friends had made it in one piece.

Luke nodded and indicated the pilots should follow his men. Once they were gone he kissed Leia gently and then headed for his shuttle with Cody and some of his men. Leia watched them go and then left the hanger to see to the Alliance pilots.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tarkin frowned as the coded message was finally translated. The Emperor was dead…Skywalker and the Princess were seen leaving the Palace which now appeared to be in Rebel hands. He had never trusted Vader, or his spawn, and it appeared he had been right not to. He would have to destroy them and take command. "Set course for Alderaan."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sir!"

"What is it?" Krennic demanded, looking away from Galen.

"Your shuttle is being ordered to clear the platform, Prince Skywalker is inbound."

"What is he doing here?" Krennic snarled, what was that little upstart thinking to come here?

"All he said was for you to stand down sir."

"Fine, tell the shuttle to take off. Get him up," he ordered, and Galen was pulled up.

Cassian came up behind Jyn and watched in confusion as the expected strike never came and Krennic's shuttle left. Seconds later a sleeker model landed, and a figure known to all emerged, what was Skywalker doing here?

"Papa," Jyn whispered, terrified for him, and the Prince's head turned to them, making her gasp.

Luke looked over, feeling the rebels nearby, especially the fear of a girl…ah, Erso's daughter had come for him. He waved his men forward and they surrounded Krennic's.

"To what do we owe the pleasure My Lord?" Krennic asked and Luke stared at him coldly.

"Director Krennic you are hereby under arrest."

"On whose authority?" Krennic demanded angrily.

"Mine." Luke nodded, and his men soon had the others under control.

"The Emperor will hear of this!"

"You are behind the times Director, Emperor Palpatine is dead." He stated. "Take him away." He was dragged away, and Luke approached the scientist. "Are you injured Erso?" he asked more gently, and Galen eyed him warily.

"No…" he looked back at his men, all dead and Luke looked over.

"I am sorry we were not in time to stop the slaughter of your men sir," he offered before looking over to the shadows. "You can come out now, I give you my word you will not be harmed," Luke called, and Galen turned to look at where he was.

Jyn pulled free of Cassian and stood, throwing herself at her father. "Papa!" She cried.

Galen caught her, eyes widening at her cry. "Stardust?" She nodded, and he hugged her tight.

Cassian slowly stood, and Luke nodded at him. "I am sure you are confused but Princess Leia can explain if you would accompany us Captain?" He spotted the rank insignia.

"Why should we believe you?" Cassian asked warily.

"Because she killed the Emperor to save my life." He pulled off one glove, revealing the metallic prosthetic. "The war is over Captain," he promised, and Cassian looked around, he was vastly outnumbered and there was no way out, so he followed along as everyone boarded the shuttle. He wasn't at all surprised when they dropped down and hovered over the crash site to collect the others.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When Luke's shuttle landed in the hanger it was a lot fuller than it had been. Krennic and his men were taken to the brig immediately, despite Krennic's arguments. Leia walked in and over to Cassian while Jyn stayed at her father's side. And then Luke staggered, hand going to his chest.

"Luke!" Leia rushed to his side even as Cody ran over as well. "Luke?"

"Something's happened…" he whispered. "Millions of voices cried out in pain and were silenced."

Cody lifted his wrist com. "Admiral Yularen, send word to the Fleet that there has been a planetary size catastrophe somewhere and we need to find where."

" _Understood Commander. Is the General alright?"_

Cody glanced at his commander to find him in the Princess' arms and smirked under his helmet. "He'll be fine."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Garven kept an eye on his guys and the other newly arrived rebels, glad they were alive and that he hadn't ended up firing at where they had been. Things had picked up since Skywalker had half collapsed and it didn't take a genius to realise something had gone wrong. He didn't know what to think, he had never thought to be aboard a star destroyer as anything other than a prisoner and yet here he was lounging in the officer's mess. He looked up as Captain Andor approached. "Captain."

"Your men sir?"

"We're fine. It's a bit odd with all the imperial grey but there's been no trouble. I'm glad command was wrong, and your team is alive."

"Thanks for not shooting at us," Cassian returned. "Do you think this is on the up and up?"

"Princess said the Emperor's dead, she killed him to save General Skywalker. The war being over? I don't know. There's another Alliance agent here too who agrees with her."

"My Father has no interest in ruling." They both nearly jumped as Luke waked over, back in military uniform. "Don't worry, there is a plan, even if it has been greatly accelerated."

"Oh?" Cassian stared at him in suspicion.

"I will be taking the Throne with Leia at my side, we are engaged to be married. This gives both sides someone in control they trust."

The two Rebels stared in surprise, the Princess had agreed to marry him? Command would surely have something to say about that.

"What happens to us?" Garven asked.

"We're on our way to meet up with the rest of Vengeance Squadron and then we'll see what it was I sensed earlier. There are those, such as Tarkin, who will not accept the Emperor's death so easily. I would not be surprised to learn he was behind the catastrophe I sensed. The Princess is contacting her Father for any intel he may have. For now, you will remain onboard as our guests. Once we return to Coruscant or Alderaan you will be able to leave if you wish. Until then feel free to make use of the rec and training facilities." Luke nodded and then left as Biggs was coming in to see his old friends.

 _TBC…_


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 29**

Vader strode from his shuttle and into the Palace, ignoring the men who stared in fear. He went straight for the Throne Room where he found his one-time Master's body still lying where it had fallen. The Force here was still heavily tainted with the Dark side, echoes of Luke's agony of Palpatine's death. He knew Luke would not wish to rule from here, perhaps it could eventually return to being a training place for Force Users but not a Palace. He turned and walked towards the communications centre, he had work to do to secure the planet and his sons Empire.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Luke!" Leia called as she strode across the bridge, Jess at her shoulder and Luke looked up from where he'd been discussing strategy with Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, Yularen, Needa and a wary Andor.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't get through to Alderaan. Not Father's private codes, Mothers, the Palace…any codes I try won't connect," there was fear in her eyes and Luke turned to Yularen who was already calling on a communications officer. They waited in silence, a silence that spread across the bridge until all were waiting for news.

Luke looked over as Han walked onto the bridge with Tycho. "What is it?"

"Sir," Tycho saluted. "I was in contact with my family on Alderaan when the connection cut out. Before it did there was something in the sky and I caught a brief flash before it cut," he explained.

"Luke?"

But it was Cassian Ando who answered. "The Death Star…just like Jedha. I am sorry Princess."

Luke wrapped his arms around her as she swayed in shock and horror, her head resting on his shoulder as he looked at Needa. "Set course for Alderaan immediately, the others can meet us there. Contact Lord Vader as well."

"At once My Lord," Needa quickly moved to carry out the new Emperor's orders. All aboard new who ascend the Throne and it was not Lord Vader, he was feared and respected, Prince Luke was loved and respected.

Luke looked at Andor, "Contact the Alliance and warn them there's a potentially rogue planet killer out there. And you should probably let them know you're all safe as well. If they want to help take Tarkin and his allies down I am willing to work with them."

Cassian stared at the Prince, a man he had respected for his military skills but had hated for who he served. And yet…it appeared everything was not what he had believed or been told. Princess Leia obviously trusted him, and he could have killed them all, the X-Wing pilots included, or locked them up and interrogated them, instead they had been given standard quarters, medical care and freedom to wander the ship to a point. Finally, he nodded and went into the pit to speak with a communications officer.

All they could do now was wait and prepare for battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They dropped out of hyperspace and the bridge fell utterly silent as they stared at sensors or out the viewport in horrified shock. Where Alderaan should be there was nothing but scattered rock, forming a small asteroid field. A single, choked sob came from Leia even as Luke held her tight, offering comfort and support. There was no sign of the Death Star still in the system.

"My Lord! Incoming holocomm from the Palace." A lieutenant called, and Luke passed Leia to Jesse who supported her. Luke stepped into the holo field as an image of his Father appeared.

"We have control of Imperial Centre for now," Vader assured his son who nodded. "We have been unable to contact Alderaan, the Embassy too cannot contact them."

"We have just arrived in system…" Luke took a deep breath. "Alderaan has been completely destroyed," he finished softly. He felt Ahsoka come closer and waved her forward, so she stepped into the field as well and Vader turned to her.

"Tarkin should have been deposed years ago," he admitted, it had been Tarkin who had led the court case against her so long ago.

"We'll stop him now," she promised.

"Death Squadron shall join you, but the Executor will remain in orbit here."

"Captain Andor is contacting the Alliance with an offer to work together in stopping the Death Star."

"The plans should be stored on Scarif, they may be of some use," Vader advised, and Luke nodded.

"And we have Erso on board, we can ask him about weaknesses. There are over a million men aboard, destroying it will all of them aboard is a last option."

"Agreed," Ahsoka couldn't imagine killing so many, many of whom would be unwilling conscripts, even slaves.

"May the Force be with you."

"And you Father." They stepped back and then went back to the others, seeing Leia was now standing tall, head up and eyes dry. Without a change of clothes, she had been given an Imperial officers uniform without rank insignia and it was an interesting change in look for her, although she had not worn the cap and her hair was in elaborate braids. They moved to a briefing room and Galen Erso was summoned, showing up with his daughter in tow. "Please, be seated."

Galen looked around the table, eyes skimming over the Imperials to the two men in what had to be Alliance uniforms and then on to the sole alien. It looked very much like a military briefing, so why call on him? "How may I serve my Prince?" he forced, himself to ask and the Prince smiled at him.

"The Death Star has destroyed Alderaan," was the answer and Galen closed his eyes, horrified by what he had helped create. "We were hoping you would know of any sort of weakness in the battle station, we don't want a drawn-out fight."

What? "Sir?"

"The Emperor is dead, my Father is currently in control on Coruscant," he used the old, better name for the planet. "Tarkin has not accepted this, despite Father being the Emperor's direct heir. He has gone rogue with the Death Star and possibly other officers and ships. The last thing the Galaxy needs is more war, we need to stop this before Tarkin can gain more support."

Galen frowned and looked to Jyn who was staring at them all with wide eyes. He glanced at the rebel she had been with, seeing his serious expression, he believed this was true then. "I placed a weakness within the station, in the form of a reactor module. Any pressurized explosion to the component will set off a chain reaction that will completely destroy the station. It's in the plans for the station, they are stored under the codename of Stardust on Scarif."

Luke nodded, "Vengeance and Death Squadrons are rendezvousing here, we will then retrieve the plans while searching for the Death Star. Will the Alliance help?" he looked at Andor.

"Thanks to the Princess speaking with Mon Mothma, they are sending a fleet." He stayed silent on Draven's reaction, he was beginning to see his commanding officer was too paranoid and willing to order death.

"Without someone to hold Tarkin's leash he could attack anywhere. He won't boy to Vader or Luke as the Emperor's heirs," Leia warned, and the others nodded.

"A general alert was received from Coruscant only an hour ago, naming Tarkin as a traitor to the Throne and for the fleet to begin tracking him and his supporters down," Yularen added. "It also warned not to engage due to the Death Star's main laser."

"Who will Tarkin target first? The Alliance? Or imperial worlds loyal to the Throne?" Leia asked, and Luke sighed.

"He could target either. If he could wipe out the Alliance he may gain more support for finally ending that threat. On the other hand, he may choose to try and gain a foothold among Imperial world's first. Any hints coming your way from the Force, Ahsoka?"

"Nothing so far," she shook her head. "We should have left him to rot in the Citadel," she grumbled, and Rex gently squeezed her hand, out of sight under the table.

Needa pulled out his commlink when it beeped, listening. "My Lord, several ships have just come out of hyperspace. An MC75 cruiser is leading them."

Luke nodded and stood, "It seems the Alliance has arrived," he offered his hand to Leia and she took it, going with him to the bridge.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader stood before the Throne, the Emperor's body removed by Appo and his men, taken to be disposed of in order to be safe. They didn't want anyone stealing it to try and clone him or find some other worse use for it. He wished to be among the stars, helping Luke hunt Tarkin, but the Imperial Court could not be trusted to not try something stupid, especially those like Grand Vizier Sate Pestage who had been with Palpatine since his days as a Senator, perhaps even longer. His loyalty was to one man only, with him dead he may try to seize the Throne himself. Then there were the Grand Admirals, Advisors and Moffs, some would try to take power, others would follow the one most likely to give them power…few would be loyal to Luke. His son had no liking for politics and had never tried to woo them.

The group entered and pulled up short at seeing him, not the Emperor and he readied himself for a verbal battle, perhaps even a real one should any of the Admirals or Moffs try to actually assassinate him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Eclipse and the rest of Vengeance came out of hyperspace at Scarif, leaving the Alliance fleet to work with Death in searching for the Death Star. He hadn't wanted to bring the whole Squadron, but they did not know who the base here and the ships guarding it would declare loyalty to.

"My Prince, how may we assist you?" the General in charge asked via holo.

"We need to access the vault."

"Of course, Sir, we shall open the shield for your ships." The call ended, and Luke frowned thoughtfully.

"Sir?" Cody asked, seeing the look, "we walking into a trap?"

"I'm not sure, there are…. echoes…" Luke shook it off. "Send down a company, full armour and weapons. Two tie squadrons for support."

"Yes sir." Cody went to arrange his men and Ahsoka joined Luke in looking down at the planet.

"There's something, uncertain," she admitted, and Luke nodded in agreement.

Pat of Luke wanted to go down himself, but this was the sort of job he was expected to hand off to underlings. If something went wrong he could do more up here, then possibly trapped down there behind the shield.

"How is Leia?" Ahsoka asked quietly.

"Holding up, she says she'll grieve when this is done." Luke glanced at Ahsoka. "Do you ever get the feeling she's Force sensitive?"

"Oh?"

"At least twice she has known I was in trouble or pain. And that shot…the Emperor should have sensed her and Cody long before they reached the Throne Room, even focused on killing me."

Ahsoka frowned, that was odd. "Take a midichlorian count if you really want to know."

"Another thing to do later." They watched the ships leave and head for the planet. If all went well they would soon have the plans and could begin working to stop the Death Star.

 _TBC…._


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 30**

Luke could feel the anxiousness of the crew without even trying as they waited, and he knew Ahsoka could sense it as well. When their ships reappeared they all relaxed to a degree and then they had cleared the planetary shield and were moving to dock and while Luke wanted to go to the hanger and meet them he knew he needed to remain on the bridge. Soon Cody returned with Erso who was carrying a case.

He hesitated but then offered it to Luke. "The complete technical readouts."

"Thank you for your help. If you wish we can have a ship take you wherever you wish to go, with your daughter if that is what she wants," Luke told him, sensing his shock.

Galen was shocked by the offer, he had expected to be put to work. This young Prince was unlike any other Imperial he had known. "I will help with the technical readouts and speak with Jyn," he finally answered.

"Thank you, sir." Galen followed an officer from the bridge to where he could work with a team to find the best way to exploit the weakness he had built in.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader stepped into the holocam's range as his son appeared before him, Ahsoka and Leia with him. "You have the plans?"

"Yes Father, a team is going over them now. Has there been word?"

"Two of the regional fleets have defected to Tarkin, one was expected as Daala is his protégé. As of yet there has been so sign of the traitors."

"What about Director Isard?" Luke asked warily, next to Tarkin he knew she was the main threat. Pestage was a politician, not a military man and while a threat he was one that could be dealt with far easier than the Director of Imperial Intelligence.

"Missing and according to records here in the Palace she had access to a third Executor-class Star Destroyer, designated the Lusankya. It too is missing, I can find no records of where it has been stationed."

"Lusankya…there are rumours of an Imperial prison with that name," Ahsoka spoke up. "There was an incident a few months back when an Agent who escaped Imperial detention suddenly went crazy, he killed three people before he was killed. His last word was apparently Lusankya."

"Perhaps that is another job that out people can collaborate on," Leia offered, and Vader nodded.

"A sound idea Princess. For now, we have control of the Senate although the Senators themselves are proving all but useless." The call was soon disconnected, and Vader paced the office. He wanted to be out there, helping the search for Tarkin, but someone had to remain here to keep control until Luke could be confirmed as Emperor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Admiral Raddus stepped onto the bridge of the Eclipse, something he never would have dreamed of doing, especially when not a prisoner. He spotted Fulcrum immediately, the Togruta stood out among the human crew. It took longer to recognise the Princess as she was dressed in an Imperial uniform that had obviously been altered to fit her better. And then he saw the Prince, he was not tall for a human male, there was nothing imposing about him, unlike his Father, and yet something about him drew the eye. The Prince looked up from the screen he had been studying over a seated crewman's shoulder and then stepped away, walking towards him and Raddus felt his men stiffen a little, wary. They had heard the Emperor had injured the Prince and yet he could see no si…no, there was a glove on one hand, protecting a wound perhaps?

"Welcome aboard the Eclipse, Admiral Raddus," Luke greeted, offering his hand and the Admiral slowly clasped it.

"Your Highness," he greeted in return. "Has there been any sign of Tarkin?"

"None, even with a battle station the size of a moon space is vast enough to hide," Luke admitted, leading him to the briefing room and the others followed. Soon they were discussing things as if they had never been enemies.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Needa read the report and his eyes widened even as he reached for his commlink. "My Prince," he called, trying to keep the panic from his voice, though he knew if he wished the Prince would be able to sense it.

"What is it Captain?" Luke answered immediately, able to feel the sudden spikes of emotion from the bridge even from his quarters where he was talking with Ahsoka, Rex and Cody.

"We have a confirmed sighting."

"Where?"

"On course for Naboo," Needa answered nervously.

Luke nearly dropped the commlink and Cody took it to finish getting details from Needa. Naboo… there was no reason to target the planet unless he knew of Vader and Luke's connection to it. After all, it was the Palpatine's homeworld as well. Ahsoka took his hand and he felt her concern through the Force. And then he was up and scrambling for his personal holocomm, quickly inputting the codes for his cousin Pooja before changing to her Mother, his Aunt Sola. Pooja should still be at the Senate after all.

It seemed to take an eternity but finally an image of his Aunt appeared, and she smiled at him. "Luke, what a nice surprise," she greeted before making out his expression. "Pooja? She asked in fear for her daughter.

"Fine as far as I know. Aunt Sola you need to get the family and get off planet, now. Get as many people out as you can."

"What is happening?"

"Moff Tarkin has gone rogue and he has a planet killer, it was spotted heading for Naboo. Al…Alderaan has already been destroyed. I will call the Queen next to warn her officially," he explained shakily and Sola paled, sitting down.

It was impossible and yet she had come to know her nephew even though he visited infrequently. He would not lie to her, not about something like this. "I will ensure the children are evacuated first, I cannot just leave without helping," she told him and watched him bow his head, but he nodded.

"It cannot fire immediately. As soon as it appears you must leave."

"Agreed," she cut the connection and began calling all the family. They had the funds for ships, they would get as many people as possible off planet. And for the first time she was glad that Pooja had joined the Senate, no matter what happened here she at least would be safe.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The massive, mixed fleet appeared at the edge of the system to find they had beaten the Death Star, it was not as fast as their ships were. They moved to orbit the planet, ships immediately descending to help with the evacuation even as every fighter squadron prepared for the coming fight. Only shielded fighters would be attacking the Death Star, those without would handle the fighters launched by the station or any ships with it.

In his quarters Luke finished dressing in his flight suit while Leia watched, dressed once more in a gown of white thanks to a quick message planet side. He could feel her fear for him, for the planet and moved to take her hands in his. She leant against him and then leaned in for a kiss which he happily accepted, shifting to hold her close.

"Don't you dare die out there Skywalker," she snapped, and he could feel her trembling.

"If things look to be going badly my ship is ready and crewed to get you away from here," he told her and felt her stiffen. "You are too important Leia, you are needed to help bridge our two militaries," he finished, letting her know it wasn't just for personal reasons that he had arranged for her escape. "I…" he took a deep breath and kissed her again. "I love you."

Leia smiled at his words. "I love you Luke, just come back to me." She stepped back and then they left, Luke heading for the hanger where Blade Squadrons ships were held while she went to the Bridge where she could be of most use. She watched as the Blades and then the X-Wings of Red Squadron launched. A minute later the Death Star appeared, surrounded by the ships that had defected.

Leia stood on the bridge, watching as the fleets converged on each other even as several other rebel ships and the imperial squadrons dropped out of hyperspace, trapping the traitors between them. Soon the ship was rattling with the occasional hit and when a communications officer was thrown from his seat and needed medical aide, Leia took his place without hesitation.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke led the Blades right for the Death Star, able to feel Ahsoka as she served as his wing mate. There weren't many options for accessing the fault Erso had built in, the easiest to access was down a narrow trench and the port was tiny, the kind of shot it was best to have a Force trained pilot take. He didn't know how good the rebel pilots were, but he knew the Blades were the best and most of them couldn't make that shot, even with the targeting computers help. He slipped deeper into the Force, feeling Ahsoka doing the same as they flew at full speed, seeing the enemy fighters being launched to stop them but then normal tie fighter squadrons flashed past to engage them. "Watch your backs, stick with your wing mate," he ordered. Blades 7 through 12, stay high to watch for enemy fighters. 1 though 6, hang back to make a second run if we don't make it."

"General," Han called, and Luke felt his concern and Biggs flat out fear for him.

"That's an order," he said before switching over to a different channel. "Ready Ahsoka?"

"Ready boss," she teased, slipping slightly behind him as they came up on the trench, their shields easily taking the shots from the turrets. They dropped into the trench, still at top speed, trusting the Force. "There it is," she called as it popped up on sensors.

Luke sank even deeper into the Force, finger hovering over the firing control for his torpedoes, feeling the deaths all around him as the battle raged, but not allowing himself to focus on them. He could grieve later for the waste of life. He pressed down, firing the torpedoes even as he pulled up and away from the trench, Ahsoka still on his tail. "Get clear! All ships get clear!" he called over the comm frequencies and their ships began moving away, disengaging from the battles. Realising why they were retreating several of the star destroyers began trying to move away but it was too late as the station vanished in a massive explosion, taking most of its fleet with it. Blade Squadron rode the blast wave away even as communications went dead, everyone in a little shock. Over a million people were now dead, if the Death Star had still been fully staffed, and that wasn't counting those on board the Star Destroyers. "Admiral Yularen," he called.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Send out retrieval ships to look for escape pods and survivors. Contact the evacuation ships and recall them as well."

"At once," Yularen agreed.

Luke climbed down as soon as the ladder was rolled over to his ship, too tired to be bother jumping down. He had barely stepped foot on the deck when Leia was in his arms and he held her close, if she didn't care that he was hot and sweaty then neither did he. "It's over, Tarkin will never harm anyone else," he promised.

"I'm just glad you're back safe," she smiled at him and he wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked form the hanger. He needed a quick shower and then to contact his Father, trusting his men and the Alliance to handle any surviving ships that had sided with Tarkin. He grinned tiredly as Ahsoka yanked Rex into a kiss. "Everyone hit your bunks or medical, we did our jobs," he called to his pilots and for once there were no cheers at that order, all too subdued from having to fight their own.

 _TBC…._


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 _I'm officially in the new place! Living in a sea of boxes. What a stressful weekend!_

 **Chapter 31**

Luke stared out the main viewport at the city planet below. He knew as soon as he went down everything would change. He felt a hand slip into his and squeezed gently, glancing over at where Leia stood, once again in the gown she had worn to their dinner what felt like years ago. They watched a shuttle leave the planet on approach for the ship and Luke smiled as he felt his Father, feeling his concern and also frustration. They left the bridge and headed down to the landing bay, finding Ahsoka already there. "No Rex?"

"Not this time," she answered, shielding tightly to hide how nervous she was. she hadn't seen her old Master in a long time, how would he react? Would he hate her for leaving him? Maybe if she had stayed things would have been different, she would have been one more anchor in the light. Then again from what Obi-Wan had said they had all been manoeuvred away from Anakin when he had needed them most.

They stood together as the shuttle touched down perfectly, engines shutting down and then the ramp lowered, and they heard the distinctive breathing before Vader emerged, looking as he always did. He immediately moved to his son, ignoring the two women as a gloved hand reached out to touch his cheek and Luke leant into it.

"Luke," was all Vader said and Luke smiled.

"I'm alright Father," Luke answered even as Vader took his gloved hand. "It's a temporary until a proper one is crafted."

Vader nodded and looked at Leia. "I am sorry for your loss Princess, your Father was a good man," Vader told her stiffly. He was grateful for the aide the Royal couple had given his son over the years and he would have preferred them to survive. "It may comfort you to know that your aide is planet side."

"Thank you," she offered a sad smile and Luke wrapped his arm around her waist before looking to Ahsoka.

"We'll meet you in the briefing room," Luke said before they retreated, leaving the once Master and Padawan pair alone.

Vader stared at the grown woman his one-time Padawan had become. She had changed so much since she had left him, abandoned him. No…she had been right to leave, he should have followed her then. It was easier to think of such things now, had been ever since the Emperor's death. So much was clearer now, and he was still off balance from it. "You look well," he finally said, and she blinked before laughing.

"Seriously? That's the first thing you say to me in almost two decades?"

"You were right to leave the Order," he told her, and she fell silent. "Reports have you in the company of a clone." Luke had kept fairly quiet over his few meetings with her

"Rex, he's why I survived when the order went live. He got me out and to safety," she admitted softly. "We, uh, we're married now."

That was a shock but…not a big one. They had always been close during the war, Ahsoka would always curl up with one of the brothers when exhausted, but Rex was the most likely target. "It is good you had each other. And you warned Luke of the assassination attempt, for that I owe you everything. Will you stay?"

"Guess that depends on what happens now."

"A new Emperor will be named of course, with an Empress at his side."

"Luke?" She blinked in surprise and if he could smile he would have at her reaction.

"You disagree?"

"Figured you wanted the job."

"No, Luke is the better choice." He shifted to begin walking and she fell into step beside him. "He will make a far better Emperor than I ever could, and the people do not fear him." They fell silent for the rest of the walk to the briefing room where Rex stood, waiting outside. Vader was horrified by how old he appeared and yet without the ageing stopped he should be even older. Had they somehow gotten him to Kamino?

Rex saw them approaching and felt a flash of relief to see Ahsoka so relaxed even as he straightened, unable to help the old reflex as he saw his General in person for the first time since this had all began. "Sir." He could not bring himself to call him Lord Vader or Darth Vader but General would not be appropriate, so he went with the safe option.

"Rex," Vader greeted the man who he had once trusted at his back. "You are well?" he felt awkward with the old soldier, Rex hadn't been at his side in too long, could they still work together?"

"Yes sir, thanks to Ahsoka."

Well, that was interesting. He nodded and entered the room to find Luke and Leia bent over a display, their hands brushing as they talked softly. Watching them he felt a pang of regret, wishing he could have been so open with Padme, that she was here to see the man their son was becoming. Luke looked up, obviously sensing it but he waved his sons concern aside as he joined them, seeing the way the Rebels present stiffened warily. Luke had done a good job with negotiations so far but until he was crowned Vader knew people would look to him instead.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia stood beside the bed, holding Luke's flesh hand as the permanent prosthetic was attached. Luke and Vader had helped work on the electronics, ensuring the hand was the best it could be. She hated that Luke had to be conscious for this part, but it was necessary to ensure the best neural links with the sensors and controls of the limb. At least he had been unconscious for the original surgery which would have been a lot more painful.

She had insisted he have this done now, Vader, Cody and Ahsoka baking her up when Luke had tried to put it off in favour of work. His coronation was approaching, and life was becoming more and more hectic, they had barely seen each other over the last few days as she threw herself into finding and helping any of her people who were left. Winter had been a lifesaver with her perfect memory and just her comforting presence. One of Luke's pilots had been helping as well, Tycho Celchu, the same pilot who had informed them of what he had seen while talking to his family as their planet was destroyed. She was enjoying pushing the two together, seeing the instant attraction between them. Winter deserved to have a loving husband and children one day and for Tycho to be one of Luke's Blade's he wasn't the normal Imperial, Luke had handpicked that squadron for pilots who were brilliant flyers and good men.

She felt Luke's grip tighten, saw the distant look in his eyes that meant he was using the Force and then winced in sympathy as the med droid poked at the synthskin, causing fingers to curl in reaction. The droid withdrew, and the access port was closed, the scaffolding removed from his wrist and Leia smiled, reaching down to gently caress the now warm hand. She ran her fingers over his hand and up his wrist to where she knew his real arm was, it was incredible how life-like the skin was, she could barely tell the difference. "How does it feel?"

"Real," he admitted, shivering at her touch. He'd missed her since their return, both caught up by their duties. He took her hand and drew her down onto the bed against his side and she curled into him. "Marry me?" he whispered, and she looked up at him.

"I already said yes," she smiled softly, so much had happened since that dinner.

He shook his head. "I mean now, as soon as it can be arranged."

"Why?" She asked in confusion.

"Because I want you at my side as Empress from day one. I can't do this alone," he admitted softly, and she sat up, looking down at him, seeing the vulnerability in blue eyes and she nodded before leaning in to kiss him.

"Alright," she agreed once she pulled back and Luke smiled.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia moved to where the leadership of the Alliance stood, being hugged tight by General Dondonna and then Mon Mothma. "I am so sorry Princess," he whispered, and she nodded.

"Are you alright Leia?" Mon Mothma asked, and she smiled sadly.

"I will be. Come, meet Luke." She pulled the older woman over to where Luke stood with Cody and some of his men.

"Prince Luke, this is Senator Mon Mothma."

Luke bowed to her. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Senator. Welcome back to Coruscant."

"Thank you, Your Highness," she answered warily. They had been offered peace, something they desperately needed and wanted, she just wasn't sure that it wasn't a trap. But the Prince had been behind her having time to escape the imperial warrant, so a trap didn't seem to be something he would use. She moved on since the Prince was the one everyone wanted to see at the party. Leia remained at his side and Mon Mothma watched the two of them Jan moving back to her side.

"He really does care about her," Jan commented, and she glanced at him, so he nodded at the young couple and Mon Mothma saw the Prince was holding Leia's hand tenderly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ahsoka held her blades at the ready as her opponent shifted into a ready stance as well. They watched each other closely before exploding into movement, blades humming as they clashed over and over. The fight lasted for a while before she finally disarmed her opponent, left hand blade resting at his throat before she turned them off. "Good work," she praised, offering Luke a hand up.

"Thanks," he took a deep breath and smiled. "Thanks for agreeing to spar, I know I need more varied opponents."

"Don't sell yourself short kid, you're better than I was at your age," she grinned before tossing him a towel. "So, pre-wedding jitters?"

"No…maybe? It's a big step."

"And one you didn't have to rush." She went through her cool down routine before grabbing a drink.

Luke blushed at her comment and shrugged. "It feels right."

"Like tearing down the Palace?"

"It's an eyesore and I couldn't live there, it feels too much like him."

"Agreed. I wish you could have seen it as it was. The Temple was…peaceful…"

"It was home?" he offered, and she nodded. "Could it be that way if we took it back to the original building?"

"It would take centuries of Jedi living there to cleanse that Darkness, better to remove it and rebuild somewhere else, if the Order is to be rebuilt." And then she stiffened, she sensed…

Luke frowned, hand hovering over his saber as he suddenly sensed a stranger.

"Grown you have Lady Tano," a wizened voice said and Ahsoka stared in shock at the short being in the corner.

"Is that?" Luke stared in shock.

"Master Yoda," Ahsoka whispered.

 _TBC…_


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 **Chapter 32**

Yoda stared at the two Younglings before him, compared to him everyone was a Youngling. This was the child Obi-Wan had taken guardianship of, had died to protect. He took in the boy's stance, wary but not aggressive which was interesting and not what he had expected. He was dressed in loose clothes for training and there was something….ah, one hand was prosthetic, a recent injury. He then studied Ahsoka, she had grown a lot since her days in the Temple. She too was wary and protective, standing slightly in front of the boy, making it clear that to get to him Yoda would have to get through her first. He had seen the last of their fight, they were both very good and neither had even touched the Dark Side. "Surprised to see me you are."

"I thought you were dead," Ahsoka admitted, not moving from her protective stance in front of Luke. If Master Yoda had come for him, he would have to get through her. he'd been the best swordsman in the Order, but it had been almost twenty years in exile while she had kept her skills sharp. Did she think she could beat him? It was doubtful, but she knew she could stall him if it came down to it, long enough for Vader to get to them. Three on one were a lot better odds. "Why are you here?"

"Many changes sensed I have."

"Sidious is dead. Alderaan was destroyed by Tarkin who has since been dealt with," Ahsoka offered, shifting her stance a little.

Yoda closed his eyes in grief, he had felt its destruction, although he had been unsure what had caused the mass deaths. Alderaan had always been an ally to not only the Order but to the democracy they had served. "Vader the new Emperor is?"

"No, Father has no desire to rule," Luke spoke up for the first time, he'd heard of Mater Yoda but…he wasn't exactly what he had expected.

"Your desire, what is?" Yoda asked, studying the boy and his very clear blue eyes, no sign of Sith yellow.

"To not have people trying to kill me would be nice," Luke shrugged. "I want to live in peace, get married, have a family. We're working towards peace with the Alliance already. Wedding date had been set as has the coronation."

"New Emperor you will be?"

"The Republic had faults, so does the Empire. We are trying to make something better from the remains of both. There will be an Emperor and an Empress, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan."

That was surprising, that the daughter of Bail Organa would agree to marry Darth Vader's son. "Agree she has?"

"We've been courting for a while, the wedding is in three days," Luke moved away from Ahsoka to grab a drink bottle, still hyper aware of where the Jedi Master was. He felt his Father's concern from the Senate building and sighed, he doubted the two meeting would end well. He sent back calmness, trying to keep him from storming the building and escalating this meeting.

Yoda watched the boy move away from Ahsoka's immediate protection, arrogance or something else? He was puzzled by this boy, he was not what he would have expected from the child of a Sith.

"Father knows you're here," he warned. "Why did you come? You could have gone anywhere to find out what has been happening, why come here?"

Ahsoka looked between Master Yoda and Luke, not sure what was going on. Was it good the old Master hadn't drawn his lightsaber? She could feel Vader's approach from the Senate and wasn't keen on adding him to this meeting, not with his rage at Yoda and the rest of the old Council.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He always kept an eye on Luke's Force signature, especially now when everything was balanced on an edge. It would not take much to throw the galaxy back into civil war and that was not something he wanted. Already, three assassination attempts had been thwarted by security and one by Ahsoka. Only one of those attempts had been aimed at Vader, before the coronation announcement had been made, after that his son had been the sole target.

What he was sensing now had his rage surge hot and uncontrollable. Yoda! He was here…he was near his son! He felt Luke reach out to him, sending waves of calm, trying to keep him from reacting and he forced himself to stay still. Luke would be Emperor in a matter of days, the one he would have to obey as head of the Navy…the only one he would ever willingly bend the knee to again. He had to trust his judgment, no matter how little he trusted the troll. He reigned in his anger, something that had become easier since Sidious' death, had the rage not been all his own? It made a sick kind of sense and was something the man would have enjoyed doing. in the end, he forced himself to continue the meeting rather than race back to face the old Master.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke stood, easy and relaxed, before the Jedi. He wasn't a Jedi, he knew that, but he also wasn't a Sith. He had no issues with Yoda, other than the way he had treated his Father in the past, but that was the past. If they could work together that would be better, but he would not sanction a Jedi order like the one that Sidious had destroyed. If it was restarted then it would be a true religious sect as they had tried to portray themselves as, no longer would children be tested and sent to them, cut off from all family. Becoming a Jedi would be a personal choice once old enough to choose. If Yoda didn't like that then too bad. He was hoping to talk Ahsoka and maybe Ben into teaching those who needed Force training and didn't want to be Jedi, as long as they were taught self-control that was all they really needed.

Yoda could see the strength in this child, he was as powerful as his Father had been before becoming Vader and yet…it was a tempered strength, lacking the elder Skywalker's volatility. How had this boy grown here, at the seat of Sith power, and yet be grounded in the Light. He had touched the Dark, he could sense that clearly, and yet somehow it had not consumed him, twisted him into evil. He had felt Vader's rage at his presence since he was not attempting to hide but had felt it waver shortly after due to the boy. Perhaps they had not dealt as well as they should have with Anakin, but no one could change the past. "Hunted the remaining Jedi will still be?" he finally asked, testing.

"No, that is the first law I will change. But the Jedi will never be what they were. You got too close to politics and lost your way. Force Sensitive children will not be sent to the Order either. Joining the Jedi will be a choice when old enough to make that choice."

Yoda nodded slowly, it was more than he had hoped for in coming. Then again, he had expected things to be settled by lightsabers, something he was glad to have been wrong about, he was not getting any younger. "Know I would like to, how Obi-Wan died."

Luke blinked, hesitating before deciding on the truth. "He's alive," he finally admitted and saw Yoda perk up. "In gratitude for keeping me safe he was allowed to return to exile."

He had never dreamed Vader would allow his old Master to live should they meet again. Obi-Wan's shields were beyond anything he had seen from him during the war if he was able to hide his presence when Yoda had searched for it.

"Much to think of you have given me. See you again I shall," it was simple to slip away, in almost nine hundred years he had picked up many skills.

Luke stared at where the tiny Master had been a second ago. "So…that could have gone a lot worse."

Ahsoka snorted in disbelief, "Yeah, we could be dead."

The doors opened, and they tensed but it was Leia and Luke smiled at his fiancée. She walked over, and he drew her into his arms.

"You need a shower," she pushed him back and Luke laughed.

"As you command, Your Highness." He bowed and moved to the showers while Ahsoka laughed, glad for the release of tension.

 _TBC…_

 _Sometimes Yoda is easy to write, other times it's like pulling teath._


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _edited for a small oops at the end._

 **Chapter 33**

Leia stared at her reflection and fought the urge to cry. Her Father should be here to stand at her side and hand her over to her husband. Why hadn't he stayed at the base? Why had he returned to Alderaan? She took a deep, calming breath, not wanting tears to ruin her makeup. She felt a hand squeeze hers and smiled at her best friend, what would she do without Winter at her side? Her aide gently lifted the lace veil and pinned it into her hair before stepping back and letting Leia look at her reflection again. Taking a deep breath, she turned from the mirror and left her room for the last time; her belongings had already been moved to Luke's wing of the Residence. They would have a short Honeymoon on Naboo and then return to be crowned Emperor and Empress.

She stepped into the speeder, smiling and waving brightly for all those who were watching. They arrived at the Senate and she was helped out, hearing the cheers from the crowds as she walked towards the massive entry way and then threw the hallways towards the 'secondary throne room. With the Palace half deconstructed it hadn't been an appropriate setting for the wedding, so the secondary throne room had been quickly spruced up for the occasion. Finally, she reached the throne room and the doors opened to reveal the aisle and at its end the empty throne. Standing on the stairs, in a more formal version of his normal blue and black Princely clothes, was Luke, with Cody and Han in full dress uniforms, at his side. Vader stood above them to perform the ceremony. Filling the seating were various Imperials, Ambassadors, ex-Senators, members of the Alliance and even those they had rescued from Eadu. With Winter just behind her she took a deep breath and began walking down the aisle. This was not how she had ever imagined her wedding being, but she loved Luke and the people wanted to see the fairy-tale, so they would give that to them.

Luke stared in awe at the vision of beauty in white silk and lace that floated down the aisle towards him. "Breathe." Cody whispered, and Luke sucked in a breath, even as Han chuckled. The dress was styled loosely on the gown his own mother had worn to her wedding and Leia looked more beautiful than ever in it. He took her hand when she reached him, and they smiled at each other before turning to face Vader.

Dondonna watched the girl he saw as a niece as she took young Skywalkers' hand, finally feeling good about this wedding. He had been concerned for her but seeing the way the young Prince looked at her helped ease those worries. There was no faking that sort of emption, he only wished his friend was there to see his daughter married.

Mon Mothma couldn't help smiling softly when she saw the Prince's reaction to Leia's appearance. There was no question this was a love match. Bail would be pleased she was marrying for love and not only politics, though those were definitely involved. Their marriage was the symbolic merging of the Empire and Alliance. They were still wary of how young Skywalker would rule but she was optimistic.

Ahsoka watched as Luke gave his vows to Leia, able to feel the love between them and she couldn't help smiling as she clasped Rex's hand. She blinked and then smiled softly at her old Master, able to feel him through the old bond that was slowly strengthening. She would never be his Padawan again and he would never be Skyguy again, but they could move on and find new roles in each other's lives. Vader felt melancholy and yet also happy and she wondered what his wedding to Padme had been like.

Luke leant in and tenderly kissed Leia and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on and the audience applauded and cheered making Luke chuckle as he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Mrs Skywalker," he murmured, and she smiled back.

"I love you Luke," she answered. They then turned to the people watching and smiled, Luke wrapping an arm around her waist before they stepped down and walked back down the aisle, Cody, Han and Winter following them while Vader watched.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia smiled as she stared out over the lakes from the balcony. Luke watched her and for a second his vision wavered, and he saw another dark-haired woman, a tall young man at her side and he knew it was a vision of his parents staying in this exact house. He shook it off and moved to wrap his arms around her waist. Leia leant back into him and smiled up at him. "I love you," she whispered, and he smiled back at her, leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too Princess." They stared out at the sunset for a while before heading inside for dinner. "The results arrived," he commented, and she nodded. Vader had brought up how much she looked like his dead wife and that had caused some worry, she was the same age as Luke after all. Was it possible Padme had given birth to twins? Her DNA wasn't on record, so she'd given a sample and now the young couple lived in fear for their relationship. Now they would know.

"Will you open it?" she asked, and Luke nodded, opening the message. Leia saw the instant the relaxed. "Luke?"

"We're not related," he reassured her, grinning. "We should have been raised as friends though. Your mother was my mother's handmaiden after all. Father was right, Sabé was your mother."

"My father?" She asked, heart in her throat.

Luke read, and his eyes went wide in shock. "I…he's alive Leia."

"What?"

"It's Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"General Kenobi?" She asked, feeling a little faint. "How?"

"Father said he and Obi-Wan often worked with Mother which would have brought them into contact with her handmaidens. The. Only way to know for sure is to ask him."

"Where is he?" She asked, not sure what she felt about her Father being alive. If he lived, then why had she been adopted?

"Tatooine," he answered numbly.

"Luke…"

"I'll prep the ship," he offered, and she nodded.

…

Obi-Wan gathered his robe around him, hand shielding his eyes as he watched the sleek ship land. He wore his lightsaber, ready for trouble as he had seen the Imperial insignia on the ship before the sand obscured it. Whoever was aboard was shielded which had him wary. The ramp lowered, and a single figure walked down it, lightsaber on their belt. The man was dressed in a mix of black and blue, obviously fine material as well. He squinted, trying to make out the man's features and then he raised his head, revealing striking blue eyes and Obi-Wan gasped. "Luke?" it had been so long since they. Had managed visual contact but those were Skywalker blue eyes and then the man smiled, walking quicker.

"Ben," Luke greeted as he reached him and Obi-Wan reached out to him. Luke grinned and stepped into the hug, holding on tight. "I missed you," he whispered, surprised to find he was almost the same height as his one-time guardian and teacher. The sun and hardship of Tatooine had prematurely aged the Jedi Master in a way that was a bit of a shock.

"How are you here?"

"The Emperor is dead," he answered gently, helping Obi-Wan sit when he gasped. "Father has no desire for the Throne either so…" he shrugged slightly.

"You are to be Emperor?" Why?

"And my wife will be Empress. The Empire so far hasn't worked but neither did the Republic. We are trying to build something that takes the best from both and there is a place for you if you want it. You don't have to stay here anymore. There are people who would love to see you again. Cody and Rex would like it, especially Cody. I told him you survived his attack, but he still blames himself. Ahsoka too would like you closer. Father…he has changed, mellowed since Sidious' death and even he said that seeing you again could be acceptable," Luke offered a grin at that. "But I brought someone who really wants to meet you, she has her whole life."

"Who?" Obi-Wan asked, still feeling shocked by all of the information.

"Princess Leia Organa-Skywalker, my wife. She was adopted by Bail and Breha Organa when her Mother died in childbirth," he began explaining and Obi-Wan frowned, confused as to what that had to do with him. "You knew her Mother, Ben. Her name was Sabé, she was my Mother's handmaiden," he finished and Obi-Wan closed his eyes in sadness.

He had always assumed Sabé had died during those turbulent days but now it was confirmed. Did she wish to know more of her Mother and that was why she wanted to meet him? But what could he tell her that others couldn't? "Why does she wish to meet me?"

Luke shook his head, was he being purposely dense, or did he truly not even suspect? "Leia's DNA was never recorded, not sure how she avoided that as a Senator. With her resemblance to Mother we decided to have her checked, that's how we found out about Sabé and her Father. Congratulations?" Luke offered and then grabbed Ben as he swayed.

"I…that's not…impossible…"

"DNA doesn't lie Ben," he suddenly looked towards the ship and Obi-Wan looked over to see a small, dark haired woman walk down the ramp. As she approached, he took in the elaborate braids and simple pale blue dress she wore. Looking into her face, the resemblance to Sabé and Padme was undeniable but….that was his dimple, the one he'd grown a beard to conceal.

Leia smiled nervously at the old man sitting with her husband. This was General Kenobi, her Father? She had assumed he was of similar age to Bail, but he appeared much older. Then again, he had spent the last twenty years living in a harsh desert. "Hello," she greeted, hiding her nerves.

Obi-Wan stood and cautiously reached for her hands which she quickly offered, he closed his eyes, suddenly sensing her in the Force, someone had taught her to hide her abilities and if she had grown up so close to the Empire it would have been necessary. "Hello," he returned her greeting despite the dryness of his mouth and she smiled at him.

Luke smiled and moved silently back to the ship, letting them have their reunion together.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader stood on the platform, watching the ship descend. He could sense his son and daughter-in-law and his old Master. Learning Leia was his daughter had been a shock and yet looking back, she had much of the famed Negotiator in her abilities on the Senate floor and even some of his temper, although he had stronger control over it. He had not seen Kenobi since recovering his son from the man. He no longer felt the blinding rage when he thought of him, another area where Sidious had influenced him. The ship touched down perfectly and soon the two young people emerged, moving to greet him.

"Father," Luke started, and Vader inclined his head.

"I will not harm him," he swore before moving towards the ship. He found Obi-Wan seated in the communal area, hands hidden in his robe and looking far older than he had the last time they med. He could feel his old Master studying him in return and allowed it. "The desert has not agreed with you," he finally said and Obi-Wan let out a startled laugh.

"No, I suppose it hasn't Vader," Obi-Wan admitted, finally looking up to stare at his helmet. "You have raised you son into a very good man, Padme would be proud," his whispered, shocking Vader. Obi-Wan stood and left the ship.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ahsoka watched as Luke stormed out of the room and sighed. "He's right," she commented, and Vader stared at her, but she stood her ground. "Prosthetics have come a long way in the last twenty years. Sidious kept you purposely handicapped in that suite. At least have a consultation, you don't have to follow through with any surgery. Luke just wants you to have the best care available because he doesn't want to lose you too early. Don't you want to hold your grandchildren one day?" she demanded and sensed him deflate. He left in silence and she hoped she had gotten through to him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia smiled as she gently did up the clasp on Luke's cloak. "You look very royal," she teased lightly, and he laughed before gently adjusting her necklace.

"So, do you," he shot back. "Are you ready for this?"

"No, but I doubt I'll ever be," she smoothed her skirt down.

He took her hand and they left their rooms in the newly christened Palace, far smaller than Palpatine's Temple conversion but still close to the Senate. The crowds cheered and waved so they smiled and waved back as the speeder made its way to the Senate. They entered the same room they had been married in but instead of one throne there was now two.

 _TBC…_


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 34**

"Sirs, I here present unto you Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa-Skywalker, your undoubted Emperor and Empress. Wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same?" Cody called out the masses within the room as Luke and Leia approached him. The crowd happily called back their positive answer and Cody glanced at his General, smiling slightly and Luke grinned since he was still out of sight before taking a deep breath and entering the room.

Vader stood before the Throne, smiling the best he could beneath his mask as he saw his son and daughter-in-law walk towards him and Mon Mothma who was dressed in her customary white. The couple were dressed to match with Luke in a deep blue that almost looked black and Leia in a lighter shade of sky blue. Both wore long cape of blue lined in silver that flowed along the aisle behind them and Luke wore his lightsaber on his belt. It was a nice step away from the purples and red Palpatine had favoured. Some had wanted to commission fancy crowns, but Luke had stopped that quickly. Instead two thin circlets awaited, far subtler and fitting their personalities.

Luke held Leia's hand as they walked down the aisle, coming to kneel on the stairs as Grand Moff Randd began reading out the official statement of their titles and lineage. They then stood and walked up to the thrones and sat.

"Sir, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?"

"I am willing," Luke answered calmly.

"Madam, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?"

"I am willing," Leia echoed Luke's answer.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the Galaxy and of your Possessions and the other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?" Randd once again addressed Luke first.

"I solemnly promise so to do."

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the Galaxy and of your Possessions and the other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise so to do." It felt weird being asked each question separately, but they wanted to ensure the people knew Leia was Queen, not just a pretty face on Luke's arm.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will." Luke just wanted the whole ceremony over and done with and felt Obi-Wan gently nudge his shields, so he calmed down.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep," Luke and Leia called out in unison.

Vader stepped forward, Luke's circlet on a pillow in his hands and now Obi-Wan stepped forward and took the circlet, raising it for all to see before lowering it onto blonde hair, smiling softly at Luke, his old apprentice and now son-in-law. His survival and care of Luke had been announced to the Galaxy, shocking any who remembered one of the most famous Generals of the Clone Wars. While he refused to take back his old rank, Luke had spoken at length with him and Ahsoka about the Jedi Order and Obi-Wan was looking forward to teaching, even if it would be very different. His crowning Luke was a powerful statement to those who knew of Palpatine's identity as a Sith Lord, away for Luke to distance himself even further from the first Emperor. Obi-Wan then took the second circlet from Mon Mothma and settled in over Leia's elaborate braids, smiling at his daughter.

"All hail Emperor Skywalker! All Hail Empress Organa-Skywalker!" Randd called and the people cheered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke smiled at his wife as they danced amongst their subjects, both relieved the day was almost over and they could retreat to their quarters. Luke had seen Obi-Wan sneak off shortly after the ball began, still not used to such crowds after so long in exile.

"Mind if I cut in?" Han asked with a grin and Luke chuckled but allowed it, spotting Ahsoka without Rex he walked over and offered his hand.

Ahsoka laughed but allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. "Dancing with the Emperor, not something I ever dreamed off. Are you happy Luke?"

"I prefer the title of husband to Emperor," he admitted. "Obi-Wan as my Father-in-law is taking some adjustment."

"I bet."

"You and Rex fully settled in?"

"I'm glad Leia took him into her security forces, Rex needs to be needed."

"I figured after working with Cody for so long."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Galen smiled wistfully as he danced with his daughter. When he had sent the message about the weakness in the Death Star, he had never imagined it could lead to this. He had never dreamed of dancing in the Imperial Palace and yet here they were, dancing at the Royal Coronation. He hadn't decided what he wanted to do but the Prin…Emperor had ensured he knew he could do as he pleased, he was free of any enforced service and Jyn's record had been wiped clean. He only wished Lyra was with them to see how the Galaxy was changing for the better.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ahsoka, Rex and surprisingly Obi-Wan, accompanied Vader into the medical centre. Everyone inside had been thoroughly vetted by those Luke trusted the most, to ensure no one meaning his Father harm would be able to get close the whole place was guarded by the 501st and 212th. An assailant would have better luck getting into the Imperial Palace's Royal Wing than into the medical centre. The two Force users were not only the final layer of security but were there to help in case Vader lashed out in pain or confusion while medicated. There was a seemingly endless list of surgical procedures he would be undergoing but they were all necessary if he ever wanted to live without the suit.

Ahsoka had said nothing but her main concern was Yoda. Vader had changed but he had not renounced the Sith and that would make him a target should the ancient Master decide to end the Sith totally. She'd been sparring with Luke and Obi-Wan, teaching the first and helping the second get back into fighting shape. He would never get back to the same level he'd been at during the war, but he had improved a lot since coming to Coruscant where he had good nutrition and medical aid.

They donned the necessary gear and entered the room where Vader's suit was removed piece by piece, both having to release their emotions to the Force before Vader could sense them. Obi-Wan was sickened by what he had caused, if there had been any other way…and yet the Emperor could have, should have, ensured better healing than this. He had purposely left Vader in a weakened state. Vader lay on the medical table, squinty through damaged eyes as IV's were inserted and then the sedative was administrated and Ahsoka leant over him, so he could see her.

"We're right here, you're safe," she soothed, offering her help in entering a healing trance and Vader accepted it, used to letting Luke help him. His son's work had greatly reduced his pain over the years but hopefully these operations would take away the rest.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

His mind was fuzzy, and he felt like he was floating but ever so slowly he opened his eyes. For the first time in decades he could make out a ceiling above his head. His eyes didn't hurt, and his vision was clear. It was quiet too…he could not hear a ventilator. He could feel something soft under him now and…a hand holding his. He wanted to turn his head to see and was surprised when he could, he hadn't had this much movement since before Mustafar. He saw Obi-Wan on the chair beside his bed, his head pillowed on an arm, his other hand holding his. He lifted his other arm and stared at what looked like a real flesh and blood hand, just like Luke's prosthetic. He ached, but there was no agony like before.

Obi-Wan had stayed with him, he hadn't expected that. They hadn't spoken much since his old Master had returned and when they did it was usually about the children. He hadn't thought Obi-Wan cared anything for him anymore. So why stay. He cautiously flexed his hand in Obi-Wan's and the older man shot up, eyes wide.

"Welcome back," Obi-Wan greeted softly, unable to bring himself to let go.

"You stayed."

"Of course." Obi-Wan slowly reached up to fix the blanket over his old Padawan. "How do you feel?"

"Fuzzy, confused."

"Any pain?"

"Just achy." He admitted, voice no more than a hoarse whisper.

"You're due for more pain medication soon," Obi-Wan promised even as he reached out with the Force to sooth him. Looking at him now…he looked much more like the Anakin he remembered, just older and with more scars. The surgeons had worked miracles, but they hadn't managed to fully remove all of his scars although many would be hidden once his hair regrew, he already had a pale fuzz covering his skull. He once again looked human, albeit one who had been out of the sun for decades. "Try to get more sleep, the new prosthetics are still making connections."

"Stay?"

"Of course," he promised, gently easing him into a healing sleep before slumping in his seat. That had been nothing like he'd expected, it was like having Anakin back and it hurt. Was it just the medications talking? He knew Luke's presence had mellowed Vader or else he would have died. But this was beyond that. What had Sidious done to Anakin to make him Vader, Luke had admitted his Father had changed since the Emperors death. He would do whatever he had to in order to help him find himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke and Leia stood in the Senate Chamber in the central pod, gazing out over the others as they began to activate. Less than half were occupied but they hoped over time, as the people realised, they were serious about the Senate having a real role in their government, that all of the pods would once again be occupied. As of yet, there were only three alien representatives, but they had pushed through legislation to ensure that humans could not represent other species unless there was a good reason like the species wouldn't be able to survive the atmosphere of Coruscant. Both missed their Father's, but Vader's surgery was necessary. It still felt strange to Leia to have a Father other than Bail, but she cared for Obi-Wan. It had been a mutual decision for her not to use his name, not to muddy the waters, but if anyone asked, she would tell them that he was her biological Father.

Luke smiled at her and Leia stepped forward, eyes looking over the pods, nodding when she spotted Mon Mothma and Pooja Naberrie. Finding out Pooja was Luke's cousin had been a shock, the two young women had been friends since Leia entered the Senate. She had never seen any sign Luke and Pooja knew each other but he had been protecting his Mother's family by not acknowledging the link which had hurt. He didn't have to hide it anymore and the whole Naberrie family would be arriving to meet their new cousin-in-law soon. Leia took a deep breath and began her first address to the Senate as Empress.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke stood on the landing platform, practically rocking in place, Cody in the background to keep watch. He finally spotted the shuttle and relaxed a little, reaching for his Father who reached back, and Luke gasped, eyes sliding shut. He felt so different, so much lighter and there was only a mild ache instead of the agony he usually felt. The shuttle landed and Ahsoka bounced down, hugging him and Luke hugged her back even as Rex shook his head.

"You did good," she whispered, kissing his cheek before leaving with her husband.

Obi-Wan was next off and even he appeared less burdened than when they had left. He clasped Luke's shoulder and went to find his daughter.

Finally, a cloaked figure emerged from the shuttle, walking down the ramp. He was shorter, smaller all over really and then the hood was carefully removed to reveal a face Luke knew only from mirrors and holo's, though older. His head was covered in silvery hair, though very short and several nasty scars were still visible.

Luke stepped forward and then broke into a run towards his Father. Vader opened his arms and Luke ran into his embrace, clinging to his Father in a way he'd never been able to with the suite.

"Luke…" seeing his wonderful son with his own eyes was more than he could ever have dreamed of.

"I missed you," Luke choked out, not ashamed to admit it. He pulled back enough to study his Father's face and Vader allowed it. "I really do look like you," Luke grinned, and Vader laughed.

 _TBC…_

 _In case anyone's wondering, the coronation has its basis in the English ones._


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

 **Chapter 35**

Luke read the intelligence report, frowning. Daala had been found, her fleet decimated, and Imperial agents were hot on her trail. That wasn't what had him frowning. There had been no sign of Isard since she vanished. The galaxy was a big place but not so big that it should be this easy to hide an Executor-class ship with not even as whisper.

He glanced out of the window of the newly renovated office, it had taken a lot of work to strip away everything of Sidious from the room but now it was a lot less ostentatious, watching as the never-ending traffic zoomed past. Life on the planet had finally truly settled back to normal which was good, people relaxing as Luke and Leia's reign grew in strength without using the army as a way to keep the people under control. They were working hard to strip the most draconian laws from the book first. Slavery was once again outlawed even as the Jedi were made legal again. The Senate was beginning to fill again, as nothing happened more of the non-human Senators returned. The Senate would have more power than they did under Sidious but not as much as it had during the Republic. Regional Governors and Moff's were being stripped of their control over the sectors, giving proper rule back to the planets.

Training of cadets for all sections of the armed forces had been put on hold as training methods were overhauled and returned to something far more humane, removing the sever indoctrination that had become standard. Psychologists were working with the current ranks to try and help them get passed the torturous training and the chance to resign with full pension was being offered to any who wished to leave. Without the need to suppress various planets they could afford the loss of manpower should it happen. Plus, their ranks were slowly being supported by the Rebel soldiers, some were ex-Imperials which meant they knew how to fit in. pardons had been given to all members of the Rebel Alliance who had agreed to peace. Unsurprisingly, Draven had refused, taking those who would follow him into hiding, another worry.

Slowly, Sidious' influence was being weeded out and the galaxy was starting to realise they were free from the brutal Sith regime.

He turned and smiled as the door opened, allowing in one of the people who had permanent access to the office. "Hello Pooja," Luke stood to greet her.

"Your Majesty," she curtsied and then grinned impishly, and he rolled his eyes.

They took a seat on the couches and Luke was happy to take his mind of grimmer matters. "Have you heard from the family?"

"Yes, and you'll be happy to know Owen and Beru are settling in well, though they're still shocked by the abundance of water."

"Good," Luke smiled, he felt bad for not contacting his Aunt and Uncle himself, but he hadn't seen them in so long that he wasn't sure how to. He'd just up and vanished with Ben in the middle of the night, okay so he'd actually been kidnapped with no say in it, but he wasn't that kid anymore. He didn't know how to reach out to them. So, he'd arranged for them to receive a continual payment and the chance to leave Tatooine, he was just glad they'd taken it, though he had a feeling it was his Aunt's doing. it was good to know they were settling in.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cassian stepped into the office, looking around, it was very different to the holo's he'd seen of it in the Rebellion. Then he spotted the young Emperor over at one of the smaller windows. He wasn't sure what to do, did he salute, bow…it wasn't like he had a job at the moment.

"I hear you are at something of a loose end Captain," Luke turned to Cassian and smiled, waving at the couch and Cassian sat on the edge.

"I'm not really a Captain anymore…Sir."

Luke sat opposite him and put a datapad down on the table between them. "General Draven has gone rogue from the Alliance, were you aware?"

"There was a rumour he'd disappeared." He wasn't really in the loop anymore; Alliance Command didn't really exist anymore as they either moved into civilian life or were absorbed into the Imperial forces. He had simply been drifting, unsure what to do with himself, although he couldn't help staying near Jyn, not that she seemed to mind. He'd bene fighting all his life, first against the Republic and then to restore it, he wasn't sure what to do now.

"He was your commanding officer for many years, it is safe to say you know him well?"

Cassian nodded slowly, he supposed he knew Draven as well as any officer who had served under him.

"I am offering you a position with Imperial Intelligence with a promotion to Commander. Your first assignment would be to track down Draven and those who followed him. As long as they aren't doing something illegal or that could put the government at risk then leave them along, otherwise bring them in. After that I'd like you to help the hunt for ex-Director Isard and the Lusankya."

This was not what Cassian had expected at all. A Commander in Imperial Intelligence, the work he was used to but for those he had once worked against. Did he believe the Emperor that Draven would be left alone if he wasn't making trouble? So far, the man had done everything he said he would, and the Empress was definitely working on things that Alderaan had always supported. He glanced down at the datapad and it slid closer to him, so he picked it up, reading over the official offer and explanations. "I'll do it."

Luke smiled and offered his hand. "Welcome, Commander Andor."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yoda walked into the new Palace, seeing the far more simplistic style, in fact it reminded him a lot of Naboo and Alderaan in architecture and decoration. He kept his presence hidden as he approached a room, watching as two older men circled, lightsabers visibly set in training mode as they clashed. Obi-Wan looked older than a human his age should but the other man…he looked nothing like Darth Vader and much more like an older Anakin Skywalker. He no longer used a red lightsaber which was interesting, even more shocking was the lack of anger in him. He had always been taught and believed that once you succumbed to the Dark Side there was no way back. The son had only touched the edges so his not being a servant of the Dark was much easier to accept.

He'd been watching from a distance as the Empire changed under the leadership of the Emperor and Empress, seeing it become more democratic, much more humane. It was not the Republic, but it was distancing itself from Sidious' Empire well. It had been nice for the law against the Jedi to be repealed and interesting to see Obi-Wan himself crown the couple. The boy had been their last hope and it appeared that his being found by his Father had not been the end of that hope that they had assumed it would be.

Yoda stepped into the room and the two fighters stopped, turning to face him. Obi-Wan offered a very shallow bow but he had been a fellow Council Member, Vader did not bow at all, watching him warily and Yoda could admit, they had made many mistakes with Anakin Skywalker, he personally had made many. Things had been said right from the start in the child's presence that should not have been. "Still sharp your lightsaber skill they are."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, gauging his emotions as Yoda approached. The younger man was pushing against his rage which was good, and he gently helped his old Padawan. Their relationship had come along in leaps and bounds since the surgery, it was different to what they had once had, but better too. There were no secrets now, no hidden resentment, no power imbalance. He would not let Yoda push Anakin back into the Dark. "Master Yoda, it is good to see you well. Luke told me you had come to see him and Ahsoka."

"See what sort of man new Emperor is, I needed to," Yoda answered. "A good man young Skywalker is. The best of his parents inherited he has."

Well, that was unexpected, but it did help Anakin relax a bit. "Why are you here?" Anakin asked.

"See you, needed I did." Yoda looked straight at him. "No longer Sith you are, impossible believed to be. Acknowledge I do, well the Jedi did not in dealing with you."

Obi-Wan was thankful for the beard that hid his dropped jaw. He had never expected to hear that from Yoda. He and Anakin had spoken in depth of their own errors over the years. Obi-Wan had admitted he had taken Anakin on at first out of duty, that he had been too young and not ready. Anakin had admitted to being a very moody teenager and they both acknowledged that Sidious had done a lot to drive them apart.

"To Ossus I am going, rebuild the old Temple. To teach what students the Force guides there I will. Much knowledge lost it has been, hidden much of Ossus' library was, find it I shall."

"I wish you well with your endeavours, Master."

"Welcome you will be, if wish to come you do." Yoda left as silently as he had come/

"Well, that went well," Obi-Wan offered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke lay on his side, watching Leia as she moved around their room, getting ready for the day. For once he had nothing on this morning, letting him have a lay in but he had woken when Leia slipped from their bed, she had a meeting with several Senators and then a luncheon.

She slipped on a slightly more casual gown in a light blue and began braiding her hair. "You can stop staring." She turned and smiled at him and Luke sat up, sheets pooling in his lap. She turned, not wanting to be distracted by the sight of all that nicely muscled skin. She heard her husband chuckle, obviously sensing why she had turned and then his arms were around her waist.

""I love you," he murmured, and she turned in his arms to kiss him.

"I love you too." She reached up to brush his hair back. "I am going to be late," she warned so he turned her around and finished braiding her hair for her. He'd gotten good at it since they had begun courting.

"There, you look radiant."

"Thank you." She pulled away and Luke followed her out of the bedroom, dressed only in loose sleep pants. He kissed her goodbye and she left for her meeting, so Luke reached out, finding his Father awake in his own apartment within the Palace. He got dressed and went to spend some time with him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He ran a hand through the slowly growing fuzz on his head, staring at his clothing options. One option was a uniform, something he had never worn before, or he could go with something like Luke wore or even something closer to his old robes. It was a relief to finally being cleared to go back to work, but he had also enjoyed the rest, he hadn't really had a vacation since ending up in the suite.

It had been good to spend time with his son, daughter-in-law, Ahsoka and even his old Master. Since Luke had been given his own command, they hadn't gotten a lot of off duty time together. He liked Leia, she was a strong woman and a good match for Luke. She was also an excellent Empress. She reminded him much of Sabé and Padme, but also of the woman who had raised her.

He had also needed the time to settle within himself. Since Sidious had died, he had been changing, even more so since the surgery. He had finally gone to Ahsoka who had worked with Luke to go through his mind and remove every bit of manipulation, every mental trap. It had been shocking just how many there had been. Worried for Luke they had then scanned his mind where they had found broken attempts at such things. He'd felt ashamed until Luke had pointed out a few facts, Anakin had been far younger and completely untrained when he met Sidious, he'd been eager for a friendly face and praise. Luke had been a teenager with training from Obi-Wan behind him as well as an already well-formed dislike and mistrust for Sidious, making it harder for any manipulations to stick. Luke wouldn't have been able to fight off a full force attempt, but Sidious had been going for subtle and he did wonder why instead of killing Luke, that hadn't been attempted that day. Unless Luke's shields had been too strong even when suffering from Fore lightning.

He shook off his memories and thoughts and grabbed clothes to dress for his first day back on duty. He smiled when he settled his new code cylinders and id, it had felt strange, but he had taken back the name his Mother had given him, he was Anakin Skywalker again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cody sat down opposite his Emperor, his General, unsure why he had been called. He'd been very busy since they had returned from hunting Tarkin, helping get the troops through the various examinations and the addition of the ex-Rebel soldiers.

"Relax Cody," Luke smiled at the man who had been his right hand and protector.

Cody offered a wry smile but leant back in the seat. "Sorry Sir, habit."

"How are the men?" Luke missed being with the 212th.

"Getting restless with the inactivity," he admitted, his General would understand and sure enough he was nodding.

"I'm assigning the Eclipse to Commander Andor for the search for Draven and then Isard, that should help give them something to do."

Andor… one of the Rebels they'd picked up on Eadu. "It will be odd going without you."

"I miss it," Luke admitted, leaning back in his seat. "I never wanted to be Emperor."

"I know," Cody wished Luke could have had a life of freedom instead of obligation and responsibility.

"I need to appoint a replacement as head of the army…it's yours if you want it."

Cody froze, eyes wide. "Me? Sir…Luke…I…"

Luke bit back a chuckle at his reaction. "That a yes or a no?"

"Why me?"

"Cody, you've been a solider longer than I've been alive. You care about your men and always do the best you can for them. Your plans work the majority of the time and when they don't you adapt. Those are excellent qualifications."

Cody just stared at him, mind spinning. He knew his General appreciated him, considered him a friend…he wasn't getting any younger. He was too old for the field, they bit knew it. "Sir, I would prefer to remain at your side," he finally admitted. He'd gotten used to having needs and expressing them to his General and it made it easier to do that to think of Luke as his General rather than Emperor.

Luke couldn't help smiling. "Alright. Think the boys would mind taking up a permanent position here?"

"No Sir," he answered immediately, none of the 212th would want to leave Luke, and he would have to drag Jesse and his group from the Princess' side. And it also meant they got to see their first General as well. The first time Cody had seen Obi-Wan had been awkward, he'd felt so guilty for ordering his men to fire on him. He'd barely recognised the man at first, he had aged so much, age gained in watching over Luke, or surviving the deaths of everyone he knew. Obi-Wan had been quick to absolve him of any guilt, knowing he had been unable to disobey, and Cody had admitted he had tried and failed.

"Alright then, suggestions for the position?" he pulled up the possibilities and they settled in to discuss them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Biggs grinned as he spotted his oldest friend approaching, feeling Wedge and Wes stiffen slightly. "Hey Luke," he called since Luke was dressed in a flight suit.

"Hey Biggs, up for some flying?" Luke asked, sensing the slight nervousness from Bigg's old Academy friends. "Two on two?" he offered and Biggs grinned.

"I'm in, I'll take Wes for my wingman."

Luke nodded, knowing what Biggs was doing. He looked at Wedge and grinned. "Up to flying with me."

"Ah, yes Sir."

"Great," the began walking to the simulators and Luke began drawing them into conversation, comparing various spacecraft capabilities.

 _TBC…_


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 36**

Wedge dropped out of the simulator cockpit, exhausted but happy. He glanced over at his wing mate and grinned, getting one in return. Flying with the Emperor…not something he had ever imagined in any way and yet it had been easy. It had been like flying with Wes or Biggs, they had just clicked. Biggs and Wes approached, and Biggs playfully punched the Emperor in the shoulder, making the younger man laugh. It was easy to forget how young he was, but he remembered Biggs telling them about his friend, how he was a few years younger than him.

Then the Emperor turned to him, still grinning "Great flying," he praised, and Wedge couldn't help grinning back.

"You too, you're the best pilot I've flown with or against."

The Emperor, no he'd told them to call him Luke, chuckled. "You've obviously never flown with my Father."

"There's a reason Blade Squadron loves it when he flies with us," Biggs offered. "Got much time before having to be our wonderous Emperor?" he teased, and Luke groaned before checking his wrist comm and the inbuilt chrono. "Another hour and then back to work."

"Lunch?" Biggs offered and Wedge stayed quiet even as Wes glanced at him.

Luke looked at them and Wedge nodded, he didn't mind. Wes just shrugged. So, the four of them went to the locker room to clean up and then down towards the officers mess, thanks to the Emperor no one would say anything since only Biggs was actually an officer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cassian stood on the bridge of the Eclipse, staring out into space, they had a lead on Draven. He glanced to his side as he was joined, smiling as Jyn joined him in front of the viewport that took up the whole front of the bridge. She still wore clothes styled in the same manner as when he met her, and he couldn't imagine her in a uniform. No one had said a thing about her coming aboard, despite not being military or intelligence but the crew was unchanged from when they'd been rescued of Eadu so that was probably why. She slipped her hand in his briefly and he hid a smile. It felt strange, this connection between them, but he found himself coming to care for her more and more deeply as time went by, something he had never expected.

They dropped out of hyperspace in the Ileenium system and headed for D'Qar. The planet had been used by the Alliance since it was scouted, and they had been considering placing a full base on it but hadn't gotten around to it.

"Commander," Captain Needa called and Cassian turned to face the man. "Initial scans are showing limited humanoid life signs as well as ancient ruins and signs of ships."

Cassian accepted the datapad and looked over the data before passing it to Jyn who also read it over. "Looks like we found him," he said. The question was, what next? He'd been given full discretion which in some ways was nice, he didn't have to report back everything and then wait for orders, but it also meant if anything went wrong it was his fault.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan smiled at his daughter as the rock slowly, shakily rose into the air. She had no interest in being a Jedi but had agreed to basic training for her own safety. It was nice to be training again and he was looking forward to hopefully having more students in the future. They'd tested her and while her count was far lower than Luke's it was around the same level as his own. There were those who disagreed with the new direction the Empire was taking or its continued existence and that meant there could be threats to the lives of Luke and Leia. She was good with a blaster and in hand to hand, but any Force training would give her an extra edge should someone attempt assassination.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cassian sat on his bed, head in his hands. They were returning to Coruscant, mission complete, 20 bodies in the ships morgue. They hadn't needed to die, Draven should have surrendered or tried to run and yet they had attacked in a suicide run at the men sent down to bring them in. He'd lost four of the troopers with him, but they had gotten every member of Draven's cell and the techs were cracking the encryption on the computers they'd found. He glanced up as the door opened and Jyn slipped into his bedroom to sit beside him.

"You did everything you could to ensure a peaceful end," she whispered. "It wasn't your fault," she promised as she took his hand and he turned to look at her.

"I believed in Draven, in the work we did," he choked out. The man had turned into a fanatic, an unhinged one and he hadn't seen that coming. He glanced over at Jyn and then he leant down and kissed her, and she kissed him back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mon Mothma stared at the casket, this shouldn't have happened. Why had Draven done this? He had condemned the men under his command to death by ordering the attack on Andor's forces. She did not blame Cassian for what had happened although she knew some might. He had tried for a peaceful end and it had been Draven who escalated things. For years he'd been pushing his authority, like the attack on Luke at the Academy, that had not been sanctioned and never would have been. They should have done more then to reign him in. She looked up and nodded, backing away as the coffin was lifted onto the belt and moved into the incinerator. He had no living family to claim his body and the authorities of Pendarr III had no interest in claiming his body either, not wanting to be associated with him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia smiled as she danced with Luke, she couldn't believe it had been two years since they had become Emperor and Empress. It hadn't been easy, and they still had enemies out there, but they were making progress. Isard was still missing but the rest of the fleets had been fully merged together into one. The size of the Navy and Army had been reduced as had their power since they were no longer needed to keep such an iron grip on the Empire. She smiled as she saw two people dancing and turned them so Luke could see, laughing as his eyes went wide at the site of Senator Mon Mothma dancing with his Father.

Luke saw them dancing and nudged his Father. 'Having fun?' he sent through their bond.

'I loath dancing,' Anakin answered and Luke bit back a laugh.

'Then why?'

'For the press,' he grumbled, and Luke nodded.

"For the press," he whispered to his wife. Seeing the old Emperor's once feared enforcer dancing with one of the leaders of the now disbanded Alliance made for good press.

"We have news that should keep them happy for a while," she murmured against his cheek.

"Oh?"

"Well, an Imperial heir would make for big news," she offered, and Luke froze.

He pulled back to look down at her, eyes wide. "What?"

"I'm pregnant Luke," she smiled up at him.

"I…." he swallowed. "A baby?"

"Yes," it was very rare to see Luke so off balance and she saw his Father look over. She smiled at Anakin and then focused back on Luke who suddenly grabbed her and swept her up off her feet, spinning in a circle.

"I love you," he laughed.

"Luke, you're making a scene," she warned, and he grinned.

"I don't care," he admitted. "When do you want to announce it?"

"Well everyone's staring already," she admitted, and he nodded.

They walked to the stairs that lead to the Thrones and Luke held up a hand, the music falling silent. "I apologise for disrupting the festivities, but we have even more news to celebrate," he looked to her and Leia smiled.

"In seven months, there will be an Imperial heir," she finished for him and the room erupted in cheers and well wishes even as Anakin pulled her into a hug.

"I am so happy for you, congratulations," he told her, and she smiled.

"Thank you."

"Although I feel a little young to be a Grandfather," he admitted, and they laughed before Leia was being swarmed by the women attending the night.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cassian read the reports again, they had to find Isard, there had been an assassination attempt on General Dodonna by one of his own men. The soldier had been captured by the old Empire but had escaped after a few months…so they had thought. The man's last word before dying had been Lusankya. They still had no leads on her or the ship, it was like she'd never left the planet…was it possible?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around Leia, feeling their baby kick. "How do you feel?"

"Fat," she groaned and then sighed as he kissed her.

"You're pregnant, not fat," he denied, kissing her again.

"I'm worried," she admitted.

"Isard?"

"Jan nearly died and there have been two other possible attacks."

"That's why only the 212th is near here, none of them are a risk and they will not allow anyone to harm you. And you're never unarmed."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke turned to the screen. "Yes?" he asked his secretary.

"Your Majesty, Commander Andor is here to see you."

"Send him in," Luke answered, closing down the Senate hearings he'd been studying. The door opened and Cassian walked in and saluted. Luke nodded and motioned him to a chair. "What can I do for you?"

"I think I may have found Isard," Cassian answered, handing over the datapad and Luke quickly transferred the data to his system.

He read it and then looked at Cassian. "You think she's still on planet?"

"Yes Sir. See these records, a massive construction project near the mountains. It's supposedly a large planetary shield generator and was built over. Yet there is no shield coming from that area. the area has since been built over. Also, those old tunnels we've been finding and looking into…several seem to head in that direction."

Luke nodded and they began digging deeper into just what had been built on that side of the planet.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Your Majesty!" A young voice called, and Luke turned before entering the Senate to give the opening address for the season. Leia usually did but she was too far along.

"What is it?" He asked even as Cody shifted at his side, hand near his blaster.

"The Empress…she's been taken to medical. It's time Sir!" The boy, no more than sixteen called and Luke frowned, time…

Luke's eyes widened, oh, time. He glanced at Cody and then raised his comm. "Father, I need you to give the opening address, it's time," he said even as he began to walk very quickly down the hall.

" _Understood, I am on my way. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are on their way to medical,"_ Anakin answered.

"Thanks," Luke told him as he jumped in his speeder and took off, ignoring many of the traffic rules, Cody holding on tightly beside him. After the death of his own Mather and Sabé in childbirth they were taking no chances with Leia. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka would be on hand to assist with lending her strength and healing if needed and they had the best specialists in human childbirth on hand. They soon arrived and the staff led them into a well-equipped room where Leia was dressed in a white medical gown and pacing. "Leia," he moved to her side and kissed her gently. "How do you feel?"

"Alright, ready for this to be done," she admitted, leaning against him and Luke gently fed her some of his strength, trying to take the discomfort from her and she smiled.

"Your Father and Ahsoka are on the way, Father will be addressing the Senate."

"Childbirth takes time, you could have stayed."

"I don't want to miss a moment," he admitted. "Should you be up?"

"Walking helps speed the baby's move deeper into the pelvis, gravity helps speed it up," she answered so he walked with her until Obi-Wan and Ahsoka arrived. It took two hours before she was helped onto the bed and examined again.

"Very good your Majesty, you are fully dilated and ready to begin pushing with the contractions," the midwife told her, and Leia nodded. "Do you need more pain relief?"

"No," Leia took a deep breath and began to push with every contraction, Luke holding her hand. Ahsoka stood behind the bed, hands on her shoulders as she closed her eyes and focused on the Force. Obi-Wan focused on helping Leia and Luke stay calm, giving her ice chips and keeping her cool with a damp cloth.

Five hours later the cries of a newborn filled the room and Leia slumped back, exhausted even with their help. The medics quickly cut the cord and then took the child to examine and clean. A few minutes later they handed the now clean baby to Leia who cradled it close. "Congratulations Your Majesties, the child is a girl."

"I am so proud of you," Luke murmured, kissing Leia's cheek. "What are we going to name her?" They hadn't really discussed it, they hadn't even asked the gender, wanting to be surprised.

"Padme?" Leia offered and Luke swallowed, honoured that she would offer to name their first child after his Mother when she'd lost two herself.

"You're sure?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Padme Skywalker," Ahsoka smiled, happy for them.

"A fine name," Obi-Wan agreed as Leia handed the baby to Luke who cradled her close, eyes filled with love. This was how Luke's birth should have been, how Leia's should have been.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The crowds went wild as the Royal family appeared on the Palace balcony, presenting the heir to the Throne for the first time. And then Luke was moving, lightsaber humming to life as he deflected blaster bolts, two more lightsabers appearing as Anakin and Obi-Wan began blocking as well, all three men moving to cover Leia and Padme even as Ahsoka leapt from the balcony, taking off after the shooters. The 212th quickly moved in as did Imperial Intelligence. They were soon safely at the secure room and as much as he didn't want to, Luke entered it alongside his wife and daughter as was protocol.

They waited for over an hour until finally the all clear was given and they could leave to return to their quarters, Leia settling Padme in her room. Boomer, Spark, Deviss and Switch stood in the corners of the room, ready to defend the young Princess with their lives. She kissed Padme's cheek and then left to join Luke out in the main rooms to wait for more information. Finally, the three Force users entered, all uninjured.

"What happened?"

"Sleeper agents," Anakin growled even as he checked on his granddaughter with the Force, using her bright presence to help calm himself.

"Lusankya?"

"Indeed," Obi-Wan also checked on his granddaughter, still shocked and amused that they shared a grandchild, something he had never dreamed of.

"We need to stop Isard before anyone else is captured and turned or activated against their will," Leia stated firmly, and the men nodded in agreement.

"Send for Commander Andor," he told Cody who nodded and sent the message.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cassian looked as his men, all standing ready, weapons out. They were waiting for the signal from Admiral Skywalker and General Kenobi who were tracking somehow with the Force. They had finally pinpointed the ships location and were ready to storm it. They had to take it quickly in order to ensure no one could initiate the launch, if that happened hundreds of thousands would die but they could not evacuate without risking tipping them off. They also didn't want to endanger any remaining prisoners or risk them wiping data on what had been done to them, taking away their chances of finding a way to deprogram them.

 _TBC…_


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 37**

Luke paced his office, unable to focus on anything other than the attack that was about to happen. He wanted to be there, to fight beside his Father and Father-in-law, but no one in the family would allow it. He was not the General anymore, he was Emperor, therefore he had to remain out of the fighting. Isard was a dangerous opponent, she had proven that over the last few years and he had never liked the woman the few times they had met in the Court under Sidious. She had been insanely loyal to the Sith and it was no surprise she had been entrusted with the third Executor-class Star Destroyer. What she had done to the prisoners in her 'care'…it made him sick. He had always treated any prisoners he had taken with dignity and compassion, but he knew few Imperials at the time did the same, and he had signed the orders that had put many on trial for war crimes. It was his hope that soon they would have true peace and could move on from the horrors of Sidious' rule.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anakin blocked the flurry of blaster fire, protecting his men as they swarmed the ship. They had to take it quickly, before they could attempt to launch or worse. Ahsoka was at his shoulder, just like during the Clone Wars, Rex and Appo nearby. They were entering as close to the bridge as they could. Obi-Wan was leading the invasion near engineering while Andor was hitting the detention levels. Troops were also stationed in every secret tunnel they had found on the planet to cut off escape that way. they moved as quickly as possible, lightsabers cutting through bulkheads and blast doors when the way was blocked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan sank his blade into the massive door standing in their way. He was breathing heavily, uniform damp with sweat. He'd been working hard to get back into shape but that didn't change the fact that he was not a young man anymore. He began working the lightsaber in the door until he sliced through the locking mechanisms, the doors groaning apart, and he quickly brought the saber up to block incoming fire. The men behind him returned fire even as Obi-Wan Force pushed the doors further open and they spilled into the room, Obi-Wan blocking but also pushing forwards to reach the engine controls. He still had nightmares from the war of times when he faced and had to kill sentients rather than droids and this battle would add new ones as his lightsaber sank into a corporals chest. He quickly moved on and sank his lightsaber deep into the control panels, destroying them. Anyone wanting to activate the engines would be unable to without massive repairs, or doing it by hand, but that was their next stop.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Isard clenched gloved hands into fists. How had they found her? No one living knew of this place outside of her people and they were all loyal. The Empire had been declining ever since that brat had been found and declared Prince and General. He was too soft to rule the Galaxy and bring Order. If they planned to rescue captives, she would ensure they failed. "Prepare for launch," she ordered only to have a pale lieutenant turn to look up at her from the pit at her feet.

"Director we can't. Engine controls have been destroyed," he swallowed as he told her, terrified to be giving her such news.

"What?"

"We have detected three groups of infiltrators, one entered close to the engine control rooms and began immediately ensuring we cannot lift off. Another group is near the prison and the third…" he trailed off as they all heard a noise at the back of the bridge.

Isard turned to see a molten circle in the blast doors protecting the bridge. She had never seen a lightsaber in action, but it did not take a genius to realise one was cutting through doors that could hold off heavy fire.

How had this happened? There had been no warning, no hint. Her agents within the Empire had found nothing even hinting that Imperial Intelligence dreamed of Lusankya being on planet. How had she been discovered? And now she was trapped on her own bridge, cut off from the many escape tunnels. Her men looked resigned, there was no way out…but they could take their attackers with them. "Activate the self-destruct."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"General!" Jesse called in alarm and Obi-Wan quickly joined him.

It was strange to be addressed by rank again, but Luke and Cody had managed to talk him into taking Luke's old position, at least temporarily. He looked at the display and swore in Huttese, something he had picked up from Anakin when he was his Padawan, and then the decades of exile on Tatooine. "Get this deactivated!" he waved the techs forward and they went to work even as he contacted Anakin and Andor, warning them. If the ship blew it would take millions with it. They had quietly evacuated those they could without alerting Isard but too many still lived above their heads and an explosion would be far worse than the ship taking off, it would take out a massive section of the planet.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anakin's lightsaber came to rest at Isard's neck, the threat obvious, even as he struggled to keep his emotions under control, fighting the urge to simply finish the strike and kill her. He felt Luke. And Ahsoka reach out to him, helping to ground him, and the murderous rage faded away. "Surrender," he ordered, and she glared at him.

"You think you've won? You will die here with us," she sneered. "I wonder what your precious Emperor will do with half the planet destroyed, Vader?"

Ahsoka stepped forward, to his relief, and addressed the bridge crew. "Is this what you want? To die for a madwoman's ideas? Surrender disable the self-destruct and you will be treated well. You will receive fair trials, we understand that you were following orders." Her words were laced with a small amount of Force, not enough for a mind trick but enough hopefully to push someone into doing the right thing. To her relief it worked and a young man, he looked to have barely graduated, began typing furiously at his station until the alert fell silent.

"We have the bridge Obi-Wan."

" _Good, we have control down here as well."_

"Andor?"

" _We need medical, counsellors…anyone you can get,"_ his tight voice answered over the comm and Anakin could feel his emotional turmoil from the bridge.

Once his men had everyone cuffed and ready to go, he nodded at Ahsoka who went to back the Commander up, Rex at her side as always. The prisoners were led away, and he moved with the computer teams to begin looking the bridge over for any boobytraps. The sound of blaster fire had him running only to see Isard dead on the ground, binders loose and a blaster being kicked away by Appo even as one of his men was helped to sit as a medic rushed to his side. That was one less trial and one he would be glad not to have, the horrors she had perpetrated on sentients did not need to be brought under that much scrutiny.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke watched from an observation room as Isard's victims were treated. Everyone agreed it was too dangerous for him or Leia to be physically present among them, not when they didn't know what would activate the mental programming or how many of these poor souls had succumbed to it. The group was an odd mix of Rebels, Imperials and those who had been neither but had run afoul of the woman. They had been kept in truly deplorable conditions and it would take a long time for them to heal. He wished they had access to Jedi Mind Healers but Ahsoka was the closest they had to one. These people would be given all the help they needed to heal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Corran Horn watched as those who had been corrupt within CorSec were arrested and led away. Seeing Loor being led away in binders….it wouldn't bring his Father back, but it helped him feel better. Bossk being dragged off with him made it even better. He had no doubt the Imperial Intelligence Liaison and had hired Bossk to take out his Father and while part of him would have preferred to shoot both men, this was better. He turned away and blinked as he found himself face to face with the Togruta he had seen in holo's beside the Imperial family. "Ma'am?"

Ahsoka studied the young Corellian and then smiled. "Hello," she offered her hand and he took it. "I'm Ahsoka Tano and I have an offer for you."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke couldn't stop grinning as Padme crawled towards him, scooping her up and kissing her cheek. "Well done! I'm so proud of you," he cheered, and she giggled. The door opened and he set her down. "Go on, show Grandpa," he encouraged, and Anakin smiled as she crawled over to him, picking her up to praise.

"She's growing up so fast," Anakin bemoaned, and Luke laughed.

"Pretty sure you said the same about me," he said as he stood. "So, how's Ahsoka's new student fairing?"

"Corran Horn…turns out he's Nejaa Halcyon's grandson. His Father was adopted by Rostek Horn who also married his Mother after Nejaa's death to protect his family. Graduated from the CorSec Academy with excellent marks and was working in the Smuggling Interdiction Division with his Father. He saw the man gunned down by the Bounty Hunter Bossk while he was on the monitor in another building, by the time he got there his Father was dead. He hunted Bossk down and arrested him only to have the Imperial Intelligence Liaison release him. Both have been arrested and Loor stripped of his rank for arranging Hal Horn's assassination," Anakin answered, and Luke ran a hand through his hair.

"We'll get them all eventually, right?"

"You can't save everyone Luke, but massive inroads have bene made into corruption. There will always be those who seek to use others and profit from it but the new laws will help curtail such actions," Anakin assured his son who sighed but nodded and then Padme squealed for attention and they left the talk of heavier things to play with her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anakin grinned as Piett was invested as his replacement. It was time for him to retire and focus solely on his family. Luke and Leia were kept busy running the Empire and that meant he got to play doting Grandfather.

Obi-Wan was desperate to follow in his footsteps but was having issues getting someone to agree. Cody had turned down the position, again. Ahsoka had just glared when Obi-Wan tried to bring it up, she was busy with teaching Corran and a young woman they had found, Mara Jade. She had been badly indoctrinated by Sidious and was taking a lot of work, thankfully Corran was happy to help while also focusing on his own training. A few Force sensitives had joined Yoda on Ossus, others had come to Coruscant. Most of the options for General from Luke's men were better fits in the Navy like Commander Solo. Even among the ex-Rebels there weren't many candidates.

Since Isard's defeat the galaxy had been relatively peaceful, the armed forces dealing mainly with the Hutt's, Black Sun and other criminal organisations that did not want to disband peacefully. They'd found quite a few Hand's, though none as powerful as young Mara, as well as Dark Acolytes. The Inquisitors had been ended when Luke blew up the Grand Inquisitor to save Ahsoka. But the Sith were ended for good now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Padme stood on tiptoes, staring down at her new baby brother, utterly unimpressed. "He's tiny and wrinkly," she announced, making the adults stifle their laughter.

Luke picked his daughter up and settled her on his hip. "He's a baby Padme, he'll get bigger and less wrinkly. You were just the same."

"Nah uh," she denied, shaking her head, sending small dark braids flying. She had her Mother's rich dark hair but the Skywalker eyes. So far, little Bail, had the Skywalker hair and his Mother's eyes but either could change as he grew. At six, Padme was a precocious little thing, always asking questions and wanting to learn. She'd even begun lessons with Grandpa Obi-Wan after levitating some toys she'd wanted. "I wanted a sister, can't we swap?"

The laughter couldn't be held back at that question.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke smiled as young Hal Horn danced with Padme, the boys cheeks tinged slightly pink. Corran and Mara's eldest was as Force sensitive as his parents and had been one of Anakin's last students before he stepped fully out of public life. That had been two years after Obi-Wan had passed into the Force and it still hurt to not have him with them. Padme had been struck particularly hard by his death as they had always been close. At sixteen she was as beautiful as her Mother and Grandmothers before her although she seemed to have inherited a bit more of Anakin's height then Luke or Bail.

Hal was two years younger than her and had his Father's dark hair but his Mother's bright green eyes and not his Father's softer shade of green. Luke liked the boy and had no problem with them being close at all. Padme was his heir and Hal would make a good husband for her if that was what they wanted one day.

He glanced at his wife and she smiled back at him, agreeing with his opinion. One good thing about having been so young when they married and had Padme, they had plenty of time for her to finish growing up before the crown was passed to her. She would not be forced to deal with governing the Galaxy as young as they had.

While there had been peace for the most part there had also been loss as one by one the surviving clones succumbed to old age, brought on by the growth acceleration used to speed their creation. The rapid aging had been stopped after the Clone Wars, but the damage had been done. Cody had lasted longer than most, but he had passed away eight years ago. Only Rex was left, and no one asked how Ahsoka had managed that, knowing it couldn't be used to save anyone else.

Admiral Yularen too had eventually retired and then passed away six years ago, he hadn't been a young man during the Clone Wars let alone by the time Sidious died. Piett was still going strong as Head of the Navy and Han had eventually been roped into taking Obi-Wan's place with the Army, despite his love of flying, leaving Biggs in command of the Blades. General Solo had even married eventually, to a distant cousin of the Naberrie family, shocking everyone who knew him and was now the proud father of twins, Jacen and Jaina Solo. As a further surprise, young Jaina was Force sensitive and was training at the Ossus enclave. Master Yoda too had passed into the Force three years after beginning work at Ossus, thankfully two surviving Jedi had come forward to take over the Temple there.

Leia's confidant Winter had married Tycho, something they had seen coming from the start and they had three children, all of whom wanted to join either Intelligence or the Navy once old enough. They worked closely with the people of New Alderaan who still saw Leia as their Princess. Biggs had shown no interest in marriage while his friend Wedge had married a fellow Corellian he had known from his pre-Rebel days.

Owen Lars had also died, three years ago, aged by the harsh Tatooine conditions. Beru remained on Naboo and they made sure she received plenty of Holo's of her grandniece and nephew as well as visits when they could get away to the planet. Luke had never grown close to his Aunt and Uncle after being reunited, too much time had passed, and he was a very different person to the boy they had raised. That did not mean he didn't care about them, the whole reason he'd stayed with Obi-Wan and not run was too keep them safe.

They had done what Sidious had promised when he had first proclaimed the Empire, they had brought peace and security to the Galaxy. The Sith were ended and the Jedi completely reformed. Luke knew he could never have done it without Leia at his side.

 _The End._


End file.
